Yến Nhi lưu lạc ký
by Ruan Chun Xian
Summary: Fic dịch - Xiao Yan Zi's Story. Một chiếc hộp nhỏ thôi cũng có thể thay đổi tất cả, khi thân thế thật của Tiểu Yến Tử được phát hiện...
1. Chapter 1

**Yến Nhi lưu lạc ký **

**Fanfiction © Yogurtpo3 at Fanfiction. Net**  
>Translated by HMSChocolate at DienAnh. Net  Ruan Chun Xian at Fanfiction. Net

**Tóm tắt**: Một chiếc hộp nhỏ thôi cũng có thể thay đổi tất cả, khi thân thế thật của Tiểu Yến Tử được phát hiện...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Tình hình tớ là tớ rất bấn cái fic này. Chỉ có thể nói trước là fic hay. Đoạn đầu có vẻ chưa có gì lắm nhưng tớ thề là về sau rất hay. _

_Tớ sẽ chia chương hơi khác nguyên tác một chút và sẽ không dịch khoảng 2 chương cuối, khi câu chuyện đi tới một diễn biến khác, và sẽ chỉ tập trung vào đoạn liên quan tới thân thế của TYT. Có một số cảnh tớ sẽ viết kéo dài thêm một chút, với sự đồng ý của tác giả.  
><em>

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Chương 1**

Tiểu Yến Tử lại lần nữa ngoái người nhìn ra ngoài, chắc cũng phải đến lần thứ mấy trăm trong ngày hôm đó rồi.

- Bình tĩnh đi, họ sắp tới rồi – Vĩnh Kỳ nói.

Đã ba tháng trôi qua kể từ ngày đại hỷ của hai đôi uyên ương và Tiểu Yến Tử vẫn chưa thực sự quen được với việc ở trong cung mà không có Tử Vy. Hôm đó là ngày mùng bảy hang tháng, ngày nàng mong đợi nhất, vì ngày mùng bảy, ngày rằm và hai tám đều là những ngày Hoàng A mã và Vĩnh Kỳ thôi "tra tấn" nàng với thơ từ. Tử Vy và Nhĩ Khang cũng thường đến thăm họ vào những ngày này.

- Tử Vy Cách cách tới, Phúc Ngạch phò tới!

Tiểu Yến Tử chạy nhanh ra cửa và nắm lấy tay Tử Vy, ôm chầm lấy nàng.

- Nhớ muội quá! Sao đến muộn vậy, tỉ còn tưởng không đến nữa chứ. – Rồi nàng quay sang trách móc Nhĩ Khang – Tại huynh phải không?

Tử Vy cười:

- Đừng trách Nhĩ Khang, muội có chút việc với Ngạch nương.

- Được rồi, Nhĩ Khang, tha cho huynh lần này đấy. – Rồi quay sang với Vĩnh Kỳ, Tiểu Yến Tử nhắc – Chẳng phải Hoàng A mã muốn gặp hai người sao?

-À đúng rồi, sáng nay Người có truyền. Nhĩ Khang, đi thôi.

Nhĩ Khang trước khi theo Vĩnh Kỳ ra cửa còn không quên quay lại nhìn Tử Vy.

-Ta đi một chút, bảo trọng nhé!

Tiểu Yến Tử xen vào:

-Này, muội thì sao?

-Lo cho muội là nhiệm vụ của Vĩnh Kỳ.

Vĩnh Kỳ vừa mở miệng thì Tiểu Yến Tử đã xông đến bịt miệng chàng.

-Thôi khỏi, chúng ta không cần sướt mướt như họ đâu. – Rồi nàng lè lưỡi ra với Nhĩ Khang.

Nhĩ Khang chỉ biết cười trừ.

-Thôi được rồi bọn ta đi thật đây.

-Chào nhé!

Hai đức ông chồng vừa khuất khỏi cổng, Tiểu Yến Tử đã kéo Tử Vy ngồi xuống ghế.

-Họ đi rồi, chúng ta có thể bắt đầu đại sự.

-Đại sự gì chứ?

Tiểu Yến Tử năn nỉ:

-Muội đến đây ở với tỉ một hai tuần được không?

-Cái gì? Sao được chứ? Giờ muội phải ở Phủ Học Sĩ và...tỉ cũng có Vĩnh Kỳ còn gì!

-Nhưng ở đây chán lắm, chẳng có việc gì làm cả. Hoàng A mã không cho đánh bạc, Vĩnh Kỳ không cho trèo cây, Tiêu Kiếm cũng không cho tỉ luyện kiếm ở đây. Huynh ấy biết ta một tháng chỉ được ra ngoài hai lần thế mà cứ nói luyện kiếm trong cung nguy hiểm quá không có ai trông.

Tử Vy cười; thật ra chính Nhĩ Khang cũng cấm nàng không được ở cạnh Tiểu Yến Tử khi nàng luyện kiếm.

-Cười tỉ đấy à? - Tiểu Yến Tử đánh nhẹ một cái lên vai Tử Vy. – Cả muội cũng chống lại ta nữa!

-Được rồi, không cười nữa. Nhưng mà bây giờ tỉ lấy chồng rồi thì cũng phải cố gắng một chút chứ!

-Tỉ cố gắng thế rồi còn gì! Hôm nọ còn ngồi học thuộc ba bài thơ Đường với 20 thành ngữ rồi! Bây giờ Hoàng A mã còn bắt tỉ học lịch sử Mãn triều, tỉ đang chán muốn chết đây.

-Nhưng giờ nó là một phần lai lịch của gia đình tỉ rồi, chẳng nhẽ tỉ không muốn biết?

-Muốn chứ, tỉ muốn biết rất nhiều về lai lịch của mình nhưng không phải là lịch sử Mãn Thanh! Tỉ chỉ có biết mình là người Hàng Châu và có cha mẹ làm quan gì đấy. Tiêu Kiếm chẳng nói gì them cả, cũng chẳng bảo xem kẻ thù giết cha là ai! Ta chẳng hiểu sao lại không thể nói được, nếu huynh ấy thực sự đã trả thù được rồi! Trả thù rồi thì tỉ còn nghĩ ngợi gì được nữa chứ? Tỉ chỉ muốn biết thôi, có gì to tát đâu!

Tử Vy hít một hơi thật sâu. _Không, không thể cho Tiểu Yến Tử biết!_

-Tử Vy, muội sao vậy?

-Không sao! Tiểu Kiếm không nói chắc là có lý do thôi, tỉ không nên ép huynh ấy nói!

-Vĩnh Kỳ cũng bảo thế...mấy người đang giấu tỉ điều gì thế? Muội có biết không?

Tim Tử Vy bỗng đập thình thình, nàng không giỏi nói dối và Tiểu Yến Tử biết rõ điều này.

-Tất nhiên là không... – nàng lắp bắp.

Tiểu Yến Tử đang chăm chú nhìn em chồng, và biết rõ nàng đang nói dối. Tử Vy nói dối thì ai cũng biết cả, nhất là Tiểu Yến Tử.

Thật ra Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ hỏi thế thôi chứ không nghĩ là Tử Vy biết gì thật, nhưng hóa ra lộ giả thành chân sao?

-Muội biết mà! Tiêu Kiếm nói gì với muội?

Tiểu Yến Tử đang nhìn nàng chằm chằm với đôi mắt mở to, Tử Vy quay đi để tránh ánh mắt đấy.

-Không có gì cả!

-Đừng nói dối! Tỉ biết là muội biết gì đó mà! Làm sao mà muội nỡ không nói cho tỉ biết chuyện như thế này chứ? Tử Vy!

-Muội không nói cho tỉ biết được! – Tử Vy kêu lên với giọng lo lắng. – Muội đã hứa với Tiêu Kiếm không nói gì cả!

-Tức là muội biết hết mà không nói với tỉ? Vậy mà là tỉ muội của ta ư? Thế gọi là có phúc cùng hưởng có họa cùng chịu ư? – Tiểu Yến Tử hét lên, giọng như bị phản bội.

-Vì muội đã hứa với Tiêu Kiếm rồi! – Tử Vy phân trần.

-Nhưng đây là chuyện của tỉ, tỉ cần biết! Tại sao Tiêu Kiếm lại nói với muội mà không nói với ta? Tử Vy, muội kể cho ta đi...nếu Tiêu Kiếm thực sự đã trả thù được rồi, nếu hắn đã chết thì nói hay không nói có gì khác nhau?

Tử Vy bỗng không thể nhìn Tiểu Yến Tử và ngó đi chỗ khác.

-Tức là...chuyện đó cũng là nói dối. Huynh ấy chưa trả thù phải không? Kẻ giết người đó...kẻ thù giết cha của ta...hắn vẫn còn sống?

Tiểu Yến Tử không để ý tới giọt nước mắt đã trào ra từ lúc nào khôn hay.

-Tử Vy, ta cần biết...nếu hắn còn sống ta cần biết! Hắn đã giết cha mẹ ta...tất cả gia đình ta..._Tử Vy!_

-Muội xin lỗi, muội không nói được mà, muội hứa rồi.

Tử Vy chẳng them nói dối nữa và đưa tay ra chực lau nước mắt cho Tiểu Yến Tử, nhưng bị nàng gạt đi.

-Tiêu Kiếm đối với muội quan trọng hơn à? Muội còn là muội muội của ta không vậy? – Tiểu Yến Tử hét lên. Nàng không thể chịu được việc tại sao anh trai nàng lại có thể nói với Tử Vy mà không nói với nàng...và kẻ đó vẫn còn sống, nàng không thể chịu đựng được sự thật này!

-Đừng thế mà, Tiểu Yến Tử, muội đã hứa với Tiêu Kiếm và Nhĩ Khang!

Tiểu Yến Tử quay phắt sang trừng mắt nhìn nàng.

-Nhĩ Khang cũng biết? Ai nữa? Vĩnh Kỳ cũng biết phải không? Tất cả các người đang nói dối ta! Cả Hoàng A mã, Hoàng hậu nữa?

-Không, chỉ có Nhĩ Khang biết thôi!

-Tất nhiên là Nhĩ Khang biết. – Tiểu Yến Tử nói với giọng cay đắng. – Huynh ấy là kẻ nói với Tiêu Kiếm không được nói với ta...Nhĩ Khang bao giờ cũng đầy đạo lý kiểu đó mà. Sao muội lấy được huynh ấy nhỉ?

Trông vẻ mặt Tử Vy như vừa bị tát.

-Đừng nói về Nhĩ Khang như thế! – nàng kêu lên, mắt rớm lệ.

-Ừ muội luôn phải bảo vệ huynh ấy, chuyện gì của muội huynh ấy cũng biết phải không? Huynh ấy làm gì cũng đúng phải không? Huynh ấy bảo muội không được nói cho ta biết về gia đình ta là cũng không nói phải không? Chẳng ai có quyền không cho ta biết sự thực về gia đình ta, muội biết không? Nhưng là vì Nhĩ Khang bảo thế -

-Tiểu Yến Tử! Không phải lỗi của Nhĩ Khang! Tiêu Kiếm không muốn nói cho tỉ, huynh ấy đang muốn bảo vệ tỉ!

-Bảo vệ? Bảo vệ cái gì? Nếu tên súc sinh giết người đó còn sống thì không nói cho ta biết là bảo vệ kiểu gì? Nếu hắn đến giết ta thì sao? Cách tốt nhất là cho hắn chết đi...sao Tiêu Kiếm lại hèn thế chứ? Sao có thể để tên vô lại đó sống?

-Tiểu Yến Tử, đừng nói thế!

-Nói gì? Hắn giết cả gia đình ta, không phải tên vô lại súc sinh thì là gì? Sao muội lại bênh vực hắn? Hắn đang chết không chỗ chôn!

Tử Vy không kìm được những giọt lệ đang chảy xuống khi nghe Tiểu Yến Tử lăng mạ Hoàng A mã thế.

-Đừng nói thế, không phải đâu, Tiểu Yến Tử!

-Không phải cái gì? Sao muội lại bênh vực hắn chứ? Sao lại bênh vực tên đê tiện đó?

-Đừng, không được nói thể, Tiểu Yến Tử ! Không được nói thế về Hoàng A mã! – Tử Vy kêu lên, nói xong mới biết mình vừa nói gì. Nàng hít một hơi sâu và quay mặt đi, không dám nhìn phản ứng của Tiểu Yến Tử.

-H-H-Hoàng A mã? – Tiểu Yến Tử nhắc lại với giọng run run.

-Không, không phải, Tiểu Yến Tử, quên lời muội vừa nói đi. – Tử Vy thì thầm.

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ nhìn nàng với ánh mắt kinh hãi.

_Không, không thể thế được. Không thể là Hoàng A mã...Hoàng A mã chẳng phải là cha nàng sao? Hoàng A mã...sao lại thế chứ? _

-Không, muội đang đùa với ta phải không? – Tiểu Yến Tử cố bắt mình bật ra một tiếng cười mà nghe giống tiếng khóc nấc. – Không phải vậy...không thể nào...

-Tiểu Yến Tử!

Tử Vy cố gọi nhưng nàng đã chạy ra khỏi cửa và ra khỏi Cảnh Dương Cung trước khi Tử Vy có thể tóm được nàng.

_Trời ơi, nàng vừa gây nên chuyện gì chứ? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chương 2**

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ biết chạy, chạy càng nhanh càng tốt. Nàng không biết nàng đang chạy đi đâu và bao xa...nàng chỉ biết cần phải rời khỏi nơi này.

_Rời xa...hãy rời thật xa nơi này..._

Nàng cũng không hiểu làm thế nào mà nàng thoát được khỏi đám thị vệ ở cửa cung nhưng khi nàng ngừng chân, nàng đã ở trong một bãi cỏ mênh mông ngoài thành và nàng ngã quỵ xuống đó...mệt lử.

"Không, không phải vậy, không phải vậy," nàng tự lẩm bẩm với bản thân nhưng trái tim nàng biết những lời Tử Vy buột miệng lại chính là lời thật nhất.

Những hạt mưa lạnh đang bắt đầu rơi, đập vào má nàng và chỉ lúc đó nàng mới cho phép mắt rơi lệ. Lệ hòa vào với mưa, rơi xuống đồng cỏ rồi tan biến.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tử Vy đừng nhìn theo bóng Tiểu Yến Tử ra khỏi cửa, không ngờ là nàng lại có thể trong một phút yếu đuối đó mà đã buột miệng nói ra tất cả như thế.

_Tiếu Yến Tử nói đúng, nàng không đáng làm muội muội của Tiểu Yến Tử_.

Khi mưa bắt đầu rơi cũng là lúc Tử Vy bắt đầu cảm thấy lo lắng. Nàng phải tìm Vĩnh Kỳ và Nhĩ Khang. Nàng đã chực chạy ra ngoài nhưng lại nhớ rằng họ đang ở bên Càn Long. Không thể nói với họ điều gì đã xảy ra khi Càn Long còn ở đó.

Cuối cùng Tử Vy đành miễn cưỡng ngồi xuống ghế đợi.

Lúc Vĩnh Kỳ và Nhĩ Khang về đến Cảnh Dương Cung thì trời đã tối sập, chỉ có một Tử Vy nước mắt lưng tròng ngồi bất động nhìn ra cửa.

-Tử Vy! – Nhĩ Khang hoảng hốt chạy lại nắm lấy bàn tay lạnh ngắt của nàng. – Sao vậy? Nàng không khỏe sao?

-Tiểu Yến Tử, nàng ở đâu? – Vĩnh Kỳ gọi, nhìn quanh phòng.

-Tỉ ấy đi rồi...thiếp...thiếp đã nói... – Tử Vy nói với giọng run run. – Nhĩ Khang...thiếp nói với tỉ ấy rồi...thiếp không đáng làm muội muội của tỉ ấy.

-Nói với nàng cái gì? – Vĩnh Kỳ hỏi, giọng lo lắng. – Chẳng lẽ nàng lại bỏ đi? Tại sao chứ?

Không ai trả lời câu hỏi của chàng và Nhĩ Khang giờ mới hiểu ra cuối cùng là Tử Vy vừa có ý gì.

-Muội trả lời ta đi! Tử Vy, Tiểu Yến Tử đâu rồi?

-Nang đang muốn nói...?

Tử Vy lúc này không ngăn được một giọt lệ chảy dài xuống má.

-Vâng!

-Trời ơi!

Vĩnh Kỳ còn chưa kịp hỏi gì them thì từ bên ngoài đã có tiếng bọn nô tài kêu lên khi một người ướt nhẹp lấm lem bước vào cửa.

-Cách cách! Có chuyện gì xảy ra với Cách cách vậy?

Vĩnh Kỳ chạy ra cửa, kéo Tiểu Yến Tử vào trong căn phòng ấm.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, nàng vừa đi đâu vậy? Có chuyện gì xảy ra thế? Chẳng phải nàng đứa hứa không bao giờ rời bỏ ta nữa sao? Nàng ướt hết rồi!

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ nhìn chàng, trong lòng nàng lại dâng lên nỗi đau không lời lẽ nào tả hết nổi. Nàng đã khóc đến mệt nhoài, đến không thể khóc được, và tỉnh dậy thì thấy trời đã tạnh nhưng cả người nàng lạnh toát và đau âm ỉ. Nàng cũng không biết tại sao nàng lại trở lại nữa...nó như một bản năng. Giờ nhìn thấy Vĩnh Kỳ trước mắt, nàng lại bắt đầu hối hận đã quay lại...vì con tim nàng lại đang thổn thức.

_Đây có phải Vĩnh Kỳ của nàng? Có thể thế không? Vĩnh Kỳ của nàng có tồn tại không? _

_Không...đây là con trai của kẻ thù nàng...con trai kẻ đã giết cả gia đình nàng, hủy hoại tuổi thơ của nàng..._

-Tiểu Yến Tử, muội xin lỗi, muội không có ý nói điều đó, nó không phải sự thực đâu! – Tử Vy ôm chầm lấy nàng và khóc trên vai nàng.

Bên cạnh, Nhĩ Khang cũng đang ra sức khuyên:

-Tiểu Yến Tử, muội hãy nghĩ tới những thời gian hạnh phúc, hãy nghĩ tới việc huynh ấy yêu muội đến thế nào.

Nhưng Tiểu Yến Tử vẫn chỉ biết nhìn Vĩnh Kỳ, chồng nàng ư? Hình ảnh chàng đang nhòa đi trong làn nước mắt và bỗng nhiên tất cả mọi sự việc như còn không có chút ý nghĩa gì nữa.

_Đối với nàng, những con người này cuối cùng là ai? _

Trong đầu nàng giờ có quá nhiều ý nghĩ, quá nhiều cảm xúc, quá nhiều điều khó hiểu...tất cả làm nàng cảm thấy tâm trí trở nên nặng trĩu...

-Các người là ai? – nàng chỉ kịp thì thầm trước khi một bóng tối không có đau đớn bỗng bao trùm lấy nàng.

-Tiểu Yến Tử!

Vĩnh Kỳ vừa kịp đỡ lấy nàng và để nàng tựa vào lòng chàng.

-Cuối cùng là có chuyện gì xảy ra? Tử Vy, muội đã nói gì với nàng? Hai người đừng có chỉ đứng đấy và giải thích cho ta được không? Thái y! Tiểu Đặng Tử, truyền Thái y ngay!

Vĩnh Kỳ bế Tiểu Yến Tử vào phòng ngủ và đặt nàng lên giường.

-Nàng ấy đang ướt hết rồi, Tử Vy, giúp ta cởi quần áo của Tiểu Yến Tử ra!

Trong lòng Vĩnh Kỳ lúc đó đang rối bời. Tiểu Yến Tử đâu có yếu đuối đến vậy, dù có là đi dầm mưa đi nữa thì cũng đâu đến nỗi này. _Cuối cùng điều gì đã xảy ra? _

Nghe tiếng gọi của anh trai, Tử Vy như bừng tỉnh và cuối cùng cũng đến bên giường giúp chàng.

-Tiểu Yến Tử!

Khi Thái y đến nơi, Vĩnh Kỳ và Tử Vy đã thay được quần áo cho Tiểu Yến Tử và sửa lại tóc nàng cho đỡ rối hơn.

-Hồ Thái y, ông đến xem cho nàng, Cách cách có ở ngoài khi trời mưa, khi về thì bị ngất.

Vĩnh Kỳ tránh sang một bên cho Hồ Thái y vào bắt mạch cho Tiểu Yến Tử nhưng trong lòng chàng vẫn không thể không nghĩ tới câu nói cuối cùng của nàng.

_-Các người là ai? _

Nhìn xuống khuôn mặt tím tái của Tiểu Yến Tử, tim chàng quặn lại đau đớn. Chàng đưa tay ra vuốt mái tóc còn ướt của nàng khỏi trán.

_Tiểu Yến Tử của ta, cuối cùng điều gì đã xảy ra với nàng? Cuối cùng nàng đã phải chịu đựng đau khổ gì chứ? _

-Khởi bẩm Ngũ A ca, theo thần thấy thì Hoàn Châu Cách cách chỉ bị trúng gió nhiễm lạnh. Sốt cao là vì hàn khí tụ lai trong người biến thành nhiệt. Cách cách có vẻ rất yếu vì thế bệnh mới phát nhanh thế. Thường theo thần biết thân thể Cách cách cũng đề kháng tốt, nhưng có thể một sự kinh động tình cảm hay tinh thần nào đó đã khiến cơ thể trở nên yếu hơn. Thần sẽ đi bốc vài thang thuốc giảm sốt, bây giờ cũng mới chỉ chữa thế được thôi.

Vĩnh Kỳ chỉ biết gật đầu. Kinh động tinh thần à? Chẳng cần Thái ý chàng cũng đoán được điều đó. Ánh mắt nàng nhìn chàng lúc đó...

Nhưng Thái y vẫn đang nói:

-Hiện giờ điều cần thiết là giữ cho Cách cách ấm không được ra chỗ gió. Khi nào tỉnh dậy, tốt nhất là uống nhiều nước và cũng không nên chịu kích động thêm nữa.

-Ta biết rồi.

-Ngũ A ca, Tử Vy Cách cách, Phúc Ngạch phò Đại nhân, thần xin cáo lui.

Thái y vừa ra khỏi cửa, Vĩnh Kỳ đã quay sang nhìn Tử Vy:

-Cuối cùng là có chuyện gì? Muội đã nói gì với nàng?

Nhưng chính Nhĩ Khang là người lên tiếng.

-Chắc cũng không giấu huynh được nữa. Nhưng huynh không được, không được nói với Hoàng A mã, vì Tiểu Yến Tử, vì cả bản thân huynh, không được nói.

-Có chuyện gì chứ?

Vĩnh Kỳ nghe những lời này chỉ cảm thấy sốt ruột hơn. Có điều gì mà phải giấu Hoàng A mã đến thế?

-Đây là chuyện về kẻ thủ giết cha của Tiểu Yến Tử và Tiêu Kiếm.

Vĩnh Kỳ hít một hơi thật sâu và nhìn Nhĩ Khang như không muốn tin.

-Chẳng lẽ...chẳng lẽ người đó lại là...Hoàng A mã?

Nhĩ Khang gật đầu.

-Và...và giờ Tiểu Yến Tử mới biết?

-Tất cả là lỗi của muội! – Tử Vy khóc. – Tỉ ấy có hỏi muội và muội không định nói nhưng rồi tỉ ấy nói những điều khó nghe về Nhĩ Khang và Hoàng A mã, muội không kiềm chế được...chỉ là buột miệng thôi nhưng chắc chắn Tiêu Kiếm sẽ không tha thứ cho muội.

-Nàng đừng tự trách mình nữa. – Nhĩ Khang an ủi, kéo nàng vào lòng.

Vĩnh Kỳ đã không còn để ý tới những lời của Tử Vy nữa rồi. Chàng biết cha chàng từng xử tử nhiều người và đều có lý do cả...nhưng làm sao chàng có thể đối mặt với sự thực này?

-Cuối cùng cha Tiểu Yến Tử và Tiêu Kiếm là ai? Tại sao Hoàng A mã lại...?

Nhĩ Khang thở dài.

-Ta sẽ kể hết cho huynh nghe. Cha Tiểu Yến Tử từng làm quan ở Hàng Châu nhưng lại viết một bài thơ với tư tưởng phản Thanh, vì đó mà bị chu di cửu tộc. Những phần còn lại về việc gì xảy ra với Tiểu Yến Tử, Tiêu Kiếm năm đó thì như Tiêu Kiếm đã kể. Khi biết chuyện này bọn ta biết Tiểu Yến Tử sẽ không chịu được sự thực thế nên mới đồng ý không nói cho cô ấy. Tiêu Kiếm đã từ bỏ ý định trả thù rồi, theo huynh ấy nói thì cũng không còn thù để trả nữa. Hoàng A mã giờ đã trở thành cha của Tiểu Yến Tử và huynh ấy cũng không nỡ để cô ấy mất đi người, và cả huynh nữa.

-Nhưng giờ...giờ nàng đã biết...Tiểu Yến Tử biết hết rồi, nàng đã gả vào gia đình đã từng ra lệnh giết cả nhà nàng, làm sao mà nàng có thể chấp nhận được đây? – Vĩnh Kỳ lẩm bẩm, vuốt má nàng và cảm thấy da nàng lúc đó lạnh ngắt.

-Đó là điều ta lo nhất bây giờ.

Như cảm thấy tay Vĩnh Kỳ trên làn da mình, Tiểu Yến Tử hơi cựa người và bắt đầu tỉnh..

-Tiêu Kiếm, ca, có phải...thật...có thật không...

-Tiểu Yến Tử, tỉ tỉnh dậy đi. Muội xin lỗi, tha lỗi cho muội, Tiểu Yến Tử... – Tử Vy nói, chạy lại nắm lấy tay nàng.

-Tiêu Kiếm...ca ca...

Vĩnh Kỳ nhìn Tiểu Yến Tử, nghe giọng nói yếu ớt của nàng mà tim chàng lại thắt lại. Tiểu Yến Tử của chàng luôn mạnh mẽ là vậy, luôn vui vẻ là vậy, giờ thì sao?

-Có lẽ nên cho Tiêu Kiếm vào cung, giờ chỉ có huynh ấy là có thể an ủi được nàng thôi.

Nhĩ Khang gật đầu, đứng lên:

-Để ta đi nói với Tiêu Kiếm. Tử Vy, đi cùng ta đi.

-Không, thiếp muốn ở đây với Tiểu Yến Tử... – Rồi nàng ngước mắt nhìn anh trai. – Muội xin lỗi...Vĩnh Kỳ...cho muội ở lại đi...

Vĩnh Kỳ chỉ gật đầu một cách mệt mỏi. Giờ chàng chỉ biết lo lắng đến Tiểu Yến Tử, không còn đủ sức để nghĩ tới việc khác nữa. Dù sao có Tử Vy ở đó có khi cũng tốt khi nàng tỉnh dậy. Chàng không muốn đối mặt nhưng sự thực là có thể lúc tỉnh dậy, nàng sẽ không muốn nhìn mặt chàng nữa. Chẳng phải ánh mắt nàng lúc trước đã nói lên tất cả? Chàng vẫn là con trai người...

-Muội ở lại đi. Ta chỉ sợ...khi tỉnh dậy...nàng sẽ không muốn ta ở bên cạnh...

-Vĩnh Kỳ, muội...

-Đừng nói nữa, dù sao thì nàng cũng biết rồi, trách mình cũng chẳng giải quyết được gì. – Vĩnh Kỳ cố mỉm cười với nàng.

-Đây là đâu?

Tiểu Yến Tử đang bắt đầu tỉnh và đang nhìn quanh với ánh mắt mệt mỏi. Hai huynh muội họ quay lại nhìn nàng. Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ biết nhìn hai người trước mặt một hồi lâu, để rồi đến khi nhìn vào mắt chàng, những ký ức, những gì nàng vừa biết lại ập về và nàng không dám nhìn nữa...

Mắt nàng lại ngấn lệ và nàng chỉ biết kêu lên một tiếng đau khổ.

-Tử Vy, bảo huynh ấy đi đi!

-Tiểu Yến Tử! – Vĩnh Kỳ đưa tay ra như muốn chạm vào nàng nhưng nàng đẩy chàng ra.

-Thiếp không muốn nhìn thấy chàng...đi đi! – Rồi nàng khóc nấc lên một tiếng. – Xin chàng đấy...thiếp không thể...

Vĩnh Kỳ chầm chậm đứng dậy và lùi bước như một người mộng du, cố gắng nén những nỗi đau đang chực bao trùm lấy chàng, làm chàng quỵ ngã. Đây có lẽ là ác mộng lớn nhất của chàng. Nàng không còn cần chàng nữa, không còn muốn ở bên chàng nữa.

Vĩnh Kỳ đi rồi nhưng Tử Vy cũng không biết giờ phải làm gì. Nàng nhớ tới lời dặn của Hồ Thái y và rót cốc nước rồi giúp Tiểu Yến Tử uống.

Tiểu Yến Tử đang nhìn nàng chằm chằm, với ánh mắt sắc lạnh như lúc đang yêu cầu nàng nói sự thật.

_Tử Vy...muội muội của nàng đây ư? Hay chỉ là con gái của kẻ thù nàng? Kẻ thù của nàng...Hoàng A mã...Hoàng A mã nàng luôn tôn sùng...nhưng còn cha mẹ nàng thì sao? _

Nàng không thể đối mặt với việc mình đã làm gì khi không biết sự thực này. Nàng đã nhận kẻ thù làm cha, nhận con gái kẻ thù làm em gái, đã yêu..._quá yêu_...con trai của kẻ thù, lấy làm chồng...

-Tỉ đừng nhìn muội thế nữa! – Tử Vy kêu lên. – Muội xin lỗi, muội xin lỗi, tha lỗi cho muội nhé!

Tiểu Yến Tử như không nghe thấy lời nàng nói, chỉ cảm thấy rằng bỗng trên đời này nàng thật cô đơn.

-Tiêu Kiếm đâu rồi?

_Lúc này chỉ có anh nàng mới hiểu được thôi..._

-Ta muốn anh trai ta! Muội đi ra đi! Ta không muốn gặp ai cả...chỉ muốn anh trai ta thôi! – Nàng đẩy tay Tử Vy ra, làm chiếc chén trong tay nàng rơi xuống đất, vỡ tan.

-Tiểu Yến Tử -

-Đi ra đi! Đi đi! – Tiểu Yến Tử hét dù tiếng của nàng cũng không to lắm trong tình trạng yếu đuối đó.

Tử Vy chỉ lẵng lẽ nhìn nàng một hồi lâu rồi cũng đành phải bước ra ngoài.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Không lâu sau, Nhĩ Khang và Tiêu Kiếm đã đang rảo bước về phía Vĩnh Kỳ và Tử Vy. Tử Vy nói:

-Tiêu Kiếm, huynh phải xem tỉ ấy thế nào...tỉ ấy không chịu nghe ai cả.

Tiêu Kiếm chỉ gật đầu. Chàng đã phải nghĩ về cảnh tượng này từ lâu rồi, cứ tự hỏi nếu ngày này đến chàng sẽ phải làm gì. Nhưng giờ nó đã đến, chàng vẫn không biết phải làm gì.

_Có lẽ chỉ có thể nói hết sự thực. Tiểu Yến Tử cũng phải hiểu cha chũng không phải là không sai..._

Tự nhủ điều này, chàng cũng không tránh khỏi ngạc nhiên. Chỉ vài tháng trước thôi chàng đã vẫn còn rất muốn, rất muốn trả thù nhưng giờ thì...giờ chàng lại phải thuyết phục Tiểu Yến Tử trả thù không phải là giải pháp.

_Hoàng thượng là một ông vua tốt, ta không phản bội ai cả..._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Anh trai nàng vừa bước vào phòng Tiểu Yến Tử đã nhổm dậy hỏi:

-Có thật không? Tiêu Kiếm, huynh nói cho muội hiểu đi. Tại sao Hoàng A mã lại làm thế? Điều Tử Vy nói là không đúng phải không? Huynh đã trả thù rồi cơ mà!

-Tiểu Yến Tử, bình tĩnh đã. Ta sẽ nói cho muội toàn bộ sự tật nhưng ta muốn muội phải nghĩ về việc bây giờ những gì thực sự là điều quan trọng đối với muội.

Nàng gật đầu và Tiêu Kiếm bắt đầu kể câu chuyện, nhưng dường như càng nghe, nàng chỉ càng giận dữ hơn.

-Cha...cha chỉ có viết một bài thơ thôi mà ai cũng phải chết ư?

-Bài thơ có tư tưởng phản nghịch, đối với luật pháp đó là điều đại kỵ, cha biết điều này mà vẫn phạm phải, đó là phạm pháp. Ta không thể nói là Hoàng thượng đúng nhưng Tiểu Yến Tử, muội cũng phải nhìn theo cách nhnf của Hoàng thượng. Phải mất một thời gian dài ta mới hiểu được điều này nhưng vì muội, thấy muội bên ông ấy, đã làm ta hiểu ra rằng tình cảm của muội quan trọng hơn nhiều. Muội cũng phải hiểu điều này! Tiểu Yến Tử, nàng còn Vĩnh Kỳ, còn Tử Vy, hãy nghĩ tới họ.

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ im lặng, tâm trí rồi bời. _Một bài thơ...chỉ vì một bài thơ thôi sao? _

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Trước khi ra khỏi cung tối hôm đó, Tiêu Kiếm còn dặn Vĩnh Kỳ:

-Mai ta sẽ quay lại. Còn bây giờ chắc cứ phải để muội ấy tự suy nghĩ thôi. Muội ấy phải học cách tự tha thứ bản than trước đã. Ta chỉ có thể nói cảm xúc của ta, muội ấy vẫn phải đối mặt với tình cảm của mình.

Bước vào phỏng ngủ, họ thấy Tiểu Yến Tử đã ngủ thiếp đi. Vĩnh Kỳ thả mình xuống một chiếc ghế gần đó và nhắm mắt, ước gì những mối tơ vò trong lòng sẽ tự gỡ rối.

Tử Vy và Nhĩ Khang cũng ngồi bên chiếc bàn gần đó, và Tử Vy hỏi, như chỉ để nói một câu gì đó ngoài vấn đề trước mắt.

-Lúc nãy Hoàng A mã muốn gặp hai người làm gì?

-Vương gia Mông Cổ sắp đến thăm, Hoàng A mã muốn nhân cơ hội thắt chặt tình thân giữa hai bên. Người đã chuẩn bị nhiều tiết mục biểu diễn ngày mai và có vài việc muốn giao cho ta và Vĩnh Kỳ.

-Mai ta không đi đâu. – Vĩnh Kỳ nói.

-Huynh làm sao mà không đi được? Hoàng A mã nói ai cũng phải đi.

-Ta không thể để Tiểu Yến Tử ở đây được và nàng thì chắc chắn không đi được.

-Vậy thì báo Hoàng A mã rằng Tiểu Yến Tử bị ốm, Hồ Thái y sẽ làm chứng nhưng huynh không thể không đi. Tiêu Kiếm có thể ở đây với cô ấy.

-Ngày mai Tiêu Kiếm sẽ có tiết mục biểu diễn cùng mấy võ sĩ mà. Vai trò huynh ấy còn quan trọng hơn.

-Vậy thì Tiểu Yến Tử sẽ không sao một mình đâu, chỉ có mấy canh giờ thôi, với cả còn có Minh Nguyệt Thái Hà bọn họ. Vĩnh Kỳ chuyện này huynh không dự không được.

Vĩnh Kỳ không trả lời vì chàng biết ngay từ đầu là sẽ không thể trốn được. Nói ra chỉ là buông lời thế thôi.

Chàng mở mắt nhìn nương tử trên giường, không nén được tiếng thở dài. _Tiểu Yến Tử, nàng hãy mau lại là Tiểu Yến Tử thường ngày của ta nhé, hãy lại trở thành Tiểu Yến Tử với nỗi lo kinh hoàng nhất chỉ là thơ Đường, thành ngữ..._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Đêm đó, trong mơ, Tiểu Yến Tử gặp một người đàn ông đuổi bắt nàng, ông ta trông rất giống Tiêu Kiếm, chỉ có lớn tuổi hơn.

_-Ngươi muốn gì? Ngươi dám chạm vào ta, ta sẽ băm ngươi làm trăn mảnh. Tưởng ta là nữ nhi dễ bắt nạt à?_

_-Tiểu Từ, sao ngươi lại dám phản bội ta thế? Ta là cha đẻ của ngươi..._

_-Cha? Cha ta chết rồi...ngươi không phải cha ta!_

_-Ngươi dám phản bội ta, nhận kẻ thù giết ta làm cha ư? Tiểu Từ...Tiểu Từ...ngươi là đồ bất hiếu..._

_-Cha...có phải cha thật không? Con không biết, con thực sự không biết. Hoàng A mã luôn tốt với con mà..._

_-Ngươi còn gọi hắn như thế? Hắn đã giết ta, Tiểu Từ, hắn là kẻ thù của ngươi._

_-Nhưng Đại ca bảo..._

_-Anh trai ngươi không xứng làm con trai ta. Nó đã phản bội ta, như ngươi vậy. Con cái ta đều là đồ vô dụng, sa vào bẫy của cẩu hoàng đế đó._

_-Không phải, không phải, Cha, không phải vậy. Con muốn cha tự hào về con. Mẹ đâu? Mẹ con đâu? Con muốn gặp mẹ..._

_-Mẹ ngươi đang khóc vì sự phản bội của ngươi, Tiểu Từ, bà ấy không muốn nhìn mặt ngươi nữa!_

_-Không, không, con không biết mà, con muốn làm cho cha mẹ tự hào về con..._

_-Vậy hãy giúp ta được yên nghỉ._

_-Làm thế nào?_

_-Trả thù, ta muốn được báo thù._

_-Không...Cha, con không thể...Vĩnh Kỳ, Tử Vy...con không thể...Hoàng A mã..._

_-Tiểu Từ, vì Phương gia, vì ta, ngươi phải báo thù... _

Tiểu Yến Tử ngồi bật dậy, cả người ướt đầm mô hôi.

_Chỉ là mơ thôi sao? Nhưng sao lại thật đến thế?_

Nàng nhắm mắt, nhưng không xóa được những hình ảnh kia.

_Báo thù...Tiểu Từ, ta muốn được báo thù..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chương 3**

Sáng sớm hôm đó, Mông Cổ Vương gia đến kinh thành, tất cả văn võ bá quan trong triều đã ra đại điện để tiếp đón.

Vĩnh Kỳ không nén được cảm giác sốt ruột, có cảm giác như đang đứng trên lửa, chàng chỉ muốn về nhà xem Tiểu Yến Tử ra sao rồi. Hy vọng mọi việc sẽ sớm kết thúc. Trong đầu chỉ lo lắng về Tiểu Yến Tử, chàng suýt nữa không nghe thấy tiếng Càn Long đang gọi.

-Tiểu Yến Tử đâu? Trẫm đã nói ai cũng phải tham dự, chẳng lẽ con không nói cho nó là hôm nay Tiêu Kiếm có biểu diễn?

-Khởi bẩm Hoàng A mã, hôm nay Tiểu Yến Tử không được khỏe thế nên xin ở nhà nghỉ ạ.

-Không khỏe? Bệnh nặng thế sao? Sao không báo trẫm? Để chốc nữa trẫm đến xem nó ra sao.

Vĩnh Kỳ không nén được cảm giác lo lắng, bây giờ Hoàng A mã gặp nàng còn rách việc hơn!

-Khởi bẩm Hoàng A mã, Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ bị cảm lạnh thôi, Hồ Thái y đến thăm bệnh rồi, bảo chỉ cần nghỉ ngơi là đủ. Nhi thần biết Hoàng A mã mấy hôm nay bận rộn nên cũng không muốn kinh động đến Hoàng A mã.

Càn Long định nói thêm nhưng rồi đúng lúc đó, Mông Cổ Vương gia đã tới nơi, làm ông phải quay ra đón tiếp.

Cả buổi lễ tiếp đón tầng tầng lớp lớp con người tung hô vạn tuế với Càn Long, chào đón Vương gia, nhưng trong lòng Vĩnh Kỳ vẫn chỉ có thể nghĩ tới Tiểu Yến Tử đang phải một mình ôm bao nhiêu sầu ở Cảnh Dương Cung.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tiểu Yến Tử cố gắng đứng dậy, không ngờ bản thân lại yếu đến thế. Nàng phải ngồi một lúc mới nén được cơn đau đầu chóng mặt đang bắt nàng nằm lại xuống giường.

Đầu nặng và đau như ai vừa lấy búa đập vào đầu, nàng đến bên chiếc tủ, lây ra cây kiếm.

Rút kiếm khỏi bao, lưỡi kiếm sáng đến nỗi nàng có thể soi mình trong đó, dù lâu lắm rồi nàng không đụng đến nó.

_Chắc là Vĩnh Kỳ vẫn cho người lau chùi đánh bóng giúp mình. Nhưng không, không được nghĩ tới chàng nữa. Ta cần phải làm việc này..._

Nàng cầm kiếm đi tới sân đại điện, nơi nàng biết chắc chắn người nàng cần tìm đang ở đó.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Gần sân đại điện đó, khuất trong một góc, một người mặc quần áo đen từ đầu tới chân đang theo dõi mọi nghi lễ. Trong tay hắn là một cung tên...trong đầu hắn chỉ có một ý nghĩ: Trả thù.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Càn Long nhìn cuộc trình diễn võ thuật trước mắt mà phải tiếc thay cho Tiểu Yến Tử. _Con bé đang bỏ lỡ một cuộc trình diễn tuyệt vời. Hy vọng nó ốm không đến nỗi nặng lắm_, ông tự nhủ. _Chắc chắn khi nào rảnh rỗi hơn sẽ phải đi thăm con bé._

Vừa nghĩ những điều này, ông đã thoáng thấy Tiểu Yến Tử mặc quần áo người Hán từ từ đi tới, mặt trắng bệch, tái mét.

Cùng lúc đó dường như những người khác cũng đã nhìn thấy nàng. Vĩnh Kỳ bất chấp tất cả chạy đến bên nàng.

_-_Nàng ra đây làm gì?

Nhưng nàng chỉ cho chàng một ánh mắt vô hồn. Ánh mắt đó làm chàng cảm thấy cả trái tim đang bị xé ra làm đôi và chàng không thể không lo.

Tiểu Yến Tử không nói với chàng câu nào và chỉ bước qua người chàng, tiến tới bên Càn Long. Lúc này ông đã bước ra khỏi chỗ ngồi và đứng trước mặt nàng.

-Con làm gì ở đây? Trông con này, mặt mày tái mét, bệnh nặng thế kia, ra đây làm gì? Mà sao lại ăn mặc thế này?

Nàng không nhìn vào mắt ông, mà chỉ rút kiếm, chĩa nó vào cổ ông, và hỏi:

-Tại sao?

Cùng một lúc, tất cả đám thị vệ rút kiếm chạy tới nhưng kiếm của nàng đã kề cổ ông. Cả sân đình ai cũng trố mắt hoảng hốt nhìn nàng cách cách luôn được sủng ái này.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, con...con đang làm cái quái gì thế?

Ông nhìn nàng mà không thể tin được mắt mình. Không bao giờ ông lại nghĩ nàng lại muốn giết ông. Tiểu Yến Tử của ông chẳng phải luôn ngây thơ sao? Làm sao lại có thể trở thành thích khách mưu mô quỷ quyệt nhất đến thế? Phải chăng tất cả bao năm nay...tất cả Tiểu Yến Tử làm...chỉ để dẫn tới khoảnh khắc này?

Ông cảm thấy như ai vừa đâm một nát dao vào tim ông, đau nhói. Không, không thể, Tiểu Yến Tử luôn vui vẻ, luôn tinh nghịch, yêu quý ông như thế...tình cảm đó là thật lòng. Nhưng lúc này...làm sao nàng có thể chĩa kiếm vào cổ ông thế này? Giữa ông và cây kiếm lúc này không có gì cả...

Vĩnh Kỳ có cảm giác như chàng đang bị xé làm đôi. Đây là Tiểu Yến Tử của chàng, chàng không thể không yêu nàng, và cũng không bao giờ nghĩ nàng lại nỡ trả thù Hoàng A mã...Chàng biết lúc này, bổn phận của người con, của một vương tử, chàng cần làm gì...

Nhưng còn bổn phận của người chồng thì sao?

-Tiểu Yến Tử! – chàng lên tiếng gọi, năn nỉ.

-Im đi! – Tiểu Yến Tử hét lên, vì nàng không đủ can đảm nghe giọng nói đó. Nàng phải làm điều này, vì cha mẹ.

Nhưng cuối cùng kiếm nàng vẫn chỉ dừng ở đó, nàng không đủ can đảm để đâm nó đi tiếp. Có một điều gì đó đang ngăn nàng lại.

_Sợ hãi sao? _

Giờ đang có hàng chục kiếm thị vệ đang chĩa vào nàng, nàng có làm gì hay không làm gì thì cũng sẽ chết.

Không, không phải sợ hãi.

Nàng biết nàng sẽ chết, và dù luôn sợ chết, nàng cũng không thể không trả thù.

Nhưng chẳng phải nàng đang không thể tiếp tục đây sao?

Tại sao đầu nàng lại đau thế? Tại sao nàng không thể nghĩ thông được gì?

Nàng đang chực muốn phát điên với cơn đau đầu, với nỗi đau sâu thẳm trong tim, với nỗ lực không nhìn ai trong đám Vĩnh Kỳ, Tử Vy, Nhĩ Khang, thì giọng nói của anh trai nàng lại phá vỡ bầu không khí căng thẳng đến chết người đó.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, muội nghe ta nói, cha mẹ sẽ không muốn muội làm thế này, muội nghe ta đi, cha mẹ sẽ không muốn thế này đâu! Bỏ kiếm xuống, Tiểu Yến Tử, đừng làm thế! Muội sẽ hối hận đấy!

-Muội phải làm điều này vì cha! Cha muốn muội làm thế, muội phải làm! – Tiểu Yến Tử nói, nước mắt đang chảy dài xuống má.

-Cha nói với muội bao giờ?

-Đêm qua, người bảo chúng ta phản bội người, rằng cha muốn được –

Nàng không thể tiếp tục nói, chỉ biết là đầu nàng đang quay cuồng. Cha nàng muốn thế, nàng phải nghe lời cha! Nàng không sai, không sai!

-Chỉ là giấc mơ thôi, Tiểu Yến Tử, chỉ là mơ thôi. Cha sẽ không muốn chúng ta trả thù. Cha sẽ muốn muội được vui vẻ, hạnh phúc, muội muội à, tin ta đi!

-Không. Muội phải trả thù, huynh là đồ vô dụng, y như cha nói!

Rồi nàng xoay tay để lưỡi kiếm áp vào cổ Càn Long.

Đám thị vệ đồng loạt tiến thêm bước nữa nhưng cũng chẳng có ai dám ra tay, vì chỉ cần động tới nàng thôi là lưỡi kiếm cũng có thể vô tình hoặc hữu ý cứa vào cổ Hoàng thượng.

Ở xa, người áo đen đưa cung tên lên nhắm.

_Chém đi!_Một giọng nói đang hối thúc Tiểu Yến Tử, nhưng nàng không thể nghe theo.

Nàng ngước mắt nhìn Càn Long, ông đang nhìn nàng với ánh mắt kinh ngạc, thất vọng...và cả một chút gì khác nữa...chính cái gì đó khác đó đang khiến nàng không thể dứt khoát.

_Đồ hèn, làm đi!_

Nhưng nàng vẫn không thể. Lại nhìn vào mắt Hoàng A mã, nàng lúc này hít một hơi thật sâu, chân tay nàng như không còn là của nàng nữa, nàng không thể cảm giác được gì cả, vì nàng đã nhận ra tại sao nàng không thể...

_Yêu thương. _

Nàng không thể làm điều này, vì nàng vẫn còn kính yêu người biết nhường nào...người vẫn là Hoàng A mã của nàng. Còn cả Tử Vy nữa...và quan trọng hơn hết nàng không thể chịu được nếu Vĩnh Kỳ không còn yêu nàng nữa. Nàng cần Vĩnh Kỳ, cần biết được là trong lòng chàng vẫn còn có nàng...Tất cả, tất cả là những tình thương mà nàng đã thiếu thốn, mong muốn từ nhỏ, đã cầu xin ông trời cho nàng có được. Đó là gia đình nàng. Nàng đã có những gì nàng hằng ao ước.

Nàng thực sự sẵn sàng từ bỏ tất cả sao? Cha mẹ nàng trên trời muốn nàng mất tất cả sao?

-Cha, con xin lỗi. – Nàng thì thầm, rồi buông tay, để cây kiếm rơi xuống chân.

Cây kiếm vừa vụt khỏi tay nàng, hàng chục lưỡi đao kiếm khác đã được đâm về phía nàng.

-Không được! – Vĩnh Kỳ kêu lên thất thanh.

-Dừng tay! – chính Càn Long lên tiếng ra lệnh, làm tất cả đều ngỡ ngàng.

Tất cả đám thị vệ dừng tay. Càn Long đứng nhìn khuôn mặt đẫm lệ của nàng. Tiểu Yến Tử không dám nhìn ông, chỉ nhìn sang chỗ khác, cả người nàng như đang đông cứng lại, nhưng nàng vẫn cảm thấy trong ánh mắt đó, Hoàng A mã vẫn còn chút gì đó yêu thương nàng...

-Hoàng A mã...con...

Nàng phải giải thích thế nào đây? Nàng đã không làm được điều cha nàng muốn, nhưng có phải như Tiêu Kiếm nói, chỉ là giấc mơ? Tại sao nàng lại mơ rằng cha nàng muốn nàng trả thù?

Tiểu Yến Tử lấy hết can đảm ngước mắt nhìn Càn Long.

Ở xa, người áo đen như hiểu rằng cô Cách cách này sẽ không giúp hắn kết liễu Càn Long, và bắn mũi tên đi.

Cùng lúc đó Tiểu Yến Tử ngước mắt lên, thấy mũi tên đang hướng về phía Hoàng thượng.

-Hoàng A mã, cẩn thận!

Theo bản năng, nàng xông tới đẩy Càn Long ra, nhưng đám thị vệ thì nghĩ nàng lại ra tay lần nữa và vung đao kiếm chém về phía nàng.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Máu, máu ở khắp nơi, và trong một vài giây, khắp sân là một bầu không khí yên lặng mà dường không ai dám phá vỡ, chỉ sợ phá vỡ nó sẽ có nghĩa là đại loạn sẽ xảy ra.

Tên thích khách đang đợi đám đông tản ra để biết xem nhiệm vụ của hắn đã hoàn tất hay chưa.

Phải mất một lúc, Vĩnh Kỳ mới tự làm chủ được bản than và xông tới, đẩy đám thị vệ ra để đến bên cha và vợ chàng đang ngã dưới đất. Người họ đầy máu và chàng không biết được cuối cùng là máu của ai.

-Tiểu Yến Tử... Hoàng A mã...

Nhĩ Khang đang ra lệnh cho đám thị vệ:

-Tránh ra, tránh ra, ai đó đi tìm Thái y đi!

Chỉ trong chốc lát, đám thị vệ đã tản ra và thái y đã đến. Càn Long nhìn đứa con gái đang bất tỉnh trong vòng tay ông. Cả người ông đang ướt đẫm, quanh ông sặc mùi máu tươi và có một cái gì đó đang chọc vào ngực ông. Ông lật Tiểu Yến Tử lại thì thấy có một mũi tên đang cắm trên ngực nàng.

Vĩnh Kỳ cúi xuống đón lấy Tiểu Yến Tử từ tay cha, ôm chặt nàng vào lòng.

-Thái y, hãy cứu cô ấy! – Nhưng không ai có vẻ là muốn động đậy. – Các ngươi có nghe thấy không hả? Ta ra lệnh cho các ngươi cứu nàng!

Lúc này Lão Phật gia cũng đã đến bên đám đông.

-Hoàng đế, người có sao không? Thái ý sao còn đứng đó, không xem vết thương cho Hoàng thượng!

-Hoàng Ngạch nương, trẫm không sao, không phải máu của trẫm! Là máu của Tiểu Yến Tử...

-Để nó chết đi, dù sao cũng phải chém đầu thôi, nó đã là mối nguy hiểm thế đối với Hoàng thượng, không thể để sống!

-Lão Phật gia! – Vĩnh Kỳ kêu lên, đau khổ. – Xin Lão Phật gia khai ân, xin người hãy cứu nàng! Hoàng A mã, con xin thề là nàng sẽ không hại Hoàng A mã nữa, nàng đã bỏ kiếm xuống rồi, còn cứu mạng Hoàng A mã, Hoàng A mã, xin người hãy để nàng được sống!

Lúc đó, chàng không còn quan tâm nàng vừa làm gì và việc chàng van xin Hoàng thượng lúc này có vẻ phản nghịch ra sao. Chàng chỉ biết, lúc này không phải lúc kiêu ngạo giữ thể diện nữa, chàng chỉ cần nàng sống.

Tử Vy quỳ xuống, nói:

-Hoàng A mã, Tiểu Yến Tử đã quyết định không hại người thì mới bỏ kiếm xuống. Xin Hoàng A mã ra lệnh cứu tỉ ấy, đừng để tỉ ấy phải chết!

Cả Nhĩ Khang, Lệnh phi, Tình Nhi lúc này cũng quỳ xuống:

-Hoàng thượng, Lão Phật gia, xin khai ân! Xin để thái y cứu Cách cách!

Càn Long nhìn mọi người trước mặt mà trong lòng hoang mang. Ông vẫn còn chưa hiểu cuối cùng điều gì đã xảy ra. Ông quay sang hỏi Tiêu Kiếm:

-Cuối cùng tại sao nó lại muốn giết trẫm? Nó cứ nhắc tới cha, cha nào thế? Ngươi cũng muốn giết trẫm ư? Có chuyện gì đang xảy ra?

-Hoàng thượng, - Tiêu Kiếm thưa – xin người cứu Tiểu Yến Tử trước đã sau đó tôi sẽ nói rõ sau. Nhưng xin người cứu muội ấy. Muội ấy là điều duy nhất khiến tôi không giết được người, khiến tôi bỏ ý định trả thù kia, và chẳng phải Tiểu Yến Tử cũng vừa cứu người sao? Tiêu Kiếm khấu đầu lạy Hoàng thượng, cả đời này Tiêu Kiếm tôi không ngờ sẽ tình nguyện khấu đầu trước người, nhưng xin người hãy cứu muội muội!

Cùng lúc đó, Nhĩ Khang lại thấy một mũi tên nữa bắn về phía Càn Long nhưng đã kịp thời dùng kiếm hất nó đi!

_-Thích khách! _

Tất cả các thị vệ lại bắt đầu hướng về phía tên thích khách áo đen. Càn Long ngày càng cảm thấy mơ hồ hoang mang.

_Lại thích khách nữa! Hoàng cung này nuôi thích khách chắc? _

Ông đảo mắt nhìn hiện trường trước mặt. Mông Cổ Vương gia đang nhìn toàn cảnh với vẻ mặt kinh hoàng nhưng Càn Long đã quá mệt mỏi để để ý tới ông ta. Đang quỳ trước mặt Càn Long lúc này là Tiêu Kiếm, Vĩnh Kỳ...nhưng quan trọng hơn hết là một Tiểu Yến Tử bất tỉnh trong vòng tay Vĩnh Kỳ...Nhìn vẻ mặt nhợt nhạt của nó, máu tươi còn chảy trên ngực và cánh tay đến chiếc áo xanh nhạt của Vĩnh Kỳ giờ cũng ngả màu thẫm, ông không nén nổi cảm giác xót xa.

_Con bé muốn giết trẫm, nhưng trẫm thực muốn nó chết ư? Nó đã cứu trẫm và rồi ánh mắt nó rõ ràng là nhiều nỗi khổ...nó đang muốn nói gì đó với trẫm...cuối cùng nó cũng bỏ kiếm xuống. _

Lúc đó, Tử Vy bỗng lên tiếng:

-Hoàng A mã, người có cho Tiểu Yến Tử Kim bài Lệnh tiễn, tỉ ấy có thể dùng nó vào lúc này, Hoàng A mã cho tỉ ấy ba cơ hội, đây là cơ hội thứ nhất, Hoàng A mã người phải cứu Tiểu Yến Tử...

Càn Long nghĩ tới kim bài ông đã ban cho Tiếu Yến Tử. Lúc đó con bé còn vui sướng đến thế, hỏi ông sao không trao nó sớm hơn để nó không còn phải chạy trốn. Ký ức đó cũng nhắc ông rằng ông thực sự không muốn Tiểu Yến Tử chết, và dù lý do gì khiến nó làm thế thì ông cũng cần nó sống để giải thích.

Hoàng thượng trừng mắt nhìn đám thái y.

-Đúng! Trẫm đã cho Tiểu Yến Tử ba cơ hội sống, vì thế các ngươi phải cứu nó! Nếu Cách cách có làm sao, các ngươi mang đầu đến gặp trẫm! Rõ không?

-Vâng, thưa Hoàng thượng!

-Mọi người xin đưa Cách cách về Cảnh Dương Cung, cho Cách cách nằm thẳng ra và xoay đầu Cách cách sang một bên để cô ấy có thể thở. - Hồ Thái y nói. – Sẽ cần chuẩn bị nước nóng, băng và hộp dụng cụ của ta!

Ngay lập tức đám thị vệ a hoàn chạy tứ tung để đáp ứng các yêu cầu của Thái y, trong khi Vĩnh Kỳ nhẹ nhàng bế Tiểu Yến Tử lên đưa về Cảnh Dương Cung, Nhĩ Khang, Tử Vy, Lệnh phi, Tiêu Kiếm theo sau.

Lão Phật gia lúc đó không nén được sự giận dữ và lo lắng nhưng Tình Nhi bên bà đã giữ bà lại, không đi theo đoàn người kia về Cảnh Dương Cung.

Thật hoang đường, ai đời lại cho thích khách sống chứ! Dù bà có chấp nhận được con bé này nhưng giờ nó vừa kề kiếm vào cổ Hoàng đế, có cái lẽ nào lại cho nó sống chứ! Tất cả chỉ vì một Kim bài thôi sao? Nhưng dù sao con bé này cũng chỉ cần ba ngày bảy bữa là lại gây chuyện, sớm muộn gì nó cũng sẽ dùng hết cái Kim bài đó, đến lúc đó thì sẽ chẳng có gì ngăn chặn được Lão Phật gia này nữa!

Ở Cảnh Dương Cung, Thái y, Minh Nguyệt, Thái Hà đang tất bật với Tiểu Yến Tử trong phòng trong khi Vĩnh Kỳ, Nhĩ Khang, Tử Vy, Tiêu Kiếm ngồi đợi ngoài sảnh.

-Hoàng thượng giá lâm!

Cả bốn người đứng dậy để thỉnh an.

-Hoàng A mã cát tường!

-Hoàng thượng cát tường!

Nhìn vẻ mặt lo lắng của họ, Càn Long đoán Thái y chắc vẫn chưa xong việc.

-Trầm đến xem Tiểu Yến Tử ra sao nhưng có vẻ vẫn chưa có tin tức gì. Vậy các ngươi giải thích chuyện hồi sáng cho trẫm hiểu.

-Hoàng A mã, là tại con. – Tử Vy nói. – Con đã nói với tỉ ấy rằng Hoàng A mã là người ra lệnh giết cả gia đình tỉ ấy. Con không ngờ Tiểu Yến Tử sẽ lại trả thù, nhưng thực sự là tỉ ấy không có ý đó đâu -

Nhĩ Khang nhanh chóng đến bên nàng, nhắm chặt tay nàng để an ủi, không nỡ để nàng cứ tiếp tục trách mình.

-Hoàng thượng, tôi sẽ kể cho người toàn bộ câu chuyện. Cha tôi và Tiểu Yến Tử là Phương Tri Hàng, có thể người còn nhớ. Mười chín năm trước, cha tôi đã viết một bài thơ được cho là có tư tưởng phản Thanh và cả gia đình đều bị liên lụy. Để cứu tôi và Tiểu Yến Tử, tên thật là Phương Từ, hai anh em chúng tôi một người được đưa về phía Nam, tôi lớn lên ở Đại Lý còn Tiểu Yến Tử được đưa về Bắc Kinh...

Cứ thế, chàng kể hết câu chuyện của mình cho Càn Long, đến tận thời điểm chàng tìm thấy và nhận em gái.

-Ngươi nói ngươi từng có ý định trả thù sao?

-Đúng vậy, đó từng là một mục đích lớn trong đời tôi!

-Vậy sao người không ra tay?

-Một phần vì tôi thấy tình cảm Tiểu Yến Tử dành cho Hoàng thượng, và tình thương người dành cho cô ấy. Tôi thấy rằng tình cảm đó còn cao quý hơn cả trả thù, và muốn Tiểu Yến Tử được hạnh phúc thì tôi không thể trả thù.

-Giờ Tiểu Yến Tử biết mọi chuyện rồi thì sao?

-Tôi biết dù hôm nay Tiểu Yến Tử có chĩa kiếm vào cổ Hoàng thượng, muội ấy sẽ không thể hạnh phúc nếu không có người. Tôi đã thấy rõ điều đó khi người đến Nam Dương tìm chúng tôi và đưa muội ấy về cung. Trước mắt khi hận khi giận có thể muội ấy quên được tình cảm của người, dành cho người nhưng người luôn mãi sẽ là cha của muội ấy, người cho muội ấy biết cảm giác có cha là thế nào. Tôi nghĩ, thế cũng là sự trả thù xứng đáng rồi. Người đã khiến muội ấy phải mất cha nhưng chính Hoàng thượng lại trở thành người cha duy nhất muội ấy biết. Như thế tôi cũng cảm thấy an tâm rồi...tôi chỉ xin Hoàng thượng trả món nợ này với tình cảm người luôn dành cho Tiểu Yến Tử.

-Điều đó trẫm có thể hứa với ngươi.

Giờ đã biết đầu đuôi câu chuyện, Càn Long cảm thấy ông không thể giận được Tiểu Yến Tử nữa, và cũng hoàn toàn không muốn nó chết. _Tiểu Yến Tử, trẫm ra lệnh cho con phải sống, con nhất định phải sống!_

Lúc đó, Hồ Thái y bước vào phòng và lập tức quỳ xuống khi thấy Càn Long.

-Hoàng thượng cát tường, Ngũ A ca cát...

-Miễn lễ, miễn lễ. – Càn Long phẩy tay. – Cách cách sao rồi?

-Cách Cách...à...ừm...

-Sao rồi?

-Cô ấy vẫn là Cách cách sao ạ?

-Tất nhiên là Cách cách rồi! Không là Cách cách thì là cái gì? Ai bảo không phải là Cách cách, trẫm sẽ lấy đầu kẻ đó!

-Vâng, thưa Hoàng thượng!

-Cách cách sao rồi?

-Dạ, khởi bẩm Hoàng thượng, tình hình của Cách cách rất nguy cấp, dù đã rút được mũi tên ra nhưng Cách cách đã mất nhiều máu. Giờ Tần Thái y đang châm cứu và Cách cách trước mắt cần nghỉ ngơi. Có thể mai sẽ đỡ hơn.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sáng hôm sau, Vĩnh Kỳ tỉnh dậy khi nghe tiếng kêu của Thái Hà từ phòng ngủ bên cạnh. Vừa nhỏm dậy chàng không nén được cảm giác lo lắng là đã có diễn biến gì tồi tệ hơn. Khoác vội chiếc áo, chàng chạy sang phòng bên.

-Sao rồi? Tiểu Yến Tử -

-Cách cách tỉnh rồi! Cách cách tỉnh rồi! – Minh Nguyệt và Thái Hà kêu lên.

-Thật à? – Chạy đến bên giường nàng, chàng nắm chặt lấy tay nàng. –Tiểu Yến Tử, nàng có nghe thấy ta nói không?

-Đau quá...đau quá...Vĩnh Kỳ...xin lỗi...Hoàng...Hoàng A mã...

-Truyền Thái y ngay! Ai đó đi báo với Hoàng thượng, Tử Vy, Nhĩ Khang và Tiêu Kiếm!

-Lạnh...Vĩnh Kỳ...chàng ở đâu...Vĩnh Kỳ...

-Ta đây! Ta đây, Tiểu Yến Tử, Vĩnh Kỳ đây!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Chỉ không lâu sau, Càn Long bước vào Cảnh Dương Cung.

-Vĩnh Kỳ, Tiểu Yến Tử sao rồi? Tỉnh chưa?

-Cô ấy đỡ hơn rồi. Vẫn chưa tình hẳn nhưng cô ấy đã có cảm giác, đã nói được, Thái y đến nói cũng qua cơn nguy kịch rồi.

-Để trẫm vào xem! – Ông đến bên nàng và vuốt nhẹ lên má nàng. - Tiểu Yến Tử, có nghe thấy Hoàng A mã nói không?

-Hoàng A mã...con xin lỗi...đừng giận...Hoàng A mã...con yêu...

Càn Long không nén được cảm xúc mạnh mẽ đang dâng trào. Phải chăng đây là những điều hôm qua Tiểu Yến Tử muốn nói với ông? Phải chăng đây chính là lý do nàng không thể giết ông? Lúc đó, ông không thể giận nàng, không thể hận nàng, chỉ có thể cảm thấy trong lòng tràn đầy tình cảm yêu thương dành cho đứa con luôn chỉ mang tới cho ông sự thoải mái vui vẻ và những tiếng cười này. Ông chỉ cảm thấy giờ đây ông cần bảo vệ đứa con này...không cho ai làm hại nó...

-Con phải khỏe lại, con có nghe trẫm nói không? Đây là thánh chỉ, con nhất định phải khỏe lại!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chương 4**

Tiểu Yến Tử hôn mê mất ba ngày ba đêm, và trong thời gian đó nếu không phải Vĩnh Kỳ thì cũng là Tử Vy luôn túc trực bên canh nàng. Đến ngày thứ tư, nàng mới thực sự tỉnh hoàn toàn, vừa lúc Minh Nguyệt và Thái Hà vừa thay xong băng cho vết thương trên cánh tay của nàng, nơi bị kiếm của đám thị vệ chém phải.

-Vĩnh Kỳ...Vĩnh Kỳ...

-Ta đây, nàng sao rồi? Đau lắm không?

-Chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Thiếp...Hoàng A mã...có mũi tên...

-Không sao, không sao nữa rồi. Nàng đã cứu Hoàng A mã, nàng nhớ không? – Vĩnh Kỳ nói, không nén được cảm giác mừng rỡ vì nàng đã tỉnh hẳn. Rồi quay sang Minh Nguyệt, chàng nói: - Nhanh truyền Thái y!

Tiểu Yến Tử như cũng đang dần nhớ lại điều gì đã xảy ra, nàng chỉ nhớ đã xông vào đẩy Càn Long ra và cảm giác đau khắp người...

-Vĩnh Kỳ. – Nàng nói với giọng run run như sợ hãi. – Chàng hận thiếp lắm phải không?

Chàng vuốt tóc nàng, mỉm cười dịu dàng trấn an nàng:

-Hận nàng, hận cái gì chứ? Nàng có biết, nàng tỉnh rồi, ta mừng thế nào không?

-Nhưng thiếp đã muốn giết Hoàng A mã...thiếp đã rất giận, thiếp không biết mình đã nghĩ gì nữa...nhưng...

-Đừng, nàng đừng nghĩ ngợi nhiều nữa, chuyện đó qua rồi, nàng đã không làm vậy, đó mới là điều quan trọng. Lúc này, ta chỉ cần nàng vẫn muốn ta bên cạnh nàng, nàng hiểu không?

Trái tim nàng lại như đang tan chảy với những lời ngọt ngào của Vĩnh Kỳ, và nàng không nén được những giọt lệ đang chảy ra từ khóe mắt hay cảm giác lâng lâng trong lòng. Nàng nói, má ửng đỏ:

-Tất nhiên thiếp vẫn cần chàng, muốn có chàng, chàng là phu quân của thiếp , thiếp yêu chàng thế, làm sao có thể không muốn có chàng?

Vĩnh Kỳ mỉm cười, một nụ cười như vừa trút được gánh nặng trong lòng và chàng ôm chầm lấy nàng, bỗng quên mất vết thương của nàng.

-Ái! Vĩnh Kỳ! Mạnh quá!

Vĩnh Kỳ lúc đó mới hoảng hốt thả lỏng vòng tay của mình.

-Xin lỗi! Đau lắm không?

Nhưng Tiểu Yến Tử cũng đang mỉm cười với chàng.

-Chàng đừng lo nhiều có được không? Da thiếp dày lắm!

-Dày mà cũng vẫn thương tích đầy người đấy thôi. Nhìn thấy vết thương trên người nàng, nàng có biết ta đau lòng thế nào không?

Nói thế nhưng lúc đó chàng cũng không thể không vui khi biết Tiểu Yến Tử đã tỉnh, và vẫn còn đang cười với chàng.

Nàng phụng phịu:

-Tại chàng hết đấy! Ai bảo thiếp đang ốm lại không ở lại với thiếp, còn chạy đi lung tung!

Chàng bật cười rồi hôn nhẹ lên trán nàng.

-Ừ, tại ta cả, là ta không tốt. Sau này ta bù đắp cho nàng được không?

-Hoàng thượng giá lâm, Tần Thái y tới!

Càn Long bước nhanh vào phòng, theo sau là Tần Thái y.

-Sao rồi, Vĩnh Kỳ? Tiểu Yến Tử tỉnh rồi sao? Tần Thái y, mau đi xem Cách cách thế nào!

Nhìn thấy Càn Long, lập tức nụ cười trên môi Tiểu Yến Tử biến mất nhưng nàng nằm yên để cho Tần Thái y bắt mạch.

-Khởi bẩm Hoàng thượng, Ngũ A ca, trước mắt đã qua nguy hiểm, nếu tĩnh dưỡng tốt thì sẽ hoàn toàn bình phục. Thần giờ sẽ đi bốc thuốc giảm đau, ngoài ra thì nếu cứ tiếp tục uống mấy thang thuốc dưỡng thương nữa. Điều quan trọng giờ cũng là giữ cho vết thương không được ngâm nước và thay băng thuốc thường xuyên.

Giọng ông thái y cũng rất có vẻ là nhẹ nhõm khi biết nàng Cách cách đã đỡ hơn và cái đầu ông vẫn còn có thể tạm trú trên cổ, chưa bị rời đi đâu cả.

Sau khi Tần Thái y đi khỏi, Càn Long lại ngồi đến bên Tiểu Yến Tử và dịu dàng hỏi:

-Con thấy trong người thế nào rồi?

Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn ông, không biết phải nói gì. Một mặt nàng muốn sà vào lòng ông, muốn khóc òa lên vì cảm động với sự quan tâm của ông, nhưng mặt khác nàng cũng không quên được sự thật về gia đình, và mấy hôm trước đó nàng đã làm những gì. Giờ nàng không nén được cảm giác có lỗi và lo sợ rằng ông sẽ không còn yêu thương nàng nữa. Đầu óc mông lung, hồ đồ, nàng làm điều duy nhất nàng biết làm vào lúc như thế này: Nàng kéo mạnh tấm chăn và trùm lên đầu, trốn vào bóng tối để không còn phải nhìn thấy ông nữa.

Càn Long mỉm cười với phản ứng muôn thủa của nàng.

-Lại vẫn chưa chừa cái trò này sao? Ra mau, ra mau! – ông giả giọng giận dữ, ra lệnh.

Chắc ông không ngờ rằng trong lòng Tiểu Yến Tử đã đủ sợ hãi và nàng thật sự tin rằng ông đang giận nàng thật. _Thế mà cứ tưởng người đến đây để an ủi mình chứ_. Và nàng càng nắm chặt tấm chăn hơn.

-Trùm chăn thế làm sao mà thở được? Ra mau lên! Vĩnh Kỳ, kéo chăn ra bắt nó ra!

Tiểu Yến Tử để yên cho Càn Long và Vĩnh Kỳ kéo tấm chăn khỏi mặt và lấy gối che lấy mặt.

-Bao giờ khỏe đi lại được...con hứa con sẽ rời khỏi đây ngay...con sẽ không dám làm gì nữa...nhưng mà cho con đưa Vĩnh Kỳ được không? Tạ ơn người đã chăm sóc con mấy năm nay...con thật sự sẽ rất nhớ người...

-Ai cho con đi đâu? Lại còn mang theo đứa con trai mà trẫm yêu quý nhất nữa chứ? – Càn Long nạt, nhưng ông đang mỉm cười, cảm động với câu nói cuối cùng của nàng, và cũng vui vì nàng không còn muốn trả thù nữa. Ông đưa tay lên trán nàng. – Tốt rồi, đỡ sốt rồi đấy. Con thế nào rồi? Con làm tất cả mọi người sợ xanh mặt một chặp đấy! Lúc đấy trẫm cũng tưởng đã phải chết trong tay con rồi chứ.

Tiểu Yến Tử dịch chiếc gối xuống một chút đủ để liếc Càn Long và thấy nụ cười của ông. Hoàng A mã thật sự không giận nàng ư? Người không giận nhưng nàng thì vẫn không thể quên được việc nàng đã kề kiếm vào cổ người.

Nhìn ánh mắt sợ hãi của Tiểu Yến Tử, Càn Long thở dài. Có lẽ bây giờ không phải lúc nói đùa. Ông dịu giọng:

-Trẫm rất tiếc về cha mẹ con, nhưng luật pháp là luật pháp, trẫm cũng không thể không nhìn nhận. Con cũng phải hiểu cho tình huống của trẫm vào lúc đó.

Nghe giọng ấm áp của ông, Tiểu Yến Tử bỏ cả chiếc gối xuống.

-Con đã tha thứ cho Hoàng A mã rồi. Tiêu Kiếm nói đúng...nhưng xin Hoàng A mã đừng phạt Tiêu Kiếm, huynh ấy không còn muốn trả thù nữa...huynh ấy đã nói rồi là nhất định sẽ không trả thù nữa...

-Ai bảo trẫm muốn truy tội Tiêu Kiếm chứ? Hắn đã làm gì bằng con nào, mà con vẫn còn sống đây phải không?

Tiểu Yến Tử bỗng nhiên cảm thấy con người nàng thật nhỏ bé, cảm thấy thật hối hận về những gì nàng định làm. Sao nàng có ngu ngốc đến nỗi tin vào giấc mơ đó? Cha mẹ đâu muốn nàng giết người, nếu họ thực sự tốt như Tiêu Kiếm nói, họ sẽ muốn nàng biết tha thứ, như Tiêu Kiếm đã làm...

-Con xin lỗi... – nàng òa khóc, - con thật sự không muốn giết Hoàng A mã đâu, nhưng chắc Hoàng A mã cũng không muốn con nữa, con sẽ đi...Hoàng A mã có thể làm như con chưa bao giờ tồn tại, con sẽ lại là Tiểu Yến Tử...

-Con nghĩ trẫm dọa nạt thái y thế để con khỏe xong rồi đi sao? Ngốc ạ!

Tiểu Yến Tử như không tin được tai mình. Hoàng A mã vẫn muốn có nàng ư? Sau tất cả những gì nàng đã làm? Mắt nàng lại ngấn lệ và nàng lại vớ lấy chiếc gối, dùng nó che mặt.

-Sao lại che mặt rồi? Bị đau ở đâu à?

-Hoàng A mã, con không ngờ con lại may mắn thế. Con không tốt thế mà Hoàng A mã vẫn muốn con...cả Vĩnh Kỳ nữa...

Càn Long bật cười. Cả đời ông chắc ngoài Tiểu Yến Tử ra sẽ không có một người nào lại ngây thơ ngớ ngẩn nhưng cũng nghịch ngợm như thế.

-Đường nhiên là trẫm muốn con ở lại rồi, con là Hoàn Châu Cách cách của trẫm phải không? Con là viên ngọc châu quý báu của trẫm, sao trẫm lại không cần viên ngọc này chứ?

-Vì viên ngọc không còn tốt như Hoàng A mã từng nghĩ nữa, Hoàng A mã không biết hồi trước khi viên ngọc còn rất nhỏ Hoàng A mã đã từng muốn lấy mạng nó, rồi nó còn muốn giết người nữa...

-Rồi viên ngọc đó cũng đã cứu mạng trẫm, con không được quên đoạn đó! – Càn Long nói và kéo chiếc gối khỏi tay nàng.

Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn ông hồi lâu rồi nhoẻn miệng cười.

_Đúng, mình đã cứu được một mạng người, lại là chính Hoàng A mã. Chắc hẳn cha mẹ sẽ rất tự hào về mình, Vĩnh Kỳ, Tiêu Kiếm, Tử Vy và cả Nhĩ Khang nữa!_

Thấy nàng cười, Càn Long cũng cười theo. Ông giờ mới nhận ra mình rất nhớ nụ cười đó của nàng và căn phòng bỗng sáng lên bao nhiêu khi nàng cười như thế. Cả Vĩnh Kỳ cũng không nén được cảm giác hân hoan, cảm giác như mặt trời đang chiếu rọi vào tim khi Tiểu Yến Tử đã trút đi được một phần gánh nặng.

-Hoàng A mã, người thật tuyệt!

Tiểu Yến Tử vung tay lên chực ngôi dậy ôm người nhưng sức nàng còn yếu, ngồi dậy cũng không xong, nàng chỉ nhổm được nửa người dậy rồi lại rơi xuống giường, kêu lên đau đớn.

-Ái!

-Tiểu Yến Tử, cẩn thận! – cả Vĩnh Kỳ và Càn Long đều kêu lên.

-Nàng vẫn còn chưa bình phục, nằm xuống! – Vĩnh Kỳ mắng. – Có thấy đau ở đâu không? Để ta cho truyền thái y.

Chàng bắt đầu ra cửa nhưng Tiểu Yến Tử đã nắm lấy tay chàng giữ chàng lại.

-Không cần đâu, thiếp không sao cả, đừng có truyền thái y. Truyền xong thái y cũng chỉ bắt thiếp uống thêm một đống thuốc rồi bắt nằm nghỉ nữa thôi. Thiếp không chịu đâu! Chàng đừng có lằng nhằng nữa mà.

-Lằng nhằng cái gì, có truyền vẫn hơn chứ! Ngã thế nhỡ động đến vết thương thì sao? Có đau không?

-Vĩnh Kỳ, không sao mà! Không đau đâu.

Nhưng Vĩnh Kỳ không có cảm giác gì là an tâm, thậm chí còn cuống hơn.

-Thế thì càng phải truyền thái y. Nàng đau quá đến nỗi chẳng có cảm giác gì rồi!

-Thôi được rồi, chỉ đau tí ti thôi có được không? Thiếp không sao, không cần thái y!

Càn Long nhìn con trai con dâu mà muốn bật cười. Nhìn tình cảm Vĩnh Kỳ dành cho Tiểu Yến Tử làn ông nhớ bản thân hồi trẻ, khi hoàng hậu đầu tiên của ông còn sống, ông đã yêu nàng biết bao. Dù có tam cung lục viện, một phần trong trái tim ông vẫn luôn thuộc về nàng. Nàng đã qua đời quá sớm, trái tim tan nát sau khi mất đi đứa con gái út bé bỏng.

Tiểu Yến Tử đang nhìn ông với vẻ mặt phụng phịu. Lần này thì ông bật cười thật.

-Được rồi, Vĩnh Kỳ, không cần truyền thái y nữa.

Vĩnh Kỳ thở dài và nhìn ông với vẻ trách móc, nhưng rồi lại quay sang phía Tiểu Yến Tử.

-Thôi được rồi, nhưng nàng phải nằm xuống nghỉ đi.

-Nhưng mà thiếp không thấy mệt...Hoàng A mã...

Nàng lại nhìn Càn Long, hy vọng ông sẽ lại giúp nàng nữa.

-Vĩnh Kỳ nói đúng, con không được ngồi dậy bây giờ, nằm đó mà nghỉ đi.

-Con không chịu, cả hai người đều bắt nạt con! Tử Vy đâu, con sẽ không yên tâm nghỉ ngơi được đến khi thấy Tử Vy và Tiêu Kiếm.

-Được rồi, chốc nữa trẫm bảo chúng vào thăm con, nhưng bây giờ ngủ đi.

-Nhưng...

-Không nhưng nhị gì cả, nếu không trẫm không cho anh con vào cung nữa bây giờ.

Tiểu Yến Tử bĩu môi nhưng rồi cũng nhắm mắt lại. Vĩnh Kỳ cẩn thận đắp chăn cho nàng và cuối cùng Tiểu Yến Tử cũng ngủ thiếp đi.

Nhìn nàng mà Vĩnh Kỳ không nén được tiếng thở dài.

-Sao vậy? – Càn Long hỏi.

-Con...con đang rất lo cho Tiểu Yến Tử.

-Nó sẽ không sao đâu, vài ngày nữa là đố con bắt nó nằm yên được.

-Không phải điều đó. Con đang lo Lão Phật gia chắc sẽ không chấp nhận được sự thực này.

Càn Long gật đầu.

-Trẫm cũng đang lo chuyện này. Nhưng con yên tâm, mai trẫm sẽ sang nói chuyện với người. Giờ chắc Lão Phật gia còn đang bận lo về tên thích khách kia.

Như sực nhớ ra cuối cùng tại sao Tiểu Yến Tử lại bị thương, chàng hỏi:

-Cuối cùng hắn là ai?

-Hắn là thành viên Bạch Liên giáo, trẫm đã ra lệnh điều tra, Lão Phật gia cũng đang tính cách tăng an ninh trong cung. Trẫm cũng chưa có thời gian nghĩ xem phải làm gì với hắn, hắn có thể cung cấp nhiều manh mối về hoạt động của chúng. Giờ hắn đang được giam trong Tông Nhân Phủ.

-Hắn chắc biết cũng không thoát được chết, có giết hắn thì cũng là khiến hắn toại nguyện. Con chỉ thấy có khả năng hắn sẽ tự sát.

-Chắc hẳn sáng nay Tiểu Yến Tử phải làm hắn ngạc nhiên lắm, nhưng rồi cũng lại làm hỏng hết kế hoạch của hắn.

Vĩnh Kỳ nở nụ cười mỉa mai. Đúng là nhiều khi Tiểu Yến Tử có thể một mình thay đổi số phận của bao nhiêu người...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ở Từ Ninh Cung, Lão Phật gia không thể không nghĩ về những sự kiện buổi sáng hôm đó. _Phải làm gì với Tiểu Yến Tử chứ? _Chẳng lẽ bà phải đế nó được chạy rông trong cung trong khi nó đã nghĩ tới việc hành thích hoàng thượng? Làm gì có cái lý đó. Còn anh trai nó nữa, cả hai đều là con cái của Phương Tri Hàng.

Giận dữ, trách tội Hoàng hậu thế thật ra lại là một sai lầm. Hoàng hậu cuối cùng vẫn đúng, hai đứa cách cách nhân gian này cuối cùng vẫn chỉ toàn là phiền toái.

-Tình Nhi. Con sang chỗ Lệnh phi lấy cái lọ cao Thiên niên về cho ta, chân tay ta lại bắt đầu nhức mỏi rồi.

-Vâng thưa Lão Phật gia. Nhưng có cần truyền thái y không ạ?

-Không, không cần, chỉ cần bôi cao đó vào là đỡ ngay mà.

-Vâng, Lão Phật gia, con đi ngay.

Tình Nhi vừa ra khỏi cửa, Lão Phật gia đã hạ lệnh.

-Người đâu, các người đến một tửu quán trong thành có tên Hội Tân Lầu bắt một người tên Tiêu Kiếm về đây tống vào đại ngục cho ta. Hắn là cao thủ võ lâm, các ngươi nên đề phòng.

-Tuân lệnh!

-Còn các ngươi theo ta đến Cảnh Dương cung.

Khi Lão Phật gia đến Cảnh Dương Cung, Tiểu Yến Tử vẫn còn say giấc nồng nhưng Càn Long đã về Dưỡng Tâm Điện.

-Lão Phật gia tới!

Vĩnh Kỳ từ trong phòng ngủ, nơi chàng vẫn còn ngồi bên Tiểu Yến Tử, ra phòng khách thỉnh an, nhưng Lão Phật gia dường như không để ý tới chàng hay đám a hoàn thái giám trong phòng.

-Lão Phật gia cát tường. – Nhìn vẻ mặt lạnh toát của Lão Phật gia, chàng không khỏi rùng mình. - Vĩnh Kỳ xin hỏi Lão Phật gia có việc gì mà lại qua đây thế ạ?

Không hề để ý tới câu hỏi của Vĩnh Kỳ, Lão Phật gia ra lệnh:

-Người đâu, hãy bắt Hoàn Châu Cách cách lại cho ta!

Một đám thị vệ lập tức xông vào phòng ngủ và lôi Tiểu Yến Tử dậy.

-Lão Phật gia, sao Lão Phật gia có thể làm thế? Lão Phật gia, xin người hãy thả Tiểu Yến Tử ra, Hoàng A mã đã thay tội cho Tiểu Yến Tử rồi! – chàng kêu lên, cố gắng đến bên nàng nhưng đã bị đám thị vệ chặn lại.

Tiểu Yến Tử giờ không thể không tỉnh và đang nhìn quanh, hoang mang.

-Chuyện gì thế? Vĩnh Kỳ, Hoàng A mã...bỏ ta ra, các ngươi làm gì thế? Bỏ ra! Vĩnh Kỳ! – Nàng nhìn Vĩnh Kỳ ở đầu kia phòng với ánh mắt hoảng hốt. – Vĩnh Kỳ, sao lại thế? Ái, đau quá!

-Tiểu Yến Tử! Bỏ nàng ấy ra! Lão Phật gia, người không thể làm thế này!

-Hỗn xược! Còn dám nói ta không thể ư? Cháu nghĩ ta phải nể nang cháu à? Ta chỉ đang bắt một thích khách đơn thuần, không hơn không kém. Cả nó và Tiêu Kiếm đều phải chết!

-Chết? – Tiểu Yến Tử kêu lên. – Không, cháu không muốn chết! Hoàng A mã nói cháu không phải chết nữa! Cháu chẳng làm gì cả! Vĩnh Kỳ, cứu thiếp!

Lão Phật gia đã sớm không còn muốn nghe những lời van xin của cả Vĩnh Kỳ và Tiểu Yến Tử:

-Người đâu, đưa nó đi!

-Lão Phật gia! – Vĩnh Kỳ kêu lên, tim chàng thắt lại đau đớn khi thấy tay áo Tiểu Yến Tử đã bắt đầu thấm máu đỏ trong khi cố thoát khỏi đám thị vệ. Bọn chúng đang ghì chặt tay nàng, nàng càng giãy giụa thì lại càng động đến vết thương. – Lão Phật gia, cháu van xin người! Tiểu Yến Tử đang bị thương rất nặng, Thái y nói –

-Vĩnh Kỳ, nếu cháu muốn tốt cho bản thân thì đừng nói nữa! Nếu không ta cũng không khách khí với cháu đâu!

-Vĩnh Kỳ! Cứu thiếp! – Tiểu Yến Tử khóc, nhìn chàng với đôi mắt đẫm lệ, sợ hãi và pha chút giận dữ. Ánh mắt đó như hàng nghìn nhát dao đâm thẳng vào tim chàng.

Chàng đẩy đám thị vệ đang chặn chàng lại ra và quỳ xuống trước mặt Lão Phật gia.

-Lão Phật gia, xin người khai ân. Người có thể không nể cháu nhưng xin người hãy nghĩ tới ý nguyện của Hoàng A mã! Tiểu Yến Tử đang bị thương cũng là vì để cứu Hoàng A mã, như thế cũng coi như là có công chuộc tội. Lão Phật gia, xin người hãy thả nàng ra!

Lão Phật gia hoàn toàn lờ đi những lời cầu xin của chàng.

-Các ngươi chán sống rồi à? Ta bảo đưa nó đi!

Đám thị vệ nhanh chóng nghe lệnh.

-_VĨNH KỲ_!

Chàng muốn xông tới giữ Tiểu Yến Tử lại nhưng đám thị vệ đã lại tóm được chàng và ngoài việc nhìn chúng kéo Tiểu Yến Tử còn vùng vẫy ra khỏi Cảnh Dương Cung, chàng không thể làm gì hơn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chương 5**

Tiểu Yến Tử vùng vẫy suốt dọc đường đến đại lao, nhưng cũng không giải quyết được vấn đề gì ngoài việc thêm mấy vết trầy xước trên người. Khi bọn thị vệ thả nàng vào căn ngục, tay nàng đã đau đến nỗi có thể gãy hẳn ra và áo nàng đã đẫm máu.

-Thả ta ra! – Nàng gào lên nhưng chẳng tên coi ngục nào đếm xỉa tới nàng.

Nơi này đối với nàng đã quá quen thuộc nhưng trước kia, nàng vẫn còn có Tử Vy bên cạnh. Giờ không có Tử Vy, nhà lao này trở nên đáng sợ hơn bao giờ hết.

-Nải nải!

Lão Phật gia quay sang nàng, trừng mắt lườm nàng.

-Im mồm! Ta không phải nải nải của ngươi, ngươi dám gọi ta như thế ư? – bà lạnh lùng nói.

Tiểu Yến Tử có cảm giác như ai đó vừa đổ một xô nước lạnh vào đầu nàng. Nàng đã quen với việc sợ hãi bà, nhưng trong mấy tháng gần đây, nàng cứ cho rằng những ngày tháng đó đã qua và người thực sự đã thích nàng, và nàng thật sự có người có thể gọi là bà.

Cửa nhà lao đóng lại với một rầm đau điếng cùng tiếng loảng xoảng của xích sắt; thái hậu cũng sớm đi khỏi, và Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ có thể đối mặt với sự thực là lần đầu trong đời nang đang thực sự phải ngồi nhà lao hoàn toàn một mình.

-Thả ta ra! Ta muốn gặp Hoàng A mã, mở cửa ra! – nàng gào lên nhưng không ai để ý tới nàng và nàng chỉ dừng lại khi cổ họng đã quá đau rát. Lúc đó, nàng không còn giữ được những giọt lệ tuôn trào nữa.

-Hoàng A mã, người ở đâu? Vĩnh Kỳ, cứu thiếp... – nàng thút thít khóc rồi cuộn mình lại trong một góc phòng với trái tim tan vỡ.

Ở phòng giam nam, Tiêu Kiếm nghe thấy từng tiếng kêu gào của Tiểu Yến Tử và muốn có thể chạy sang đó an ủi em gái, nhưng chàng quá giận để có thể lấy sức để gào thét. Làm sao chàng có thể không giận Càn Long lúc này chứ? Chẳng lẽ mọi đánh giá của chàng về tên hoàng đế đó lại đều sai? Hắn đã lừa chàng, lừa Tiểu Yến Tử. Giờ chàng đã hiểu thế nào là trở thành một con người vô dụng, chàng ở đây thì có sao nhưng còn Tiểu Yến Tử...chàng muốn cứu Tiểu Yến Tử mà không được!

Ức chế, chàng giơ chân đá vào cửa nhà lao rồi khua tay tìm cây tiêu, hy vọng Tiểu Yến Tử sẽ nghe được tiếng nhạc của chàng. Nhưng lúc đó chàng mới nhận ra đã để cây tiêu ở Hội Tân Lầu.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Vĩnh Kỳ! Vĩnh Kỳ! – tiếng kêu của Tiểu Yến Tử vẫn còn vang lên trong tai chàng, hình ảnh áo nàng bắt đầu thấm máu in sâu vào trí óc chàng, cùng ánh mắt sợ hãi, đau khổ của nàng...

_Vô dụng! Đúng là vô dụng mà!_ Làm thế nào mà chàng có thể để nàng bị bắt đi như thế? Làm thế nào mà chàng lại không thể cứu nàng chứ? Cuối cùng chàng làm chồng làm gì nếu không thể bảo vệ nàng?

-Hoàng thượng giá lâm!

-Hoàng A mã, - chàng lập tức quỳ xuống trước mặt vua cha khi ông vừa bước vào sảnh.

Nhìn vẻ mặt đau khổ, hoang mang của Vĩnh Kỳ, Càn Long lập tức biết đã có chuyện. Ông cúi xuống kéo con trai đứng dậy.

-Có chuyện gì vậy? Tiểu Yến Tử không khỏe sao?

-Hoàng A mã, con xin người hãy cứu Tiểu Yến Tử, Lão Phật gia vừa đến đây bắt nàng!

-Cái gì? Tại sao? Giờ Tiểu Yến Tử đang ở đâu?

Vĩnh Kỳ chưa kịp trả lời thì lại có tiếng thông báo từ bên ngoài:

-Phúc Ngạch phò tới, Tử Vy Cách cách tới!

-Có chuyện gì vậy? –Nhĩ Khang vừa vào đã hỏi. – Một đống thị vệ đến bắt Tiêu Kiếm ở Hội Tân Lầu, làm Liễu Thanh, Kim Tỏa hoảng hốt đến nỗi phải đi tìm chúng tôi.

-Cả Tiêu Kiếm ư? – Càn Long kêu lên kinh ngạc.

-Hoàng A mã, thế là không phải là người ra lệnh bắt họ? – Tử Vy hỏi.

-Không, là lệnh của Lão Phật gia, người còn đưa người đến đây bắt Tiểu Yến Tử. – Vĩnh Kỳ trả lời.

-Tiểu Yến Tử! Nhưng cô ấy đã tỉnh hẳn đâu!

-Sáng nay thì có tỉnh, ta định chốc nữa báo với hai người... – Vĩnh Kỳ nói, trong đầu vẫn còn ám ảnh ánh mắt cầu xin của Tiểu Yến Tử. – Hoàng A mã, con xin người hãy cứu Tiểu Yến Tử!

Càn Long thở dài.

-Đây là lệnh trực tiếp từ Lão Phật gia, không phải trẫm không chống lại được nhưng rõ ràng là Lão Phật gia đang muốn đặt trẫm vào thế khó mà.

Nhĩ Khang nói:

-Thần nghĩ trước hết chúng ta phải vào ngục thăm họ đã, xem tình hình Tiểu Yến Tử ra sao. Cả Tiêu Kiếm nữa, huynh ấy vẫn tưởng người bắt huynh ấy là Hoàng A mã.

Càn Long gật đầu.

-Nhĩ Khang nói đúng, trước hết phải xem sức khỏe Tiểu Yến Tử ra sao.

-Đợi đã, trong ngục rất lạnh, Tiểu Yến Tử bây giờ chẳng khỏe khoắn gì, mang thêm chiếc chăn cho tỉ ấy nữa. – Tử Vy nói rồi bắt đầu cùng Minh Nguyệt Thái Hà đi lấy những thứ cần thiết.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Trời đã tối hẳn và trong căn ngục tối tăm, Tiểu Yến Tử đang rét run lên. Vừa đói vừa mệt vừa đau, nàng không còn chút sức lực nào trên người. Nàng đã chẳng còn khóc được nữa và giờ ngả mình xuống đống rơm, nghe gió thổi qua cửa sổ.

Ít ra còn có cái cửa sổ nhỏ, dù nó quá cao và quá nhỏ để nàng có thể nghĩ tới việc chạy trốn. Mà trong tình cảnh của nàng thì trốn thế nào?

Cái lạnh thấm vào người như cắt da cắt thịt và nàng cảm thấy nhớ da diết vòng tay ấm áp của Vĩnh Kỳ, lại không kìm được nước mắt.

_Ngươi trở nên yếu đuối từ bao giờ vậy, Tiểu Yến Tử. Ngươi chịu đói lạnh bao lâu rồi, sao phải khóc chứ! _

Nàng gạt nước mắt nhưng không ngăn được nỗi đau trong tim. Hồi đó nàng chưa biết Vĩnh Kỳ, Hoàng A mã, Tử Vy, chưa biết ấm áp là thế nào...

Nghe tiếng chân người đến gần, nàng thu mình vào một góc phòng. Trong ngục, tiếng người đến chẳng bao giờ là điềm tốt. Lần này nàng thậm chí đánh trả cũng chẳng xong.

-Mở cửa! – một giọn quen thuộc ra lệnh. Nàng không nhìn rõ đám người bên ngoài và nàng phải nhắm mắt lại một lúc vì ánh đèn lồng chói chang. Có tiếng cửa mở, rồi một bàn tay ấm áp chạm vào vai nàng.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, nàng sao rồi?

Giọng nói của Vĩnh Kỳ.

Nàng đang mơ phải không? Nàng đã muốn có chàng bên cạnh quá, đã tưởng tượng ra chàng phải không?

Nhưng không, giọng nói đó và bàn tay đó quá thật...nàng cảm thấy an toàn hơn và cuối cùng cũng nhìn rõ mặt mọi người xung quanh.

-Vĩnh Kỳ...Vĩnh Kỳ! – nàng òa khóc.

Nghe tiếng nàng gọi, Vĩnh Kỳ lập tức ôm nàng vào lòng.

-Ta đây...ta đây. Nàng đau lắm phải không? Để ta xem vết thương của nàng. – Rồi chàng bắt đầu xắn tay áo ướt sũng máu của nàng lên.

-Ái! Đau quá! Vĩnh Kỳ!

Tử Vy đến bên nàng và dịu dàng lấy từ cặp lồng ra một bát thuốc. – Này, uống đi, uống thì mới khỏi đau được.

Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn Tử Vy với đôi mắt mở to rồi đẩy bát thuốc ra, lại khóc.

-Tử Vy, muội tốt với tỉ thế...tỉ đã làm bao nhiêu chuyện xấu thế mà muội vẫn tốt thế...

Tử Vy đặt bát thuốc sang một bên rồi nhẹ nhàng vòng tay qua vai Tiểu Yến Tử.

-Không, muội mới không tốt, muội đã không chăm sóc tỉ...

Cả hai cô gái bây giờ đều đang ôm nhau khóc trong khi ba người còn lại chỉ có thể nhìn họ, cảm động. Một lúc sau, Càn Long mới nhắc khéo.

-Tử Vy, cũng muộn rồi, trẫm cũng muốn về để còn kịp đến chỗ Lão Phật gia khi trời sáng. Tiểu Yến Tử cần ra khỏi đây càng nhanh càng tốt.

Tử Vy gật đầu và buông Tiểu Yến Tử ra, lấy tay lau nước mắt cho nàng. Rồi lại cầm bát thuốc lên, nàng đỡ tỉ tỉ và giúp nàng uống hết bát thuốc. Sau đó, Vĩnh Kỳ và Tử Vy thay băng vết thương cho nàng trong khi Nhĩ Khang trải mấy tấm chăn họ vừa mang đến xuống sàn.

-Con sẽ phải chết sao? – nàng hỏi Càn Long trong khi ông quàng một chiếc chăn qua người nàng. – Nải nải, không, Lão Phật gia nói con sẽ phải chết, cả Tiêu Kiếm nữa. Tiêu Kiếm đâu? Huynh ấy có sao không?

-Tiêu Kiếm ở bên kia, để chốc nữa trẫm sang thăm anh con. Đừng lo, con sẽ không chết đâu. Trẫm hứa với con đấy.

-Nhưng Hoàng A mã, Lão Phật gia muốn con chết, Hoàng A mã làm gì được?

-Con đã bao lần đại họa không chết rồi? Nói bao lần rồi là không được nói từ chết hả? Con là Tiểu Yến Tử của trẫm và trẫm nói con sống thì con sẽ sống.

-Nhưng...

-Không nhưng gì cả. Cả Hoàng A mã mà con cũng không tin sao? Ngủ đi, sáng mai trẫm sẽ đến đón con về.

Càn Long vỗ vỗ má Tiểu Yến Tử rồi đứng lên, nói với Vĩnh Kỳ:

-Con ở lại đây với Tiểu Yến Tử đi trong lúc trẫm, Tử Vy và Nhĩ Khang sang thăm Tiêu Kiếm.

-Hoàng A mã – Tiểu Yến Tử vẫn chưa an tâm – con không muốn chết.

-Con sẽ không chết, trẫm hứa. Con có lời của hoàng thượng, là thánh chỉ, chẳng lẽ chưa đủ? Và không được nói chết!

Tiểu Yến Tử mỉm cười, cuối cùng cũng tin. Nhìn nụ cười đầy sự tin tưởng đó, Càn Long cũng phải tự hứa với bản thân là nhất định phải cứu được Tiểu Yến Tử.

Tử Vy siết chặt tay nàng trước khi rời phòng giam.

-Tỉ phải tự chăm sóc mình nhé.

Sau khi ba người họ đã đi sang phía gian phòng giam nam, Vĩnh Kỳ mới ôm chặt Tiểu Yến Tử vào lòng.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, xin lỗi, ta đã không bảo vệ được nàng.

-Ssshh...đừng nói gì cả. Chàng không cần nói gì cả. Cứ ôm thiếp đi.

Tiểu Yến Tử áp đầu vào ngực chàng, lắng nghe nhịp đập của tim chàng, nhắm mắt tận hưởng sự ấm áp của vòng tay chàng. Nàng không tránh khỏi nghĩ, nếu thực sự phải chết – không được nói chết –có được giây phút này thì cũng đã là niềm an ủi lớn rồi.

-Lạnh không?

Nàng lắc đầu. Làm sao có thể lạnh được, khi chàng đang ôm nàng như thế. Vĩnh Kỳ vuốt tóc nàng và ngả đầu lên mái tóc đó, bao trùm Tiểu Yến Tử với cảm giác hạnh phúc vô tận vì được yêu.

Vĩnh Kỳ ôm nàng như vậy cho đến lúc Tử Vy lại bước vào nhắc chàng là đến lúc phải ra về. Nhưng vào nhắc thế thôi, xong rồi nàng lại lui ra chỗ khuất, như biết được rằng họ cần chút thời gian từ biệt.

-Đừng lo cho thiếp. – Tiểu Yến Tử mỉm cười dũng cảm, nắm chặt tay chàng.

Vĩnh Kỳ hôn nhẹ nhàng lên tóc, lên trán nàng, như có vẻ không muốn rời khỏi nàng. Tiểu Yến Tử cũng không muốn chàng đi khỏi, nhưng một mình nàng ở đây cũng đủ khổ cho hai người họ rồi, nàng không nỡ giữ chàng lại nữa.

-Chàng về đi, thiếp tin Hoàng A mã, người sẽ đưa thiếp ra khỏi đây.

-Tiểu Yến Tử...

-Đi đi.

-Ta yêu nàng lắm, nàng biết không?

-Thiếp biết. – Tiểu Yến Tử thì thầm, siết chặt tay chàng, rồi đẩy chàng ra cửa. Lưu luyến mãi nhưng rồi cuối cùng Vĩnh Kỳ cũng miễn cưỡng bước đi.

Tiểu Yến Tử quấn mình vào chăn, lắng nghe tiếng chân chàng ngày càng xa, cả người nàng run lên khi mất đi hơi ấm của chàng.

_Không được khóc, không được khóc, không được khóc..._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ngày hôm sau, sáng sớm Càn Long, Nhĩ Khang, Tử Vy và Vĩnh Kỳ đã đến Từ Ninh Cung, nơi Lão Phật gia cũng không mừng rỡ gì khi tiếp đón họ, biết chắc lý do cho cuộc viếng thăm vào lúc tinh mơ này.

-Lão Phật gia cát tường!

-Miễn lễ đi, ta biết tại sao mọi người lại kéo đến đây đông đủ thế này. Câu trả lời là không. Ta sẽ không thể để con ranh đó đi lại trong cung làm mối nguy hiểm cho Hoàng thượng. Ta chỉ đang làm việc này vì sự an nguy của Hoàng thượng thôi.

-Hoàng Ngạch nương, trẫm không nghĩ Tiểu Yến Tử là mối đe dọa và hy vọng rằng người sẽ có thể nghe lời khuyên của nhi thần. Nếu Lão Phật gia có thể từ bi với Hoàng hậu và Dung Ma ma, sao lại không thể khoan dung với Tiểu Yến Tử?

-Đó là khác, Hoàng hậu chưa bao giờ làm tổn hại Hoàng thượng. Tiểu Yến Tử này đã muốn giết Hoàng thượng. Nó còn là phạm nhân trốn thoát, tru di cửu tộc kia còn có tên hai anh em nó đấy, vì thế cả hai đứa đều không thể sống.

-Đó chỉ là một sự hồ đồ nhất thời, nó cũng đã cứu trẫm, dùng chính bản thân che chắn cho trẫm.

Lão Phật gia không biết phải trả lời thế nào. Đúng lúc đó, Vĩnh Kỳ quỳ xuống.

-Lão Phật gia, cháu xin Lão Phật gia hãy tha cho Tiểu Yến Tử. Cháu xin lấy đầu cháu ra thề là nàng sẽ không bao giờ nghĩ tới việc hại Hoàng A mã nữa! Nếu không cháu nguyện cùng Tiểu Yến Tử sống chết!

-Lão Phật gia, hành động của Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ là lúc hồ đồ khi biết thân phận người giết cha của tỉ ấy. Tỉ ấy thực sự không muốn Hoàng A mã chết, vì tỉ ấy đã vứt kiếm xuống, còn cứu Hoàng A mã khỏi thích khách. – Tử Vy nói.

-Đủ rồi! Nếu ai cũng bảo vì hồ đồ nhất thời mới làm chuyện phản nghịch như thế thì còn gì là đạo lý, vương pháp? Không thể tha cho hai anh em nhà đó! Đừng ai nói nữa!

-Hoàng Ngạch nương, Kim bài Lệnh tiễn của Tiểu Yến Tử còn hai cơ hội, có thể dùng để cứu mạng nó và Tiêu Kiếm, vì thế theo luật pháp cả hai đều phải sống. Nhi thần không muốn nhắc tới vì không muốn chống lại Hoàng Ngạch nương, nhưng bây giờ không còn thời gian nữa. Xin Hoàng Ngạch nương tha lỗi cho nhi thần bất hiếu, nhưng Kim bài Lệnh tiễn có nghĩa cả Tiêu Kiếm và Tiểu Yến Tử đều có thể nhân danh trẫm thoát chết.

-Hoàng đế, người...người... Tiểu Yến Tử kia đã làm Hoàng đế mù quáng rồi! Hoàng hậu nói đúng, con bé đó thật là nữ quỷ mà!

-Hoàng Ngạch nương, Tiểu Yến Tử là ai thì cũng có Kim bài Lệnh tiễn, và vì thế trẫm phải thả cả hai người ra! Xin Hoàng Ngạch nương thứ tội.

Lúc Càn Long và Vĩnh Kỳ đến chỗ Tiểu Yến Tử thì nàng đã vì mệt và đau ngủ thiếp đi. Nhĩ Khang và Tử Vy đang đi cứu Tiêu Kiếm. Cửa nhà giam mở ra, họ chỉ thấy một cuộn chăn ở góc phòng và trong đó là Tiểu Yến Tử vẫn còn đang ngủ.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, dậy đi! – Vĩnh Kỳ khẽ gọi.

-Thôi, để cho nó ngủ. – Càn Long nói, lật mấy lớp chăn ra.

-Hoàng A mã, để con bế nàng.

Chàng vừa bế Tiểu Yến Tử lên thì nàng bắt đầu cựa người.

-Chuyện...gì...thế?

Vĩnh Kỳ chỉ ôm chặt nàng hơn.

-Không sao đâu...ta đưa nàng về nhà. – chàng thì thầm.

Tiểu Yến Tử gật đầu rồi mí mắt nặng trĩu lại nhắm nghiền.

Không lâu sau, cả nhóm đã về tới Cảnh Dương Cung và thái y lại được mời đến.

-Tiêu Kiếm, huynh không sao chứ? – Vĩnh Kỳ hỏi khi đợi thái y khám xong cho Tiểu Yến Tử.

-Không sao đâu, chỉ là chịu lạnh một đêm thôi.

-Sao rồi? – cả Vĩnh Kỳ và Càn Long đều hỏi khi thái y bước ra khỏi phòng.

-Khởi bẩm Hoàng thượng, Ngũ A ca, Cách cách không sao. Có thêm một số vết thương nhỏ và vết thương cũ cũng bị chảy khá nhiều máu nhưng không đến nỗi quá nghiêm trọng, giờ nếu được nghỉ ngơi đủ và chăm sóc kỹ càng, Cách cách vẫn sẽ từ từ bình phục thôi.

Sau khi thái y đi khỏi, mọi người đều tràn vào phòng ngủ để thăm Tiểu Yến Tử.

-Mọi người đều ở đây đông đủ thế này sao, con cảm thấy hạnh phúc quá! Nhưng mọi người không được cằn nhằn bắt con phải nghỉ ngơi, con không sao cả! Không chết rồi thì tất nhiên sẽ không sao mà! Có phải Nải nải đã tha thứ cho chúng con?

Mọi người bên giường nàng đều đưa nhau những cái nhìn lo lắng.

-Sao thế, Nải nải chưa tha thứ cho chúng con ư? Nhưng làm thế nào mà con lại ra tù được? Vĩnh Kỳ! Nói cho thiếp biết đi!

-À...ừ...

Càn Long thở dài và lên tiếng.

-Kim bài Lệnh tiễn của con không còn hiệu nghiệm nữa.

-Sao ạ? Tức là Nải nải vẫn còn giận?

-Đúng, nhưng người không thể không thả con khi con có Kim bài. Nhưng giờ không còn nữa,thế nên sau này con phải cố gắng đừng có gây chuyện đại họa nữa, đến lúc đấy trẫm muốn cứu cũng không cứu được con.

-Nhưng...nhưng Hoàng A mã, con cứ tưởng...con cứ tưởng Nải nải không còn đòi hỏi con nữa! Sao người còn cứu con ra làm gì? Sớm muộn con sẽ bị tống vào đấy lại thôi! Người cho con cái kim bài khác đi!

-Con nghĩ Kim bài là cái gì hả? – Càn Long quát. – Bánh kẹo cho con lúc nào muốn thì xin à?

Tiểu Yến Tử bỗng rơm rớm nước mắt.

-Hoàng A mã, con không có ý đó...Hoàng A mã đừng giận, con hứa con sẽ cố gắng hơn, học hành nhiều hơn...

Càn Long lập tức cảm thấy có lỗi vì đã nổi xung với nàng.

-Trẫm không phải giận con, chỉ là quá nhiều áp lực gần đây thôi. Con không được lo đến chuyện này nữa. Thế này, trẫm giờ sẽ cho phép con học võ trong cung, thế nào? Con phải cố gắng khỏe lại đấy, chứ Tiểu Yến Tử của trẫm không thể không bay nhảy được!

-Hoàng A mã vạn tuế!

Với lời hứa hấp dẫn thế, Tiểu Yến Tử cũng nhanh chóng bình phục. Trong khi đó, Tiêu Kiếm không thể không nghĩ tới việc chàng nhận em gái đã sinh ra bao nhiêu chuyện. Nghĩ tới lại phải nghĩ tới Tịnh Tuệ Sư thái, người đã cho chàng manh mối để tìm ra Tiểu Yến Tử. Chắc cũng đến lúc trở lại Bạch Vân Tự, cảm ơn Sư thái và báo cho bà biết chàng đã tìm được em. Rồi cũng có lúc chàng phải đưa Tiểu Yến Tử về đó nữa.

-Tiêu thí chủ! Tiêu thí chủ đã quay lại rồi! Thật tốt, bần ni có người cần gặp Tiêu thí chủ!

-Tịnh Tuệ Sư thái, tại hạ mừng vì sư thái còn nhớ tại hạ.

Sư thái chưa kịp trả lời thì có một giọng nữ đã vang lên và một cô gái đang bước lại gần họ.

-Sư thái, con phải về đây, cha con sẽ có một bữa tiệc lớn vào tối nay để mừng sinh nhật con.

Nhan sắc nàng không quá nổi bật nhưng bộ quần áo trên người thì lại thật lộng lẫy, rõ ràng đây là một đại tiểu thư. Chính cái vẻ mặt hơi kiêu ngạo của nàng và a hoàn đi bên cạnh cũng cho thấy rõ điều này.

-Sư thái, ai đây ạ? – nàng hỏi, nhìn Tiêu Kiếm với vẻ mặt khinh khỉnh, rõ ràng không ấn tượng với trang phục bình dân của chàng.

-Đây là người ta muốn con gặp bấy lâu nay! –Sư thái trả lời, mỉm cười đủ để bù cho sự thô lỗ của nàng.

-Cái gì? Là hắn à? Trời ơi, sao mà trông nghèo nàn thế! Sao Sư thái bảo hắn là một đại anh hùng, văn võ song toàn!

Tịnh Tuệ Sư thái không để ý tới thái độ của nàng, mà chỉ mỉm cười.

-Tiêu thí chủ, đây chính là Phương Từ, em gái thí chủ!

Tiêu Kiếm trố mắt nhìn nàng:

-_Cái gì_? Phương Từ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chương 6**

Cô gái mà Sư thái vừa gọi là Phương Từ đang nhìn Tiêu Kiếm với vẻ mặt như chàng là kẻ thấp hèn nhất mà nàng từng thấy.

-Đúng, Phương Từ là tên ta, và người không được phép gọi tên ta một cách vô lễ như thế. Chắc ngươi là Tiêu Kiếm. Tịnh Tuệ Sư thái kể nhiều với ta về ngươi rồi, nhưng có vẻ là chỉ toàn nói điều tốt, bỏ qua nhiều điều khác nữa.

-Tiểu Từ, anh trai con thực sự là người tốt. – Sư thái nói.

-Sư thái, hắn trông thấp hèn thế này, làm sao có thể là anh con?

Tiêu Kiếm không cần biết nàng là ai nhưng chàng đã chán việc nghe nàng xúc phạm mình và ngắt lời:

-Sư thái, thế còn cô gái lần trước kể với tại hạ thì sao?

-À...thật sự là...có vẻ lần trước bần ni có hơi nhầm lẫn. Lần trước khi kể với thí chủ về cô bé kia, bần ni đã tin rằng cô ấy là Phương Từ. Nhưng tháng trước, cô gái này, Phương Từ, đến gặp ta và hỏi về gia đình mình.

- Ta muốn đến để xem cuối cùng ta là ai, vì biết đâu lại là con của vương gia công tử nào, rồi Sư thái bảo anh trai ta tài giỏi xuất chúng lắm, giờ thì hóa ra là thế này. – Trông nàng có vẻ rất thất vọng với địa vị thấp hèn của Tiêu Kiếm.

-Cô gái này biết rõ tên mình là Phương Từ và chủ động tìm bần ni, và khi hỏi chuyện thì bần ni cũng đã chắc chắn, cô gái này chính là Phương Từ.

-Đương nhiên! Ta đâu có đi giả danh ai!

-À tất nhiên...còn cô gái hồi trước bần ni kể với thí chủ, đó là Tiểu Yến Tử, một bé gái khác mà bần ni nhận nuôi năm đó. Tiểu Yến Tử và Phương Từ năm đó là bạn thân, hai đứa bao giờ cũng bên nhau, nói thật là cùng nhau đi chơi rồi bị lạc, đó có thể tại sao bần ni lại bị nhầm. Nhưng đây chính là em ruột của thí chủ.

Tiêu Kiếm cảm thấy đầu óc tâm trí chàng đang bị đảo lộn hết. Tiểu Yến Tử không phải em gái chàng? Chàng từng nghĩ đến việc này, vì dù sao cũng chẳng có nhiều chứng cớ xác định, nhưng giờ khi biết thật sự không phải, chàng không nén được cảm giác thất vọng.

-Sư thái, - Phương Từ bỗng lên tiếng, - con phải đi! Muộn rồi, khách khứa sắp đến!

Rồi nàng chạy vụt mất, hại đứa a hoàn yếu đuối hơn cũng phải hồng hộc chạy theo.

-Mai quay lại nhé! – Sư thái gọi.

-Không có việc con sẽ quay lại nhưng có vẻ chẳng có lý do để quay lại nữa!

-Phương Từ, con sẽ thích anh trai thôi, khi tìm hiểu nhau một chút. – Nhưng Phương Từ đã đi mất hút.

-Tiêu thí chủ, bần ni thực sự xin thí chủ tha lỗi. Bình thường Phương Từ cũng dễ thương, nhưng chắc thí chủ cũng muốn biết nhiều hơn về tình trạng của cô ấy.

Tiêu Kiếm thở dài:

-Đại khái là thế.

-Bần ni có kể với thí chủ là hồi đó Phương Từ chạy đi chơi bị lạc. Sau đó cô bé bị người ta bắt cóc và bán làm a hoàn, nhưng gia đình mua cô bé về lại là một gia đình giàu có và nuôi nấng cô bé y như con đẻ, vì con gái của họ đã mất sớm. Cô ấy giờ là đứa con duy nhất của họ.

-Sư thái, có thể kể cho tại hạ biết về Tiểu Yến Tử không?

-Thí chủ tìm thấy cô ấy rồi ư?

-Đúng thế.

-Bần ni có lo sợ chuyện này. Sẽ phải nói với cô ấy thế nào đây?

-Tại hạ muốn biết trước đầu đuôi về muội ấy trước khi nói gì cả.

-Như bần ni vừa kể với thí chủ, năm đó có nhận nuôi hai cô bé gái, một là Phương Từ và hai là Tiểu Yến Tử, Yến Tử lớn hơn một chút nhưng hai đứa tính tình giống nhau nên rất thân nhau.

-Tiểu Yến Tử từ đâu tới?

-Bần ni thực sự không biết, nhưng chắc chắn là gia đình giàu có. Giờ nghĩ lại mới nhớ, Hoàn Châu Cách cách kia đúng là Tiểu Yến Tử. Khi đến đây, cô bé đã bốn tuổi rồi và người phụ nữ đưa cô bé đến bị ốm rất nặng và trao cô bé cho bần ni. Tiểu Yến Tử gọi người phụ nữ đó là vú em, vì thế bần ni mới cho rằng cô bé là con gia đình khá giả. Đó là một đứa trẻ rất xinh đẹp, mắt to tròn...chính đôi mắt đó khiến bần ni đã nhận ra Hoàn Châu Cách cách. Năm đó cô bé rất nhỏ so với tuổi, bốn tuổi rồi mà trông không lớn hơn Phương Từ, kém cô bé hơn một tuổi là bao. Bà vú em kể rằng cô bé sinh năm Nhâm Tuất, tính đến năm đó là bốn tuổi thật. Cô bé kể với bần ni tên là Tiểu Yến Tử, vú em cũng gọi cô bé là thế, nhưng đó lại là cái tên thật lạ lùng với một đứa trẻ gia đình khá giả, nhất là một đứa trẻ có vú em. Chưa kịp hỏi đầu đuôi thì vú em của cô bé qua đời.

-Vú em gọi đứa trẻ đó là Tiểu Yến Tử?

-Đúng. Thường với những đứa trẻ bần ni nhận nuôi thì bần ni đều tự đặt tên, thường chúng lang thang ngoài đường được bần ni đưa về. Nhưng Phương Từ và Tiểu Yến Tử thì lại khác, hai cô bé được đưa đến đây gửi, cả hai đều rõ ràng là từng có gia đình tốt và có cơ hội tìm lại gia đình. Trước khi mất, vú em của Tiểu Yến Tử đưa bần ni một chiếc hộp, nói đưa cho Tiểu Yến Tử khi nào cô bé lớn...nhưng bần ni chưa bao giờ có cơ hội.

-Sư thái còn giữ không?

Tịnh Tuệ Sư thái đến bên một chiếc tủ và lấy ra một chiếc hộp và một bộ chìa khóa bằng vàng.

-Đây rồi! Một chiếc hộp rất có giá và đi kèm là những chìa khóa này. Người phụ nữ kia nói chỉ có Tiểu Yến Tử mới biết mở hộp, có vẻ là một câu đố.

Tiêu Kiếm nhận lấy chiếc hộp. Đúng là nó thật đáng giá, toàn bằng vàng và trạm trổ tinh vi, nạm những viên ngọc quý. Trên nắp hộp khắc một bài thơ, sáu dòng và dưỡi mỗi dòng thơ là một lỗ mở khóa. Bộ chìa khóa cũng đáng giá không kém, mỗi chiếc khắc một chữ. Nhưng có tất cả 20 chìa khóa.

_Mười bốn cái không cần dùng tới, phải chọn ra sáu_.

Chàng chưa bao giờ thấy câu đố kiểu này nhưng điều làm chàng không hiểu là làm thế nào vú em kia chắc được rằng Tiểu Yến Tử sẽ biết cách mở nó ra. Một Tiểu Yến Tử không thể đọc trọn vẹn bài thơ Đường, giải được câu thành ngữ, sẽ phải làm gì với cái hộp này?

-Sư thái, đây thực sự là của Tiểu Yến Tử? Tại hạ sợ cô ấy sẽ không biết mở, về mặt chữ nghĩa thì khả năng của cô ấy hơn hạn chế.

-Bần ni chắc chắn là của cô ấy. Cả đời này đây là thứ đẹp nhất bần ni từng thấy.

-Sư thái, tại hạ có thể mang về cho Tiểu Yến Tử được không?

-Được, tất nhiên! Bần ni tin tưởng Tiêu thí chủ, nhờ thí chủ trả nó lại đúng chủ.

-Cảm ơn Sư thái. Tại hạ phải về rồi, khi khác tại hạ lại quay lại, có thể lại gặp em gái.

-Đúng, thí chủ phải quay lại. Cô bé hơi bướng bỉnh nhưng cũng rất tốt!

-Có sao đi nữa thì Phương Từ cũng là em gái tại hạ, tại hạ sẽ chấp nhận muội ấy. Tạ ơn Sư thái rất nhiều. Cáo từ!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ngày rằm. Hôm đó, Tiểu Yến Tử lại đến Hội Tân Lầu. Nhưng trước khi đến nơi, thì Tiểu Yến Tử còn tra tấn phu quân của nàng bằng cách dừng ở tất cả các gian hàng ven đường và mua ít nhất một thứ ở đó.

-Vĩnh Kỳ, nhanh lên, đến đây! – nàng reo lên.

-Được rồi, được rồi, từ từ!

Vĩnh Kỳ phải nắm chặt tay Tiểu Yến Tử, chỉ sợ nàng lại chạy mất trong đám đông, đến lúc đấy chỉ khổ chàng đi tìm.

Nhĩ Khang và Tử Vy theo sau với tốc độ điềm tĩnh hơn, không khỏi mỉm cười. Nhưng rõ ràng là Tiểu Yến Tử đã bình phục hoàn toàn thì mới có thể lôi Vĩnh Kỳ khắp thành như thế.

Khi đến Hội Tân Lầu thì Vĩnh Kỳ cực kỳ cực kỳ ước rằng đã đưa ít nhất Tiểu Đặng Tử, Tiểu Trác Tử đi theo, nếu không phải là cả Tiểu Thuận Tử, Tiểu Quế Tử nữa! Chàng là a ca chứ không phải là cửu vạn!

-Tiêu Kiếm, Liễu Thanh, Liễu Hồng, Kim Tỏa, Tiểu Yến Tử đến rồi!

Mọi người quay ra chào và không khỏi bật cười khi thấy đồng đồ lỉnh kỉnh trên tay Vĩnh Kỳ.

-Muội mua cả kinh thành này về nhà hả? – Liễu Thanh hỏi sau khi Vĩnh Kỳ ném tất cả lên bàn.

-Lần sau chúng ta đi xe ngựa nhé!

Tiểu Yến Tử thụi cho chàng một cái vào vai.

– Đi xe ngựa thì còn có gì hay nữa?

Vĩnh Kỳ nhăn nhó suýt xoa, xoa vai.

-Được rồi, không đi xe, không đi xe.

-Nhĩ Khang! Muội với Tử Vy ra ngoài nhé, đi ra chợ đằng kia một tí, lâu rồi không có đi đâu chỉ có hai tỉ muội!

-Muội chẳng vừa đi mua cả cái thành Bắc Kinh về còn gì? – Nhĩ Khang chế giễu.

-Mới nửa thành thôi!

Tất cả bật cười.

-Muội đưa Tử Vy đi, về mà nàng có làm sao...

-Biết rồi, biết rồi, không đánh nhau không cãi nhau, chỉ đi mua sắm thôi.

-Này này, Tiểu Yến Tử, có thể ngồi nghỉ một chút không? Chẳng phải Lão gia bảo nàng phải cẩn thận khi ra ngoài sao? – Vĩnh Kỳ kêu.

-Nhưng thiếp không mệt mà! Bọn thiếp chỉ đi có tí thôi, sẽ về ăn trưa với mọi người!

-Không sao đâu, Vĩnh Kỳ, Nhĩ Khang – Tử Vy lên tiếng – muội sẽ bắt tỉ ấy không được đánh nhau, sẽ về sớm.

-Thôi được rồi, - Tiêu Kiếm lên tiếng – ta thấy cho hai tỉ muội này đi cũng không sao, chứ cho Tiểu Yến Tử ngồi đây chắc lại đập phá Hội Tân Lầu một chặp nữa!

-Được rồi. – Cả Nhĩ Khang và Vĩnh Kỳ cuối cùng cũng đồng ý.

-Đi thôi! – Tiểu Yến Tử reo.

-Này này, Tiểu Yến Tử - Nhĩ Khang gọi định dặn dò.

-Được rồi, quy tắc nhớ hết rồi, đừng lo!

-Chúng ta có nên đi theo không? – Nhĩ Khang hỏi, lo lắng.

-Không sao đâu, - Tiêu Kiếm nói, vì thật lòng cùng muốn có thời gian nói chuyện riêng với hai người. – Võ công Tiểu Yến Tử dạo này cũng không tồi đâu. Huynh cũng không thể đi theo Tử Vy tất cả mọi nơi để bảo vệ được.

-Huynh có vẻ không muốn đi theo hai nàng thật nhỉ? – Vĩnh Kỳ nói. – Có chuyện gì thế?

-Thật ra ta có chuyện muốn nói với hai huynh. Lên phòng ta một chút, ở đây nhiều người ra vào quá.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Tử Vy! Tử Vy! Nhìn này, đẹp không? – Tiểu Yến Tử đang cầm một chiếc diều hình chim én. Rồi quay sang chủ sạp hàng, hỏi, - Bao nhiêu?

-Rất hợp với tỉ đấy. – Tử Vy cười.

-Mười tiền.

Trả tiền xong nhanh như cắt, Tiểu Yến Tử đã chạy sang hàng khác.

-Tử Vy, sang kia xem có gì! Nhìn kìa, chỗ kia đang bán kiếm!

-Đến đây, đến đây!

-Tử Vy, muội nghĩ Hoàng A mã có thích cây kiếm này không?

Tử Vy chạy đến, vỗi vã bịt mồm Tiểu Yến Tử.

-Trời ơi, nhỏ nhỏ thôi! Tỉ muốn hét cho cả thành biết à?

-À quên mất. Muội nghĩ Lão gia có thích cây kiếm này không?

-Đẹp lắm, chắc chắn sẽ thích!

-Đó là của ta! – một giọng con gái kiêu căng vang lên từ đằng sau.

Tử Vy và Tiểu Yến Tử quay sang và thấy đằng sau là hai cô gái. Người vừa lên tiếng mặc một bộ quần áo lụa khá đẹp, còn cô kia rõ ràng là a hoàn.

-Cây kiếm đó là của ta, đưa đây.

Tiểu Yến Tử cũng đâu phải kẻ dễ bắt nạt, làm sao mà tiểu nữ tử này có thể lấy được cây kiếm nàng muốn tặng Hoàng A mã chứ.

-Này! – nàng hét lên khi cô gái kia giật cây kiếm từ tay nàng. – Ngươi muốn gì hả?

-Ta muốn mua kiếm! Ngươi bỏ tay ta! Chắc gì ngươi đã đủ tiền mua cây kiếm này! – cô gái nói với giọng thách thức.

-Đừng tưởng ta không có tiền! Ta thấy cây kiếm đó trước và cầm nó trước! Trả đây! Ngươi đã mau đâu mà bảo của ngươi!

-Ngươi là ai mà dám tranh giành với ta? Biết ta là ai không? Ta là con gái Kỷ Đại nhân, đại thần triều đình, thân tín của Hoàng thượng, người có trách nhiệm dạy dỗ tất cả các a ca vương tử trong cung!

-Không cần biết ngươi là ai! Trả kiếm lại cho ta!

Lúc đó, chủ cửa hàng đến có vẻ muốn phân giải.

-Này, ngươi, bọc nó lại cho ta! – cô gái kia ra lệnh.

-Không, đó là của ta! Ta cầm trước! – Tiểu Yến Tử kêu.

-Ngươi là bán cho đứa vô lại này thì ngươi cứ biết tay Kỷ Đại nhân cha ta!

-Này, sao tự nhiên lại dạo nạt người ta! – Tiểu Yến Tử hét. – Người tưởng ngươi là đại tiểu thư thì làm chủ thiên hạ à?

-Thôi thôi, kệ cô ta, đi thôi! – Tử Vy can.

-Muội đừng cản ta! – Rồi quay sang tên bán hàng, nàng nói. – Ông đừng sợ, đừng để cô ta dọa. Kỷ Sư phụ chẳng làm gì ông đâu!

-Thôi đi mà! – Tử Vy lại năn nỉ.

-Không thể để cô ta thoát được, Tử Vy! Tỉ định mua kiếm tặng Hoàng...Lão gia.

-Hoàng Lão gia của ngươi là ai? Hắn to hơn Hoàng thượng chắc? Cứ đợi đấy, ta sẽ nói với cha ta trị tội ngươi! Và ngươi dám gọi cha ta là Kỷ Sư phụ ư? Ngươi nghĩ ngươi là ai? A ca à?

-Nói cho ngươi biết –

-Đi thôi. Tìm cây kiếm khác cho Lão gia cũng được! – Tử Vy đã bắt đầu kéo nàng đi chỗ khác.

-Nhưng đây là cây kiếm đẹp nhất mà tỉ từng thấy, trừ của Tiêu Kiếm.

-Ngươi biết Tiêu Kiếm à? – cô gái kia lên tiếng. – Cái tên khố rách áo ôm đó à?

-Này ngươi đang chửi anh trai ta đấy! Ngươi dám à?

-À hóa ra ngươi là Tiểu Yến Tử. Thế mà cứ tưởng ngươi liên quan gì tới hoàng gia chứ!

-Ngươi – làm sao biết tên ta?

-Ta muốn gặp ngươi lâu rồi. – Phương Từ cười. – Giỏi thì vào đánh với ta!

-Không, ta đã hứa sẽ không đánh nhau. – Tiểu Yến Tử thở dài, dù vẫn không hiểu cô ta biết Tiêu Kiếm thế nào.

-Ồ hóa ra ngươi sợ à. Vậy cho ta cây kiếm vậy.

-Không, ta thấy trước!

-Ai thắng thì được kiếm, ngươi vừa bỏ cuộc!

-Ta cầm nó trước!

-Nhưng bây giờ nó trong tay ta!

-Ngươi cướp của ta! Đồ ăn cướp giữa ban ngày!

-Vậy đến lấy đi!

Rồi Phương Từ chạy mất.

-Đợi đã, cô chưa trả tiền!

-Tiểu thư, đứng lại đi mà!

Chỉ có Tử Vy là bình tĩnh móc túi tiền ra trả tiền cho lão bán hàng xấu số và nhặt chiếc diều mà lúc nãy Tiểu Yến Tử làm rơi, rồi bắt đầu đi theo phía hai cô gái vừa chạy. Tiểu Yến Tử mà đánh nhau thì chắc cũng dễ tìm thôi.

Tiểu Yến Tử đã nhanh chóng đuổi kịp Phương Từ cũng chính vì cô ta cố ý chạy chậm lại cho đuổi kịp.

-Trả kiếm cho ta! – Tiểu Yến Tử xòe tay ra đòi.

-Kiếm của ngươi hả?

-Đúng ta đã trả tiền mua nó.

-Vậy đến đây mà lấy!

Tiểu Yến Tử muốn đánh nhau với con ranh này từ lâu rồi, nếu không phải đã trót hữa Nhĩ Khang, và cứ thế bay về phía Phương Từ, đấm một đấm. Ngạc nhiên vì nàng đánh thật, Phương Từ suýt nữa không tránh kịp nhưng cũng mất đà và bị ngã.

-Này không công bằng. Ta chưa sẵn sàng.

-Giờ thì sẵn sàng rồi!

Tiểu Yến Tử lại ra một đòn khác nhưng lần này bị chặn lại, và Phương Từ giơ chân đá bay nàng về phía tường ngôi nhà gần đấy.

Nàng không ngờ Phương Từ lại ra đòn nhanh thế nhưng cuối cùng cũng cố gắng lắm mới lộn một vòng để khỏi đâm vào tường, và đáp đất bằng hai chân.

Cả hai đứng nhìn nhau so đo.

Lần này, Phương Từ là người ra tay trước, dùng kiếm như gậy và múa cây kiếm nhanh tới nỗi Tiểu Yến Tử không nhìn thấy nó nữa. Nàng đã bị đánh đau điếng trước khi biết điều gì đang xảy ra và ngã dúi dụi dưới đất.

-Ta cứ tưởng ngươi là đối thủ của ta chứ!

Tiểu Yến Tử cố đứng dậy, người ê ẩm.

-Ngươi không được dùng kiếm của ta làm vũ khí. Trả lại ta! Ta trả tiền rồi!

Nàng lại đưa một đấm về phía Phương Từ, nhưng chưa tiếp xúc được với da thịt gì thì Phương Từ đã đưa tay ra chặn, lại lần nữa hất nàng về phía bức tường. Nàng ngã ở chân tường, tay chân xước cả nhưng vẫn bật dậy được.

-Ngươi đúng thật là vô dụng, y như Tiêu Kiếm kia!

Cô ta dám xúc phạm Tiêu Kiếm ư, được, cứ biết tay Tiểu Yến Tử! Nàng lộn một vòng và đá vào bụng Phương Từ. Đối thủ của nàng không ngờ nàng lại nhảy lên ra đòn nhanh thế và gập nửa người lại, đau đớn.

-Ngươi dám đá ta!

Cô ta rút kiếm ra chém về phía Tiểu Yến Tử, chém đúng tay nàng và Tiểu Yến Tử không kịp tránh.

_Muốn đánh thật à? Giỏi lắm! _

Tiểu Yến Tử tung ra một cước, làm chiếc kiếm trong tay Phương Từ bay cách đó chục thước. Phương Từ giờ không còn vũ khí nữa chạy đến bên Tiểu Yến Tử, tay trái giữ vai, tay kia khóa tay. Tiểu Yến Tử vùng vẫy, nhưng Phương Từ đạp nàng ngã sấp xuống đất, dùng chân ấn nàng xuống đất. Nàng bỗng cảm thấy khó thở và bắt đầu không nhìn thấy gì khi nghe tiếng Tử Vy.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, Tiểu Yến Tử! Cô kia, buông ra!

-Tiểu thư, tiểu thư! Tiểu thư đây rồi, tiểu thư có sao không? – a hoàn của Phương Từ thì đang thở hổn hển.

-Tử Vy, cứu...ta đầu hàng, ta đầu hàng...

Phương Từ nhe răng cười và đá nàng một cái về phía bức tường, nàng lăn một vòng, đập đầu xuống đất rồi bất tỉnh.

-Tiểu Yến Tử! – Tử Vy hét lên, chạy về phía nàng, cố nâng nàng dậy.

Phương Từ hả hê vì đã thắng nhưng không ngờ Tiểu Yến Tử lại ngất thật. Cô đến bên họ và cúi xuống bên Tiểu Yến Tử.

-Cô còn muốn gì nữa, lấy cây kiếm đi đi, cô làm gì tỉ ấy ra nông nỗi này còn muốn gì nữa? – Tử Vy khóc, ôm Tiểu Yến Tử vào lòng.

-Ta không có định đánh mạnh thế, cứ tưởng cô ta khỏe lắm!

-Tỉ ấy vừa ốm dậy vậy mà cô còn đi đánh tỉ ấy? Còn nói là không cố ý? Đi đi, đi về với cha đại nhân của cô đi!

Thành thật mà nói thì Phương Từ cũng cảm thấy xấu hổ. Cô không ngờ rằng Tiểu Yến Tử lại yếu thế. _Trông cô ta mạnh mẽ lắm cơ mà, _Phương Từ tự nhủ. Dù sao cô cũng không phải là người xấu, cũng chẳng có ý hại ai cả, chỉ là cái bản tính hiếu chiến từ bé nó thế rồi. Không biết phải làm gì khác, cô cầm cây kiếm và đưa cho Tử Vy, rồi lôi a hoàn đi thẳng.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, tỉ tỉnh dậy đi, tỉnh dậy đi!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chương 7 **

Mất một hồi lâu sau Tiểu Yến Tử mới tỉnh hẳn.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, sao rồi? Có đau ở đâu không?

-Tử Vy à?

Như vừa nhớ điều gì đã xảy ra, Tiểu Yến Tử nhảy ra khỏi vòng tay Tử Vy và gào thét:

-Ngươi dám chạy à, trả lại kiếm cho ta!

Tử Vy ôm lấy Tiểu Yến Tử, giữ nàng khỏi kích động rồi đưa cây kiếm cho nàng.

-Đây kiếm đây. Cẩn thận!

Tiểu Yến Tử trố mắt nhìn Tử Vy rồi nở nụ cười có vẻ rất tự hào về muội muội của mình.

-Nhưng...tỉ tưởng...làm thế nào mà muội đánh lại được cô ta?

-Tỉ này! Đừng nói điều ngớ ngẩn thế chứ. Cô ta thấy tỉ bị ngất nên cảm thấy thương, cho tỉ cây kiếm đấy.

-Cái gì? Ta không cần thương hại! Sao cô ta dám chứ! – Tiểu Yến Tử lại kêu lên, nhảy cẫng lên.

-Thôi, thôi, ngã bây giờ, muội thì không đỡ được tỉ. Sao rồi? Đau lắm không? Muội nghĩ chúng ta nên về đi, để Vĩnh Kỳ đưa tỉ về nhà.

-Không. Tỉ đã hứa sẽ không đánh nhau. Thấy tỉ thế này họ sẽ chẳng bao giờ cho tỉ ra ngoài nữa. Tử Vy xin muội đấy, đừng nói có được không?

-Không nói thế nào? Nhìn tỉ này, đầu thì sưng như quả ổi, còn tay thì...ôi sao nhiều máu thế này, phải để thái y khám chứ!

-Không sao, không sao, xước nhẹ thôi. Chúng ta cứ giữ bí mật nhé, đi mà, Tử Vy. – Tiểu Yến Tử nài nỉ.

-Nhưng tỉ cần thái y.

-Được, nhưng không được cho họ biết, được không? Nếu không họ đi tìm Hoàng A mã mách, Hoàng A mã biết trách tội Kỷ Sư phụ thì sao?

-Cũng có lý. – Tử Vy gật gù. – Nhưng đúng là muội không thể tin đó là con gái Kỷ Sư phụ.

-Ừ, Kỷ Sư phụ hiền lành thế, dù sư phụ suốt ngày tra tấn tỉ nhưng...

Tử Vy cười.

-Có khi tại tỉ gây nhiều chuyện cho sư phụ quá nên mới không có thời gian ở nhà dạy con gái!

-Cái gì? Ta mà nhiều chuyện à? Hoàng A mã thì có, cứ bắt ta học cái này học cái kia. Thế muội đồng ý giữ bí mật cho tỉ nhé. Tỉ cũng không muốn gây rắc rối cho Kỷ Sư phụ.

-Tỉ không sao thật không? Muội vẫn nghĩ là cần thái y. Hay là bây giờ về cung, bọn mình bảo muốn ở Tố Phương Trai một mình một chút rồi mời thái y đến đó, không cần nói cho Vĩnh Kỳ, Nhĩ Khang.

-Nhưng nếu mời thái y thì ai chả biết!

-Thế tỉ bảo có cách gì.

-Chúng ta về, làm như chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra, xong rồi tỉ sẽ nhờ Minh Nguyệt bôi thuốc giúp. Thế thôi.

-Tỉ vừa bị ngất, đứng còn chưa vững, thế thôi cái gì mà thế thôi!

-Tỉ đang đứng đây còn gì!

-Muội đỡ nãy giờ đấy ạ!

-Muội đừng nhiều chuyện thế được không, cứ giữ bí mật dùm tỉ đi!

-Nếu tỉ nghĩ ra cách giữ bí mật với Vĩnh Kỳ, Nhĩ Khang thì muội sẽ không mách. – Tử Vy đồng ý, trong bụng nghĩ chắc chẳng có cách nào giấu được cái bộ dạng tả tơi của Tiểu Yến Tử bây giờ.

-Tử Vy, muội thật tuyệt!

* * *

><p>Ở Hội Tân Lầu, Tiêu Kiếm vừa tiết lộ sự thật cho Vĩnh Kỳ, Nhĩ Khang.<p>

-Cái gì? Tiểu Yến Tử không phải em gái huynh? – Vĩnh Kỳ kêu lên kinh ngạc.

-Nếu không phải Sư thái Tịnh Tuệ nói dối thì đúng là thế!

-Sư thái này đáng tin không? – Nhĩ Khang hỏi.

-Ta nghĩ là có. Sư thái có đưa ta một thứ manh mối về thân thế của Tiểu Yến Tử, nó rất đáng giá, nếu đang nói dối thì sẽ không bao giờ cho ta.

Tiêu Kiếm đặt chiếc hộp lên bàn.

-Đúng là một gia tài. – Vĩnh Kỳ nói, cầm nó lên để nhìn rõ hơn. – Cả chiếc hộp này chắc chắn rất đắt tiền, người thường không thể có được.

-Sư thái nói, vú em của Tiểu Yến Tử đã để lại cho muội ấy, bảo đưa cho muội ấy khi lớn lên. Nhưng Sư thái chưa kịp đưa thì muội ấy chạy mất, nhưng vẫn giữ đến giờ.

-Đây là một câu đố à? – Vĩnh Kỳ hỏi. – Từ đầu tiên của mỗi câu thơ là một trong những từ trên chìa khóa này, phải tìm đúng chìa cho từng ổ khóa?

-Đúng và Sư thái nói sẽ chỉ có Tiểu Yến Tử mới biết mở.

-Tiếu Yến Tử á? – Vĩnh Kỳ thốt lên. – Đây là một bài thơ!

-Thì đấy, ta cũng thấy lạ. Chúng ta có nên thử không? Ta thật ra cũng chẳng muốn nói cho muội ấy rằng muội ấy thực sự lại không phải em gái ta.

-Không nói được, gần đây có quá nhiều sự kiện, ta sợ nàng không chịu được đâu! – Vĩnh Kỳ nói.

-Hay là ta thử kiểm tra cô ấy về bài thơ này trong một trò chơi hay gì đó. – Nhĩ Khang nói. –Không cần nói cho cô ấy về chiếc hộp này vội.

-Ta cũng đang nghĩ thế, - Tiêu Kiếm gật gù. – Ta cũng chẳng muốn nói với muội ấy sự thật.

-Nhưng em gái thật của huynh thì sao? – Vĩnh Kỳ hỏi.

-Muội ấy à...haizz, được một gia đình giàu có nào đó nhận nuôi, có vẻ chẳng thích thú gì với cái địa vị thấp hèn của ta. Hôm qua ta có quay lại đó gặp muội ấy và cũng nói chuyện được thêm nhưng cũng không có gì hứng thú bằng lần đầu gặp Tiểu Yến Tử. Ta không bao giờ tưởng tượng Tiểu Từ lại như thế.

-Có vẻ khó quản đấy. – Nhĩ Khang cười.

Tiêu Kiếm miễn cưỡng cười theo.

Trong lúc đó, Vĩnh Kỳ lại đang nhìn chằm chằm chiếc hộp.

-Ta nghĩ ta có thể giải được câu đố này. Chìa khóa đâu?

-Huynh chắc không? Ta chưa thấy bài thơ này bao giờ. – Nhĩ Khang nói.

Tiêu Kiếm đưa chìa khóa cho Vĩnh Kỳ, chàng nhấc chúng lên rồi chọn một chiếc.

-Xem nào... – chàng đút chìa khóa vào một ổ và xoay chìa...

Tách! Tiếng ổ khóa được mở vang lên, làm cả ba đều phải thốt lên một tiếng kinh ngạc, ngay cả Vĩnh Kỳ.

-Vĩnh Kỳ! Huynh làm thế nào...

-Ta cũng chẳng rõ. Tự nhiên lại biết câu thơ này...như một thứ gì đó ta từng nghe từ lâu lắm rồi, từ khi rất nhỏ...không nhớ ở đâu ra.

Chàng lại chọn một chìa khóa nữa, đưa vào ổ thứ hai. Tách!

Nhĩ Khang và Tiêu Kiếm nín thở trong khi Vĩnh Kỳ chăm chú tìm hiểu những chìa còn lại.

Nhưng rồi chính Vĩnh Kỳ là người thở hắt ra.

-Sao?

-Chịu rồi. Không nhớ được nữa.

-Thật không? Huynh cố nhớ xem nào.

-Ta cũng chẳng biết nữa. – Vĩnh Kỳ lắc đầu. – Không hiểu sao nhìn hai câu đầu thì nhớ ngay nhưng rồi mấy câu sau...ta không nhớ gì nữa.

Đúng lúc đấy, tiếng Tiểu Yến Tử từ dưới nhà vọng lên.

-Về rồi, về rồi! Vĩnh Kỳ, xem thiếp có gì này! Cái này là cho Lão gia, đẹp không...Vĩnh Kỳ? Mọi ngươi ơi? Đâu hết rồi?

-Cất đi, cất đi. – Vĩnh Kỳ kêu lên. – Đừng cho Tiểu Yến Tử biết vội. Ta sẽ tìm cách hỏi về bài thơ sau.

Tiêu Kiếm cất chiếc hộp vào ngăn kéo rồi cả ba xuống nhà gặp mọi người.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, cái gì thế này?

-Đẹp không, đẹp không? – Tiểu Yến Tử xoay một vòng để chàng nhìn thấy rõ bộ đồ Tây Tạng nàng đang mặc, đủ cả mũ trên đầu.

-Đẹp! Nhưng mà sao tự nhiên lại...

-Ngoài chợ có người bán đồ dân tộc, thiếp thấy nhớ nhớ Hàm Hương, Trại Á nên mua. Tử Vy không muốn mua chứ không cũng mua hai bộ. Nhìn con diều này này! Mai chúng ta đi thả diều nhé! À mà còn cây kiếm này cho Lão gia nữa! Chàng nghĩ người có thích không?

Vĩnh Kỳ để mặc cho nàng luyên thuyên về việc đi đâu và mua gì và ngắm nàng trong bộ đồ lạ mắt. Khi nàng không còn nói nữa chàng mới ôm nàng một cái; Tiểu Yến Tử khẽ nhăn mặt khi chàng động vào vết đau trên lưng nhưng cố giấu và bứt khỏi vòng tay chàng.

-Nhĩ Khang, huynh xem, Tử Vy còn nguyên vẹn!

-Ta thấy thiếu một sợi tóc! – Nhĩ Khang đùa.

-Thôi nào, Nhĩ Khang. – Tử Vy cười.

-Ăn cơm nào! – Liễu Hồng gọi.

-Ôi đói quá, đói quá. – Tiểu Yến Tử reo và chạy đến bàn ăn.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, bỏ mũ ra có phải hơn không? – Vĩnh Kỳ cười vẻ mặt như cả năm chưa được ăn của nàng.

-Không, thiếp thích đội. – Cứ như thể chứng tỏ, nàng ấn cái mũ sâu hơn xuống đầu.

-Nàng che mặt nữa thì chắc thành Hàm Hương luôn rồi.

-Nếu thiếp cũng dụ được bướm...

-Ta thấy kiếp này muội chỉ có số dụ ong thôi.

Bị Nhĩ Khang kê luôn một cái tủ vào miệng, Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ biết phụng phịu trong lúc mọi người khác cười ồ.

-Muội hy sinh vì nghĩa thế mà mọi người chỉ biết cười thôi. Đúng là xấu bụng hết mà!

-Thôi được rồi, không cười nàng nữa. – Vĩnh Kỳ vỗ vỗ lên tay nàng. – Thôi, ăn đi.

Không khí vui vẻ chỉ kéo dài được trong buổi chiều. Đến xế chiều cũng là lúc Tiểu Yến Tử đã mệt lử sau cuộc đánh nhau hôm đó. Đầu đau, tay đau và lưng cũng đau, chung quy cũng vì cái ôm của Vĩnh Kỳ.

Vĩnh Kỳ thì bận nghĩ cả buổi về thông tin mới nhất mà Tiêu Kiêm đem lại, chỉ nghĩ về cách làm thế nào mà dụ được Tiểu Yến Tử đọc bài thơ đó.

Trước khi họ về cung, chàng nói:

-Tiểu Yến Tử!

Tiểu Yến Tử đang muốn cùng Tử Vy lỉnh đi đâu đó nằm nghỉ một lúc, bỗng phải quay sang nhìn chàng.

-Ta muốn kiểm tra xem nàng có nhớ bài thơ này không.

Cứ bảo đây là thơ nàng đã học, xem nàng có nhớ không.

-Mệt lắm, để mai đi.

-Không, bây giờ là lúc tốt chứ, cho Tiêu Kiếm thấy muội tiến bộ thế nào! – Vĩnh Kỳ nói, vẫn còn muốn giải bí mật khi còn ở chỗ Tiêu Kiếm.

-Thiếp không muốn...nói chuyện khác đi.

-Một bài thơ thôi mà –

-Thiếp không muốn, đừng có ép! – nàng gắt.

-Nàng đừng giận chứ, ta chỉ muốn –

Tiểu Yến Tử bắt đầu nổi xung. Hôm nay rõ ràng là ngày nghỉ của nàng, Vĩnh Kỳ sao cứ bắt nàng nghĩ thơ từ chứ? Chàng muốn một phúc tấn kiểu đó thì sao không đi cưới Tình Nhi đi cho rồi!

Bình thường nàng cũng còn cắn răng cho qua được, nhưng hôm nay, người mệt tâm trí cũng chẳng thoải mái, nàng cũng chẳng muốn nể nang gì cả.

-Sao chàng cứ bắt thiếp suốt ngày phải nghĩ tới thơ từ? Ngày hôm nay đã vui thế chàng cứ phải làm nó tồi tệ phải không? Chàng mà muốn một người vợ có thể đọc thơ cho chàng bất cứ lúc nào chàng muốn thì sao hồi đó lấy thiếp làm gì? Lấy Tình Nhi đi cho rảnh! Thiếp không làm được, có được không?

Một phần nàng cũng còn ức chế vì đã thua Phương Từ và đang xả nó vào người chàng.

-Thôi nào, Tiểu Yến Tử, chẳng phải chúng ta đã nói chuyện này rồi sao, chỉ là một bài thơ...

-Không! Chàng luôn nói chàng không quan tâm thiếp học hành ra sao, có biết hay không biết. Vậy thiếp nói với chàng, thiếp không biết đấy, được không? Thiếp không muốn biết không muốn học! Để thiếp yên! Muốn kẻ có học thì đi mà lấy người khác đi!

Vĩnh Kỳ cũng đang cảm thấy mệt mỏi với nỗi lo lắng về thân thế của nàng, và cũng vì thế mà không nén được giận khi nghe thái độ của nàng.

-Ta chỉ hỏi nàng một điều rất nhỏ thế thôi, nàng có cần phát điên lên thế không? Nàng có biết nhiều khi những điều ta hỏi nàng cũng chỉ là những điều đứa trẻ mười tuổi cũng biết không?

-Thì sao? Thiếp không biết đấy! Chàng muốn làm gì?

-Nàng –

Chưa kịp nói gì thêm thì nàng đã hét lên:

-Thiếp không muốn nghe chàng nói nữa! Không muốn nhìn thấy chàng nữa! Muốn thì đi tìm phượng của chàng đi, thiếp không quan tâm!

-Nàng đừng có dọa, thế là tự dọa mình đấy!

Và cũng chỉ có như thế, một người thì nước mắt lưng tròng chạy lên gác, một người thì mặt hằm hằm đùng đùng phi ra cửa. Nhĩ Khang, Tử Vy nhìn nhau với vẻ mặt hơi ngao ngán.

-Lại làm nhiệm vụ cao cả rồi. – Nhĩ Khang lẩm bẩm trước khi chạy theo Vĩnh Kỳ.

Tử Vy thì nén tiếng thở dài, biết Tiểu Yến Tử nổi nóng một phần cũng vì buổi sáng hôm đó. Nàng lên gác thấy Tiểu Yến Tử đang nhốt mình trong phòng Tiêu Kiếm.

* * *

><p>Nhĩ Khang theo Vĩnh Kỳ ra sân sau của Hội Tân Lầu. Vĩnh Kỳ quay ngoắt sang, lườm chàng.<p>

-Đừng có theo ta nữa. Để ta yên!

-Vĩnh Kỳ!

-Ta chỉ muốn hỏi nàng ấy về cái hộp, có cần phải nổi cáu thế không? – Vĩnh Kỳ nói với giọng ấm ức.

-Tiểu Yến Tử đâu biết gì về cái hộp gì! Cô ấy chỉ nghĩ huynh lại đòi hỏi cô ấy thôi!

-Dù có thế thì muốn nàng học hành một chút có gì sai? Nàng cứ luôn mồm bảo sẽ trở thành Tiểu Yến Tử mới...

-Ta cứ tưởng vấn đề đó của hai người qua rồi. Mà qua hay chưa qua thì bây giờ có cần mệt người vì chuyện đó không? Đừng có chuyện bé xé ra to nữa. Lần trước cô ấy bỏ đi thì sự việc thế nào? Huynh còn chưa chừa chắc?

-Ta đâu có sai! Nàng là người bắt đầu cãi đấy chứ!

-Vĩnh Kỳ à Vĩnh Kỳ, đến bây giờ huynh vẫn chưa hiểu à? Cái gì là nam nhi đại trượng phu chứ, cuối cùng đối mặt với giọt lệ nữ nhi thì vẫn cũng phải trăm đường chiều thôi. Huynh mà cứ để cái kiêu ngạo nam nhi của huynh xen vào thì cứ chuẩn bị tinh thần bực tức dài dài thôi. Mà huynh cũng chẳng phải không nói điều gì làm tổn thương nàng đâu. Cái gì mà trẻ em mười tuổi chứ...

-Thôi được, huynh nói đúng. Câu đó là ta sai.

Nhĩ Khang cười:

-Biết sai rồi thì làm gì?

* * *

><p>Trong phòng Tiêu Kiếm, Tử Vy ôm lấy Tiểu Yến Tử.<p>

-Sao rồi, sao cứ phải bực tức thế chứ?

Nàng không ngờ một câu nói đó của nàng lại làm Tiểu Yến Tử bật khóc.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, thôi đừng khóc, đừng buồn thế. Có gì mà phải khóc thế!

-Tử Vy, có phải tỉ ngốc hơn một đứa trẻ mười tuổi không?

-Tất nhiên là không. Vĩnh Kỳ chỉ giận buột miệng nói thôi. Nhưng mà tỉ sao phải bực tức thế, cũng chỉ là một bài thơ thôi mà. Không biết thì không biết.

-Tỉ cũng không biết nữa. – Tiểu Yến Tử nấc lên. – Chỉ là trong người bực tức...

-Tỉ không khỏe à? – Tử Vy đặt tay lên trán Tiểu Yến Tử rồi thốt lên. – Trời ơi, sao sốt cao vậy! Sao không nói gì cả! Muội biết ngay mà, không nên giấu Vĩnh Kỳ vụ tỉ bị thương!

Tiểu Yến Tử vẫn còn nức nở:

-Tỉ muốn Vĩnh Kỳ cơ, muốn nói với chàng là tỉ xin lỗi...

Đúng lúc đó, Nhĩ Khang đẩy Vĩnh Kỳ vào phòng, đủ để nghe lời nói này của nàng.

Vĩnh Kỳ lập tức thấy lòng dịu lại và cảm thấy có lỗi vì đã đòi hỏi nàng quá nhiều.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, người cần xin lỗi là ta...

Chàng đến bên nàng và ôm nàng thật chặt. Nhưng nàng bỗng nhăn mặt và đẩy chàng ra.

-Sao, vẫn giận ư?

Tử Vy đến bên Tiểu Yến Tử và nói:

-Thôi, đừng giấu nữa, nói với huynh ấy đi.

-Nói gì?

-Sáng nay, khi đi ra ngoài, Tiểu Yến Tử có đánh nhau với một cô gái để tranh cây kiếm mua cho Hoàng A mã.

-Đánh nhau à? Sao không nói cho ta biết? – Vĩnh Kỳ hỏi.

-Thiếp sợ chàng và Nhĩ Khang sẽ giận. – Tiểu Yến Tử thút thít. – Thiếp không muốn đánh nhưng mà cô ta ngang ngạnh quá, và cô ta muốn lấy kiếm của Hoàng A mã.

-Bọn ta cũng không giận đến thế đâu.

-Cởi mũ ra được rồi đấy, Tiểu Yến Tử. – Tử Vy nói.

Tiểu Yến Tử miễn cưỡng cởi chiếc mũ ra, để lộ trán sưng vù.

-Trời đất ơi, thế này mà nàng định giấu tiệt à? Còn không chịu bôi thuốc nữa! – Vĩnh Kỳ kêu lên. – Đau không? Nàng có chóng mặt không?

-Thiếp mệt lắm. Chúng ta đi về đi được không? – Tiểu Yến Tử nói, ngả người vào vòng tay Vĩnh Kỳ.

-Muội nghĩ huynh nên đửa tỉ ấy về đi, - Tử Vy nói, - tỉ ấy đang sốt cao lắm.

Vĩnh Kỳ gật đầu và đưa Tiểu Yến Tử xuống nhà, lên xe ngựa, để Nhĩ Khang và Tử Vy ở lại giải thích cho mọi người về cái bộ dạng tiều tụy của Tiểu Yến Tử.

Khi về đến Cảnh Dương Cung thì Vĩnh Kỳ gần như đang bế nàng vào nhà.

-Tiểu Trác Tử, đi tìm Thái y mau. Minh Nguyệt, Thái Hà, chuẩn bị khăn lạnh và nước tắm nóng cho Cách cách.

-Đến nhà chưa? – Tiểu Yến Tử hỏi, mắt lim dim.

-Về đến nhà rồi. Nàng muốn tắm không?

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ đủ sức để gật rụp một cái.

Khi Hồ Thái y đến thì Tiểu Yến Tử đã tắm rửa xong xuôi và ngủ thiếp đi.

-Làm gì mà lâu thế? – Vĩnh Kỷ hỏi.

-Ngũ A ca tha lỗi, Lão Phật gia cũng không khỏe, chúng thần túc trực ở Từ Ninh Cung từ sáng.

Đúng lúc đó, Càn Long cũng bước vào cửa.

-Gì thế này? Sao ai cũng lăn ra ốm hết thế? Có lẽ phải bảo thái y chuẩn bị chút nhân sâm thuốc bổ cho mọi người.

-Hoàng A mã cát tường.

-Tiểu Yến Tử ốm sao?

-Nàng đánh nhau với ai đó, con cũng không rõ bị thương nặng không nhưng cũng đang sốt.

-Đánh nhau? Con để nó đánh nhau à? Đánh ai? Ai dám đánh Cách cách chứ?

-Con không rõ...lúc đó nàng chỉ đi với Tử Vy.

Thái y khám xong cũng chỉ thông báo, bị bầm tím nhẹ ở lưng và tay, sốt là vì máu tụ ở trán nghỉ ngơi sẽ có tiến chuyển, nếu chóng mặt đau đầu thì phải báo. Kê xong vài thang thuốc bổ, cuối cùng Càn Long và Vĩnh Kỳ cũng cho ông ra về.

-Hoàng A mã, Tiểu Yến Tử ổn rồi, người cũng về nghỉ đi ạ.

-Sáng trẫm lại sang thăm nó. Trẫm phải sang xem Lão Phật gia ra sao đã.

-Lão Phật gia bệnh nặng không ạ?

-Chỉ là bệnh tuổi già, trúng gió một chút thôi.

-Hoàng A mã cho con hỏi thăm Lão Phật gia, mai Tiểu Yến Tử đỡ hơn con sẽ sang thỉnh an. Vĩnh Kỳ tiễn Hoàng A ma.

Vua cha vừa khuất khỏi cửa, Vĩnh Kỳ đã nhanh chóng vào xem Tiểu Yến Tử. Nàng đã tỉnh và đang ngồi dậy, mỉm cười với chàng.

-Sao không ngủ nữa đi. Nàng thấy sao rồi?

-Đỡ hơn rồi, cũng chỉ cần nằm xuống là đỡ thôi. Thiếp nghĩ cũng chẳng cần đống thuốc thang rồi nghỉ ngơi mà thái y kê đâu.

-Không được, thái y dặn thế nào nàng phải nghe theo, đó là ta phạt nàng vì đã đi đánh nhau với người ta!

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ phụng phịu trong chốc lát, rồi lại nhớ tới chuyện khác.

-Vĩnh Kỳ, về bài thơ đó...

-Đừng nhắc nữa, nàng khỏe lại rồi hẵng hay.

-Nhưng thiếp muốn chàng tự hào về thiếp...

-Ta tự hào về nàng rồi!

-Vì cái gì chứ?

-Vì nàng là Tiểu Yến Tử của ta!

Chàng cúi xuống hôn lên môi nàng, nhưng Tiểu Yến Tử đẩy chàng ra.

-Minh Nguyệt Thái Hà kìa. – Tiểu Yến Tử nhắc, dù hai nàng này hiện giờ đang ngó lên trần nhà.

-Có là Hoàng A mã ở đây ta cũng không quan tâm.

-Vĩnh Kỳ! Thiếp thật sự muốn làm chàng tự hào...thiếp từng hứa sẽ vì chàng chăm chỉ học hành. Thiếp đã không giữ lời hứa không đánh nhau, không muốn không giữ được lời hứa này nữa!

-Thôi được rồi, nhưng bài thơ này ta dạy nàng lâu rồi, không nhớ cũng không sao nhé.

Tiểu Yến Tử gật đầu. Chàng bắt đầu đọc hai câu đầu:

_Đông thiên mỹ cảnh tại nhãn tiền_  
><em>Băng lãnh tuyết nhi bạch nhất phiến<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chương 8  
><strong>  
>Nhăn mặt suy nghĩ một hồi, cả người nàng trùng xuống, thất vọng.<p>

-Không nhớ.

-Không sao, không sao. Không nhớ thì thôi! Cũng lâu rồi, không nhớ cũng phải! – Vĩnh Kỳ vội trấn an nàng vì trông nàng có vẻ thẫn thờ.

Nhưng nếu Tiểu Yến Tử không biết bài thơ này, Tịnh Tuệ Sư thái kia lấy đâu cơ sở thể nói rằng nàng sẽ giải được câu đố cái hộp kia? Và hơn nữa, nàng không biết thì tại sao chàng lại đọc vanh vách hai câu thơ đó?

-Thiếp biết là thiếp nghe ở đâu rồi, chỉ không nhớ thôi...cuối cùng là cả bài là gì?

Nàng không biết, chàng làm sao mà biết được?

-Thôi không nói chuyện thơ nữa, nàng nghỉ đi!

-Thiếp không sao mà! – Tiểu Yến Tử dài giọng phụng phịu.

-Không sao gì mà không sao. Nàng cứ buồn ngủ là nổi cáu, ai vừa nổi cáu với ta hả?

-Thiếp đâu có!

-Vậy à? Thế ai có lần suýt ném cả cái bình hoa vào đầu ta vì chưa viết xong bài cho Kỷ sư phụ trước khi đi ngủ...xong rồi còn có lần nàng...

-Được rồi, được rồi, sau này thiếp không thế nữa!

Vĩnh Kỳ vẫn không tha cho nàng.

-Sau này là chuyện sau này. Bây giờ là chuyện đi ngủ!

Tiểu Yến Tử thở dài, nằm phịch xuống giường rồi kéo chăn lên đầu quay mặt vào tường. Ngủ thì ngủ.

=. =. =. =. =.

Sáng hôm sau, Càn Long đến thăm Tiểu Yến Tử như đã hứa, nhưng con dâu người thì chẳng muốn gặp người chút nào. Nàng biết chắc sẽ bị lên lớp vì tội đánh nhau.

-Hoàng thượng giá lâm!

-Cách cách sao rồi? – Càn Long hỏi thái giám.

-Thưa Hoàng thượng, Cách cách còn chưa dậy.

-Vĩnh Kỳ thỉnh an Hoàng A mã.

-Vĩnh Kỳ, Tiểu Yến Tử sao rồi?

-Đỡ rồi, thưa Hoàng A mã, chắc ít lâu nữa nàng sẽ lại đòi chạy nhảy luôn thôi.

Càn Long bật cười với cái sự ghét nằm một chỗ của Tiểu Yến Tử.

-Trẫm vào thăm nó!

Càn Long nhìn Tiểu Yến Tử còn say giấc trên giường mà không khỏi ngạc nhiên vì sự khác biệt giữa một Tiểu Yến Tử hoàn toàn yên tĩnh và Tiểu Yến Tử náo loạn lúc tỉnh dậy. Cũng không khác một Tiểu Yến Tử khác là bao...

Khi ông đặt tay lên trán nàng để xem còn sốt không thì Tiểu Yến Tử bắt đầu vung tay.

-Đứng lại, chạy đi đâu! Ta đánh chết ngươi! – Tiểu Yến Tử hét, đưa một nắm đấm về phía Càn Long, suýt vào giữa mặt ông.

-Này, con làm cái gì thế, định hành thích trẫm hả? – ông quát.

Tiểu Yến Tử vẫn còn mắt nhắm mắt mở.

-Hoàng...Hoàng A mã...người sao lại ở đây?

Vĩnh Kỳ bước tới, thưa:

-Hoàng A mã, người đừng giận, Tiểu Yến Tử ngủ dậy là thế ạ.

-Ngủ dậy là giết người à? Vậy sao con còn sống?

Vĩnh Kỳ phì cười, còn Tiểu Yến Tử thì phụng phịu.

-Hoàng A mã, con tưởng người là thích khách. Chắc là mơ.

-Trong mơ còn đánh nhau! Bao giờ thì con sẽ thôi cái kiểu này hả? Con gái con đứa...Đừng có tưởng con bĩu môi thế kia là trẫm tha cho con! Sao hôm qua lại còn đánh nhau nữa?

-Đâu có...

-Đâu có cái gì? Thế trán con sưng vù là vì sao? Đâu có là thế hả? Con muốn trẫm phải làm thế nào với con? Nhốt trong cung không cho ra ngoài nữa?

Tiểu Yến Tử mở to mắt, hoảng hốt.

-Hoàng A mã! Không được! Con chết mất!

-Chết! Lại chết! Chết làm sao được, hoàng cung đáng sợ thế à?

-Nhưng... nhưng con là Tiểu Yến Tử không nhốt trong lồng được. Con hứa...con hứa không đánh nhau nữa, trừ khi...

-Trừ khi cái gì?

-Nếu thấy chuyện bất bình không thể cứ đứng nhìn phải không?

-Bất bình cũng không được ra tay!

-Nhưng thế là thấy chết không cứu!

-Trẫm nuôi quan lính làm gì?

-Để họ ăn không ngồi rồi! Hoàng A mã!

-Được, trẫm không nhốt con nữa, với một điều kiện.

-Điều kiện gì ạ?

-Hôm qua con đánh nhau với ai và tại sao?

-Con...con sẽ không nói ai nhưng là ai thì cô ta cũng là đứa ăn cướp, cướp của một người bán hàng.

Càn Long trừng mắt nhìn nàng.

-Thôi được, con muốn mua cây kiếm này cho Hoàng A mã nhưng cô ta cũng muốn mua...thế nên...

-Con đánh nhau vì một cây kiếm! – Càn Long quát.

Tiểu Yến Tử rụt cổ lại, lí nhí:

-Kiếm đẹp mà...

Càn Long hít một hơi thật sâu lấy bình tĩnh, còn Vĩnh Kỳ thì dâng cây kiếm lên.

-Hoàng A mã, kiếm đây ạ.

Càn Long nhìn cây kiếm và cũng phải công nhận nó đẹp thật. Rút kiếm khỏi bao, ông trầm trồ khen cây kiếm nhẹ nhưng lại sắc và bền bỉ.

-Con đã nói mà, kiếm đẹp!

-Con đừng tưởng có kiếm đẹp là con được tha! Thôi được rồi, vì con có ý tốt nên trẫm không nhốt con lại nữa.

-Hoàng A mã vạn tuế!

-Nhưng con phải viết cho trẫm một bài văn ba nghìn từ về đạo lý Khổng tử.

-Nhưng...

-Nhưng gì?

-Con phải nằm nghỉ. Nằm trên giường sao viết được?

-Con tự nghĩ ra cách đi.

-Nhưng...

-Không nhưng gì nữa! Trẫm đi thăm Lão Phật gia. Khi nào trẫm lại chỗ con, con phải có 3000 từ cho trẫm!.

-Chết rồi chết rồi chết rồi chết rồi! – Tiểu Yến Tử lẩm bẩm.

-Cái gì?

-Không ạ. Tiểu Yến Tử cung kính tiễn Hoàng A mã.

-Vĩnh Kỳ cũng tiễn Hoàng A mã.

Càn Long vừa đi khỏi, Tiểu Yến Tử đã than rầm trời.

-Vĩnh Kỳ!

-Được rồi, ta giúp nàng. Không khó thế đâu!

-Chàng thì bao giờ chả bảo thế!

Vĩnh Kỳ chỉ biết cười. Cả đời chàng chưa bao giờ nghĩ chàng lại lấy người như nàng. Một phần cũng vì chàng luôn biết vợ chàng sẽ do Lão Phật gia hoặc Hoàng A mã chọn lựa, và có chọn ai thì đó cũng sẽ là một tiểu thư đài các biết điều. Chàng cũng chẳng bao giờ nghĩ nữ tử như thế thì có gì không đáng thích. Nhưng cuối cùng Tiểu Yến Tử lại là người chiếm lĩnh cả trái tim chàng, thật lạ lùng!

Bỗng nhiên, mắt Tiểu Yến Tử sáng lên.

-Vĩnh Kỳ, thiếp nghĩ ra rồi! Nhớ rồi! Bài thơ đó!

Vĩnh Kỳ hồi hộp nhìn nàng. Có thể nào Tịnh Tuệ Sư thái nói đúng? Và cuối cùng, Tiểu Yến Tử là ai?

-Nàng đọc xem.  
><em><br>Đông thiên mỹ cảnh tại nhãn tiền  
>Băng lãnh tuyết nhi bạch nhất phiến<br>Hoa nhi tại bạch lý đa tàng  
>Thiên vạn mỹ miều kiến bất xuất<br>Tri năng dụng tâm triệu tình ái  
>Vấn noãn tiếu dung hồi phàm biên<em>

=. =. =. =. =.

Ngày hôm sau, Vĩnh Kỳ đến gặp Tiêu Kiếm.

-Đúng là nàng biết cả bài thơ! Hôm qua có đọc cho ta nghe.

-Thật sao? Đúng bài thơ này? – Tiêu Kiếm hỏi.

-Chúng ta thử xem.

Ngay lập tức, chiếc hộp được đặt trên bàn, Tiêu Kiếm và Vĩnh Kỳ ngồi hai bên.

Vĩnh Kỳ bắt đầu ghép bài thơ theo những gì Tiểu Yến Tử đọc ngày hôm trước.

Tách. Ổ khóa thứ ba được mở.

Tách. Ổ khóa thứ tư được mở.

Tách. Ổ khóa thứ năm được mở.

Tay run run, Vĩnh Kỳ nhấc chiếc chìa khóa cuối cùng lên.

Tách.

Nắp hộp mở ra, như thể bao nhiêu năm nay nó vẫn đóng mở như thế. Vĩnh Kỳ hít một hơi thật sâu, định lấy những thứ bên trong ra.

-Đợi đã! – Tiêu Kiếm đóng hộp lại, suýt nữa dập vào tay Vĩnh Kỳ. – Chúng ta nên nói với Tiểu Yến Tử chứ? Đây là thân thế của muội ấy!

-Ta chỉ lo, nếu là điều không hay, nàng không chịu đựng được.

-Thôi được. – Tiêu Kiếm đồng ý. – Chúng ta sẽ mở trước xem thế nào. Nhưng rồi phải nói thế nào với muội ấy? Ta muốn vẫn nhận muội ấy nhưng còn Tiểu Từ chắc sẽ không chịu giữ bí mật đâu.

-Chuyện đó lo sau đi, giờ chúng ta cứ xem cuối cùng chiếc hộp này có gì.

Vĩnh Kỳ mở hộp và thấy trong đó là một lá thư, cùng một cuốn sách nhỏ được thêu hoa trên bìa.

Chàng mở lá thư ra.__

_Gửi con gái yêu quý của mẹ,_

_Thiên ngôn vạn ngữ, có nói bao lời mẹ cũng không thể nói hết được nỗi đau trong lòng mẹ lúc này khi phải viết những dòng này, chỉ hy vọng một ngày con hiểu cho mẹ và đừng hận mẹ. Con gái, con phải hiểu rằng không phải mẹ không muốn có con bên cạnh, mẹ không hề, không hề muốn để con ra đi nhưng cũng không thể đặt con vào thế nguy hiểm. Đây là cách duy nhất mẹ biết để có thể bảo vệ con._

_Tên thật của con là Tuyết Chân, Ái Tân Giác La Tuyết Chân, Cố Luân Cách cách, sinh ngày 30 tháng 12 năm Nhâm Tuất. _

=. =. =. =. =.

Cả người Vĩnh Kỳ như đông cứng lại khi đọc những dòng này. Miệng chàng bỗng đắng ngắt, chàng cảm giác như vừa bị ai tát vào mặt.

-Cái gì?

Chàng nhắm mắt, dụi mắt một hồi, nhưng những chữ trước mặt vẫn không thay đổi.

-Chân Chân...Tiểu Yến Tử là Chân Chân?

Ông trời không thể tàn nhẫn với chàng thế chứ?

Nếu thế thật thì sao? Trời ơi, tạo hóa đừng có trớ trêu thế!

-Huynh biết Chân Chân này? – Tiêu Kiếm hỏi. – Đây là một Cách cách, Cố Luân Cách cách, tức phải là con gái của Hoàng hậu...chẳng lẽ huynh lại...

-Đừng, đừng nói! –Vĩnh Kỳ rên lên, chính bản thân cũng không muốn đối mặt với khả năng đáng sợ đó.

=. =. =. =. =.

_  
>Ước gì thân thế của con chỉ đơn giản thế, nhưng thực tế lại không phải thế.<em>

_Con gái yêu quý, con không bao giờ được nghĩ bất cứ những việc sau đây là lỗi của con. Con không được tự trách mình. Nếu trách...hãy trách cha con..._

_Mọi người đều nghĩ, cha đẻ của con là Hoàng đế Càn Long, và giờ đây phải đưa con khỏi vòng tay người là quyết định đau lòng nhất trong cuộc đời mẹ. Hoàng thượng yêu con biết bao, mẹ cũng yêu con biết bao...xin con đừng bao giờ quên điều đó._

_Nhưng cha đẻ của con lại là một người đàn ông khác, một vị quan trong triều, Trương Mộc Phi. Viết cái tên này cũng đủ làm mẹ đau đớn, làm những ký ức mẹ hằng muốn quên tràn về, nhưng rồi mẹ nhìn con đang ngủ bên cạnh mẹ, ngây thơ, trong trắng, bình yên, mẹ lại phải tha lỗi cho hắn...cảm ơn hắn đã mang con tới cho mẹ. Có lẽ chính hắn cũng không biết con là con đẻ của hắn, nhưng mẹ thì quá hiểu cha đẻ của con là ai._

_Chuyện đó xảy ra trong một đêm mà mẹ sẽ không thể bao giờ quên, ký ức đau khổ và rõ ràng nhất trong tâm trí mẹ. Tối hôm đó, khi trở về cung thì cha con đến tìm mẹ, tìm cớ nói chuyện quốc gia đại sự, bảo mẹ cho tất cả a hoàn thái giám ra ngoài. Nói được chưa bao nhiêu câu thì hắn đã đè lên người mẹ, bịt miệng và làm chuyện không thể nói ra._

_Chín tháng sau, con ra đời. Trong những tháng đó, mẹ đã tránh xa Hoàng thượng, không muốn làm nhơ bẩn đến người. Người duy nhất biết sự thực là bạn thân nhất của mẹ, một cung nữ của mẹ, sau này là vú em của con. Tất cả mọi người đều tin rằng tối hôm đó cha con đến bàn chuyện biên cương với mẹ. Vì tính mẹ cũng thích yên tĩnh, bình lặng, nhiều người khi không thấy mẹ qua lại nhiều cũng tránh đến gặp mẹ. Chín tháng mang thai con gần như là những tháng hoàn toàn cô lập, quanh mẹ chỉ có vài người hầu, các anh chị cùng mẹ với con._

_Con sinh ra chỉ vài ngày sau khi Lục Cách cách, nhưng phải một thời gian dài sau đó Hoàng thượng mới biết có con trên đời. Lúc đó, cái tên Lục Cách cách đã có chủ, vì thế Hoàng A mã của con lập tức phong con là Cố Luân Cách cách, đây là một vinh dự lớn, nhưng một phần cũng là vì địa vị của mẹ._

_Mẹ phải thừa nhận, lần đầu khi nhìn thấy con, mẹ đã ghét con cay đắng. Mẹ luôn hy vọng rằng có thể con vẫn là con của Hoàng thượng. Nhưng ông trời không tốt đến thế, nhìn thấy mặt con là mẹ nhận ra ngay cha của con là ai. Mẹ không muốn bế con, không muốn có con ở bên, ra lệnh cho vú em đưa con đi. Tên con, Tuyết Chân, cũng là do vú em đặt, với hy vọng là mẹ sẽ một ngày nhận ra giá trị chân chính của con, và vì con sinh vào một đêm đầy tuyết. Cũng chính vú em con đã thuyết phục mẹ vài ngày sau gặp lại con, và lúc đó mẹ mới nhận ra, con cũng còn là con đẻ của mẹ._

_Lúc đó, mẹ ôm con trong lòng mà không dám nhìn mặt con, sợ nhìn thấy nét mặt cha con trên khuôn mặt bé bỏng đó. Nhưng rồi mẹ vẫn phải nhìn, và đôi mắt to ngây thơ của con như rọi hẳn vào trái tim mẹ, nụ cười bé nhỏ trên môi con như đóa hoa chớm nở. Con là con gái của mẹ, và điều đó là điều quan trọng duy nhất._

_Con lớn lên không bị gò bó bởi quy tắc trong cung, vì mẹ muốn con được tự do. Đối với mẹ, con luôn như một cánh chim nhỏ, không thể được giam cầm và bị tù túng. Có lẽ thế mà vú em bắt đầu gọi yêu con là Tiểu Yến Tử, đến khi con cũng tự dùng cái tên đó. Trong cung, ít người quan tâm đến mẹ con ta, dù mẹ vẫn là Hoàng hậu, mẫu nghi thiên hạ, và con vẫn là Cố Luân Cách cách._

_Nhưng rồi có một lần Hoàng thượng đến thăm chúng ta, bản chất đáng yêu của con đã làm chiếm được tình cảm của Hoàng thượng, và sau đó ngày nào người cũng đến thăm con. Tình cảm người dành cho con lại là cầu nối cho chính tình cảm đã mấy năm đứt đoạn giữa Hoàng thượng và mẹ. Có lẽ đây lại chính là sự an bài của ông trời, con chính là món quà ông trời ban cho mẹ, để chữa lành vết thương lòng của mẹ._

_Nhưng giờ mẹ không thể không đưa con đi nơi khác. Nguyệt phi có vẻ rất muốn tìm hiểu về con, mẹ chỉ sợ một ngày cô ta sẽ biết sự thực, và sinh mạng bé nhỏ của con sẽ không giữ được. Mẹ không muốn thách thức khả năng chấp nhận một đứa trẻ như con của hoàng cung._

_Mẹ chỉ hy vọng rằng, một ngày con sẽ đọc được bức thư này và hiểu rằng con khác những đứa trẻ bị bỏ rơi khác đến thế nào. Mẹ sẽ để con ra đi với vú em, cô ấy sẽ chăm sóc con, làm mẹ của con, sống một cuộc sống bình dị ngoài hoàng cung. Mẹ tin rằng con sẽ lớn lên đầy đủ tình thương. Hãy để cái tên âu yếm Tiểu Yến Tử kia trở thành tên của con, giấu đi thân phận thật của con. Đối với mẹ, con luôn là cánh chim én báo dấu điềm lành của mùa xuân, mang tới hạnh phúc cho những người xung quanh._

_Chân Chân, mẹ sẽ luôn nhớ tới con, luôn yêu thương con._

_-Hoàng ngạch nương  
><em>  
>=. =. =. =. =.<p>

-Chân Chân Cách cách thực sự là Tiểu Yến Tử nhưng lại không phải là em gái ta... – Vĩnh Kỳ lẩm bẩm, thực sự nửa tin nửa ngờ những gì chàng vừa đọc được.

Câu chuyện này quá kinh thiên động địa, từ thủa khai quốc Đại Thanh đến giờ, liệu có chuyện này xảy ra bao giờ chưa?

-Hoàng hậu đã bị cưỡng hiếp ư? – Tiêu Kiếm hỏi, giọng không tin. – Nhưng làm thế được? Trong cung không có thị vệ sao?

-Trương Mộc Phi nổi tiếng là quan thanh liêm, chính trực, đáng tin cậy... – Vĩnh Kỳ nói. – Ông ta vẫn còn cái tiếng đó.

-Huynh biết hắn ta? Cha đẻ của Tiểu Yến Tử?

-Ta biết. Thật ra...thật ra bây giờ ta đang không hiểu làm thế nào mà ta không nhận ra điều này từ trước. Tiểu Yến Tử trông rất giống ông ta. Ta chỉ vẫn không tin được Tiểu Yến Tử lại là Chân Chân...

=. =. =. =. =.

_  
>-Vĩnh Kỳ, giờ này sao còn đứng đây làm gì, sao không đi tập bắn tên?<em>

_-Hoàng A mã, con... – nhưng cậu bé Vĩnh Kỳ năm tuổi không cuối cùng cũng không biết phải giải thích thế nào với Hoàng A mã rằng cậu thực sự không muốn tập bắn tên chỉ để đi sẵn những chú hươu nai vô tội._

_-Chẳng lẽ con không muốn lớn lên được cùng Hoàng A mã đi săn?_

_-Con muốn, nhưng..._

_Cậu bé còn ấp úng chưa biết nói tiếp thế nào thì một tiếng reo đã vang lên từ xa._

_-Hoàng A mã! Hoàng A mã!_

_Vĩnh Kỳ quay về phía tiếng reo thì thấy một bé gái khoảng ba tuổi mặc bộ áo dài màu xanh đang chạy đến bên hai cha con, dang tay ra đòi được bế. Không ngờ Hoàng A mã cũng bế bé lên thật, và ôm chặt bé vào lòng. Chính Vĩnh Kỳ còn chưa bao giờ được Hoàng A mã ôm như thế và cũng chưa bao giờ dám đòi._

_-Hoàng A mã, đây là ai? – Cô bé chỉ tay về phía Vĩnh Kỳ, nhìn cậu bé với đôi mắt to đen ngây thơ và một nụ cười lém lỉnh đã nở trên môi._

_-Đây là Ngũ ca của con, Vĩnh Kỳ._

_Cô bé cựa quậy đòi xuống và Hoàng A mã đặt bé xuống. Bé đưa tay ra nắm lấy tay Vĩnh Kỳ và nói:_

_-Ngũ ca cát tường! Muội là Chân Chân!_

_Vĩnh Kỳ mỉm cười với cô bé nhưng rồi lại ngước nhìn vua cha, sợ hãi, buột miệng nói:_

_-Con chỉ không muốn giết những con thú thôi!_

_Chân Chân nhìn cậu bé với mắt mở to kinh ngạc._

_-Sao lại giết chúng chứ? Ai bảo huynh là muội giết những con thú vật chứ? Muội cũng không muốn giết! Ai lại giết chúng chứ, huynh không được giết Tiểu Yến Tử nào đâu đấy!_

_-Chân Chân, Vĩnh Kỳ không nói con!_

_-Vậy chẳng lẽ Hoàng A mã giết thú vật? Hoàng A mã, người không giết Tiểu Yến Tử nào chứ? Người không thể!_

_-Thế con nghĩ con lấy đâu ra thịt để ăn?_

_Chân Chân mở to mắt rồi òa khóc._

_-Nhưng...nhưng..._

_Càn Long lại bế bé lên, dỗ dành._

_-Thôi nào, con có biết động vật sinh ra, một phần số phận của chúng cũng là để phục vụ con người không? Chúng ta ăn chúng cũng là phần nào giúp chúng hoàn thành số mệnh của mình._

_Chân Chân vẫn còn thút thít._

_-Nhưng mà không được ăn Tiểu Yến Tử._

_-Được rồi, trẫm hứa chúng ta sẽ không ăn Tiểu Yến Tử._

_Đúng lúc đó có một tên thái giám đến nói có Phúc Đại nhân đang chờ Hoàng thượng ở thư phòng._

_Càn Long đặt Chân Chân xuống._

_-Vú em của cả hai đứa đâu rồi? Vĩnh Kỳ, đưa Cách cách về Khôn Ninh Cung!_

_Hoàng thượng vừa đi khỏi, Chân Chân đã lau khô nước mắt và lại nắm lấy tay Vĩnh Kỳ._

_-Huynh đến nhà muội bao giờ chưa? Đến đấy chơi với muội đi, muội biết đường!_

=. =. =. =. =.

-Bây giờ chúng ta phải nói thế nào với Tiểu Yến Tử? – Tiêu Kiếm hỏi, làm Vĩnh Kỳ phải trở về với hiện tại.

-Nếu...nếu Tiểu Yến Tử thật là Chân Chân...

-Nếu Tịnh Tuệ Sư thái đang nói thật thì muội ấy đúng là Chân Chân. Huynh có nhớ gì về cách cách này không? Có manh mối gì để nhận dạng không?

=. =. =. =. =.

__

_Hôm đó không hiểu sao Vĩnh Kỳ và Chân Chân lại lang thang đến tận một nhà kho. Hai đứa nhóc ngó vào căn phòng tối tăm ẩm ướt nhưng chỉ thấy một màu đen._

_-Đi thôi, không có gì đâu. – Vĩnh Kỳ thì thầm, kéo tay con bé._

_Chân Chân nở nụ cười lém lỉnh tinh nghịch thường ngày:_

_-Muội muốn vào xem có gì trong này._

_-Chúng ta sẽ bị bắt đấy!_

_-Không đâu, đi vào đi!_

_Rồi Chân Chân chạy vào, khiến Vĩnh Kỳ không thể không chạy theo._

_-Shhh..._

_-Những thứ này là gì? – Chân Chân reo lên khi cạy mở được một chiếc rương và rút ra một bộ áo và mũ tân nương._

_-Những thứ đó dùng để làm hôn lễ! - Vĩnh Kỳ nói, cảm thấy rất phục bản thân vì biết điều này. – Huynh đã thấy Thừa Hoan Cách cách mặc những thứ này khi kết hôn._

_-Hôn lễ là cái gì? Kết hôn là cái gì?_

_-Vú em bảo đó là khi muội rất thích, rất thích ai đấy và muốn ở bên họ mãi mãi._

_Chân Chân đội chiếc mũ tân nương vào và khúc khích cười khi nó sụp xuống tận mũi._

_-Trông muội có xinh không, Ngũ ca? Bọn mình kết hôn đi!_

_Vĩnh Kỳ nhìn bộ dạng Chân Chân với chiếc mũ to quá khổ và bật cười._

_-Bọn mình làm sao mà kết hôn với nhau được! Muội là em gái ta!_

_-Tại sao không? Muội rất thích, rất thích huynh và muốn ở bên huynh mãi mãi!_

_-Vú em bảo không được kết hôn với người trong gia đình._

_-Muội không quan tâm, muội muốn lấy huynh! Huynh sẽ là chồng của muội!_

_Một đứa bé năm tuổi ngây thơ như Vĩnh Kỳ ngày đó cuối cùng cũng gật đầu vui vẻ._

_-Ừ, được thôi!_

_-Thế phải làm gì?_

_-Muội đội cái mũ đó xong rồi trùm cái khăn này lên, còn ta phải đeo cái dải đỏ này._

_Rồi Vĩnh Kỳ khoác cái áo tân nương tân lang rộng thùng thình vào cho Chân Chân và bản thân, trùm khăn lên mặt cô bé._

_-Vĩnh Kỳ ca, muội không nhìn thấy gì cả! Không thấy gì thì làm sao mà làm hôn lễ được? – Đoạn cô bé đưa tay ra định nhấc khăn lên._

_-Không được, phải để huynh làm việc đấy!_

_-Thôi được. – Bé lại để chiếc khăn rủ xuống mặt._

_-Bây giờ ta sẽ dắt muội đi để muội không ngã. Tin ta đi, ta là phu quân của muội!_

_Vĩnh Kỳ dắt bé đến bên cái bàn ở đầu phòng._

_-Quỳ xuống đấy. Xong rồi mình sẽ lạy ba lần._

_-Nhưng muội không nhìn thấy gì cả. Bao giờ thì sẽ đến đoạn lật khăn?_

_-Phải lạy xong rồi tân lang tân nương sẽ vào phòng lúc đó mới lật khăn._

_-Được rồi, nhanh lên!_

_Chúng lạy cái tường ba lần._

_-Bây giờ chúng ta sẽ vào phòng._

_-Đây là phòng rồi còn gì?_

_-Ừ thế thôi không cần đi đâu cả._

_-Huynh bỏ khăn ra được chưa? Muội vẫn chả nhìn thấy gì cả?_

_-Muội không được nói chuyện. Để ta tìm cái gậy đặc biệt để bỏ cái khăn ra. Đây rồi!_

_Vĩnh Kỳ cầm chiếc gậy và đặt nó dưới chiếc voan che mặt._

_-Một, hai..._

_-Giời ơi, nhanh lên!_

_-Được rồi, được rồi!_

_Cậu nhóc lật chiếc khăn để lộ nửa mặt Chân Chân, đến lúc đó cô bé đã dùng tay tự hất phần còn lại của chiếc khăn ra._

_-Hôn lễ xong rồi à?_

_-Chắc thế._

_-Tuyệt quá! Vĩnh Kỳ ca ca giờ là phu quân của muội! Xong rồi thì làm gì nữa?_

_-Vú em bảo sau khi lấy nhau người ta sẽ sinh em bé!_

_-Ừ, bọn mình sinh em bé đi! Lúc đấy sẽ được chơi với em bé! Sinh em bé thì làm thế nào?_

_Cả hai đều gãi đầu một lúc với vấn đề khó hiểu mới nhất này._

_-À biết rồi! Huynh từng thấy Hoàng A mã làm chuyện này với Chung phi Nương nương và rồi sau đó Nương nương sinh em bé!_

_-Làm gì?_

_-Nhắm mắt vào!_

_-Có đau không? Nếu đau muội không chịu đâu!_

_-Không đau, cứ nhắm mắt vào!_

_-Được rồi nhưng không được lừa gì muội khi muội nhắm đâu đấy!_

_-Biết rồi._

_Chân Chân nhắm tịt mắt lại, Vĩnh Kỳ ngó quanh một lúc rồi cúi xuống, hôn cái chụt lên môi bé. Mắt Chân Chân lập tức mở to và cả hai đứa nhìn nhau, mặt bỗng đỏ ửng._

_-Em bé đâu?_

_-Em bé chưa đến, bình tĩnh chứ. Trước hết muội phải béo lên, Chung phi cũng phải béo lên xong rồi mới sinh em bé._

_-Ứ ừ, muội không chịu đâu, muội không muốn béo đâu!_

_-Không làm thế thì làm sao có được em bé?_

_-Vậy huynh sinh em bé đi!_

_-Làm thế nào?_

_-Muội thơm huynh như lúc nãy!_

_-Cứ bắt được huynh đã! – Vĩnh Kỳ hét lên rồi chạy mất._

_-Đứng lại!_

_Hai đứa trẻ bắt đầu đuổi nhau khắp phòng, tiếng cười khúc khích vang lên nghe rất vui tai. Nhưng rồi một lúc sau, một bộ áo dài màu xanh đen dừng ngay trước mặt Vĩnh Kỳ, làm cậu nhóc đứng khựng lại, và Chân Chân còn chạy phía sau đâm sầm vào cậu. Cả hai đứa ngã ra sàn và ngước nhìn bộ mặt hằm hằm của Nguyệt phi Nương nương._

_Vĩnh Kỳ đứng dậy và kéo Chân Chân dậy._

_-Nguyệt phi Nương nương cát tường._

_Chân Chân chỉ đứng đằng sau cậu nhóc ngó bà phi với vẻ mặt sợ hãi._

_Nguyệt phi đang lườm cả hai đứa trẻ, nàng chưa bao giờ ưa hai đứa này, vậy mà chúng luôn được Hoàng thượng sủng ái hết mực. Lục Cách cách, con gái nàng, một cách cách theo đúng khuôn mẫu nhu mỳ điềm đạm thì Hoàng thượng lại chẳng bao giờ chú ý tới. Hoàng thượng còn thậm mãi mới biết trên đời này có một đứa như Chân Chân, trong khi người đã có mặt ở đó khi Lục Cách cách sinh ra. Làm thế nào mà con quỷ con này lại khiến Hoàng thượng không thèm nhìn nhận hai mẹ con nàng nữa chứ? Nàng muốn trả thù con bé, nhưng cũng biết không thể làm quá tay, Chân Chân được Hoàng thượng sủng ái thế, nó có làm sao thì nàng cũng hết đường ăn nói._

_-Hai con làm gì ở đây? – Nguyệt phi hỏi._

_Tưởng nụ cười nham hiểm kia là nụ cười thực sự, Chân Chân bước ra nhìn Nguyệt phi với ánh mắt ngây thơ._

_-Con và Vĩnh Kỳ ca đang cử hành hôn lễ! Chúng con sẽ sinh em bé!_

_-Hoang đường! – Nguyệt phi rít lên, làm Chân Chân lại chạy ra trốn đằng sau Vĩnh Kỳ. – Sao hai ngươi dám làm điều kinh khủng thế? Vương Ma Ma, nhốt Ngũ A ca vào phòng tối!_

_-Vâng, thưa Nương nương! – bà vú họ Vương tóm lấy cổ tay Vĩnh Kỳ và kéo cậu bé đi, trong khi Chân Chân thì nắm lấy vạt chiếc áo rộng thùng thình và kéo về phía sau. Vĩnh Kỳ cũng đang vùng vẫy để thoát khỏi bà vú._

_-Không, con không muốn vào phòng tối, bỏ con ra! – Vình Kỳ gào thật to. Thật ra cậu bé biết chẳng đời nào Nguyệt phi tha cho cậu và chỉ hy vọng Hoàng A mã đang ở đâu gần đó._

_-Bỏ huynh ấy ra! Không phải lỗi của Vĩnh Kỳ ca ca! Ta đi mách Hoàng A mã, người sẽ đánh các ngươi hai mươi trượng! - Chân Chân kêu lên và vẫn cố nắm lấy áo Vĩnh Kỳ._

_Nguyệt phi nhìn con bé đang cố kéo Vĩnh Kỳ lại bằng cái vạt áo cưới và rút cây kiếm đang nằm trên bàn trong nhà kho rồi cắm cây kiếm xuống vạt áo đó._

_Vạt áo bị kéo chùng xuống, Chân Chân cũng bị mất đà và ngã ngửa ra đừng sau, và cảm thấy đau điếng đằng sau gáy. Không nghĩ ngợi gì, con bé rống lên khóc theo bản năng, những giọt nước mắt to lăn xuống đôi má bầu bĩnh._

_-Chân Chân! – Vĩnh Kỳ kêu lên, chạy đến bên bé. Vương Ma ma lúc đó đã thả cậu ra, biết rằng Nguyệt phi có gan cũng chẳng dám nhốt Vĩnh Kỳ. Mục đích làm hai đứa sợ đã được hoàn thành và bà ta giờ đang đợi lệnh tiếp theo của chủ._

_-Chân Chân, muội sao rồi? – Vĩnh Kỳ hỏi, dỗ dành cô em dù trong lòng cũng sợ hãi khi thấy rất nhiều máu đang chảy ra từ vết thương bên gáy cô bé._

_-Đau quá! – Chân Chân nức nở._

_-Sao bà dám làm thế! Ta sẽ mách Hoàng A mã! – Vĩnh Kỳ hét lên với Nguyệt phi._

_-Hỗn xược! Cứ đợi đến khi Hoàng A mã của ngươi biết được cái giọng điệu đó của ngươi, đồ oắt con vô lễ!_

_-Bà đã làm Chân Chân bị thương, bà cứ liệu hồn!_

_-Ta chẳng sờ đến nó, nó tự ngã!_

_-Không đúng, chính bà đã là muội ấy ngã._

_-Vương Ma ma, bà có thấy ta động vào Tuyết Chân Cách cách không?_

_-Không, thưa Nương nương, Nương nương không động gì đến Cách cách. Cách cách tự ngã._

_-Ngươi... – Vĩnh Kỳ bắt đầu lên tiếng nhưng rồi lại có tiếng từ ngoài vọng lại._

_-Hoàng thượng giá lâm!_

_-Hoàng A mã cát tường! – Vĩnh Kỳ reo lên._

_Càn Long vừa bước vào đã chạy đến bế Chân Chân vẫn còn nức nở lên._

_-Có chuyện gì ở đây vậy? – ông nhìn xung quanh, quát trong khi rút từ tay áo ra một chiếc khăn để cầm máu cho Chân Chân. –Sshh...đừng khóc, nín đi, Hoàng A mã đây rồi._

_-Là tại Nguyệt phi Nương nương! Bọn con đang chơi, tự nhiên Nguyệt phi đến muốn nhốt con vào phòng tối. – Vĩnh Kỳ mách. –Xong rồi Chân Chân muốn giúp con nhưng Nguyệt phi làm muội ấy ngã đập đầu vào cái rương kia. Hoàng A mã, Chân Chân sẽ không sao chứ?_

_-Nguyệt phi, ngươi dám động đến Chân Chân ư? Trẫm ra lệnh cho ngươi phải cách xa cả Chân Chân và Vĩnh Kỳ ít nhất một trăm thước!_

_-Hoàng thượng, thần thiếp bị oan rồi. Thần thiếp không có động tới Tuyết Chân Cách cách, Cách cách tự ngã!_

_-Nương nương thấy muội ấy đang cầm vạt áo của con nên Nương nương đã cắt vạt áo, biết rằng muội ấy sẽ bị ngã! – Vĩnh Kỳ kêu lên giận dữ._

_-Hoàng thượng, thần thiếp không cố ý. Sao Hoàng thượng lại có thể tin lời một đứa trẻ chứ?_

_-Vĩnh Kỳ, người lớn đang nói không được nói leo. – Nhưng rồi quay sang Nguyệt phi, ông nói. – Trầm không cần biết Chân Chân ngã thế nào, chỉ biết nó bị ngã khi đang ở bên ngươi, và vì thế không thể tin tưởng ngươi trông nom nó nữa. Vì thế trẫm ra lệnh ngươi phải tránh càng xa Chân Chân và Vĩnh Kỳ càng tốt. Nếu không tuân lệnh, đừng trách trẫm không cho bất cứ ai đến gần ngươi nữa! Hiểu chưa?_

_Nguyệt phi nghe giọng Càn Long đã biết ông không hề dọa và co rúm người lại nhưng trong lòng cảm thấy hận hai đứa ranh con này không để đâu cho đủ._

_-Hoàng thượng, thần thiếp biết sai rồi. Thần thiếp xin Hoàng thượng tha tội. Thần thiếp tuân lệnh._

_-Hoàng A mã, đầu con đau quá! – Chân Chân đột kêu lên._

_-Được rồi, để trẫm đưa con về. Vĩnh Kỳ, cả con nữa. Hai đứa làm thế nào mà lại trốn khỏi vú em rồi hả? – ông vừa mắng vừa dắt hai đứa ra khỏi cửa._

_-Con và Vĩnh Kỳ ca chơi trò kết hôn...bọn con sẽ sinh em bé!_

_-Thế à, thế thì con phải đến ở với Vĩnh Kỳ chứ, vợ làm sao mà sống xa chồng được._

_-Nhưng...nhưng..._

_Ba cha con vừa đi vừa nói chuyện rôm rả, làm Nguyệt phi chỉ có thể nhìn theo hậm hực. _

=. =. =. =. =.

-Hồi nhỏ Chân Chân có bị ngã và để lại vết sẹo sau gáy! Chắc chắn vết sẹo còn ở đó! – Vĩnh Kỳ reo lên!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Khi Vĩnh Kỳ về đến nhà thì thấy cả phòng ngủ của chàng như ngập trong giấy. Những tờ giấy trắng, những viên vo tròn và còn có cả một cuộn giấy được vo thành một cục lớn, tất cả bị ném bừa bãi trong phòng. Trong giữa đám hỗn độn giấy đó là Tiểu Yến Tử, vẫn còn ngồi trên giường và đang viết trên một chiếc bàn nhỏ đặt trên đùi. Nàng lại vo thêm một tờ giấy nữa và ném nó ra khỏi giường, chẳng quan tâm nó rơi ở đâu. Mặt nàng lấm mực, tay áo nàng thì khỏi nói, nàng đang nhăn mặt tập trung và rồi lại đặt bút viết vài chữ với tay run run. Nhưng rồi nàng lại vo viên tờ giấy mới nhất này, vứt nó sang một bên, lần này vứt luôn cả bút. Chỉ với một tiếng kêu đầy ức chế, nang hất cả cái bàn xuống đất và tất cả rơi loảng xoảng trước mặt Vĩnh Kỳ. Chỉ lúc đó nàng mới nhận ra là phu quân của nàng đang đứng trong phòng.

-Thế mà chàng bảo là dễ. - Nàng phụng phịu, không chịu nhìn chàng.

-Nàng đang làm cái gì vậy? – Đầu óc chàng không còn nhớ được mình vừa từ đâu về và vừa biết được thông tin gì khi nhìn đống giấy vụn ngập cả phòng.

-Còn làm gì nữa? Viết bài cho Hoàng A mã. Cái con ranh kia...ai bảo nó khiến thiếp phải đánh nhau với nó. Đáng lẽ thiếp phải tìm nó, đem nó tới cho Hoàng A mã xử tội.

Nàng đấm một cái vào thành giường nhưng rồi lại kêu lên.

-Á! Đau!

Vĩnh Kỳ đến bên nàng, nắm lấy tay nàng.

-Đau không? Có gãy xương không? Để ta gọi thái y!

-Trời ơi đừng có hơi tí là gọi thái y mà. – Tiểu Yến Tử than.

Vĩnh Kỳ không nói gì, chỉ bóp tay cho nàng. Rồi chàng hỏi:

-Thế nàng viết được gì rồi?

Tiểu Yến Tử rút ra một xấp giấy bên cạnh, đầy những chữ viết run tay. Chàng đọc qua một hồi rồi phán:

-Không tồi đâu. Nàng cần bao nhiêu chữ nữa?

-Một nghìn, - Tiểu Yến Tử kêu lên ai oán. Mất cả ngày nàng mới viết được hai nghìn, giờ thêm một nghìn nữa bằng cách nào? Nàng ngáp, dù còn sớm. Viết chữ bao giờ cũng làm nàng buồn ngủ. Sao nàng có thể đấu kiếm cả buổi không mệt mà viết chữ lại cứ làm nào díu mắt thế này?

-Cũng gần xong rồi, một chút nữa thôi, - Vĩnh Kỳ động viên.

Tiểu Yến Tử lại ngáp.

-Vĩnh Kỳ, giúp thiếp đi.

Nàng vòng tay ôm chàng, tựa đầu lên vai chàng.

Chàng muốn phì cười với cách nũng nịu của nàng.

-Gì?

-Viết bài hộ thiếp.

Mắt nàng đã bắt đầu nhắm.

-Hoàng A mã chắc sẽ nhận ra chữ ta mà.

Đến lúc này nàng đã ngủ thiếp đi. Chàng mỉm cười, lắc đầu, rồi nhẹ nhàng hạ nàng xuống giường. Dọn nốt đống giấy tờ trên giường, chàng đặt những tờ giấy đã viết xong lên bàn rồi gọi đám người hầu.

-Các ngươi đi đâu hết vậy?

-Cách cách không cho làm phiền ạ. – Mình Nguyệt nói.

-Các ngươi dọn cái bãi chiến trường này đi.

-Tuân lệnh!

Sau khi cùng Minh Nguyệt lau sạch mặt cho nàng, Vĩnh Kỳ ngồi lên giường ngắm Tiểu Yến Tử. Nàng thật là Chân Chân ư? Cả hai đều có đôi mắt to hút hồn đó, tính khí nghịch ngợm ương ngạnh đáng yêu...nhưng chẳng phải cũng có thể là một sự trùng hợp?

Chàng hít một hơi thật sâu rồi lật Tiểu Yến Tử nằm nghiêng ra, vén tóc nàng sang một bên. Ở đó, ngay sau gáy nàng, đúng chỗ chàng còn nhớ, đúng là một vết sẹo rất, rất thật.

* * *

><p>-Cho trẫm xem bài viết của con. – Càn Long vừa đến đã ra lệnh.<p>

Tiểu Yến Tử đưa ra một tập giấy nhàu nhĩ và lấm mực, rồi nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ để tránh không phải xem phản ứng của Càn Long.

-Hơi ngắn nhỉ? – Càn Long nói khi lướt qua vài trang.

-Hoàng A mã, không công bằng! – Tiểu Yến Tử hậm hực kêu. – Con đã chăm chỉ viết khổ sở mất bao lâu mà Hoàng A mã chỉ có phán là ngắn mà còn chẳng đọc. Người chỉ biết nói là chưa đủ 3000 từ thôi. Vĩnh Kỳ bảo con là chất lượng hơn số lượng, muốn viết con cũng có thể viết nhảm 3000 từ để qua.

-Biết thế thì sao lại không viết? – Càn Long cười.

Tiếu Yến Tử không dám đấm thành giường nữa mà giờ là đấm vào gối.

-Được rồi, không trêu con nữa. Vĩnh Kỳ đã kể con đã vất vả thế nào, trẫm cho con qua.

-Thật ạ?

-Thật.

-Tuyệt quá! Nhưng Hoàng A mã, lần sau có phạt người cứ phạt đánh con, thế sẽ đỡ đau hơn.

-Con nghịch ít thôi thì không phải phạt. Ai suốt ngày cứ nghĩ tới việc lần sau bị phạt như thế nào chứ?

-Con biết thế nào con cũng gây họa mà...

Lúc này Càn Long chỉ có thể lắc đầu ngán ngẩm.

* * *

><p>Mấy ngày sau, Tiểu Yến Tử đã bắt đầu nhảy tưng tưng rồi.<p>

-Vĩnh Kỳ, hôm nay rất nhiều gió, thiếp muốn đi thả diều!

Phu quân của nàng vẫn còn nằm trên giường ngáp ngắn ngáp dài còn nàng thì đã dậy từ đời nào rồi.

-Nàng còn phải nghỉ ngơi mà? – Chàng nói, nhưng biết rõ là nàng mà đã thế kia rồi thì khuyên bảo thế nào cũng không xong.

-Thiếp nằm nghỉ mấy ngày nay rồi! Thiếp chẳng sao cả! Với cả lâu rồi không có gió thế này, với cả Tử Vy cũng sẽ đến!

-Ừ... tùy nàng. – Vĩnh Kỳ lẩm bẩm, rồi trùm chăn lên đầu muốn nướng thêm vài phút nữa.

-Vĩnh Kỳ! Dậy! – Tiểu Yến Tử ghé miệng vào tai chàng và hét to, làm chàng giật bắn cả mình và lăn cả xuống đất.

-Này! Có cần phải thế không hả? – Vĩnh Kỳ nhăn nhó. – Hôm qua ta ngủ muộn mà.

-Thế là lỗi của thiếp à? Mà tối qua chàng đi đâu đến tối mịt mới về?

-Ta ở Hội Tân Lầu với Tiêu Kiếm, được chưa?

Tối qua chàng và Tiêu Kiếm gặp nhau để bàn về thân thế của Tiểu Yến Tử và đã đồng ý chưa cho ai biết vội. Điều cần làm bây giờ là điều tra Trương Mộc Phi xem năm đó thực sự điều gì đã xảy ra.

-Sao không cho thiếp đi với!

-Hoàng A mã ra lệnh cho nàng ở nhà nghỉ mà.

-Hừ!

-Hừ cái gì?

-Không gì cả, thiếp ra ngoài đây.

Tiểu Yến Tử ôm con diều chim én chạy ra cửa.

Lúc Nhĩ Khang và Tử Vy đến nơi thì Vĩnh Kỳ mới dậy và ăn sáng xong.

-Tử Vy, đi thả diều với tỉ đi, xem nó đẹp không này! – Tiểu Yến Tử reo lên.

-Muội đã được tha bổng rồi hả Tiểu Yến Tử? – Nhĩ Khang cười.

-Ai tha, nàng ấy tự giải thoát mình. – Vĩnh Kỳ thở dài.

-Hoàng thượng muốn gặp chúng ta. – Nhĩ Khang nói.

Vĩnh Kỳ gật đầu và cùng Nhĩ Khang bước ra cổng.

-Chào nhé! Về sớm còn ăn cơm với bọn thiếp! – Tiểu Yến Tử nói với giọng vui vẻ, dù mắt thì vẫn dán vào con diều trên trời.

-Tử Vy, muội xem này, có chú chim kia đang bay cạnh con diều, có thể nó nghĩ đây là chim én thật!

-Bài viết của tỉ thế nào? – Tử Vy hỏi. – Nghe Vĩnh Kỳ nói tỉ không viết đủ 3000 từ à?

-Ừ nhưng Hoàng A mã vẫn cho qua! Tử Vy, xem đẹp không? Muội có muốn thả không?

Tiểu Yến Tử dúi cuộn dây vào tay Tử Vy. "Để tỉ xem có thể với tới nó nếu trèo lên cây không!"

Rồi nàng thoăn thoắt trèo lên một cây to bên cạnh.

-Cẩn thận đấy!

-Không sao đâu. – Tiểu Yến Tử gọi với xuống từ một cành cây rất cao. – Tiêu Kiếm nói giờ khinh công của tỉ tốt lắm rồi.

Bỗng Tử Vy cảm thấy hoa mắt, chóng mặt. Nàng tựa vào thân cây mới có thể đứng vững. Gần đây nàng ngày càng gặp nhiều lúc chóng mặt thế này nhưng lại không muốn nói với Nhĩ Khang. Sức khỏe nàng luôn làm Nhĩ Khang lo lắng và nàng cũng không muốn làm chàng phải lo lắng hơn nữa. Nhưng lần này cảm giác chóng mặt này rất khác. Nàng không thể nhìn rõ, và cả phần dưới của nàng từ bụng trở xuống đau dữ dội. Chân nàng có cảm giác bủn rủn như không đứng vững và gió bỗng như lạnh như giữa mùa đông.

-Tiểu Yến Tử! – nàng cố gọi, nhưng cùng lúc đấy tỉ tỉ của nàng cũng hét lên một tiếng thất thanh, rồi có tiếng cành cây gãy, và Tử Vy chỉ kịp nhìn thấy một thân hình áo đỏ vụt rơi xuống trước mặt nàng trước khi nàng ngất lịm.

Tiểu Yến Tử lồm cồm bò dậy, cả người đau nhức. Nàng không biết nàng ngã cao cao, chỉ biết rằng người nàng đập vào vô số cành cây trước khi đáp đất lạnh và cứng. Cổ tay nàng đau ê ẩm và lưng nàng có cảm giác như vừa bị ai dùng gậy đập mạnh vào.

Nhìn sang một bên, nàng thấy Tử Vy đang nằm bất tỉnh cạnh nàng giữa một vũng máu. Cả người Tiểu Yến Tử run lên vì sợ hãi.

-TỬ VY! – nàng kêu lên, bò về phía Tử Vy, nước mắt giàn giụa. – Nhĩ Khang! NHĨ KHANG! Mọi người đâu rồi! Cứu!

* * *

><p>Nhĩ Khang trở về Cảnh Dương Cung một mình trong khi Vĩnh Kỳ ở lại với Càn Long vì Hoàng thượng muốn bàn về một chuyến đi đến Đại Lý như ông từng hứa với Tiểu Yến Tử. Bản thân Nhĩ Khang cũng không nén nổi cảm giác háo hức với chuyến đi này, cơ hội được phi ngựa trên đồng cỏ, lần này biết rằng giữa chàng và Tử Vy không còn phải che giấu gì nữa.<p>

Chàng bước vào cổng với vẻ mặt vui vẻ nhưng nụ cười trên môi biến mất khi thấy Hồ Thái y bước nhanh từ trong nhà ra ngoài.

Ngay lập tức chàng cảm thấy lo lắng cho Tử Vy.

-Hồ Thái y, có chuyện gì thế?

-Ngạch phò Đại nhân, Tử Vy Cách cách gặp một tai nạn, đã mất rất nhiều máu. Giờ Cách cách đang rất yếu, tôi cần đi lấy dụng cụ. Tần Thái y và Đặng Thái y đang ở trong...

Nhĩ Khang không nghe hết câu mà đã chạy vào trong, đẩy hết thái y đang bâu quanh giường ra. Trái tim chàng như bị đâm một nhát dao khi thấy nàng nằm trên giường, mặt trắng bệch và bất tỉnh.

-Tử Vy, Tử Vy, nàng có nghe ta nói không? – Rồi quay sang thái y, chàng quát. – Các người còn đứng đấy làm gì, cứu nàng đi chứ!

-Ngạch phò Đại nhân, tình hình Cách cách hiện giờ đã khá ổn định nhưng vẫn còn yếu...nhưng...

Nhĩ Khang không còn lắng nghe ông mà đã thấy Tiểu Yến Tử đang ngồi vo tròn ở một góc phòng. Chàng xông đến nắm lấy vai Tiểu Yến Tử và lắc lắc nàng.

-Chuyện gì xảy ra? Nói cho ta biết!

Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn chàng với đôi mắt đỏ hoe, đẫm lệ.

-Nhĩ Khang... – nàng ấp úng.

-Có chuyện gì? – Nhĩ Khang gầm lên, lắc nàng còn mạnh hơn nữa.

-Muội trèo cây...và muội bị ngã...ngã trúng vào...vào...Tử Vy. Và Tử Vy...thái y nói...Tử Vy...muội đã giết...

-Cái gì? Giết cái gì? Tử Vy? Tử Vy làm sao? Thái y nói cái gì?

Nhĩ Khang như hoàn toàn đã mất tự chủ và chàng không còn biết chàng có đang làm đau Tiểu Yến Tử không dù nàng không có vẻ gì là phản ứng với sự thô bạo của chàng. Chàng chỉ cần biết bây giờ Tử Vy ra sao.

-Ngạch phò Đại nhân...xin ngài... – Tần Thái y nhắc, vì dù Tiểu Yến Tử có sẵn sàng để cho Nhĩ Khang thô bạo đến thế nào thì ông thái y cũng không muốn phải có thêm một bệnh nhân nữa.

-NÓI! – Nhĩ Khang ra lệnh, siết chặt vai Tiểu Yến Tử hơn nữa và nhìn xoáy vào mắt nàng.

-Đứa bé! Con của Tử Vy! Muội đã giết nó...muội là kẻ giết người... – Tiểu Yến Tử nấc lên, rồi lại co tròn người vào khi Nhĩ Khang cuối cùng cũng thả nàng ra.

-Không, không phải! Muội nói dối! Đây chỉ là trò đùa! Tử Vy, nàng dậy đi! Đừng đùa nữa! Đủ rồi đấy! – Rồi quay sang thái y với vẻ mặt gần như điên dại, chàng nói, - Thái y, ông nói đi. Cách cách nói nhảm! Tử Vy còn thậm chí đâu có thai...

-Ngạch phò Đại nhân, tôi rất tiếc nhưng Tử Vy Cách cách đã bị sảy thai. – Tần Thái y nói.

Nhĩ Khang như đông cứng lại, tay chàng buông thõng xuống, chân chàng không còn đứng vững nữa, và chàng gục xuống sàn nhà, không tin những gì mình vừa nghe. Phải chăng cả thế giới đang tan vỡ chỉ với những gì chàng vừa nghe?

Đứa bé...con của chàng...con của họ...mất rồi sao?

* * *

><p>-Tiểu Yến Tử sao rồi? – Càn Long hỏi trên đường tới Cảnh Dương Cung cùng Vĩnh Kỳ.<p>

-Sáng nay nàng đã thấy đủ khỏe để ra ngoài thả diều rồi. – Vĩnh Kỳ nói, lắc đầu với vẻ mặt chịu thua nương tử cứng đầu của mình. Càn Long chỉ cười.

Khi đến Cảnh Dương Cung, mọi thứ dường như quá tĩnh lặng. Thường thì rất dễ nhận ra giọng cười đùa của Tiểu Yến Tử, nhất là khi nàng còn ở ngoài thả diều.

-Hoàng thượng giá lâm, Ngũ A ca hồi cung

-Tiểu Yến Tử, nàng ở đâu? – Vĩnh Kỳ gọi.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, sao trẫm nghe nói con không chịu nằm nghỉ hả? – Càn Long cũng mắng yêu.

Nhưng những gì họ thấy khi bước vào phòng là một đám thái y bước ra từ phòng ngủ.

-Hoàng thượng cát tường, Ngũ A ca cát tường.

-Chuyện gì thế? – Giọng Càn Long trầm lại vì lo lắng. –Sao lại ở đây hết?

-Khởi bẩm Hoàng thượng, Tử Vy Cách cách vừa bị sảy thai.

-Làm sao lại thế được? Tử Vy đâu có thai.

-Bẩm Hoàng thượng, thật ra Tử Vy Cách cách đã mang thai hai tháng.

-Chuyện gì xảy ra?

-Theo lời kể của Hoàn Châu Cách cách, cô ấy đang trèo cây và ngã vào người Tử Vy Cách cách...

-Tiểu Yến Tử... – Vĩnh Kỳ nói với giọng bối rối nhưng cũng không kết thúc câu, lập tức chạy vào phỏng ngủ, Càn Long cũng rảo bước theo.

Trong phòng là một sự tĩnh lặng đến rùng mình. Tử Vy nằm trên giường như không còn sống, với Nhĩ Khang với vẻ mặt cũng đờ đẫn không kém. Tiểu Yến Tử đang vo tròn mình ở một góc phòng, lắc lư.

-Tiểu Yến Tử... – Vĩnh Kỳ gọi, chạy lại bên nàng. Nàng không ngẩng mặt nhìn chàng, chỉ nhìn vào một điểm nào đó trên sàn nhà với ánh mắt vô hồn, như bị nhốt trong một thế giới đau khổ của riêng mình. Vĩnh Kỳ không khỏi đau nhói trong tim khi thấy nàng như thế này.

-Tử Vy sao rồi? – Càn Long hỏi.

Nhĩ Khang không trả lời, chỉ ngồi bất động.

Rồi Tử Vy lên tiếng yếu ớt, làm tất cả con mắt nhìn về phía nàng:

-Nhĩ Khang...Nhĩ Khang...

-Tử Vy, Tử Vy! Ta đây! Ta đây... – chàng nghiêng người về phía Tử Vy như muốn che chắn, bảo vệ nàng.

-Tử Vy! – Tiểu Yến Tử nấc lên rồi bò về phía giường. –Tử Vy, ta xin lỗi...Tử Vy, muội tỉnh lại đi...

Nàng chưa đến được bên giường thì Nhĩ Khang đã đẩy mạnh nàng ra.

-Cô tránh ra! Đừng có lại gần bọn ta! Đừng làm tổn thương nàng nữa! – chàng hét lên.

Tiểu Yến Tử cắn chặt môi dưới để nén nỗi đau trong lòng, ngăn những giọt lệ đang chực rơi.

-Nhĩ Khang...muội...

Nhưng nàng chưa kịp nói gì thêm thì Nhĩ Khang đã dang tay tát nàng một cái đau điếng. Má nàng nóng ran và nàng ngã gục ra đất.

-Nhĩ Khang! Huynh dám ư! – Vĩnh Kỳ kêu lên giận dữ, đến bên Tiểu Yến Tử và đỡ nàng dậy. Tiểu Yến Tử giờ đang nức nở.

-Cô ta đã giết con của ta...cô ta là kẻ giết người! Hãy tránh xa ta ra! – Nhĩ Khang hét.

-Huynh không được nói thế, cô ấy không cố ý, chỉ là một tai nạn, Tiểu Yến Tử không cố ý, huynh biết mà!

Vĩnh Kỳ ôm Tiểu Yến Tử vào lòng và đang lau máu từ khóe môi nàng.

-Không, ta không biết gì cả! Tiểu Yến Tử đã ngã vào người Tử Vy. Không phải là tai nạn...sao phải trèo cây chứ? Tất cả là lỗi của cô...

-Nhĩ Khang, không được nói thế! – Vĩnh Kỳ nói với giọng cảnh cáo.

-Cô ta là kẻ giết người, giết người!

Vĩnh Kỳ không nén được giận dữ nữa và đã xông đến bên Nhĩ Khang, kéo chàng lên như muốn đánh nhau, bốn mắt nhìn nhau nảy lửa hận thù.

-Cả hai đứa thôi đi! – Càn Long nghiêm giọng nhưng có vẻ chẳng ai nghe ông cả.

Tiểu Yến Tử đã đến bên họ và kéo tay Vĩnh Kỳ lại.

-Vĩnh Kỳ, đừng bênh thiếp! – Tiểu Yến Tử khóc. – Nhĩ Khang nói đúng, thiếp là kẻ giết người. Thiếp không đáng sống, khống đáng được làm chị của Tử Vy, không đáng cho chàng yêu thương...đừng bênh thiếp!

-Cô ta nói đúng! Cô ta không đáng làm chị của Tử Vy! Tử Vy làm gì để đáng chịu thế này chứ? Chúng tôi đã làm gì để phải chịu thế này? – Nhĩ Khang gầm lên, chỉ làm Vĩnh Kỳ tức giận hơn.

-Huynh đừng có dám nói thêm câu nào nữa! – chàng nói với giọng cố giữ bình tĩnh và siết chặt cánh tay Nhĩ Khang.

Nhưng Nhĩ Khang như không biết phải giải tỏa sự ức chế, đau khổ của mình bằng cách nào khác ngoài việc hét lên:

-Cô là kẻ giết người...Tiểu Yến Tử, cô đã giết con của ta, ta hận cô, Tử Vy hận cô, con của ta hận cô!

Vĩnh Kỳ lại xông đến, nhưng Tiểu Yến Tử đã giữ chàng lại, bất chấp cổ tay vẫn còn đau của mình. Trong lúc ba người giằng co, Vĩnh Kỳ vô ý hất Tiểu Yến Tử xuống đất.

-Tiểu Yến Tử! – chàng kêu lên, đến bên nàng, - xin lỗi, ta không cố ý làm nàng đau...nàng có sao không?

Tiểu Yến Tử đang áp tay lên trán, không cho chàng xem vết thương ở đó. Vĩnh Kỳ chỉ ôm nàng thật chặt trong lòng, sợ chính chàng sẽ mất đi nàng.

Càn Long không thể tiếp tục nhìn cảnh tượng trước mắt nữa. Mất đi đứa cháu đã làm ông đau lòng, nhìn Tử Vy nằm đó bất động càng đau lòng hơn, và ông cũng không nỡ nhìn thấy con cái xả giận vào nhau như thế này. Ông ghét cảm giác không thể làm gì được này. Ông là vua nhưng giờ ông làm gì được để giúp họ?

-Vĩnh Kỳ, đưa Tiểu Yến Tử đến Tố Phương Trai đi. Nhĩ Khang, Tử Vy giờ cần con mạnh mẽ ở bên nó. – Rồi quay sang trấn an Tiểu Yến Tử, ông nói. – Trẫm sẽ cho người báo cho con biết khi nào Tử Vy tỉnh.

-Con không muốn rời xa Tử Vy! – Tiểu Yến Tử kêu lên khi Vĩnh Kỳ dìu nàng ra ngoài.

-Đi thôi...sẽ không sao đâu, khi nào muội ấy dậy chúng ta sẽ lại về thăm nhé...

Cả hai người ra khỏi cửa, Nhĩ Khang lại ngồi xuống bên giường Tử Vy, bất động.

* * *

><p>Ở Tố Phương Trai, Vĩnh Kỳ nhè nhẹ đặt Tiểu Yến Tử lên giường. Nàng cuối cùng đã không nén được sự mệt mỏi cả về thể xác lẫn tinh thần và đã thiếp đi. Chàng còn nhớ sáng đó nàng còn vui vẻ lắm, con dặn chàng phải về sớm ăn cơm với nàng. Khoảnh khắc đó giờ có vẻ quá xa xôi, như thể hàng thập kỷ đã trôi qua từ khi nàng nói những câu đó.<p>

Trán nàng lại sưng một cục đỏ lừ, làm chàng không nén được cảm giác tội lỗi, đau đớn. Sao lúc đó lại mất bình tĩnh thế chứ? Chính chàng đã đẩy nàng làm nàng ngã.

Vĩnh Kỳ thở dài và nhận chiếc khăn lạnh từ tay Minh Nguyệt, áp nó vào vết sưng trên trán Tiểu Yến Tử. Như bị đau, mắt nàng đột nhiên mở ra, và chỉ mất vài giây trước khi nàng nhớ được mình đang ở đâu và chuyện gì đã xảy ra.

Nàng nhắm mắt đau khổ và đẩy tay chàng ra rồi quay người dụi đầu vào gối.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, để ta xem vết sưng của nàng nào. – Vĩnh Kỳ năn nỉ, kéo vai nàng để nàng quay ra.

-Chàng đi đi, đừng ở đây. Thiếp không muốn chàng chăm sóc thiếp...thiếp không đáng...thiếp là kẻ giết người. – Nước mắt đang rơi xuống gối và nàng nắm chặt lấy tấm chăn để khỏi run lên.

-Không phải, nàng không phải! Đừng nói thế! Tiểu Yến Tử, chỉ là một tai nạn, nàng đâu cố ý.

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ khóc:

-Tử Vy hận thiếp, Nhĩ Khang cũng hận thiếp...

-Tử Vy cần nàng mạnh mẽ cho muội ấy, giờ Tử Vy rất cần nàng ở bên cạnh, nàng hiểu không? Nàng là tỉ tỉ của muội ấy.

-Không phải! Thiếp không đáng...

-Nàng nghĩ nàng không đáng thì có nghĩa lý gì, hai nàng đã thề trước trời đất! Nàng phải mạnh mẽ cho Tử Vy. Đi nào, để ta xem vết thương cho nàng được không?

Lần này Tiểu Yến Tử từ từ quay sang nhìn chàng.

-Để ta gọi Thái y nhé, - chàng dịu dàng nói.

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ gật đầu nhưng ánh mắt nàng có vẻ vô hồn, nàng như đã quá đau khổ để có thể có phản ứng nào hơn. Vĩnh Kỳ thở dài và bôi thuốc lên trán cho nàng, hôn nhẹ lên má nàng rồi hát ru cho nàng dần chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Cánh chim yến dũng cảm kia, hãy nói với nàng lời của trái tim ta...

Trời tối sập Tử Vy mới tỉnh. Nàng không còn đau nữa nhưng mọi thứ có vẻ mờ ảo. Nàng lắc nhẹ đầu nhìn quanh và thấy Nhĩ Khang đang gục đầu bên giường nàng và gần đó trên một chiếc ghế khác là Hoàng A mã.

Như cảm thấy nàng cử động, Nhĩ Khang ngước lên.

-Tử Vy, ta đây, nàng sao rồi?

-Nhĩ Khang... – nàng nói, cổ họng cảm thấy khô rát, - có chuyện gì vậy?

-Uống chút nước đã. Nàng bị tai nạn chút ít thôi, nhưng giờ thì ổn rồi.

Chàng đã quyết định không thể cho nàng biết sự thực, không thể để nàng đau khổ được.

-Tử Vy, con dậy rồi. Thấy trong người sao rồi? – Càn Long hỏi.

-Con không sao.

-Người đâu, gọi thái y mau! Và ai đó đến báo tin với Tiểu Yến Tử và Vĩnh Kỳ. – Càn Long ra lệnh.

-Họ đâu rồi? – Tử Vy hỏi, còn nhớ việc Tiểu Yến Tử đã ngã trước khi nàng ngất đi.

-Họ ở Tố Phương Trai, Tiểu Yến Tử cần nơi nghỉ thôi. – Càn Long nói.

* * *

><p>Tiểu Yến Tử đứng trước cổng Cảnh Dương Cung với vẻ bồn chồn không dám vào. Vĩnh Kỳ đến bên nàng, nắm chặt tay nàng.<p>

-Đừng lo, ta sẽ ở bên nàng, ta sẽ luôn ở bên nàng.

-Tử Vy không muốn gặp thiếp thì sao?

-Nếu không muốn gặp họ đâu có báo cho chúng ta? Giờ Tử Vy cần nàng hơn bao giờ hết, nàng hiểu không? Không sao đâu...đừng lo.

Tiểu Yến Tử để Vĩnh Kỳ dắt nàng vào cửa, vừa vào đã phải mặt ánh mắt như muốn giết người của Nhĩ Khang. Nàng lùi lại đằng sau Vĩnh Kỳ, không muốn đối mặt với Nhĩ Khang, nhưng Nhĩ Khang vẫn đang lườm nàng.

-Nhĩ Khang, sao không ở trong kia với Tử Vy? – Vĩnh Kỳ hỏi.

-Ta đã quyết định không nói chuyện đứa bé với Tử Vy. Nếu cô thấy là đã làm Tử Vy tổn thương đủ rồi thì xin cô cũng giữ bí mật này. Ngoài ra, nếu Tử Vy không yêu cầu gặp cô thì xin cô cũng cứ tránh xa chúng tôi ra!

Tiểu Yến Tử nhắm mắt, vừa đau khổ vừa sợ hãi với giọng lạnh như băng của Nhĩ Khang, quay người định đi. Nhưng Vĩnh Kỳ đã giữ nàng lại.

-Tử Vy sẽ thấy nghi ngờ hơn nếu nàng không đến gặp muội ấy.

Rồi chàng đẩy Tiểu Yến Tử về phía phòng ngủ.

Tử Vy vừa thấy Tiểu Yến Tử đã không ngăn được mỉm cười. Không hiểu tại sao, mỗi lần thấy Tiểu Yến Tử là nàng lại vui lên. Nhưng tại sao Tiểu Yến Tử lại không cười lại với nàng?

-Tỉ sao rồi? Tỉ bị ngã đúng không? – Tử Vy hỏi, nhìn vết sưng trên trán nàng và cổ tay băng bó của nàng.

Mặt Tiểu Yến Tử bỗng không còn giọt máu và nàng nhìn ra chỗ khác, làm Tử Vy càng cảm thấy mông lung hơn.

-Ừ, huynh đã bảo bao nhiêu lần rồi mà tỉ tỉ của muội có chịu nghe đâu, - Vĩnh Kỳ cố cười. Rồi quay sang Tiểu Yến Tử, chàng hỏi, - Lần này thì nàng định làm gì chứ?

-Muốn lấy con diều từ trên cây! – Tử Vy nói. – Mà tỉ có sao không? Sao mặt trắng bệch thế kia?

Tiểu Yến Tử vẫn không nói, chỉ nhìn Tử Vy, nén những giọt lệ không được tuôn ra.

Vĩnh Kỳ cười gượng.

-Không sao đâu, chỉ lo cho muội thôi. Muội làm mọi người lo lắng một phen đấy.

Rồi chàng đẩy Tiểu Yến Tử về phía Tử Vy. Tử Vy đưa tay ra, nắm lấy tay Tiểu Yến Tử và kéo nàng xuống ngồi canh. Vừa chạm vào tay Tử Vy, Tiểu Yến Tử đã không ngăn được lệ.

-Sao thế? Sao lại khóc? – Tử Vy hỏi, lo lắng.

-Tỉ tưởng sẽ không có em gái nữa! – Tiểu Yến Tử nức nở.

-Sao lại nghĩ điều ngớ ngẩn thế? Muội làm tỉ sợ đến thế ư? Không sao, Thái y bảo muội không sao rồi. Chắc chỉ là ăn cái gì đó không tốt thôi...

-Nhưng...

Tiểu Yến Tử bắt đầu nói nhưng rồi im bặt khi nhớ ra là không được tiết lộ bí mật. Chắc Nhĩ Khang cũng không nói vụ nàng ngã vào người Tử Vy. Nhưng nàng cũng không ngăn được cảm giác tội lỗi đang dâng lên trong tim.

Chưa kịp nói gì thêm thì đã có một tên thái giám đi vào.

-Lão Phật gia triệu kiến Hoàn Châu Cách cách.

-Có chuyện gì? – Tử Vy vừa hỏi vừa lau nước mắt cho Tiểu Yến Tử.

Nàng quay sang nhìn Vĩnh Kỳ, sợ hãi.

-Thiếp không muốn gặp Lão Phật gia.

-Đừng lo, ta sẽ đi cùng nàng. Tử Vy, ta bảo Nhĩ Khang vào với muội nhé?

-Không, bảo Nhĩ Khang đi với huynh. Nếu Lão Phật gia muốn phạt Tiểu Yến Tử, chàng có thể nói đỡ.

-Để xem huynh ấy muốn thế nào. – Vĩnh Kỳ nói rồi đưa Tiểu Yến Tử ra cử. Chắc Nhĩ Khang cũng chẳng muốn đi với họ.

* * *

><p>Đúng như dự đoán, Tiểu Yến Tử và Vĩnh Kỳ đến Từ Ninh Cung mà không có Nhĩ Khang. Họ vừa vào cửa thì thị vệ đã lôi hai người tách ra khỏi nhau và bắt Tiểu Yến Tử quỳ xuống. Vĩnh Kỳ ngước nhìn thấy Càn Long đang đứng với vẻ mặt nghiêm nghị và cả Tiêu Kiếm cũng bị giữ lại ở một góc phòng.<p>

-Có chuyện gì thế này? – Tiểu Yến Tử hỏi.

-Ta mới là người phải hỏi ngươi! – Lão Phật gia nói. – Ngươi có thừa nhận đã làm hại Minh Châu Cách cách không?

-Lão Phật gia, đó là chuyện ngoài ý muốn! – Vĩnh Kỳ lập tức nói.

-Hoàng Ngạch nương, đúng là Tiểu Yến Tử không hề có ý muốn hại Tử Vy và cũng không biết hành động của mình có thể có hậu quả như thế nào. – Càn Long nói.

-Ta đang hỏi Tiểu Yến Tử! – Lão Phật gia quát.

-Có...đúng là cháu có ngã vào muội ấy...nhưng mà không phải cháu cố ý... – Tiểu Yến Tử thật thà, trong lòng lại quặn lại vì đau khổ.

-Vậy thì người đâu, đưa Hoàn Châu Cách cách ra chém đâu! – Lão Phật gia ra lệnh.

-Lão Phật gia! Tại sao ạ? – Vĩnh Kỳ thốt lên khi Tiểu Yến Tử còn đang vùng vẫy với đám thị vệ. – Tiểu Yến Tử phạm tội gì chứ?

-Hoàng Ngạch nương, xin cân nhắc lại, - Càn Long lên tiếng.

-Tội giết con cháu hoàng thất! Không thể tha thứ!

-Nhưng đó chỉ là một tai nạn ngoài ý muốn! – Vĩnh Kỳ nói, không hiểu làm sao mà Lão Phật gia biết chuyện nhanh thế.

Nhưng bên cạnh chàng, Tiểu Yến Tử không còn vùng vẫy nữa. Đây là sự trừng phạt nàng đáng phải chịu, nàng đã có lỗi với Tử Vy, có lỗi với con của Tử Vy...

-Người Hán giết người Mãn, đây là điều không thể tha thứ, đáng tội chết. Ta cũng cho rằng anh trai nó Tiêu Kiếm cũng có tay trong vụ án này, muốn trả thù cho gia đình, vì thế cũng phải chịu tội!

-Lão Phật gia, xin người nghĩ lại!

-Hoàng Ngạch nương, xin người cân nhắc.

-Khỏi! – Tiêu Kiếm kêu lên. – Người không biết suy nghĩ thì nói cũng như không! Ta từng hứa với sư phụ sẽ không làm đổ máu người nhưng các ngươi dám động vào Tiểu Yến Tử, đừng trách ta không giữ lời thề này!

Rồi chàng bứt khỏi thị vệ, rút kiếm của một tên ra chực đánh trả, nhưng tên thị vệ đang giữ lấy Tiểu Yến Tử đã rút kiếm của mình ra kề vào cổ nàng.

-Bỏ kiếm xuống! – Vĩnh Kỳ ra lệnh cho đám thị vệ nhưng không có đứa nào nghe.

-Ngươi mà dám động thủ thì em gái ngươi sẽ không sống được đâu! – Lão Phật gia nói, và Tiêu Kiếm lập tức buông kiếm xuống. Thị vệ lai xông tới bắt lấy chàng. –Ta cũng chỉ đang muốn tốt cho Hoàng đế thôi! Người đâu, đưa chúng đi!

-Đợi đã! - Vĩnh Kỳ nói. – Con còn nhớ, năm xưa Bạch phi Nương nương đã bị sảy thai sau khi ăn món canh của Nguyệt phi Nương nương nhưng Nguyệt phi không bị truy tội vì đó được cho là vô ý. Lần này cũng chỉ là vô tình xảy ra chuyện, ai ai cũng đau khổ, nhất là Tiểu Yến Tử. Lão Phật gia, nếu năm xưa có thể tha thứ cho Nguyệt phi đã làm mất đứa con của Hoàng A mã thì sao lại không thể tha cho Tiểu Yến Tử?

-Chuyện đó rất khác! Nguyệt phi là hoàng phi, cũng đã sinh được Lục A ca!

-Tiểu Yến Tử là vợ cháu! Nàng cũng có thể sinh ra hoàng tôn! – Vĩnh Kỳ vẫn tiếp tục cãi.

-Nguyệt phi là người Mãn, cha không từng tạo phản! Thôi, nói đủ rồi! Lôi chúng đi! – Lão Phật gia ra lệnh.

-Nếu Tiểu Yến Tử cũng là người Mãn thì sao? Lão Phật gia có tha tội không?

Chàng nói câu này, làm Tiêu Kiếm cũng giật mình nhìn chàng lo lắng.

Lão Phật gia cười khẩy với câu nói này.

-Vĩnh Kỳ, cháu không phải cố gắng thế, chuyện đã đến nước này, cháu cứ chấp nhận đi, sau này ta sẽ chọn cho cháu một phúc tấn khác từ một gia đình tử tế hơn!

-Cháu không chấp nhận! Cháu cũng không muốn có phúc tấn khác! Lão Phật gia, người cứ trả lời câu hỏi của cháu đi!

Lão Phật gia thở dài.

-Thôi được, nếu nó thật sự có máu người Mãn trong người thì sẽ tha cho nó! Nhưng cả cháu và mọi người ở đây đều biết điều đó không phải, thế còn đôi co làm gì nữa? Đưa chúng đi!

Lúc này Tiểu Yến Tử mới lên tiếng với giọng khổ sở, đau đớn:

-Vĩnh Kỳ, chàng đừng mất công xin cho thiếp nữa...Giết người đền mạng, công bằng rồi. Thiếp không hận đâu. Cảm ơn chàng đã yêu thương thiếp...

-Không, nàng không đáng phải chịu thế này! Tất cả chỉ là tai nạn! Nàng sai rồi! – Vĩnh Kỳ kêu lên, rồi quay sang Lão Phật gia. – Mọi người thậm chí còn không biết Tiểu Yến Tử thực sự là ai, thân thế như thế nào, bây giờ con sẽ nói...

-Vĩnh Kỳ! – Tiêu Kiếm lên tiếng.

-Huynh muốn nàng phải chết sao? Lão Phật gia, người không thể giết Tiểu Yến Tử! Tiểu Yến Tử chính là con gái của Hiếu Hiền Hoàng hậu Nương nương, Hoàng A mã và Lão Phật gia biết nàng từ khi còn nhỏ! Tên thật của nàng là Tuyết Chân, Cố Luân Cách cách! Trong tay Tiêu Kiếm còn có bức thư của Hoàng hậu để lại cho Chân Chân, giải thích điều này, giờ bức thư ở Hội Tân Lầu! Hoàng A mã, Tiểu Yến Tử chính là Chân Chân, nàng chính là Chân Chân của người! Chân Chân còn sống!

Tiểu Yến Tử giờ hoàn toàn không hiểu gì, nàng mở mắt to nhìn Vĩnh Kỳ, sợ hãi.

-Thiếp là Cách cách? Vậy Tiêu Kiếm...Tiêu Kiếm là gì? Nhưng...nếu là Cách cách, chẳng phải chàng là...anh trai thiếp?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chương 10**

-Thư đâu? – Càn Long nói với giọng run run, mắt dán vào khuôn mặt còn kinh ngạc của Tiểu Yến Tử, tìm những nét quen quen. Đúng là vẫn là đôi mắt đó...Nhưng không! Chân Chân đã mất rồi! Chân Chân đã mãi mãi rời xa người, không thể trở về được nữa! Không thể nào!

-Ở Hội Tân Lầu, Tiêu Kiếm có thể cho người thấy! – Vĩnh Kỳ nói.

-Sao có thể biết đây không phải là mưu kế để cho Tiêu Kiếm chạy thoát và cứu Tiểu Yến Tử? Vĩnh Kỳ, biết là cháu đang đến nước đường cùng rồi nhưng không có lý gì phải lấy Tuyết Chân ra làm đau lòng Hoàng A mã của cháu! – Lão Phật gia cuối cùng cũng hết kinh ngạc và nói.

-Cháu đang nói thật! Hoàng A mã, nếu không phải thật con thề sẽ không nhắc tới Chân Chân, người biết mà! Nhưng Chân Chân đang ở đây, trước mắt người! Con biết Hoàng hậu Nương nương báo rằng Chân Chân đã bị ngã xuống sông chết đuối nhưng người cũng có nỗi khổ riêng, người chỉ muốn bảo vệ Chân Chân, bảo vệ cả Hoàng A mã khỏi nỗi đau...vì thế mới nói dối! Hoàng A mã, con xin người hãy đọc bức thư trước đã, rồi người sẽ hiểu!

Tiểu Yến Tử vẫn còn nhìn Vĩnh Kỳ với ánh mắt hoang mang.

-Nhưng mà...nhưng mà...chúng ta...

-Đi lấy bức thư ngay! – Càn Long nói với giọng cho thấy ai cũng phải tuân lệnh, nếu không thì liệu hồn. Bọn thị vệ kéo Tiêu Kiếm dậy và lôi chàng đi lấy bức thư trong khi căn phòng bỗng trở nên lặng tĩnh đến chết người.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Nhĩ Khang trở vào phòng để gặp Tử Vy mà lòng trĩu nặng. Chỉ trong vài canh giờ thôi, cả thế giới của chàng như vừa sụp đổ. Cơn giận bao trùm lấy chàng...nhưng có phải giận Tiểu Yến Tử?

Chàng không thể đối mặt với câu hỏi đó và câu trả lời thực của nó. Không, chàng đang giận chính mình, đã không chăm sóc Tử Vy, không để ý những thay đổi xảy ra với nàng...cả người chàng, trái tim chàng như tê tái với sự hối hận, cảm giác tội lỗi và đau thương.

Chàng bước vào phòng, lòng càng đau hơn khi thấy Tử Vy đang khóc.

-Tử Vy, sao vậy? – Nhưng chưa hỏi chàng cũng đoán được sự thưc.

-Sao chàng lại nói dối thiếp! Sao chàng dám nói dối thiếp, không cho thiếp biết về đứa con? – nàng đau khổ kêu lên.

-Ta...Tiểu Yến Tử kể với nàng sao?

-Không! Thiếp nghe a hoàn nói...thiếp không phải bị đau bụng, thiếp bị sảy thai...con của chúng ta...thiếp đã giết chết con của chúng ta...

-Không phải lỗi tại nàng! – Nhĩ Khang đến ôm chầm lấy nàng. – Trách Tiểu Yến Tử, hãy trách Tiểu Yến Tử! Nếu không phải vì cô ta trẻ con, trèo cây, ngã vào nàng. Thì sẽ không có gì xảy ra!

Tử Vy lắc đầu.

-Không phải. Tiểu Yến Tử ngã bên cạnh thiếp. Thiếp đã thấy trước khi...

-Tức là không phải Tiểu Yến Tử ngã vào nàng? Nhưng...

-Tại thiếp, tại thiếp quá yếu đuối, thiếp đã không nghĩ rằng...thiếp không để ý gì cả...không truyền thái y khám. Tất cả là tại thiếp!

-Đừng nói thế! Tại ta, tại ta không chăm sóc nàng, ta đáng lẽ phải để ý hơn! – Nhĩ Khang vừa nói vừa tự tát mình.

-Đừng! – Tử Vy kêu lên, nắm chặt lấy tay chàng và khóc.

Những giọt lệ của nàng như từng lưỡi dao đâm vào tim chàng. Mắt chàng cũng đang nhòa đi vì nước mắt. Cuối cùng, Nhĩ Khang chỉ có thể ôm chặt lấy nàng và cả hai cùng chia sẻ nỗi đau mất đi sinh mạng nhỏ bé, thiêng liêng mà họ đã mất đi trước khi biết nó từng tồn tại...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tên thị vệ dâng chiếc hộp chứa đựng bí mật thân thế của Tiểu Yến Tử lên cho Càn Long. Tay ông run run khi đón nhận chiếc hộp và ông liếc về phía Tiểu Yến Tử, trước khi từ từ mở nó ra.

Đập vào mắt là phong thư với bút tích của tình yêu đầu đời của ông. Càn Long ngây người nhìn phong thư đề "Gửi Tiểu Yến Tử" rồi rút nó ra và bắt đầu đọc.

Vĩnh Kỳ cảm giác như tim chàng có thể nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực khi nhìn vua cha đọc bức thư, ánh mắt và vẻ mặt người chuyển từ buồn bã, thất vọng, rồi dần là giận dữ...Nhìn tay run run của người, vẻ mặt sa sầm lại...Vĩnh Kỳ lại bắt đầu toát mồ hôi vì lo lắng...

-Đưa Trương Mộc Phi đến đây ngay! – Càn Long quát lên, phá vỡ sự im lặng rợn người trong căn phòng.

-Tuân lệnh!

-Hoàng A mã! Có chuyện gì thế? Vĩnh Kỳ nói thế có nghĩa là gì? – Tiểu Yến Tử hỏi.

Càn Long chỉ lườm nàng rồi nhìn sang chỗ khác, không thể chấp nhận được những gì ông vừa đọc.

-Vĩnh Kỳ? Chuyện gì vậy?

-Đừng lo, không sao đâu, - chàng siết chặt tay nàng cũng như tự trấn an mình . – Nàng sẽ sớm biết thôi.

Đúng lúc đó, Tử Vy và Nhĩ Khang chạy vào phòng.

-Lão Phật gia! Không phải lỗi của Tiểu Yến Tử! Không phải lỗi của tỉ ấy, tỉ ấy không hề ngã vào cháu! – nàng quỳ xuống nói với hai vị tiền bối mặt đang lạnh như tiền trước mặt.

-Tử Vy, muội làm gì ở đây? – Tiểu Yến Tử hỏi.

Tử Vy đẩy đám thị vệ ra và ôm chầm lấy nàng.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, không phải lỗi của tỉ, tỉ không ngã vào muội. Tự muội bị ngất...

Tiểu Yến Tử lắc đầu.

-Muội không cần an ủi ta, ai làm người đó chịu, không cần nói dối đâu...

-Muội nói thật, thật sự không phải lỗi của tỉ!

-Nhưng mà...đứa bé...

Tử Vy chỉ gục đầu lên vai Tiểu Yến Tử khóc.

Đúng lúc đấy, có tiếng thái giám gọi từ bên ngoài.

-Trương Đại nhân đến!

Một người đàn ông khoảng ngũ tuần vẫn còn khá điển trai bước vào phòng. Vĩnh Kỳ, Tiêu Kiếm, Nhĩ Khang và Tử Vy đều không kìm được tiếng thốt lên khi nhìn thấy mặt ông, trông rất giống Tiểu Yến Tử, nhưng không có vẻ ngây thơ, vô tư của nàng. Người đàn ông không có vẻ cảm thấy không khí đầy chết chóc trong phòng và chỉ quỳ xuống thỉnh an.

Càn Long lập tức ra lệnh:

-Ngươi hãy nhìn trẫm.

Trương Đại nhân ngước lên cho Càn Long thấy rõ mặt ông, và tất nhiên không thể phủ nhận được sự thật của bức thư kia. Cả người Càn Long run lên, ông không thể tin được, không muốn tin nhưng vẫn phải tin. Hoàng hậu có thể bị cưỡng hiếp trong cung ư? Thật hoang đường! Nhưng chứng cớ đang ở trước mặt ông, và Tiểu Yến Tử...Chân Chân, cả hai đều là một và người cha đang quỳ trước mặt Càn Long đây.

Sự giận dự, cảm giác nhục nhã đã đẩy tình cảm, lý trí snag một bên và Càn Long ra lệnh:

-Người đâu, mang Trương Mộc Phi ra chém đầu!

-Hoàng thượng! – Trương Đại nhân hốt hoảng. – Xin Hoàng thượng nghĩ lại! Thần đã làm gì sai? Thần không hiểu!

-Ngươi còn dám nói không làm gì sai khi chứng cớ rành rành trước mặt ngươi? Tiểu Yến Tử, hãy nhìn hắn, nhìn cho kỹ cha đẻ của ngươi đi!

Tiểu Yến Tử giờ mới buông Tử Vy ra và nhìn người đàn ông bên cạnh với ánh mắt tò mò. Đúng thật là nhìn vào mặt ông, nàng nhận ra nhiều nét giống nàng. Nhưng nàng vẫn không hiểu.

-Cha con...nhưng...sao lại thế? Vĩnh Kỳ bảo mẹ con là Hoàng hậu...vậy chẳng phải cha con phải là...

-Câm mồm! – Càn Long gầm lên, Tiểu Yến Tử không thể không nghe theo.

Trương Mộc Phi cũng đang nhìn nàng và Tiểu Yến Tử càng cảm thấy đầu óc hồ đồ hơn. Đây thật sự là cha nàng? Ông trông thật giống cha nàng. Chẳng lẽ đây là con người nàng hằng ao ước từ bé, người anh hùng nàng luôn mong sẽ đến cứu nàng khỏi những kẻ chủ độc ác, đánh bại những kẻ muốn bắt nạt nàng? Người đàn ông này có phải là người nàng muốn dựa vào, tin tưởng là sẽ bảo vệ nàng khỏi tất cả mọi đau khổ?

-Đưa hắn đi! – Càn Long lại ra lệnh, làm cả Trương Mộc Phi và Tiểu Yến Tử quay ra nhìn ông.

-Hoàng thượng, tha mạng! – Trương Đại nhân kêu gào khi đám thị vệ kéo ông ta đi. Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ biết nhìn theo ông, mắt ngơ ngác. Cha nàng...cha nàng thật ư?

-Hoàng A mã, tại sao lại giết cha con? – Tiểu Yến Tử kêu lên.

-Con gái, hãy cứu cha! Ta là cha của con, hay cứu ta! – Trương Mộc Phi kêu lên, biết nàng là hy vọng cuối cùng của ông.

-Hoàng A mã! – Tiểu Yến Tử lại nói, - sao phải giết cha con?

Càn Long trái tim như ai vừa đốt lửa. Sao con bé dám gọi hắn là cha chứ? Nhưng họ thật giống nhau... Ông nhìn từ cha sang con gái...đúng là quá giống! Tiểu Yến Tử, Trương Mộc Phi, Chân, Chân, Trương Mộc Phi, Chân Chân, Trương...Trương Tuyết Chân...Trương Tuyết Chân...

-KHÔNG! – ông gầm lên. – Bắt chúng đi! Cả hai người! – Ông chỉ vào Trương Mộc Phi và TiểuYến Tử. – Bắt cả hai chúng đi, trẫm không muốn nhìn thấy chúng!

-Hoàng A mã! – Vĩnh Kỳ kêu lên, cơn ác mộng của chàng mà chàng lo sợ từ nãy đã trở thành hiện thực. – Tiểu Yến Tử không có làm gì sai cả!

Càn Long không muốn nghe, không muốn nhìn. Sự giận dữ đã bao trùm cả người ông, ông không còn lý trí nữa. Ông chỉ không muốn nhìn thấy khuôn mặt đó nữa...

-Hoàng thượng, xin người nói rõ lại mệnh lệnh.

Cuối cùng Càn Long cũng đưa mắt nhìn Tiểu Yến Tử, và thay vì nhìn thấy nàng, ông lại thấy sự phản bội, bất công, và khuôn mặt của Trương Mộc Phi.

-Đưa chúng đến Tông Nhân Phủ ngay lập tức!

Lão Phật gia còn nhìn bức thư trong tay, quá kinh ngạc để nói gì. Bà còn đang chưa chấp nhận được sự kinh khủng của tình huống này và việc nó có thể là sự thực. Làm sao mà có thể có một vụ cưỡng hiếp xảy ra trong cung chứ?

Nghe lệnh Càn Long, thị vệ bắt đầu kéo cả Trương Mộc Phi và Tiểu Yến Tử ra ngoài, Tiểu Yến Tử đang giãy giụa cật lực. Giờ biết nàng không thật sự đã làm tổn thương Tử Vy, nàng lại bắt đầu sợ chết và không hề, không hề muốn trở lại nơi đó nữa, nhất là khi lần này nàng sẽ lại ở một mình.

-Hoàng A mã, cuối cùng cha Tiểu Yến Tử đã làm gì chứ? – Tử Vy hỏi, nắm chặt lấy tay Tiểu Yến Tử.

-Hoàng A mã, con không muốn, con không muốn vào Tông Nhân Phủ, - Tiểu Yến Tử khóc lóc, vẫn không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. – Con không thích chỗ đó, nó toàn gián chuột và ma, Hoàng A mã đừng bắt con vào đó. Người đã hứa sẽ không để con phải vào đó nữa...người hứa rồi mà...

Càn Long muốn an ủi Tiểu Yến Tử, muốn giữ Chân Chân an toàn nhưng không thể. Chỉ nhìn vào mặt nàng là cơn hận lại dâng lên. Nàng đã đưa ông vào với cơn ác mộng và ông không thể chấp nhận được nó. Nói gì được đến lý trí trong lúc này?

Tiểu Yến Tử bứt khỏi đám thị vệ và bò đến phía Càn Long, quỳ xuống nắm lấy vạt áo ông.

-Hoàng A mã, con không muốn, không muốn vào đó! Con sai gì chứ? Tại sao cha con lại là người xấu?

Nàng níu lấy tay ông như đã làm nhiều lần, khi muốn xin sự quan tâm của ông, khi muốn làm nũng. Nhưng Càn Long chỉ có thể nghe được câu cuối. Ông dùng chân hất nàng ra xa.

-Ngươi còn dám gọi hắn là cha! Ngươi dám ư!

Tiểu Yến Tử gập đôi người, ôm bụng nơi bị Càn Long đá, ngước nhìn Càn Long, mắt đẫm lệ và cảm thấy như ông vừa đâm nàng một nhát vào tim. Đám thị vệ lại xông tới bắt nàng nhưng nàng không còn buồn chống lại nữa.

-Hoàng A mã, Tiểu Yến Tử còn không biết sự thực, nàng không biết Trương Mộc Phi đã làm gì. Hoàng A mã, con xin người hãy nghĩ thông chuyện này, vì con tin Hoàng A mã vẫn còn có thể nghĩ lý lẽ nên mới kể chuyện này với người! Tất cả không phải lỗi của Tiểu Yến Tử, nàng không làm gì sai cả! – Vĩnh Kỳ van xin.

-Hoàng A mã...con không hiểu... – Tiểu Yến Tử khóc.

Càn Long không thể chịu đựng được nữa, ông chỉ muốn tất cả kết thúc, để ông được nghỉ ngơi, để tỉnh dậy và biết tất cả chỉ là giấc mơ. Ông không muốn nhìn mặt tên họ Trương, không muốn nghĩ tới hắn, chỉ muốn tống khứ, trừ khử hắn đi, tất cả những gì liên quan tới hắn!

-Đưa chúng đi! – Càn Long ra lệnh. Tất cả người vẫn tiếp tục van xin – Vĩnh Kỳ, Tử Vy, Nhĩ Khang, Tiêu Kiếm – nhưng Hoàng thượng không còn nghe nữa. Cuối cùng tiếng gọi "Hoàng A mã" của Tiểu Yến Tử cũng nhỏ dần...

-Bỏ ta ra! Ta muốn gặp Hoàng A mã! Hoàng A mã, con không làm gì sai cả, thả con ra! Ta không muốn đến đó, không muốn, không muốn! Hoàng A mã, cứu con! – Tiểu Yến Tử hét khi bị tống vào một phòng giam ở Tông Nhân Phủ.

Nàng xông tới như muốn chạy trốn trước khi cửa đóng lại nhưng bọn cai ngục đã đóng sầm vửa vào cả tay nàng và nàng hét lên đau đớn. Tiếng loảng xoảng của xích sắt vang lên, và cuối cùng nàng lại phải chấp nhận nàng đang ở đây một mình. Nàng xoa xoa cổ tay giờ đã vưng vù rồi ngồi xuống một đống cỏ khô, trong lòng nàng ước gì lúc này còn có Tử Vy bên cạnh, ôm lấy nàng, an ủi nàng. Rồi lần trước, bị giam trong đại lao trong cung, Vĩnh Kỳ còn có cơ hội đến thăm nàng, chứ lần này thì sao. Nghĩ tới là nàng lại không thể kìm được nước mắt.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Hoàng thượng, Ngũ A ca xin gặp. – Lệnh phi nói.

Càn Long quá biết Vĩnh Kỳ muốn gì và chỉ lắc đầu.

-Bảo nó về đi, tối nay trẫm không muốn gặp ai cả.

Lệnh phi thở dài và bước ra ngoài sảnh, cúi xuống chỗ Vĩnh Kỳ đang quỳ đó và đặt một tay lên vai chàng.

-Con về trước đi, mai hẵng quay lại, để cho Hoàng A mã có chút thời gian.

-Con cần gặp người ngay bây giờ! – Vĩnh Kỳ nói.

-Hoàng thượng tối nay không muốn gặp ai cả. Vĩnh Kỳ, cứ cho để Hoàng A mã của con thời gian chấp nhận sự thực này.

-Nhưng Tiểu Yến Tử -

-Tiểu Yến Tử mạnh mẽ lắm, nó sẽ trụ được đến ngày mai. Ta biết con lo lắng cho nó, nhưng lúc này không phải lúc nói chuyện với Hoàng thượng. Mai nghĩ thông rồi, người sẽ nghe lý lẽ của con hơn. Bây giờ con vào nói chỉ làm người tức giận thôi. Hôm nay ta sẽ nói đỡ vài câu được không? Con cũng về nghĩ đi, mai hẵng lại.

Vĩnh Kỳ không còn cách nào khác ngoài việc nghe theo Lệnh phi. Cơ hội tốt nhất của chàng bây giờ đúng là phải cho Hoàng A mã thời gian tiếp thu sự thực, như thế mới cứu được Tiểu Yến Tử. Chàng đành đứng dậy và trở về Cảnh Dương Cung.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Nửa đêm, Tiểu Yến Tử tỉnh dậy khi nghe tiếng leng keng của cánh cửa phòng giam đang mở.

-Biết ngay mà! Hoàng A mã sẽ cứu mình! – nàng tự nhủ rồi nhỏm dậy.

Nhưng nàng chỉ có thể ngạc nhiên khi người bước vào là Trương Mộc Phi và rồi cánh cửa lại đóng và khóa lại sau lưng ông.

-Này, ông ta vào đây làm gì? – nàng lên tiếng với bọn cai ngục nhưng chúng không thèm trả lời nàng.

Nàng quay lại nhìn người đàn ông họ bảo là cha nàng...và có lẽ đúng thật là thế, khuôn mặt nàng giống ông như đúc.

-Ông làm gì ở đây? – nàng hỏi. – Chẳng phải ở đây có phòng giam nam nữ riêng sao?

-Đằng nào thì cũng chết, ta muốn có chút thời gian bên con gái trước khi...

Nàng chỉ nhìn ông, tìm kiếm câu trả lời.

-Ông thật sự là cha ta? Nhưng...mẹ ta là Hiếu Hiền Hoàng hậu...sao lại thế?

-Câu chuyện dài lắm...con tên là gì?

-Tiểu Yến Tử.

-Tiểu Yến Tử...Tiểu Yến Tử bay cao tự do, mang niềm vui đến cho mọi người. Tiểu Yến Tử hót bên bờ sông mùa hạ...Tiểu Yến Tử, con gái ta, mẹ con đã chọn một cái tên thật phù hợp! Nhưng...nếu con thật sự là con gái ta, như ai cũng thấy rõ, chẳng phải con phải sinh ra vào mùa đông?

-Tôi không biết, tôi không biết ngày sinh của mình.

Nàng từ từ lại ngồi xuống đám cỏ khô. Người đàn ông trước mặt nàng cũng không có vẻ gì là quá xấu xa, cũng hơi đáng tin.

-Nhưng ông vẫn chưa trả lời câu hỏi của tôi. Làm sao tôi có thể là con gái ông nếu mẹ tôi là Hoàng hậu?

Trương thở dài và ngồi xuống đối diện nàng.

-À...nói thế nào nhỉ. Con biết không, mẹ con và ta đã quen biết nhau từ rất lâu, đã yêu nhau từ trước khi nàng được chọn lấy Hoàng thượng, hồi đó là Tứ A ca. Ta và mẹ con từ nhỏ đã không rời được nhau nhưng gia đình mẹ con chê ta nghèo, vì thế đã không tác hợp. Ta quyết tâm học hành tử tế để thành danh, lập công, trở nên xứng đáng với mẹ con. Nhà ta nghèo nhưng ta có ý chí học hành và cuối cùng đã đỗ Tiến sĩ. Nhưng trong thời gian đó, mẹ con lại được gả cho Tứ A ca, tưởng tượng xem ta đã thất vọng và đau khổ đến thế nào!

-Tại sao mẹ lại đồng ý lấy Hoàng A mã nếu yêu người khác?

-Được Hoàng thượng chỉ hôn với A ca, ai dám từ chối?

-Như vậy, người chưa bao giờ yêu Hoàng A mã?

-Điều này ta không rõ, nhưng lúc đó ta đã rất đau khổ, nhưng không thể làm gì. Ta chỉ biết phải làm tất cả để được đến gần bên nàng dù lúc đó nàng là Tứ Phúc tấn, là Vương phi, rồi sau đó là Hoàng hậu. Ta đã vất vả nhiều năm mới trở thành một trong những viên quan được Hoàng thượng tin cậy. Với địa vị này ta có thể tiếp cận nàng dễ dàng hơn. Một hôm...tình không kiềm chế được...và...

Ông bỏ lửng câu nói, mặt xa xăm như đang chìm vào ký ức. Khi ngước lên, chính ông cũng ngạc nhiên khi Tiểu Yến Tử đang nhìn ông với mắt rơm rớm lệ.

-Sao vậy?

-Con không ngờ, cha mẹ con lại có câu chuyện tình lãng mạn thế! – nàng nói, làm Trương Mộc Phi suýt bật cười với sự ngây thơ của nàng. Nhưng rồi nàng nhanh chóng lâu nước mắt và hỏi. – Sau đó thì sao?

-Ta không biết...mẹ con không còn muốn gặp ta nữa vì nàng quá xấu hổ. Đến ngày hôm nay ta mới biết có con trên đời! Chắc hẳn con là món quà ông trời đã mang đến cho ta, bù đắp cho việc đã mất đi mẹ con...

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ nhìn ông và giữa họ bỗng có một khoảng lặng căng thẳng. Nhưng rồi chính Tiểu Yến Tử phá vỡ bầu không khí đó.

-Sao tôi phải tin những điều này?

-Ta cũng không biết nữa, con vừa mới biết ta. Nhưng tình cảm cha con ruột thịt, chẳng lẽ con không cảm thấy? Ta biết chắc con cũng không muốn nhận người cha này, nhất là khi con đã có Hoàng thượng...

-Ai cần nghĩ tới con rồng ngủ gật đó chứ! Ông ta chỉ biết tống người ta vào tù thôi! – Tiểu Yến Tử kêu lên.

-Vậy...

-Tất nhiên con muốn nhận A mã, cả đời con đã đi tìm A mã rồi! – Tiểu Yến Tử nói rồi sà vào ôm lấy ông. Trương Mộc Phi không nén được sự ngạc nhiên nhưng cũng mỉm cười, vỗ về nàng. – A mã, người biết không? Con đã có cha! Cha của con là A mã! Con đã có cha! – nàng nói với giọng hạnh phúc. Trong tù, dù có nhớ Vĩnh Kỳ, Tử Vy, Tiêu Kiếm, Nhĩ Khang...và thật ra là cả Hoàng A mã nữa, nhưng Tiểu Yến Tử vẫn không ngăn được cảm giác hạnh phúc vì giấc mơ của nàng như đã thành hiện thực.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chương 11**

Sáng sớm hôm sau Vĩnh Kỳ đã rời Cảnh Dương Cung. Chàng cả đêm chỉ chợp mắt khi đã quá mệt mỏi, nhưng khi thức dậy, khoảng trống bên cạnh lại nhắc chàng là Tiểu Yến Tử đang ở đâu. Chàng đã quá quen với việc nàng khua tay múa chân khi ngủ, hay khi nàng trong lúc ngủ dụi đầu vào vai vào ngực chàng, ôm chặt lấy chàng.

_Tiểu Yến Tử, chỉ cần nàng trở về bên ta, ta sẽ không chê phong cách ngủ lạ lùng của nàng nữa. _

-Ngũ A ca cát tường! – đám thái giám chào khi chàng bước vào tẩm cung của Càn Long. Rồi chúng nhắc khéo, – Hoàng thượng còn chưa dậy.

Chàng mặc kệ bọn thái giám, cung nữ ra vào và đi thẳng đến chỗ phòng ngủ. Nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thì Lệnh phi đã bước ra từ phòng bên cạnh, đón đường chàng.

-Ngũ A ca, Hoàng thượng có lệnh không ai được làm phiền.

-Nương nương bảo con sáng có thể quay lại, con muốn gặp Hoàng A mã! Tông Nhân Phủ không phải chỗ cho người ở, nhất là không phải Tiểu Yến Tử! – Vĩnh Kỳ nói.

Lệnh Phi thở dài.

-Vĩnh Kỳ, con nóng ruột, ta hiểu nhưng Hoàng thượng không muốn nghe. Đêm qua ta có cố nói vài câu...

-Rồi sao?

-Hoàng thượng trở nên rất giận dữ, không cho nói nữa, đuổi tất cả mọi người ra ngoài. Cả đêm người không ngủ, đèn sáng đến tận bây giờ. Vĩnh Kỳ, con phải hiểu đây là một sực kích động rất lớn đối với bất cứ người cha nào chứ không chỉ là Hoàng thượng.

-Con cứ nghĩ người sẽ hiểu. Con cứ cho rằng tình cảm người dành cho Chân Chân và Tiểu Yến Tử sẽ đủ để người hiểu chuyện, như Hiếu Hiền Hoàng hậu đã có thể làm. Nương nương, làm thế nào mà người biết trong thư viết gì? Lúc đó chỉ có Hoàng A mã và Lão Phật gia đọc thôi...

-Hôm qua Hoàng thượng có kể cho ta, người muốn tâm sự...cũng muốn có ai đó nói với người là người trừng phạt cả Trương Đại nhân và Tiểu Yến Tử thế là xứng đáng. Đó là lý do người lại giận dữ với ta thế khi ta nói hộ cho Tiểu Yến Tử...

Nghe tên Tiểu Yến Tử, Vĩnh Kỳ không kìm được sự ức chế, giận dữ của mình và hướng về phía phòng ngủ, nói to.

-Hoàng A mã! Tất cả không phải lỗi của Tiểu Yến Tử! Nàng chẳng làm gì sai cả! Hoàng A mã không thể làm thế này! Tiểu Yến Tử không chỉ là Chân Chân người hằng yêu thương nhớ nhung mà còn là Hoàn Châu Cách cách của người! Hoàng A mã, chẳng phải giờ nàng đúng thật là hoàn châu sao? Hoàng A mã! Người có thể yêu thương Tiểu Yến Tử khi nàng là con của kẻ bị xử tử vì tội phản Thanh, sao không thể chấp nhận thân phận mới này của nàng? Con nói thật với Hoàng A mã, nếu Chân Chân thật sự là Tiểu Yến Tử, thì con cảm thấy mừng vì nàng không phải là con gái Hoàng A mã!

-Vĩnh Kỳ! – Lệnh phi thốt lên. – Lời như thế mà con nói ra được à?

-Đó là lời thật lòng!

Rồi cảm giác bất lực vì không làm gì được cho Tiểu Yến Tử làm chàng không thể nói những lời giận dữ được nữa. Chàng quỳ xuống trước cửa phòng, nói với giọng đau khổ:

– Hoàng A mã, con cứ nghĩ...con cứ nghĩ tình cảm của người dành cho Tiểu Yến Tử lớn hơn thế! Hoàng A mã thật sự muốn con thất vọng thế này về người sao?

Nhưng cha chàng không buồn có ý trả lời chàng và chỉ có Lệnh phi bên cạnh an ủi chàng.

* * *

><p>Càn Long nghe thấy hết những lời Vĩnh Kỳ nói nhưng ông không thể tiếp nhận những lời nói đó. Ông quá mệt mỏi, chưa bao giờ trong đời ông lại cảm thấy bất lực, mệt mỏi tới thế. Ông lên ngôi khi còn khá trẻ, nắm trong tay quyền sinh sát với cả thiên hạ, nhưng lại có thể để một chuyện như thế xảy ra ngay dưới mũi ư? Thật hoang đường. Nếu chuyện này đồn ra ngoài, sẽ còn có hậu quả thế nào nữa? Không, tốt nhất là kết thúc tất cả ở đây, tất cả mọi thứ liên quan tới vụ này. Tên Trương sẽ phải chết, và tất cả những gì liên quan tới hắn cũng phải chết. Đây là cách giải quyết ông đã sử dụng bao nhiêu năm nay, đã sai bao giờ?<p>

Ông nhấc bút, viết thánh chỉ.

* * *

><p>Khi Càn Long bước ra khỏi phòng ngủ, Càn Long vẫn còn quỳ ở đó.<p>

-Hoàng A mã, xin Hoàng A mã nghe con nói! Tiểu Yến Tử có là con ai thì nàng vẫn là Chân Chân, vẫn là Tiểu Yến Tử mà Hoàng A mã yêu thương...Hoàng –

Nhưng Càn Long không hề nghe chàng nói.

Ông gọi thái giám lại và đưa thánh chỉ ra.

-Đem thánh chỉ tới cho Vương Đại nhân ở Tông Nhân Phủ!

Nhìn vẻ mặt lạnh lùng vô cảm của vua cha, Vĩnh Kỳ không cần hỏi cũng biết thánh chỉ nói những gì.

-Hoàng A mã! Hoàng A mã không thể giết Tiểu Yến Tử! Hoàng A mã, con xin người, người hãy nghĩ xem, người từng yêu thương Tiểu Yến Tử, yêu thương Chân Chân thế nào! Người đừng làm con phải hối hận vì đã tin tưởng người, đừng tự làm bản thân sau này sẽ phải hối hận...HOÀNG A MÃ!

* * *

><p>-Thánh chỉ tới!<p>

Nghe thấy tiếng báo, cả Tiểu Yến Tử và Trương Mộc Phi đứng dậy nhìn ra cửa.

-Con biết mà! Hoàng A mã nhất định sẽ thả chúng ta ra!

Một vị công công mang thánh chỉ tới và tất cả mọi người, trừ Tiểu Yến Tử quỳ xuống nhận chỉ. Nàng còn quá bận nhảy tưng tưng.

–Tất nhiên là thánh chỉ thả chúng ta ra!

Công công chẳng thèm đếm xỉa đến sự vui sướng của Tiểu Yến Tử mà chỉ mở thánh chỉ ra.

-Phụng thiên thừa vận, Hoàng đế chiếu viết, giờ ngọ ngày mai, xử trảm Trương Mộc Phi và Tiểu Yến Tử, đến lúc đó không được ai vào thăm. Khâm thử!

Tiểu Yến Tử mở to mắt nhìn thánh chỉ như không tin. Không, phải là hắn đọc sai, nàng nghe nhầm. Chắc chắn thế!

Nhưng nhìn vẻ mặt mọi người quanh nàng, vẻ mặt sợ hãi của cha nàng...nàng mới biết đó là sự thực.

-Không, không thể thế! Hoàng A mã sẽ không bao giờ ra lệnh thế! Ngươi là ai mà giả truyền thành chỉ? Cho ta xem! Cho ta xem!

-Hỗn xược! Ngươi dám kháng chỉ ư?

Rồi tên công công bước thẳng ra khỏi cửa.

-Ngươi đi đâu đấy? Quay lại! Ta có điều muốn nhắn với Hoàng A mã, ta muốn gặp Hoàng A mã! – Nhưng tiếng chân của công công ngày càng nhỏ dần đến khi nàng không còn nghe thấy nữa. – Hoàng A mã, người thực sự muốn con chết sao? Người muốn giết con thật sao? Hoàng A mã, con ghét người! Con ghét Hoàng A mã!

Trương Mộc Phi kéo Tiểu Yến Tử ngồi xuống và ôm lấy nàng trong khi cả người nàng run lên, nước mắt tuôn ra, không thể đối mặt với sự thực là nàng sẽ không thể gặp lại Vĩnh Kỳ, Tử Vy nữa.

* * *

><p>-Nhĩ Khang, Tử Vy, ta phải đi! Ta phải cứu Tiểu Yến Tử, hai người có giúp không? Chắc chắn phải nhờ đến Tiêu Kiếm! – Vĩnh Kỳ vừa nhìn thấy Nhĩ Khang, Tử Vy đã nói.<p>

-Vĩnh Kỳ, bình tĩnh đã! – Nhĩ Khang nói.

-Không bình tĩnh được! Không còn thời gian nữa! Hai người chưa nghe tin à? Hoàng A mã đã ra thánh chỉ! Ngày mai là hành hình rồi!

-Nhưng cuối cùng là có chuyện gì chứ? - Tử Vy kêu lên. – Tại sao Hoàng A mã lại giận thế?

-Câu chuyện dài lắm, nhưng cái chính là Tiểu Yến Tử là con gái của Hiếu Hiền Hoàng hậu, nhưng không phải con gái của Hoàng A mã, hiểu chưa?

-Hôm qua huynh nói về Chân Chân... – Nhĩ Khang lên tiếng. – Chẳng lẽ là Tiểu Yến Tử?

-Thật không thể tin được! – Tử Vy nói.

-Tin hay không tin mặc kệ! Vấn đề là nếu không làm gì, Tiểu Yến Tử sẽ chết. Chính nàng còn không biết sự thực, biết tại sao nàng lại ở trong đó, nàng cũng chẳng làm gì sai cả! Thật không công bằng, nàng không đáng phải chịu thế này!

-Nhưng Hoàng thượng yêu thương Chân Chân thế, người thực sự có thể giết Tiểu Yến Tử sao? Người đã tha chết cho Tiểu Yến Tử bao nhiêu lần thế, giờ còn biết nàng là Chân Chân Cách cách, làm sao có thể giết chứ? – Nhĩ Khang hỏi.

-Hoàng A mã biết Tiểu Yến Tử? Tỉ ấy từng được Hoàng A mã sủng ái? – Tử Vy hỏi.

Nhĩ Khang gật đầu. – Hoàng thượng thương yêu Chân Chân Cách cách còn hơn cả nàng và Tiểu Yến Tử bây giờ. Năm Cách cách bốn tuổi, Hoàng hậu đưa Cách cách đến Hồ Nam chơi, nhưng rồi có tin Cách cách và vú em đã chết đuối ở dưới sống trong một cơn bão. Hoàng thượng đã rất đau buồn trong một thời gian dài và từ đó cấm không ai được nhắc tới Chân Chân Cách cách nữa. Vĩnh Kỳ, Hoàng thượng yêu thương Chân Chân đến thế, ta không nghĩ người có thể thực sự giết Tiểu Yến Tử!

-Vấn đề là người yêu thương Chân Chân như thế mới không chịu được! – Vĩnh Kỳ kêu lên. – Chân Chân thực sự không phải là con gái người, là vì người khác lợi dụng Hoàng hậu của người! Hoàng A mã đang rất giận, người muốn kết thúc tất cả, dù có phải giết người mà Hoàng A mã yêu thương nhất đi nữa!

Nhĩ Khang gật đầu.

-Mai chúng ta hẹn ở gần pháp trường. Nếu cần lưu lạc như hồi xưa thì cũng phải chấp nhận. Để ta đi với huynh báo tin với Tiêu Kiếm!

* * *

><p>Càn Long đặt bút xuống. Khi trước, tâm hồn có bất an thế nào, thơ và chữ cũng vẫn là cách giải tỏa. Nhưng lần này, nhìn giấy trắng cả canh giờ mà ông vẫn chưa viết được chữ nào.<p>

-Hoàng A mã! Hoàng A mã! – một giọng nói vang lên trong đầu ông. Giọng của Tiểu Yến Tử và ông không tránh được mỉm cười. Nhưng rồi một giọng nói khác, của một đứa trẻ, cũng vang lên trong đầu ông.

-Hoàng A mã! Hoàng A mã!

Chân Chân. Ông đã nhớ giọng nói đó biết bao, đó là nỗi nhớ da diết từ lần cuối ông được nghe giọng nói đó. Ông chưa bao giờ có thể hồi phục từ cái chết của Chân Chân, những ký ức chỉ chôn chặt trong tim. Lại thở dài, ông nhìn chiếc hộp vào trên bàn. Dù lý trí ngăn cản, ông vẫn đưa tay ra, kéo chiếc hộp về phía mình.

Nhấc bức thư ra khỏi hộp, giờ ông mới thấy cuốn sách nhỏ trong hộp. Bìa cuốn sách thêu hoa và mở nó ra là những dòng chữ mảnh, đều tay của A Lan, Hiếu Hiền Hoàng hậu, tình yêu đầu đời của ông.

_Ta không còn nhận thức được thời gian. Thời gian trôi theo sự lớn lên của các con. Chúng ta tất cả những gì ta còn lại vào lúc này, giữ cho ta sống. Phòng bên vang lên tiếng một đứa trẻ sơ sinh. Tại sao ông trời lại bắt ta phải sinh ra nghiệp chướng này? Ta không muốn có nó! Không muốn! _

Đây là một loại nhật ký của A Lan và trên đó là những lời thống khổ của nàng. Lật sang trang mới, Càn Long tiếp tục đọc.

_Hy vọng mới chớm nở trong lòng ta. Lúc trước ta thật ích kỷ và ngu ngốc. Đây là con gái ta, của ta và không phải của ai khác. Ôm con trong lòng, lòng ta bỗng yên bình trở lại...lần đầu tiên kể từ ngày hôm đó._

...

_Hôm nay, Chân Chân biết nói từ đầu tiên, và nhìn ánh mắt sáng ngời của con, chắc hẳn từ đầu tiên đó sẽ mở đường cho nhiều lời nói khác. Không ngờ được rằng từ đầu tiên con nói được rõ ràng lại là "Hoàng A mã" nhưng có lẽ đó cũng là điều tốt..._

_..._

_Hôm nay là lần đầu ta dự một buổi yến tiệc trong cung từ ngày đó. Hôm nay là sinh nhật Lão Phật gia. Có quá nhiều sự chú ý nhưng ta ngồi đó đúng vị trí chủ hậu cung của mình. Cũng may là Vĩnh Bằng còn ở bên cạnh suốt buổi tiệc, nếu không có lẽ ta cũng không thể can đảm tới thế. Lúc về đến nhà Chân Chân đã ở đó đợi ta, và nhìn thấy con là không thể không mỉm cười._

_..._

_Hôm nay, Hoàng thượng đến. Ta không nén được cảm giác hồi hộp, nhất là khi người dắt theo một Chân Chân mặt mũi lấm đất. Nhưng người không có vẻ gì là giận dữ, và mai sẽ lại quay lại. Liệu đây có phải sự mở đầu mới? Liệu ta có còn đáng nhận tình cảm của người không? _

Càn Long còn nhớ rõ ngày hôm đó.

_-Hoàng đế, lâu rồi không đến thăm Hoàng hậu. Có chuyện gì sao? – Lão Phật gia hỏi._

_Càn Long lắc đầu, không hiểu tại sao lâu rồi ông không đến chỗ nàng nữa. Lần cuối cùng ông đến đó, nàng thật khác, im lặng hơn, khép mình hơn, không còn là người con gái vui vẻ ông từng yêu. _

_-Hoàng Ngạch nương, không có gì đâu. Chiều nay trẫm sẽ sang thăm Hoàng hậu._

_Chiều hôm đó, ông bước qua những hành lang quen thuộc để tới Khôn Ninh Cung. Cây cối quanh đây có vẻ lớn hơn, cho thấy ông đã lâu rồi không đến đây._

_-Hoàng thượng, bụi cây kia cần được tỉa xén, - Nguyệt phi lên tiếng bên cạnh ông. Cô ta đã nhất định đi theo nhưng chắc thế cũng tốt. Nguyệt phi có thể lấp đầy khoảng lặng có thể xảy ra giữa ông và Hoàng hậu._

_-Để trẫm nhắc tới thái giám, - Càn Long trả lời với giọng vô cảm, đầu óc còn nghĩ tới những thứ khác. _

_Rồi từ trên cây phát ra tiếng loạt xoạt, và một tiếng kêu trẻ con thất thanh trước khi một người ngã từ trên cây xuống, chỉ có bụi cây bên dưới đỡ._

_-Thích khách! Thích khách! – Nguyệt phi kêu lên, làm tất cả thị vệ quanh đó rút kiếm ra ập đến._

_Rồi tên "thích khách" cũng nhô đầu ra, mở to mắt nhìn đám thị vệ đang chĩa gươm kiếm về phía cô bé. Khó khăn lắm một cô nhóc khoảng hai, ba tuổi mới gỡ mình khỏi bụi cây, người lấm lem và mặt đầy vết xước. Càn Long không nén nổi sự ngạc nhiên khi cô bé không có vẻ sợ mà chỉ nhe răng ra cười với đám thị vệ. Chúng cũng đặt kiếm xuống và quỳ xuống thỉnh an._

_-Tuyết Chân Cách cách cát tường!_

_Tuyết Chân Cách cách đây sao? Nó lớn thế từ lúc nào vậy? Càn Long tự hỏi rồi nhìn cô bé trước mặt. Nhóc đã quên mất sự hiện diện của tất cả mọi người và đang đuổi bướm. _

_-Vô lễ! – Nguyệt phi lên tiếng. – Cách cách nào mà còn không thèm thỉnh an Hoàng thượng? Tuyết Chân Cách cách, mau ra thỉnh an Hoàng thượng. _

_Nhưng cô bé có vẻ chẳng để ý tới Nguyệt Phi và chỉ tiếp tục tung tăng đuổi bướm. _

_-Cách cách! Hoàng thượng, thần thiếp chẳng biết Hoàng hậu Nương nương dạy dỗ Cách cách thế nào nữa. _

_Lần này cô bé mới dừng lại và ngước nhìn Nguyệt phi rồi lại nhìn Càn Long. Cô bé chạy đến bên Hoàng thượng và cười tươi._

_-Người là Hoàng A mã à? – nó hỏi Càn Long, và ông không thể không cảm thấy vui lây với nụ cười rạng rỡ đó. – Mũ của người đâu?_

_-Mũ nào?_

_-Cái mũ to màu vàng có dải đỏ và lông, xong rồi khắc hình rồng ý. – Càn Long suýt phì cười khi hiểu ra con bé đang hỏi về chiếc mũ lên triều của ông. Xong rồi con bé giật giật vạt áo của ông, ra hiệu cho ông cúi xuống. Bé kề miệng vào tai ông, thì thầm, -Hoàng Ngạch nương nói đội cái mũ đó trông Hoàng A mã rất đẹp trai!_

_Càn Long phá lên cười nhưng Nguyệt phi thì vẫn còn cau có. _

_-Tuyết Chân Cách cách, sao lại nói những lời đó với Hoàng thượng chứ. _

_Cô bé bĩu môi: _

_-Con đâu có nói lời gì không tốt!_

_-Còn cãi nữa! Hoàng thượng, Cách cách này đúng là phải dạy dỗ! – Nguyệt phi kêu lên giận giữ. Con bé chạy đến úp mặt vào áo Càn Long, sợ hãi. _

_-Nguyệt phi, không được làm nó sợ, - Càn Long mắng, làm Nguyệt phi nhăn nhó nhìn Chân Chân với vẻ mặt khó chịu. Càn Long lờ cô đi và cúi xuống nhìn đứa bé, với đôi mắt to, tròn mà lớn lên chắc hẳn sẽ hút hồn nhiều người. _

_-Tuyết Chân,con mấy tuổi rồi? _

_Thấy nụ cười thân thiện của ông, con bé quên cả nỗi sợ._

_-Con hai tuổi rồi! – con bé tuyên bố với vẻ tự hào. – Tên con là Chân Chân, Ái Tân Giác La Tuyết Chân! Hoàng A mã, cho con xem cái mũ của người được không?_

_-Hoàng thượng, người không thể cứ để cho Cách cách nói những lời hoang đường thế này! Sao lại có thể đòi xem triều phục của Hoàng thượng chứ! Người đâu, đánh cho Cách cách hai mươi trượng. _

_-Nguyệt phi, ai cho phép nàng phạt Chân Chân? – Càn Long vừa mắng vừa cố dỗ Chân Chân giờ đã òa khóc. Ông không khỏi ngạc nhiên khi Chân Chân vòng tay qua cổ ông và dụi đầu vào áo ông. Ông là Hoàng thượng, chưa ai đủ can đảm làm nũng ông thế này. Ông bế bé lên mà không ngăn nổi cảm giác ấp áp, yêu thương đang dâng trào. _

_-Đừng khóc nữa trẫm sẽ cho con xem cái mũ của trẫm nhé? – ông dỗ. Con bé lập tức nín khóc và ngước nhìn ông._

_-Không đánh nữa cơ._

_-Ừ, không đánh,- ông hứa. Lập tức Chân Chân lại cười tươi và đưa tay lau nước mắt. _

_-Hoàng A mã cõng con nhé? _

_Càn Long mỉm cười và nhấc bổng bé lên, đặt bé ngồi lên vai mình. _

_-Nguyệt phi, nói với Lão Phật gia tối trẫm đến thăm Hoàng hậu. Giờ trẫm còn có lời hứa phải hoàn thành! _

* * *

><p>Càn Long không nén được những cảm xúc đang tràn về nữa, và cũng cố nén những giọt lệ. Ông còn nhớ lần đầu bế con bé trong vòng tay, cảm giác yêu thương đó ấm áp như thế nào, cảm giác cần phải bảo vệ đứa con này mạnh mẽ như thế nào...Nhưng nó lại không phải con gái ông...không phải con đẻ của ông.<p>

Ký ức vẫn về, còn mạnh mẽ hơn bao giờ hết.

_-Hoàng A mã, cõng con! – Chân Chân chạy về phía ông, dang tay ra. _

_-Hoàng A mã, con mệt, hôm nay con ngủ với Hoàng A mã nhé?_

_-Chúc mừng sinh nhật Hoàng A mã.- Chụt! – Hoàng Ngạch nương cũng thơm con khi nào sinh nhật con!_

_-Hoàng A mã xấu lắm, không chơi với Hoàng A mã nữa đâu!_

_-Hoàng A mã phải hứa không bao giờ được đánh Chân Chân nữa!_

_-Hoàng A mã nhìn này, hoa đẹp không? Chân Chân hái cho Hoàng A mã đấy!_

_-Con muốn Hoàng A mã ôm con cơ!_

_-Hoàng A mã, nhìn tranh con vẽ này, đẹp không? Hoàng A mã treo nó trong thư phòng nhé, như thế sẽ không bao giờ quên Chân Chân._

_-Khi lớn lên con muốn giống y như Hoàng A mã! Con muốn làm vua giống Hoàng A mã cơ!_

_-Hoàng A mã hát cho con nghe nhé!_

_-Ăn nhiều thì sao? Hoàng A mã bao giờ cũng ăn nhiều hơn con, có ai nói gì đâu?_

_-Đau quá huhu. Con không muốn thái y đâu, Hoàng A mã thơm con cho hết đau đi. _

* * *

><p><em>-Hoàng A mã, người biết không, Hoàng Ngạch nương sẽ cho con đi chơi! Hoàng A mã có đi cùng không? – Chân Chân nhảy cẫng lên khi thấy Càn Long. <em>

_Càn Long không khỏi mỉm cười khi thấy vẻ háo hức của con bé. Ông đã lo lắng về việc Hoàng hậu đưa Chân Chân đi ra ngoài một mình nhưng dù sao họ cũng chỉ đến thăm chùa và có vẻ con bé rất muốn đi. Cũng chỉ mất vài ngày thôi và Chân Chân cũng sẽ có cơ hội chạy nhảy. _

_-Hoàng A mã đi cùng nhé! _

_-Không được, Chân Chân à, - ông cúi xuống nhìn bé. Con bé trông có vẻ rất thất vọng._

_-Sao lại không? – nó phụng phịu._

_-Hoàng A mã còn nhiều việc lắm. _

_-Thế Chân Chân cũng không muốn đi! _

_-Chân Chân, Hoàng A mã dạy con thế nào về việc không được bĩu môi thế? Sao lại không muốn đi? Con sẽ được đi chơi với Hoàng Ngạch nương mà._

_-Nhưng Hoàng Ngạch nương không cho trèo cây, đánh nhau và không có ai mở hộp nhạc ru con ngủ. – Giờ đôi mắt to của Chân Chân đã đẫm lệ và Càn Long ôm bé vào lòng. Chân Chân ngồi lên đùi ông và úp mặt vào vai ông. _

_Ông bế bé ra sân dưới bầu trời đầy sao._

_-Con nhìn này. _

_Chân Chân ngước mắt nhìn trời rồi lại nhìn Càn Long, môi vẫn run run. _

_-Con thấy ngôi sao sáng kia không? Đó chính là ngôi sao của hai cha con ta, và mỗi lần con nhìn thấy nó, con hãy nhớ trẫm cũng đang nhìn ngôi sao đó cùng con._

_-Thật à? Con sẽ thấy được ngôi sao đó ở nơi con sắp tới?_

_-Tất nhiên, con không tin Hoàng A mã ư?_

_Chân Chân cuối cùng cũng cười._

_-Hoan hô, con có một ngôi sao riêng! _

_-Và Hoàng A mã hứa với con, khi nào con trở về, Hoàng A mã sẽ vấn ở đây đón con._

_-Nghéo tay nhé, Hoàng A mã? – Chân Chân chìa ngón tay út ra. _

_-Chúng ta đã hứa với một ngôi sao to lấp lánh rồi, còn phải nghéo tay nữa à?_

_-Nó đâu có to, nó còn nhỏ hơn cả ngón tay út của con. Nghéo tay đi Hoàng A mã!_

_Càn Long mỉm cười rồi móc ngón tay út của mình với ngón tay bé nhỏ của Chân Chân, rồi bé ôm chầm lấy ông, hôn lên má. _

_-Con yêu Hoàng A mã!_

* * *

><p><em>Hoàng A mã cũng yêu con.<em>

Càn Long không biết lệ rơi từ bao giờ nhưng cũng không buồn gạt đi. Ông đến bên tủ và lấy từ đó ra một chiếc hộp nhỏ tròn tròn hình bông hoa. Trong bao nhiêu năm nay ông không đủ can đảm để lấy nó ra và đã giấu kỹ nó như chính những ký ức của ông về Chân Chân. Nhưng chiếc hộp luôn ở đó, hy một niềm hy vọng ông không cho bản thân được hưởng.

Mở chiếc hôm nhỏ ra, tiếng nhạc trong trẻo, du dương lại nổi lên như thể chiếc hộp nhạc chưa từng được cất giấu bao nhiêu năm, và trở về cùng tiếng nhạc là tiếng cười, nụ hôn, cái ôm, cảm giác bàn tay nhỏ bé của Chân Chân, ký ức về những lần cô bé kéo vạt áo ông để đòi ông cúi xuống nhìn bé, và cả ánh mắt tin tưởng của Chân Chân khi hai ngón tay út nghéo lại với nhau...

* * *

><p>Trương Mộc Phi từ từ mở mắt và cố không gây động. Như hắn đoán trước, Tiểu Yến Tử còn nằm ngủ ngon lành bên cạnh. Con bé là một mục tiêu quá dễ dàng...dễ dàng nhất từ trước tới nay. Có khi cũng nhờ có sẵn sự liên kết giữa cha và con gái mà con bé tin hắn dễ dàng tới vậy. Mối quan hệ như thế cũng đủ để nhiều người không bao giờ nghĩ tới điều này, cảm thấy ghê tởm, nhưng đối với hắn thì không. Việc này đã thành thói quen, tất cả mọi hành động hắn làm với phụ nữ cũng chỉ là để dẫn tới thời khắc này. Đây là cách duy nhất để hắn giải tỏa, tới mức hắn không còn nghĩ tới các nạn nhân của mình nữa. Hắn chỉ biết cần phải lấy được sự tin tưởng của họ...rồi hành động. Trái tim hắn đã đóng băng, tê dại trước sự đau khổ của những nạn nhân, hắn không còn có khả năng cảm thấy có lỗi nữa. Và chắc hẳn lần này sẽ là lần cuối, tội chết mà hắn chờ đợi hai mươi năm nay giờ đã đến. Chẳng có lý do để hắn không tận dụng cơ hội này.<p>

Hắn ngồi dậy và đến gần Tiểu Yến Tử, đưa tay lên cổ áo nàng và bắt đầu cởi nút áo trên cùng.

Cơn gió lùa chạm vào da Tiểu Yến Tử, làm nàng bừng tỉnh. Nàng ngồi bật dậy và hoảng hốt nhìn quanh, áo ngoài của nàng giờ ở bung trước ngực và chỉ có chiếc yếm mỏng che chắn nàng khỏi cái lạnh của màn đêm. Trương Mộc Phi nhân cơ hội nàng ngồi dậy mà lột chiếc áo khỏi vai nàng và đè lên người nàng, ấn nàng xuống sàn phòng giam lạnh lẽo, một tay vòng qua cổ nàng để kéo dải yếm. Nàng như bị ngạt thở, không thể nghĩ, không thể hiểu được chuyện gì xảy ra, nàng đá hắn khỏi người mình theo bản năng và lăn sang một bên, nhưng hắn đã tóm lấy cổ chân nàng, kéo mạnh nàng về phía mình. Hắn quá khỏe, và lại ghìm chặt nàng xuống sàn, lấy môi bịt miệng nàng. Nàng cố vùng vẫy nhưng không thoát nổi khỏi hắn, môi hắn vẫn còn nóng bỏng trên da thịt nàng.

-Bỏ ta ra! Cứu! – nàng cố hét lên nhưng hắn lại ép môi lên miệng nàng, không cho nàng la hét. Hai tay hắn giữ chặt hai cổ tay nàng, chân hắn đè nàng xuống. Đầu Tiểu Yến Tử vang lên những tiếng gào thét đầy sợ hãi.

-Cứu! Vĩnh Kỳ, cứu thiếp! – nàng cố xoay đầu sang một bên để kêu lên, tránh môi của hắn. Với chút sức lực cuối cùng của mình, nàng lại đá hắn một cái thật mạnh. Hắn kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn rồi lại vồ lấy nàng, một tay ép nàng vào tường và tay kia kéo quần nàng.

_Không được đầu hàng, _nàng tự nhủ, nước mắt giàn giụa, vẫn còn vùng vẫy cật lực, _không được đầu hàng, nghĩ tới Vĩnh Kỳ, vì Vĩnh Kỳ, nhất định không được đầu hàng. _

Nhưng cái đói lạnh đã vốn làm nàng kiệt sức, nàng vùng vẫy mà có thể cảm thấy sức lực dần rời khỏi nàng và nàng càng vẫy vùng thì hắn càng tiến tới...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Đám coi ngục ở Tông Nhân Phủ suýt ngã lăn ra sợ hãi khi Càn Long xuất hiện một mình trước mặt chúng. Giấu vẻ mặt buồn ngủ, chúng vừa quỳ xuống đất như ngã nhào, vừa khấu đầu và kêu:

-Hoàng thượng cát tường!

-Đưa trẫm tới chỗ Tiểu Yến Tử!

Ông không hèm để ý tới vẻ lộn xộn của bọn cai ngục, chỉ muốn đến chỗ Tiểu Yến Tử, đưa nàng ra khỏi chỗ tối tăm bẩn thỉu này càng nhanh càng tốt. Nhưng trước khi bọn cai ngục có thể phản ứng, bỗng có tiếng hét, "Cứu! Vĩnh Kỳ, cứu thiếp!"

Không đợi bọn cai ngục, Càn Long chạy về phía tiếng kêu cứu, làm chúng cũng phải chạy theo ông.

Tiếng động bên ngoài phòng giam làm Trương Mộc Phi giật mình, hắn thả lỏng tay và nhỏm dậy xem có chuyện gì. Tiểu Yến Tử lăn đến một góc phòng tối tăm rồi thu mình lại càng nhỏ càng tốt, úp mặt vào đầu gối, cả người nàng run lên.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, con ở đâu? – Càn Long vừa xuất hiện vừa gọi.

Nhìn thấy tên họ Trương trong phòng giam, tim ông như bị mất nhịp và ông cố giữ bình tĩnh.

-Hắn làm gì ở trong này?

-Khởi bẩm Hoàng thượng...Trương Đại nhân xin với Vương Đại nhân được ở cùng phòng giam với con gái ông ấy...

Càn Long siết chặt nắm đấm khi nhìn quanh căn phòng, và thấy áo của Tiểu Yến Tử vứt gần cửa phòng giam, nhớ tới tiếng kêu cứu của nàng lúc trước. Cả người ông run lên vì giận dữ và sợ hãi, ông lắc mạnh xích khóa ở cửa phòng giam, như muốn giật phăng dây xích ra.

-Hoàng thượng, nô tài có chìa khóa...

-Thì mở đi! Các người có biết hầu hạ không hả? – Càn Long gầm lên.

Tên cai ngục chọn chìa khóa với tay run run và Càn Long cuối cùng không còn kiên nhẫn, giật chiếc chìa khóa từ tay hắn và tự mình mở cửa.

Ông bước vào phòng giam rồi mới thấy Tiểu Yến Tử đang ngồi co ro ở một xó. Ông quay sang nhìn bộ dạng áo quần xộc xệch của Trương Mộc Phi, cảm giác kinh tởm đến nghẹn cổ dâng lên và khó khăn lắm ông mới ra lệnh được.

-Đưa tên súc sinh này ra chỗ khác trước khi trẫm bóp chết hắn! Các ngươi cũng cút đi!

Đợi bọn chúng đi hết, Càn Long mới từ từ ngồi xuống bên Tiểu Yến Tử. Trời ơi, ông đã làm gì thế này? Làm sao mà chuyện này có thể xảy ra?

-Tiểu Yến Tử, - ông nhẹ nàng gọi, - Tiểu Yến Tử, là Hoàng A mã đây. Con yên tâm, sẽ không ai có thể làm tổn thương con nữa, không ai hại con được nữa.

Nhưng không đúng, chính ông đã hại nàng. Chính ông đã dồn nàng vào chỗ này. Cảm giác tội lỗi và xót thương bao trùm lấy cả người ông và ông không biết phải làm thế nào để an ủi Tiểu Yến Tử vào lúc này.

Ông đưa tay ra chạm vào tay nàng, nhưng vừa chạm, nàng đã co rúm người lại.

-Con giận trẫm lắm phải không? Tiểu Yến Tử, con cứ giận đi. Nhưng trời lạnh thế này, để trẫm đưa con về nhà nhé?

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ co mình vào nhỏ hơn nữa mà không trả lời.

Ông cởi chiếc áo choàng quanh vai và đắp cho Tiểu Yến Tử, rồi lại nhỏ nhẹ nói:

-Để trẫm đưa con về với Vĩnh Kỳ nhé? Vĩnh Kỳ lo cho con lắm đấy.

Nhưng nàng vẫn không trả lời.

Không có từ ngữ nào đủ để tả nỗi đau Càn Long đang phải chịu đựng lúc đó. Đây là Chân Chân của ông ư? Tiểu Yến Tử của ông đây à? Tinh nghịch, vui vẻ, hạnh phúc, tất cả đâu rồi? Ông đã gây ra chuyện này...tất cả vì ông quá mù quáng...

Càn Long nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy bàn tay lạnh ngắt của nàng và luồn ngón tay út của ông vào với ngón út của nàng, như nhắc nàng về lời hứa năm xưa, lời hứa giờ ông mới hoàn thành được. Tiểu Yến Tử không nhớ được lời hứa đó cũng như tuổi thơ hạnh phúc ngắn ngủn trong cung, nhưng cử chỉ đó không rõ sao lại làm nàng cảm thấy an toàn hơn, như đang được che chở.

-Hoàng A mã...

Từ từ để không làm nàng sợ, Càn Long ôm nàng vào lòng, vỗ về. Và như đứa trẻ năm xưa đã làm bao nhiêu lần, Tiểu Yến Tử gục đầu vào vai ông. Ông ôm nàng thế một hồi lâu, cho phép cả bản thân và nàng làm quen lại với tình yêu thương ấm áp này.

Sau một lúc lâu, ông mới lại lên tiếng:

-Chúng ta hãy về nhà được không con?

Tiểu Yến Tử khẽ gật đầu. Ông nhẹ nhàng bế nàng lên và đưa nàng ra khỏi chốn địa ngục kia.

* * *

><p>Vĩnh Kỳ, Tiêu Kiếm, Nhĩ Khang, Tử Vy đang đợi sẵn trên phố gần pháp trường. Tất cả đã được chuẩn bị kỹ lưỡng. Liễu Thanh Liễu Hồng đang ở gần đó để tiện hỗ trợ, có một xe ngựa cùng những đồ dùng cần thiết đang đợi họ ở một nơi an toàn.<p>

Cả quá trình chuẩn bị cho vụ tẩu thoát mới nhất này quá dễ dàng suôn sẻ. Họ đã làm chuyện này quá nhiều lần rồi, nó đã trở thành thói quen. Mỉa mai thật.

Không ai trong số họ nói gì với nhau trong lúc chờ đợi. Không có gì để nói nữa. Nhưng đợi mãi mà xe tù vẫn chưa đến, chỉ có tiếng vó ngựa đang phi đến gần họ và không lâu sau, Phúc Luân đứng trước mặt họ.

-A mã! – Tử Vy và Nhĩ Khang thốt lên.

Vĩnh Kỳ thì quỳ luôn xuống, Phúc Luân phải nhảy sang một bên đến tránh.

-Ngũ A ca! Không thể!

Ông đưa tay ra để nâng chàng lên nhưng Vĩnh Kỳ không chịu.

-Từ giờ phút này ta không còn là Ngũ A ca nữa và nếu ngài còn có chút lòng thương đối với ta, ta xin ngài đừng cản bọn ta!

Phúc Luân khổ sở tránh cái khấu đầu của Vĩnh Kỳ rồi nói:

-Ngũ A ca, người không cần phải có ít niềm tin thế vào Hoàng thượng! Hoàng thượng cử ta đến đây để nhắn mọi người phải trở về Cảnh Dương Cung ngay! Hoàng thượng đang đợi ở đó, có cả Tiểu Yến Tử nữa!

Tim Vĩnh Kỳ như muốn nhảy vọt ra ngoài. Có phải Phúc Luân vừa nói Tiểu Yến Tử đã về Cảnh Dương Cung? Chàng nhanh chóng đứng dậy và nắm lấy cánh tay Phúc Luân.

-Thật sao? Có cả Tiểu Yến Tử?

-Đúng. Ngũ A ca, cô ấy đang đợi Ngũ A ca ở Cảnh Dương Cung, người nên nhanh chóng về đi! Đây, lấy ngựa của ta mà đi!

Vĩnh Kỳ không nghĩ ngợi, không chần chừ gì nữa mà thoắt một cái đã nhảy lên ngựa, phi về phía hoàng cung.

Khi tới Cảnh Dương Cung, chàng gặp trước tiên là vẻ hân hoan của đám thái giám.

-Ngũ A ca! Ngũ A a! Cách cách về rồi! – Tiểu Đặng Tử vừa nhảy nhót vừa nói với chàng.

Chàng không chậm bước mà chạy thẳng vào trong nhà. Nhưng những gì đập vào mắt chàng lại không phải những gì chàng mong đợi. Tiểu Yến Tử ngồi trên giường với vẻ tiều tụy, xanh xao, ánh mắt vô hồn hướng về bức tường. Càn Long ngồi cạnh nàng, nắm chặt tay nàng và đang nhìn nàng với vẻ lo lắng tột độ.

-Hoàng A mã cát tường. – Cuối cùng thì Vĩnh Kỳ cũng đủ minh mẫn để lên tiếng thỉnh an.

Càn Long quay sang nhìn chàng nhưng Tiểu Yến Tử vẫn ngồi đó bất động. Càn Long quay về phía Tiểu Yến Tử và nói với giọng nhỏ nhẹ:

-Con xem ai này. Vĩnh Kỳ đây rồi.

Tên chàng có vẻ cuối cùng cũng làm nàng phải phản ứng, nàng cắn môi dưới như vẻ hai chữ đó làm nàng đau đớn lắm, rồi chỉ thì thầm như không ra hơi:

-Vĩnh Kỳ...

Vĩnh Kỳ chỉ có thể đứng đó nhìn nàng, dù Càn Long đang vẫy chàng lại gần. Ông vẫn đang nhìn Tiểu Yến Tử chăm chú và nói với giọng nhẹ nhàng đó:

-Vĩnh Kỳ đây này, con có muốn gặp không?

Giọng nói của cha làm cả người Vĩnh Kỳ bao trùm một cảm giác bất an. Chàng muốn vui vì cuối cùng cha chàng cũng đã lại có thể nói với Tiểu Yến Tử với giọng yêu thương đó nhưng ẩn chứa đằng sau sự yêu thương cũng là sự dè dặt, như thể Tiểu Yến Tử giờ là một món đồ dễ vỡ, không dám chạm vào, không dám kinh động.

Vĩnh Kỳ từ từ bước lại bên giường với tâm trí hỗn loạn và cuối cùng cũng nhìn rõ nét mặt đầy ám ảnh của nàng. Chàng se sẽ ngồi xuống giường bên nàng và đưa tay ra nắm lấy tay nàng. Nhưng chàng vừa chạm vào nàng, nàng đã giật mình, theo bản năng rút tay lại và cắn chặt môi dưới hơn nữa, đến nỗi Vĩnh Kỳ cứ ngỡ chắc chắn nàng không tránh được chảy máu. Lúc này nàng cũng buông cả tay Càn Long ra rồi lại cuộn tròn mình vào một góc giường.

Vĩnh Kỳ từ từ đứng dậy. Nhìn nàng bỗng nhiên xa cách và sợ hãi như thế, chàng vừa hoang mang, hoảng hốt, vừa lo sợ, đau đớn. Chàng quay sang nhìn Càn Long dò hỏi.

Nhưng đúng lúc đó lại có tiếng thông báo:

-Phúc Ngạch phò tới, Tử Vy Cách cách tới, Tiêu Đại gia tới!

Tiểu Yến Tử bỗng ngẩng đầu lên, kêu lên với vẻ hoảng hốt:

-Tử Vy! Tử Vy! Tử Vy đâu?

Tử Vy bước vào đủ để thấy vẻ mặt hỗn loạn và tiếng gọi đầy sợ hãi của nàng. Tử Vy nhanh bước tới bên giường nàng, nắm lấy tay nàng.

-Muội đây, Tiểu Yến Tử, muội đây.

Càn Long giờ mới đứng dậy và thở dài.

-Chúng ta ra ngoài cho tỉ muội họ có chút thời gian bên nhau.

Rồi ông bước ra khỏi phòng, Tiêu Kiếm và Nhĩ Khang cũng bước theo, nhưng Vĩnh Kỳ còn đứng đó, nhìn Tiểu Yến Tử với ánh mắt đau khổ. Vẻ mặt nàng lúc đó có vẻ như không thể chịu đựng nổi có chàng bên cạnh, nhưng cuối cùng là tại sao chứ? Chàng biết việc chàng không kiềm chế được sự lo lắng mà lôi thân phận nàng ra kể hết đã lại một lần nữa đẩy nàng vào ngục tối, chẳng lẽ nàng hận chàng đến vậy vì việc đó?

-Nàng giận ta lắm phải không, Tiểu Yến Tử? Nàng giận đúng lắm, đáng lẽ ta phải nói với nàng trước, đáng lẽ ta phải bảo vệ nàng...nhưng mà nàng đừng thế này, nói chuyện với ta đi được không?

Nghe tiếng chàng chỉ làm Tiểu Yến Tử càng co rúm người một cách sợ sệt và chính Vĩnh Kỳ cũng phải cắn chặt môi để không kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn. Chỉ là giận thôi sao? Không, chắc chắn phải có lý do khác làm nàng không chấp nhận những lời an ủi của chàng. Tại sao nàng thậm chí còn không nhìn được chàng, không muốn chàng đến gần?

-Vĩnh Kỳ, chúng ta ra ngoài cho Tử Vy chăm sóc nàng ấy đi, - Nhĩ Khang nói, đang cố kéo tay chàng.

-Không, bỏ ta ra! Bỏ ta ra! Ta muốn ở đây với Tiểu Yến Tử.

-Vĩnh Kỳ! – Càn Long nói. – Bình tĩnh đi! Ra ngoài đã!

Ông không ngờ ngày đáng lẽ phải vui vẻ này cuối cùng lại như thế này. Đáng lẽ họ phải vui cười được vào lúc này. Chân Chân của ông còn sống, Chân Chân của ông đã trở về và ông cũng đã tìm được cách chấp nhận thân phận thật của con bé. Tiểu Yến Tử của Vĩnh Kỳ đã trở về, đáng lẽ con trai ông phải vui chứ...

-Hoàng A mã, tại sao nàng lại giận con thế? – Vĩnh Kỳ kêu lên khi cả Tiêu Kiếm và Nhĩ Khang đã kéo chàng ra ngoài. – Làm sao con có thể bình tĩnh chứ? Có chuyện gì xảy ra?

-Vĩnh Kỳ, nghe trẫm nói...

-Không! Tại sao nàng lại hận con? Tại sao không cho con đến gần nàng?

-VĨNH KỲ! Con từ từ nghe trẫm nói!

Lúc này, cả ba chàng trai mới đứng im nhìn Hoàng thượng, tất cả đều mang vẻ mặt bồn chồn.

-Tiểu Yến Tử không phải là giận con, hay là bất cứ ai trong chúng ta. Trong ngục đã có một chuyện xảy ra...trẫm không thể tưởng tượng hay có thể nghĩ tới là có người lại có thể làm việc đó...

Chính Càn Long cũng không biết lúc này phải giải thích những gì đã xảy ra với Vĩnh Kỳ như thế nào. Ông không có từ ngữ nào để diễn đạt nổi những gì ông vừa thấy, vừa phải trải qua. Cả tình huống đó, cả cái ý nghĩ đó thật...kinh tởm...bệnh hoạn...

-Hoàng thượng? – Tiêu Kiếm lên tiếng khi ông không nói gì thêm.

-Sáng sớm nay ta đã nghĩ thông mọi việc và đã xuống Tông Nhân Phủ để cứu Tiểu Yến Tử, nhưng trong phòng giam đó...lúc ta đến trong phòng giam có cả cha con bé...không, cái tên họ Trương kia, hắn đã thuyết phục đám cai ngục cho hắn ở cùng phòng gia với Tiểu Yến Tử. Vừa đến trẫm đã nghe tiếng kêu cứu từ phía phòng giam, thế là chạy xuống xem có chuyện gì...lúc đó mới thấy hắn...hắn...tên cầm thú đó...hắn...

Nhĩ Khang thốt lên một tiếng kinh hãi.

-Chẳng lẽ hắn lại...? Hắn chưa thể...đúng không? Không thể thế được chứ!

Đầu óc Vĩnh Kỳ như không thể bắt đầu chấp nhận hay thậm chí là nghĩ được tới cái khái niệm mà Càn Long đang kể tới mà chưa nói ra được thành lời. Chắc hẳn Nhĩ Khang đang nghĩ ngợi nhiều quá. Không thể là chuyện đó!

-Hắn làm gì? Hắn đã làm gì?

-Hắn...tên quỷ dữ đó...hắn không còn là người nữa...hắn đã định cưỡng hiếp Tiểu Yến Tử...và hắn cũng suýt làm được, nếu không phải là trẫm đến đúng lúc và nghe thấy tiếng kêu cứu và chạy xuống.

Một sự tĩnh lặng đáng sợ bao trùm căn phòng, cả bốn người họ không thể không nghĩ tới chuyện gì có thể đã xảy ra nếu Càn Long không xuất hiện vào lúc đó. Sự tĩnh lặng chỉ được phá vỡ khi Tiêu Kiếm rút kiếm ra, gầm lên, hừng hực sát khí:

-Tên súc sinh! Ta phải giết hắn!

Vĩnh Kỳ cũng muốn rảo bước theo chàng.

-Ta đi với huynh!

Nhưng Càn Long đã giữ chàng lại.

-Đừng nghĩ tới hắn nữa, hắn chắc chắn sẽ không thoát khỏi tội chết. Bây giờ điều quan trọng hơn là Tiểu Yến Tử, là tâm lý của Tiểu Yến Tử. Ban nãy không cho Thái y chạm vào người, không cho bắt mạch khám bệnh. Mất lâu lắm Minh Nguyệt Thái Hà mới có thể giúp nó thay quần áo. Trẫm không thể tưởng tượng được rằng con người đầy sợ hãi, tan nát này lại có thể là Tiểu Yến Tử...là Chân Chân của trẫm...

Vĩnh Kỳ cắn chặt môi, nén cơn đau, cơn giận, cơn hận đang làm chàng nghẹn cổ. Cả người chàng, cả trái tim chàng như đang bị thiêu đốt. Chàng hận tên súc vật kia một mà tự hận bản thân mười. Tại sao phải đợi tới tận sáng nay? Tại sao chàng không cướp tù ngay từ tối qua chứ! Tại sao phải chần chứ tới thế! Nếu chàng quyết đoán ngay từ đầu thì Tiểu Yến Tử đã không lâm vào cảnh thê thảm tới thế này...

-Hoàng A mã, để con vào với nàng, giờ đã biết chuyện gì xảy ra, có thể con sẽ biết được cách an ủi nàng hơn.

Càn Long lại thở dài.

-Bước đầu tiên vẫn phải là để nó bắt đầu tin tưởng tất cả mọi người đã. Phải kể cho Tử Vy điều gì đã xảy ra, có vẻ giờ Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ phản ứng được với Tử Vy thôi.

Vĩnh Kỳ thật muốn chạy vào phòng ôm lấy nàng thật chặt, không bao giờ buông nàng ra, không để nàng đi đâu nữa mà không có chàng ở bên, nhưng chàng biết lời cha chàng cũng có lý. Giờ đây tâm trí chàng cũng đã hỗn loạn, chàng cũng không đủ minh mẫn để nghĩ thông chuyện gì nữa. Mà sau chuyện như thế, Tiểu Yến Tử trở nên sợ hãi với sự gần gũi của chàng cũng là điều có lý. Chàng chỉ có thể hy vọng là thời gian sẽ làm mờ cơn ác mộng của nàng. Dù vậy, chàng vẫn không nén được cảm giác đau xót khi nghĩ về vẻ mặt của nàng lúc chàng chạm vào tay nàng.

* * *

><p>Tử Vy không biết phải làm gì. Dù lúc đó Tiểu Yến Tử muốn có nàng bên cạnh, có nàng ở bên rồi, Tiểu Yến Tử lại hoàn toàn chẳng để ý gì tới nàng và cũng không muốn nói chuyện. Vẫn với vẻ mặt như mất hồn đó, Tiểu Yến Tử lại hướng tới nhìn bức tường bên cạnh, như thể nàng đã vào một thế giới hoàng toàn khác, để trốn khỏi thế giới đầy đau khổ bi thương này. Tử Vy biết chắc chắn có điều gì đó đã xảy ra trong tù thì mới có thể làm nàng bị ám ảnh như thế này, một điều gì đó chắc chắn phải khinh khủng lắm, nhưng không thể đoán được điều gì.<p>

Họ ngồi đó bên nhau...Tiểu Yến Tử thì nhìn tường, Tử Vy chỉ biết nhìn nàng, không biết làm thế nào để giúp Tiểu Yến Tử.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, cho ta mượn Tử Vy một lúc nhé, - Nhĩ Khang đến bên họ và nhẹ nhàng nói. Chính giọng bỗng dè dặt đó của Nhĩ Khang cũng đủ Tử Vy vốn đã lo lắng lại càng lo lắng thêm.

Tiểu Yến Tử không có phản ứng gì nhưng Nhĩ Khang vẫn kéo nàng lại một góc phòng.

Nhĩ Khang thì thầm kể với Tử Vy chuyện đã xảy ra, và tiếng kêu sợ hãi của nàng vang lên, mắt nàng lập tức ngấn lệ và nhìn về phía Tiểu Yến Tử, lòng đau như cắt.

-Sao có thể thế chứ...

-Tử Vy... – Nhĩ Khang an ủi, cố giữ nàng bình tĩnh để không kích động đến cả Tiểu Yến Tử.

Nhưng Tiểu Yến Tử bỗng ngẩng mặt lên, nói với giọng hoảng hốt:

-Vĩnh Kỳ! Vĩnh Kỳ đâu?

Vĩnh Kỳ chạy tới bên nàng, nắm lấy tay nàng. Lần này nàng không rút tay lại nữa.

-Ta đây! Tiểu Yến Tử, ta đây, nàng an toàn rồi, ta ở bên nàng rồi.

Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn Vĩnh Kỳ với ánh mắt đau khổ, nước mắt chực trào ra.

-Vĩnh Kỳ...hắn...thiếp...

Nàng không thể nói được với chàng điều gì đã suýt xảy ra, không chịu đựng được phải nghĩ tới việc đó. Cổ họng nàng như thắt lại khi nghĩ tới những gì đã xảy ra trong ngục...

-Đừng, nàng không phải nói nữa, ta biết, ta hiểu, không phải lỗi tại nàng. – Vĩnh Kỳ không thể không ôm chầm lấy nàng, dù trong lòng chàng cũng sợ nàng sẽ lại đẩy chàng ra. Nhưng không, nàng chỉ vùi mặt vào ngực chàng, cả người run lên. – Nàng an toàn rồi, ta sẽ ở bên nàng, không cần biết có chuyện gì xảy ra, ta sẽ luôn ở bên nàng, bảo vệ nàng, nàng đừng quên điều đó! Có trời sập ta cũng sẽ đỡ cho nàng.

Lúc đó, Vĩnh Kỳ không còn nghĩ tới được chuyện gì nữa, chỉ biết rằng giờ phút này, nàng sẽ cần tình yêu của chàng hơn bao giờ hết. Chàng chỉ biết ôm nàng, vuốt tóc nàng và nói những lời yêu thương với nàng. Phải mất một hồi lâu sau Tiểu Yến Tử mới không còn run nữa.

-Để cho Thái y đến khám cho nàng một chút nhé? – Vĩnh Kỳ cuối cùng cũng thì thầm vào tai nàng. Nàng có vẻ bình tĩnh hơn trong vòng tay chàng và khẽ gật đầu.

* * *

><p>Càn Long bước vào công đường mà lòng nặng trĩu. Ông không muốn phải đối mặt với Trương Mộc Phi vào lúc này, không biết sẽ phải xử lý hắn ra sao và cũng không thể giao vụ này cho người khác. Nếu hắn chỉ là một tên tội phạm đơn thuần thì quá dễ dàng giết hắn. Nhưng hắn lại không đơn giản tới thế. Hắn là cha đẻ của Tiểu Yến Tử, dù ông hoàn toàn không muốn tin điều đó. Tiểu Yến Tử đã mất quá nhiều, chịu khổ quá nhiều, ông không thể đưa ra quyết định giết cha nàng mà không nghĩ tới nàng.<p>

Trong phòng chỉ có ông và hắn đang quỳ ở đó, đám thị vệ thì đứng bên ngoài.

Càn Long vừa ngồi xuống, hắn đã ngước lên nhìn ông. Nhìn vào khuôn mặt đó, khuôn mặt giống Tiểu Yến Tử tới thế, Càn Long không cắt nghĩa được những hành động thật đáng khinh bỉ của hắn. Làm sao mà một người cha có thể nghĩ tới việc đó? Làm thế nào mà hắn có thể tưởng tượng ra cái hành động kinh tởm đó? Và đối với Tiểu Yến Tử...Tiểu Yến Tử ngây thơ, vui vẻ...Làm sao có thể có ai xâm phạm nó thế được chứ? Không chỉ là Tiểu Yến Tử, còn là Chân Chân nữa.

Ông muốn hận hắn đến tận xương tủy, ông thật lòng rất hận hắn, nhưng hận để làm gì? Muốn giết, vẫn cần sự đồng ý của Tiểu Yến Tử.

-Ngươi muốn nói gì đây? - Càn Long hỏi, vẫn còn nhìn hắn mà không tin nổi một con người như thế tồn tại. Hắn đã là quan thần được ông tin tưởng, coi trọng bao nhiêu năm nay, làm thế nào mà hắn lại có ngày hôm nay?

Hắn không còn nhìn Càn Long nữa, mà đang nhìn xuống đất. Im lặng.

-Ngươi không có gì để nói thật sao? – Càn Long hỏi, cố nén sự giận dữ của mình.

Vẫn im lặng.

Càn Long nắm chặt lấy tay ghế đến khi đốt tay ông cảm thấy tê tái vì không có máu lưu thông. Khó khăn lắm ông mới nén được giận. Không, ông cần thời gian để đối mặt với cơn giận của mình trước khi nghe hắn nói bất cứ điều gì.

-Người đâu! Đưa Trương Mộc Phi trở lại Tông Nhân Phủ, không cho ai đến gặp hắn, phải nhốt hắn riêng lẻ.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chương 13**

Vĩnh Kỳ kéo chăn lên đắp kín vai Tiểu Yến Tử. Màn đêm cuối cùng cũng buông xuống sau một ngày dài nhưng im lặng. Cả ngày hôm đó, Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ nhìn khoảng không trước mặt mà không rõ là nhìn gì. Thái y đến thì cũng chỉ bôi thuốc, băng bó cổ tay bị sưng của nàng và hướng dẫn nàng cần phải nghỉ ngơi. Nhưng lần này có vẻ việc bắt Tiểu Yến Tử ở yên trên giường sẽ không phải là điều khó khăn gì mấy, và lòng Vĩnh Kỳ không khỏi thắt lại khi nghĩ tới những lần trước, nàng nằm nghỉ được hôm trước là hôm sau đã đòi chạy nhảy.

Cả ngày hôm đó, nàng ngồi bất động trên giường và không chịu ăn uống gì, mặc cho mọi người năn nỉ. Cả chàng và Tử Vy cố gắng nói chuyện với nàng, chỉ cần nàng nhìn họ, khóc thôi cũng được, nhưng cả ngày, tất cả cảm xúc của Tiểu Yến Tử như đông cứng trong lòng, ngoài việc thỉnh thoảng tỏ ra hốt hoảng, nàng không có một biểu hiện gì khác là biết bên cạnh nàng có người, rằng họ đang lo lắng, xót xa cho nàng đến thế nào.

Đêm xuống, Vĩnh Kỳ đỡ nàng nằm xuống giường mà nàng cũng như không thể ý tới sự hiện diện của chàng, lại nhìn lên trần nhà, vô cảm.

-Nàng ngủ đi một chút đi nhé. – Vĩnh Kỳ dịu dàng nói.

Không có phản ứng gì từ phía Tiểu Yến Tử. Nàng vẫn tiếp tục nhìn trần nhà.

Biết rằng chàng chắc chắn sẽ không phá vỡ được vỏ bọc tự bảo vệ này của nàng, Vĩnh Kỳ đành nén tiếng thở dài và nằm xuống cạnh nàng và thổi tắt ngọn đèn bên cạnh giường. Căn phòng chìm vào bóng tối và bất chợt, một bàn tay lạnh ngắt nắm chặt lấy cổ tay chàng.

-Đừng sợ...ta ở đây, ta không đi đâu hết, sẽ không ai hại nàng được nữa, ta hứa!

Chàng nhè nhẹ vòng tay qua người Tiểu Yến Tử, ôm lấy nàng và vỗ về nàng tới khi nàng thả lỏng người.

* * *

><p>Sáng hôm sau, khi Vĩnh Kỳ mở mắt và nhìn sang bên cạnh chàng không thể khỏi ngạc nhiên. Tiểu Yến Tử vẫn nằm ở đúng vị trí đêm hôm trước, mắt vẫn mở to, quầng thâm dưới mắt nàng cho thấy cả đêm nàng không ngủ và nàng đang nắm chặt tấm chăn như thể nó là cái phao duy nhất của nàng.<p>

-Tiểu Yến Tử, sao vậy? Nàng gặp ác mộng à?

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ liếc nhìn chàng với ánh mắt không biểu càm và khẽ lắc đầu.

-Đêm qua nàng không ngủ sao? – chàng hỏi, nắm lấy tay nàng, và thấy da nàng lạnh ngắt. Lần này nàng không trả lời.

Vĩnh Kỳ nhìn vẻ mất hồn của nàng mà đau lòng. Chắc hẳn hôm nay sẽ lại là một ngày quá dài nữa. Đáng lẽ chàng nên mừng vì Tiểu Yến Tử đã trở lại bên nàng nhưng có vẻ chỉ có thân xác nàng trở về, còn chính bản thân nàng, Tiểu Yến Tử vui vẻ, yêu đời thường ngày của chàng vẫn còn cách chàng ở một nơi rất xa.

* * *

><p>Một ngày, rồi hai ngày, ba ngày trôi qua, những thời khắc bất lực và đau đớn nhất mà Vĩnh Kỳ phải trải qua. Chàng thực sự không biết phải làm thế nào để giúp Tiểu Yến Tử thoát khỏi cái nhà tù mà nàng tự xây lên cho bản thân. Nàng không ngủ, ăn ít, và trông mệt mỏi và gầy hơn rõ ràng. Thái y được mời tới cũng chỉ kết luận là lý do Tiểu Yến Tử không ngủ là vì tâm trạng còn hỗn loạn và chỉ có thể cách làm cho tâm lý nàng thoải mái hơn thì nàng mới tự ngủ chứ cũng không ép được. Với Vĩnh Kỳ, nói thế cũng như không và khó khăn lắm chàng mới không trút cảm giác bất lực, ức chế của bản thân lên ông thái y vô tội. Chẳng lẽ chàng lại không muốn giúp nàng được khuây khỏa hơn sao? Nhưng thực sự là chàng không biết phải làm điều đó như thế nào! Chưa bao giờ chàng cảm thấy mình vô dụng đến vậy! Chẳng phải chàng đã hứa sẽ bảo vệ nàng, che chở cho nàng sao? Vậy mà nỗi đau của nàng, chàng dù hiểu được bao nhiêu cũng không biết phải bắt đầu từ đâu để xua nó đi.<p>

Những ngày này nàng chỉ ngồi bất động nhìn vào một chỗ nào đó trên tường, có vẻ không nghe những lời mọi người xung quanh nói với nàng.

Thân thế của nàng vẫn còn quá nhiều điều bí hiểm và đặt nhiều câu hỏi, nhưng không ai trong số họ đủ sức lực để quan tâm tới những vấn đề đó nữa. Càn Long đến Cảnh Dương Cung nhiều hơn và ở lại lâu hơn, dù chỉ là để nắm lấy tay Tiểu Yến Tử. Ngoài Vĩnh Kỳ và Tử Vy thì Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ có chút phản ứng khi có Càn Long ở bên. Tử Vy và Nhĩ Khang đã tạm thời đến ở Tố Phương Trai vì Tử Vy không nỡ rời xa Tiểu Yến Tử lúc này.

Tới ngày thứ tư, Càn Long ngồi trong thư phòng ở Càn Thanh Cung nhìn chiếc hộp nhạc trước mặt. Chiếc hộp nhạc này chứa bao nhiêu kỷ niệm đẹp của ông và Chân Chân...giờ là Tiểu Yến Tử. Lần đầu gặp Tiểu Yến Tử, ông đã thấy nàng thật thân quen, lúc đó ông cứ ngỡ đó là vì đây là con gái Hạ Vũ Hà, nhưng tình thân đó hóa ra còn có gốc gác lâu và sâu đậm hơn thế nữa.

* * *

><p><em>-Hoàng A mã, con không ngủ được, Hoàng A mã mở hộp nhạc cho Chân Chân nhé?<em>

_Càn Long bế bé lên đùi và ôm bé vào lòng._

_-Sao vậy? Sao không ngủ được? _

_Môi Chân Chân run run như chực khóc. _

_-Sao vậy con?_

_-Con nằm mơ, con đang ở trong một khu rừng đáng sợ lắm, không có ai cả xong rồi có yêu quái đến ăn thịt con..._

_Càn Long lấy khăn lau nước mắt cho bé rồi lấy từ trong ngăn kéo bàn ra một chiếc hộp nhạc mà sứ giả từ các nước Tây Dường từng tặng cho ông._

_-Đừng khóc nữa, để Hoàng A mã mở hộp nhạc cho con nghe nhé? – ông an ủi rồi bế bé vào giường. Sau khi đắp chăn cẩn thận cho bé, ông mở chiếc hộp nhạc và tiếng nhạc du dương vang lên. Không lâu sau, Chân Chân cũng nhắm mắt và ngủ ngon lành tới tận sáng. _

* * *

><p>Giờ đây, Càn Long cầm chiếc hộp nhạc lên và cất nó vào tay áo. Hy vọng sau bao nhiêu năm, nó vẫn sẽ có thể xua đi phần nào nỗi sợ của Tiểu Yến Tử. Ông rảo bước về phía Cảnh Dương Cung.<p>

-Hoàng thượng giá lâm!

-Hoàng A mã cát tường! – tất cả mọi người trong phòng lên tiếng thỉnh an, trừ Tiểu Yến Tử, vẫn còn ngồi lặng lẽ trên giường.

Tim Càn Long lại không tránh khỏi đau nhói khi thấy vẻ mặt căng thẳng của nàng. Trông nàng tiều tụy và mệt mỏi trông thấy. Cả Vĩnh Kỳ, Tử Vy và Nhĩ Khang trông cũng mệt mỏi và buồn rầu không kém.

Càn Long đến bên giường Tiểu Yến Tử và nhẹ nhàng lên tiếng:

-Tiểu Yến Tử, không chào Hoàng A mã ư?

Cuối cùng nàng cũng chỉ ngước mắt nhìn ông rồi lại đưa ánh mắt buồn bã sang chỗ khác, lí nhí:

-Hoàng A mã cát tường.

Ông ngồi xuống bên giường nàng.

-Xem trẫm mang cái gì tới cho con này!

Ông chìa chiếc hộp nhạc ra. Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn nó, và không biết có phải nó dấy lên ký ức gì không mà nàng không thể không chăm chú ngắm chiếc hộp nhỏ xinh đẹp, với đường khắc tinh xảo. Chiếc nắp hộp bằng thủy tinh còn cho thấy bên trong là một chú chim nhỏ xíu xinh xắn. Nàng đưa tay lên cầm lấy chiếc hộp và ngón tay vuốt từng nét vẽ những bông hoa ở thành chiếc hộp tròn, đến khi tay nàng chạm vào chiếc chìa khóa dây cót nhỏ chìa ra.

Càn Long cầm lấy tay Tiểu Yến Tử và cùng nàng vặn dây cót của chiếc hộp. Khi không còn vặn được chiếc chìa khóa nữa, Tiểu Yến Tử đứa mắt nhìn Càn Long và ông mỉm cười, mở nắp chiếc họp ra. Chú chim nhỏ bên trong nhô lên và xoay vòng cùng tiếng nhạc nổi lên.

_Dancing Bears, painted wings,_  
><em>Things I almost remember,<em>  
><em>And a song someone sings,<em>  
><em>Once upon a December…<em>

Tất cả mọi người im lặng nhìn chiếc hộp xinh đẹp và lắng nghe tiếng nhạc đến mê hoặc lòng người. Mắt Tiểu Yến Tử như nặng dần, tiếng nhạc đang đưa nàng vào một thế giới an toàn, thì thầm vào tai nàng rằng nàng không còn phải sợ hãi, lo nghĩ gì cả.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_  
><em>Horses prance through a silver storm,<em>  
><em>Figures dancing gracefully across my memory…<em>

Cả người Tiểu Yến Tử đã mệt lử, như năn nỉ nàng cho nó được nghỉ ngơi. Tiếng nhạc quen thuộc cùng cảm giác êm ái, ấm áp của chiếc giường đang làm nàng không thể nào cưỡng lại được..

_Far away, long ago,_  
><em>Glowing dim as an ember,<em>  
><em>Things my heart, used to know,<em>  
><em>Things it yearns to remember..<em>

Cuối cùng thì nàng cũng phải chịu thua cơ thể mệt mỏi và nhắm mắt, chìm vào giấc ngủ.

_And a song someone sings,_  
><em>Once upon a December.<em>

Khi thấy Tiểu Yến Tử bắt đầu lim dim, Vĩnh Kỳ đến bên nàng và đỡ lấy nàng, cho nàng ngả vào lòng mình. Khi chắc chắn rằng nàng đã ngủ say, chàng mới từ từ đặt nàng nằm thẳng xuống giường, kéo chăn đắp cho nàng, cẩn thận để không làm nàng giật mình thức giấc. Vĩnh Kỳ ngước lên nhìn cha, mỉm cười đầy biết ơn. Càn Long chỉ vỗ vai chàng và lắc đầu. Sự chăm sóc của ông đối với Tiểu Yến Tử là điều tự nhiên, ông không cần Vĩnh Kỳ phải cảm kích.

* * *

><p>-Không...không...đừng...<p>

Đêm đó, tiếng kêu của Tiểu Yến Tử làm Vĩnh Kỳ thức giấc. Chàng nhanh chóng thắp ngọn đèn bên giường và quay sang, thấy Tiểu Yến Tử vẫn còn nhắm mắt, nhưng nàng cũng đang chau mày, vật vã, rõ ràng là đang chìm đắm trong cơn ác mộng.

Vĩnh Kỳ nắm chặt lấy tay nàng, vuốt vai nàng.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, không sao đâu, nàng không sao cả...

Nàng giật mình ngồi bật dậy, run rẩy, thở gấp và nhìn quanh với ánh mắt hoảng hốt, sợ hãi. Vĩnh Kỳ nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy nàng, thì thầm vào tai nàng:

-Ta ở đây, nàng đừng sợ, có ta ở đây, sẽ không ai làm hại được nàng hết.

Vĩnh Kỳ ôm chặt nàng đến khi nàng không còn run nửa. Rồi chàng cũng chỉ thả lỏng vòng tay đủ để nàng có thể ngước lên nhìn chàng. Bốn mắt nhìn nhau một hồi lâu, rồi mắt Tiểu Yến Tử chợt ngấn lệ và nàng lại sà vào vòng tay chàng, òa khóc.

Lúc này Vĩnh Kỳ mới thực sự hiểu sao mấy ngày nay nàng không dám ngủ, vì nàng sợ chìm vào giấc ngủ đó, để những ký ức lại hành hạ nàng trong lúc nàng yếu đuối nhất.

Tiếng khóc của Tiểu Yến Tử là tiếng động duy nhất trong màn đêm tĩnh lặng. Vĩnh Kỳ chỉ có thể để cho nàng khóc, cho những giọt nước mắt của nàng thấm ướt áo chàng và giải tỏa hết những nỗi đau, giận dữ, nỗi uất ức, buồn khổ, cảm giác bị phản bội và sơ hãi trong lòng nàng. Chàng ôm Tiểu Yến Tử thật chặt, vuốt tóc nàng, làm chỗ dựa cho nàng để nàng hiểu rằng chàng sẽ luôn ở đó, an ủi nàng, đỡ lấy nàng, giữ nàng được an toàn, bình yên.

Nàng khóc đến khi không thể khóc thêm được nữa, đến khi những giọt nước mắt đã làm nàng mệt nhoài và dần dần nàng cũng ngủ thiếp đi. Đợi cho nàng ngủ say rồi Vĩnh Kỳ mới hạ nàng xuống giường, nhưng vẫn vòng tay ôm lấy nàng, tựa đầu vào tóc nàng. Một lúc sau, cả hai đã chìm vào giấc ngủ bình yên hơn trước.

* * *

><p>Sáng hôm sau, khi Tiểu Yến Tử tỉnh dậy, mặt trời đã lên cao. Nàng nằm yên một hồi lâu lắng nghe những tiếng động của căn nhà và tiếng chim hót ngoài cửa. Ánh nắng tràn vào từ ngoài cửa sổ, chắc hẳn hôm nay là một ngày rất đẹp. Nàng còn cảm thấy nó đẹp hơn nữa khi trái tim nàng có cảm giác nhẹ hơn hôm trước đó rất nhiều, như vừa trút được một gánh nặng đè lên nàng mấy ngày qua, không cho nàng thở một cách thoải mái.<p>

Nàng định ngồi dậy, nhưng Vĩnh Kỳ vẫn còn đang ôm chặt lấy nàng. Không muốn làm chàng thức giấc, Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ nhích người lên để nhìn được thấy khuôn mặt chàng. Nàng không khỏi mỉm cười khi nhìn chàng còn đang ngủ say, hơi thở của chàng phả nhẹ nhàng vào má nàng. Trong vòng tay chàng, cả người nàng bao trùm một cảm giác bình yên, thanh thản và hạnh phúc mà ngày hôm trước nàng không thể tưởng tượng rằng mình có thể tìm lại được nữa.

Nụ cười tinh nghịch nở trên môi, nàng hôn nhẹ lên mũi chàng rồi áp đầu vào ngực chàng, giả vờ ngủ.

Vĩnh Kỳ khẽ nhăn mặt và từ từ mở mắt, nhìn quanh, không hiểu cuối cùng cảm giác nhồn nhột khiến chàng thức giấc là gì, vì Tiểu Yến Tử vẫn còn say giấc nồng. Rồi Tiểu Yến Tử bỗng run lên trong vòng tay chàng. Tưởng nàng lại gặp ác mộng, chàng ôm nàng chặt hơn.

-Ssshhh...không sao đâu...ta ở đây.

Nhưng người nàng lại càng run hơn và bỗng tiếng cười của nàng làm Vĩnh Kỳ giật mình. Chàng kêu thốt lên ngạc nhiên và mở to mắt nhìn nàng. Vẻ mặt của chàng chỉ làm Tiểu Yến Tử ôm bụng cười, tiếng cười trong trẻo nhưng tiếng chuông đó vang lên khắp phòng, và Vĩnh Kỳ cũng không nén nổi cảm giác hạnh phúc dâng lên trong lòng, như thể mấy ngày nay không có chuyện gì từng làm họ đau khổ tới thế.

-Nàng thật là! Dám lừa ta nhé! – chàng trách yêu.

-Xin lỗi! – Tiểu Yến Tử vừa khúc khích cười vừa nói, chẳng có vẻ biết lỗi tí ti nào cả.

Vĩnh Kỳ ôm lấy nàng và mỉm cười, lòng lâng lâng vì thấy nàng cuối cùng cũng vui vẻ đến thế.

-Đừng tưởng ta sẽ không phạt nàng!

Rồi trước khi Tiểu Yến Tử có thể phản ứng, chàng đặt tay lên eo nàng và bắt đầu cù nàng. Tiểu Yến Tử bất ngờ hét lên rồi cười nắc nẻ.

Tiếng hét của nàng khiến Minh Nguyệt, Thái Hà vừa đi qua cửa phòng bỗng hoảng hốt, chạy vào, kêu lên lo lắng:

-Cách cách! Cách cách!

Nhưng rồi thấy cảnh tượng trước mặt, hai cô cung nữ vừa đỏ mặt vửa buồn cười, chạy ra khỏi phòng cũng nhanh không kém, không nén nổi tiếng cười khúc khích.

Vĩnh Kỳ thấy vẻ luống cuống của hai nàng mà phì cười, còn Tiểu Yến Tử thì phụng phịu đấm chàng một cái.

-Tại chàng đấy, giờ Minh Nguyệt, Thái Hà lại đang cười chúng ta!

Chàng chỉ mỉm cười và kéo nàng vào lòng, hôn nhẹ lên trán, lên má nàng. Tiểu Yến Tử tựa đầu vào vai chàng, thở dài có vẻ mãn nguyện.

-Nàng ngủ ngon chứ? – Vĩnh Kỳ thì thầm.

Tiểu Yến Tử gật đầu, mỉm cười hạnh phúc. Cuối cùng nàng cũng lại cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm như xưa, như nàng có thể bay thật cao, thật xa, vì nàng là Yến Tử mà!

* * *

><p>-Hoàng thượng giá lâm! Tử Vy Cách cách tới! Phúc Ngạch phò tới!<p>

-Hoàng thượng cát tường. Tử Vy Cách cách cát tường. Phúc Ngạch phò cát tường. – đám cung nữ thái giám nói khi ba người bước vào phòng.

-Vĩnh Kỳ, Tiểu Yến Tử đâu?

-Khởi bẩm Hoàng thượng, chủ tử còn chưa dậy ạ.

-Cái gì? Giờ này mà còn chưa dậy? – Càn Long hỏi, ngạc nhiên.

Đúng lúc đó, Vĩnh Kỳ từ bên trong bước ra.

-Hoàng A mã cát tường.

-Vĩnh Kỳ! Tiểu Yến Tử sao rồi? – Càn Long hỏi.

Vĩnh Kỳ tươi tỉnh báo:

-Đỡ nhiều rồi, thưa Hoàng A mã!

Lúc đó, từ trong phòng ngủ có tiếng Tiểu Yến Tử vọng ra:

-Vĩnh Kỳ, thiếp vẫn còn ở đây đấy nhé! Hoàng A mã cát tường! Con muốn ra ngoài thỉnh an nhưng mà Vĩnh Kỳ không cho, cứ bắt con phải nằm nghỉ. Con chán nằm nghỉ rồi, con muốn ra ngoài cơ!

Càn Long, Tử Vy và Nhĩ Khang đều mỉm cười. Tiểu Yến Tử đã đòi ra khỏi giường tức là đúng là đã đỡ nhiều rồi!

Tiểu Yến Tử ngồi trên mép giường, chân đá thành giường như thể được tha là sẽ chạy ra ngoài luôn.

-Hoàng Â mã cát tường! Tử Vy, Nhĩ Khang, hai người cũng đến rồi à!

Càn Long đến bên nàng, hỏi:

-Con sao rồi?

-Con không thấy khỏe lắm, chắc là thiếu không khí trong lành...Hoàng A mã, con nên ra ngoài hít thở một chút!

Càn Long buồn cười nhưng vẫn ra vẻ nghiêm nghị:

-Không được. Không khỏe thì gọi Thái y, không được ra ngoài, gặp gió độc trúng nắng thì sao?

-Không...không... – Tiểu Yến Tử vội vã nói. – Chắc chỉ là đói thôi...

Rồi nói đến là nàng bỗng nhớ mấy ngày nay chẳng ăn uống gì rồi.

-Thật ra con đang đói muốn chết đây!

Lần này thì Càn Long bật cười thật.

-Vậy chắc giờ này cơm nước cũng phải xong rồi chứ?

Minh Nguyệt bước tới thưa:

-Bẩm Hoàng thượng, cơm trưa đã bắt đầu được dọn ra ngoài phòng ăn. Xin hỏi Cách cách sẽ ăn ở đâu ạ?

-Tất nhiên là ra ngoài ăn với mọi người rồi! – Tiểu Yến Tử nói. – Hoàng A mã, cho con ra đi mà...

Càn Long lắc đầu nhưng rồi cũng chiều theo nàng:

-Được rồi, con có thể ăn với mọi người nhưng xong rồi phải lên giường nằm nghỉ ngay!

Nhìn Tiểu Yến Tử nhảy cẫng lên và mừng rỡ xua mọi người ra ngoài để nàng có thể thay quần áo mà không ai trong số họ có thể tưởng tượng được chỉ ngày hôm trước thôi nàng còn như người mất hồn thế. Nhưng có lẽ đó cũng là điều tuyệt với nhất về Tiểu Yến Tử, ruột để ngoài da, buồn thì buồn nhưng vui rồi vẫn vui và ai cũng thấy rõ.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chương 14 **

-Phúc Đại nhân, đã có một chút thông tin điều tra về Trương Mộc Phi.

Phúc Luân nhận lấy bản tấu trình từ tên thái giám đưa tin rồi cho hắn lui. Khi hắn đã rời khỏi căn phòng, ông mới bắt đầu đọc.

* * *

><p>Một lúc sau, ở Cảnh Dương Cung, Tiểu Thuận Tử vào nhắn với Càn Long rằng Phúc Đại nhân đang đợi ông ở sảnh. Để Vĩnh Kỳ và Tử Vy ngồi lại với Tiểu Yến Tử trong phòng ngủ, ông cùng Nhĩ Khang bước ra ngoài.<p>

-Phúc Luân, có chuyện gì thế?

-A mã!

-Hoàng thượng cát tường! Hoàng thượng, Hình bộ đã có báo cáo về thân thế của Trương Mộc Phi, trình Hoàng thượng ngự lãm.

Càn Long nghĩ ngợi một lúc, chưa muốn phải đối mặt với thông tin mới về Trương Mộc Phi khi Tiểu Yến Tử còn chưa biết hết sự thật.

-Phúc Luân, để sau đi. Lúc này không tiện.

-Vâng, đợi một chốc nữa thần sẽ đến thư phòng gặp Hoàng thượng. Hoàng thượng, thần cáo từ.

Càn Long gật đầu.

-A mã đi từ từ. –Nhĩ Khang nói.

Càn Long nhìn Phúc Luân rời khỏi mà lòng rối bời. Thực sự ông không muốn phải nghĩ tới Trương Mộc Phi nữa, nhưng có lẽ vẫn phải tìm hiểu cuối cùng tại sao một kẻ thông minh, cả đời làm quan thanh liêm như hắn lại có một mặt đen tối, mất hết tính người như thế. Tại sao một người như hắn lại có thể là cha của một tâm hồn ngây thơ, vô tư như Tiểu Yến Tử? Ngoài vẻ bề ngoài, ông không thấy Tiểu Yến Tử có một chút gì giống hắn.

Nhưng Tiểu Yến Tử không chỉ là con của hắn, người sinh ra đứa bé này, yêu thương nó, cho nó sự sống và cảm giác yêu đời, chẳng phải là người vợ Càn Long từng yêu thương sao? Nhớ tới A Lan, ông mỉm cười, và cũng bắt đầu hiểu rõ hơn. A Lan cũng là một phần lớn không kém trong cuộc đời và tâm hồn Tiểu Yến Tử.

-Hoàng thượng? –tiếng Nhĩ Khang đưa Càn Long trở lại với hiện tại.

Ông quay sang nhìn chàng và nói:

-Nhĩ Khang, đến thư phòng của trẫm ở Dưỡng Tâm Điện và lấy về đây chiếc hộp nhỏ bằng vàng ở đó.

-Vâng, thưa Hoàng thượng.

Không lâu sau Nhĩ Khang đã trở lại với chiếc hộp. Bước vào phòng ngủ, chàng thấy Tử Vy đang cười với Tiểu Yến Tử, và chàng không khỏi tự mỉm cười. Từ khi sảy thai, chàng chưa thấy Tử Vy được cười thoải mái như thế và tất nhiên người duy nhất có thể khiến Tử Vy vui vẻ thế lại là Tiểu Yến Tử. Đúng là không thể nào không phục Tiểu Yến Tử.

-Nhĩ Khang, huynh đi đâu vậy, lại để Tử Vy ở đây một mình! – Tiểu Yến Tử giả bộ trách móc khi chàng bước vào.

-Đâu có phải một mình, ta chẳng phải để nàng ấy lại với tỉ tỉ hiệp nữ cao thủ võ lâm Tiểu Yến Tử sao? À quên mất, phải là tỉ tỉ hiệp nữ mê hồn công phu!

-Nhĩ Khang! Huynh đợi đấy! Hoàng A mã, Nhĩ Khang đang bắt nạt con! Vĩnh Kỳ! Chàng không bênh thiếp à?

Mọi người bật cười, và Tiểu Yến Tử bĩu môi.

-Mọi người chỉ giỏi bắt nạt con thôi!

-Được rồi, được rồi, không trêu nàng nữa. – Vĩnh Kỳ cười, vỗ vỗ tay nàng.

Trong khi họ còn đang bận bông đùa, Càn Long quay sang nhìn Nhĩ Khang, chàng gật đầu để ra hiệu chàng đã mang chiếc hộp tới. Càn Long quay lại nhìn Tiểu Yến Tử. Tiểu Yến Tử cần biết sự thật, ông ít ra cũng nợ nàng sự thật này, và vì A Lan, ông cũng phải nói rõ cho Tiểu Yến Tử hiểu.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, Nhĩ Khang vừa lấy ở chỗ trẫm về một bức thư cho con, của ngạch nương của con viết.

Vĩnh Kỳ nhìn ông với ánh mắt lo lắng, như muốn cản ông lại.

-Không, Vĩnh Kỳ, Tiểu Yến Tử cần biết sự thực, nhất là vào lúc này.

Tiểu Yến Tử đang nhìn ông với ánh mắt vừa hiếu kỳ và dè dặt.

-Ngạch nương thật sự có viết cho con một lá thư?

Càn Long gật đầu và rút lá thư ra.

-Hoàng A mã đọc cho con được không?

Hai bên nàng, Vĩnh Kỳ và Tử Vy nắm chắt lấy tay nàng. Tử Vy mỉm cười động viên nàng trong khi Vĩnh Kỳ thì thầm:

-Nàng yên tâm, dù thế nào đi nữa, ta và mọi người vẫn yêu thương nàng, không có gì có thể thay đổi được điều đó.

Càn Long từ từ mở bức thư ra vào bắt đầu đọc

_Gửi con gái yêu quý của mẹ,_

Trong khi Càn Long đọc bức thư, Vĩnh Kỳ có thể cảm thấy Tiểu Yến Tử run lên bên cạnh chàng và nàng mỗi lúc càng nắm chặt tay chàng hơn. Đến lúc bức thư kể về việc nàng đã được sinh ra như thế nào, một giọt lệ đã trào ra từ khóe mắt và Vĩnh Kỳ nhẹ nhàng vòng tay qua vai nàng, ôm nàng và để nàng tựa đầu lên vai chàng.

Dù vậy, những giọt nước mắt cũng không ở lại lâu. Bức thư kết thúc và Càn Long ngẩng đầu lên, hơi ngạc nhiên khi thấy Tiểu Yến Tử đã bắt đầu lau nước mắt và đang mỉm cười với vẻ thích thú.

-Tuyết Chân...Chân Chân...Ái Tân Giác La Tuyết Chân! – nàng lẩm bẩm như không tin.

-Đúng, con là Chân Chân.

-Con có họ, có tên, con là Tuyết Chân, Ái Tân Giác La Tuyết Chân. Con có ngày sinh, là ngày 30 tháng chạp, con có mẹ, mẹ con là Hoàng hậu...con...

Nhưng rồi mắt nàng lại ngấn lệ và nàng thôi không nói nữa.

-Sao vậy? – Vĩnh Kỳ hỏi.

-Cha...A mã... – Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ nói được thế trước khi lệ lại rơi.

Mọi người nhìn nàng thương cảm mà không biết phải nói gì, phải an ủi nàng thế nào. Cuối cùng Càn Long lên tiếng.

-Con có cha, Tiểu Yến Tử à. Trẫm là A mã của con.

Hai người nhìn nhau một hồi lâu rồi Tiểu Yến Tử ôm chầm lấy Càn Long.

-Hoàng A mã! Người thật tốt với con!

Trái tim Càn Long bỗng ấm lên và ông ôm Tiểu Yến Tử vào lòng. Làm sao ông có thể không tốt với một đứa con luôn sùng bái ông, cũng yêu thương ông đến thế chứ? Một người như Tiểu Yến Tử, nhiều cũng thật khó cưỡng lại, không thể không yêu.

_A Lan, nàng không cần phải lo lắng nữa, con đã về bên trẫm, nó đã được an toàn rồi, Chân Chân sẽ mãi mãi là đứa con trẫm yêu thương. _

Tiểu Yến Tử ngẩng mặt lên, lau nước mắt và bỗng nghĩ tới Tiêu Kiếm. Nàng không biết sau này sẽ phải đối mặt với Tiêu Kiếm như thế nào và với thân phận gì? Nghĩ tới việc không còn người anh này nữa mà nàng không tránh khỏi buồn bã.

-Ngạch nương còn có những người con khác không?

-Tất nhiên là có! Con có hai anh trai nhưng tiếc là đều mất sớm, và có chị gái là Đại Cách cách nữa!

-Đại Cách cách đã lấy chồng nhưng sau này nếu nàng muốn chúng ta có thể đi thăm tỉ tỉ! – Vĩnh Kỳ nói.

-Mai đi luôn được không?

Càn Long bật cười.

-Con nóng ruột thế cơ à? Không được, con còn phải nghỉ ngơi, Thái y chưa cho con ra ngoài đâu!

Tiểu Yến Tử bĩu môi, nhưng nghĩ một lúc lại tươi tỉnh trở lại.

-Hoàng A mã! Người biết không, con có họ có tên, có cha có mẹ, có anh chị và em gái! Bây giờ chỉ cần có em trai thôi!

Tử Vy mỉm cười.

-Ai bảo là có em gái?

Nụ cười trên môi Tiểu Yến Tử bỗng vụt tắt.

-Nhưng...Tử Vy...vẫn còn giận tỉ ư? – nàng nói như chực khóc. – Về việc muội bị sảy thai ấy...

Tử Vy không nén được vẻ mặt thoáng đau khổ nhưng cuối cùng cũng kiềm chế được.

-Muội đã bảo không phải lỗi của tỉ mà.

-Nhưng...

-Đừng nghĩ nhiều về chuyện đó nữa.

-Vậy sao không muốn làm muội muội của ta?

Tử Vy lại mỉm cười.

-Ai bảo ta là muội muội? Không thấy bức thư nói rõ ràng là Tiểu Yến Tử sinh ngày 30 tháng chạp năm Nhâm Tuất sao? Thế tức là sinh sau ta tận gần năm tháng cơ đấy, làm sao ta có thể là muội muội được hả muội muội yêu quý của ta?

-Nhưng...nhưng... – Tiểu Yến Tử ấp úng mà cuối cùng cũng không biết phải đáp trả ra sao! – Nhưng ta vốn là tỉ tỉ mà!

Mọi người đều bật cười với sự đuối lý của nàng.

-Tỉ tỉ muội muội gì thì cũng thế thôi! Con làm tỉ tỉ lâu rồi, giờ phải đến lượt Tử Vy chứ! – Càn Long cười.

-Thôi được, con có thể làm muội muội của Tử Vy! Thế tức là con có hai tỉ tỉ! Nhưng mà ta vẫn là tẩu tẩu của muội đấy!

* * *

><p>Càn Long chậm rãi bước về phía thư phòng, không muốn rời khỏi không khí vui vẻ ở Cảnh Dương Cung để phải đối mặt với tin tức về Trương Mộc Phi. Nhưng ông hiểu rõ, ông không thể quên đi hắn vào lúc này, vấn phải điều tra, vẫn phải tìm hiểu cuối cùng tại sao hắn lại có thể là một người như thế.<p>

-Hoàng thượng cát tường. – Phúc Luân thỉnh an khi ông bước vào phòng rồi dâng lên một bản tấu.

Bản tấu viết rất ngắn gọn:

_16 tháng 2 năm Càn Long thứ hai, theo kế hoạch là ngày thành hôn của Trương Mộc Phi với Triệu Tố Tố, con gái Lễ bộ Thị lang Triệu Mẫn. _

_16 tháng 2 năm Càn Long thứ hai, Triệu Tố Tố qua đời, kết luận là tự sát. _

-Thế này là ý gì? – Càn Long hỏi.

-Khởi bẩm Hoàng thượng, Triệu Tố Tố như trong bản tấu có nói là con gái Lễ bộ Thị lang, vào thời điểm lễ cưới dự tính diễn ra, Trương Mộc Phi cũng chỉ vừa mới đỗ trạng nguyên trong kỳ thi năm đó. Được đính ước và lấy một người con gái như Triệu Tiểu thư, tiền đồ, địa vị, vinh hoa phú quý, tất cả đều đợi hắn phía trước. Tuy nhiên, hôn lễ cuối cùng không diễn ra, vì Triệu Tố Tố đã tự sát trước ngày thành hôn. Ban đầu thần cho rằng Triệu Tiểu thư có thể có uẩn khúc gì mà không muốn lấy Trương, nhưng điều tra thêm thì thấy rằng hai người từng là một đôi uyên ương tâm đầu ý hợp, chính họ đã xin gia đình hai bên tác hợp. Lúc đó Triệu Đại nhân rất không muốn gả con gái cho hắn vì lúc đó Trương mới chỉ là một thư sinh thấp hèn. Triệu Đại nhân ra điều kiện là chỉ gả con gái khi hắn đã đỗ Trạng, vì cuối cùng con gái ông ấy không chịu lấy ai khác cả. Cuối cùng họ vẫn không biết tại sao Triệu Tiểu thư lại tự sát trước ngày cưới.

-Nói tiếp đi.

-Trong quá trình điều tra, thần có biết được đêm Triệu Tiểu thư qua đời là ngay sau khi có kết quả kỳ thi tiến sĩ, và chỉ nội trong ngày hôm đó thôi Trương đã phải thấy tên mình trên bảng vàng. Không biết có phải trùng hợp hay không nhưng thần cho rằng ngày hôm đó có một chuyện gì đó đã xảy ra, chuyện mà chắc chỉ có họ Trương kia biết, thần nghĩ là chúng ta phải tự xét hỏi hắn thì mới rõ. Hắn có thể để lộ điều gì đó nếu chúng ta cho hắn tên Triệu Tố Tố.

Càn Long ngẫm nghĩ hồi lâu về những thông tin này. Ông có thực sự muốn tìm hiểu thêm về người đàn ông này không? Chẳng phải cứ giết hắn thì sẽ dễ dàng hơn sao? Nhưng không, ông cần biết ngọn ngành, vì Tiểu Yến Tử, vì A Lan.

-Ngày mai đưa hắn đến xét hỏi. – Càn Long quyết định. – Giờ trẫm muốn đi nghỉ.

-Vâng, thưa Hoàng thượng. Thần cáo lui.

* * *

><p>Buổi tối hôm đó, Vĩnh Kỳ ngồi xuống giường cạnh Tiểu Yến Tử mà lòng nhẹ hơn biết bao, cả ngày hôm đó dù không tránh được vài giọt nước mắt nhưng cũng thật vui vẻ. Đến lúc này chàng mới nhận thấy mình mệt mỏi đến thế nào. Tiểu Yến Tử ngồi dựa vào thành giường, chăn kéo đến cằm, với vẻ mặt đăm chiêu, đầy lo lắng.<p>

-Sao vậy? – Vĩnh Kỳ hỏi, nắm lấy tay nàng.

Tiểu Yến Tử cắn chặt môi như thể đang phân vân liệu có nên vứt bỏ kiêu hãnh mà nói với chàng sự thật không.

-Thiếp sợ... – một hồi lâu sau nàng mới trả lời.

Vĩnh Kỳ vòng tay ôm chặt lấy nàng, lướt nhẹ môi lên mái tóc thoang thoảng hương hoa của nàng.

-Đừng sợ, có ta ở đây.

-Nhưng nếu...thiếp không muốn lại phải mơ...nếu lại phải mơ tới lần nữa...thiếp thật sự không muốn.

-Đừng lo, ta sẽ ở bên nàng, nàng sẽ không sao cả, nàng phải nhớ điều đó.

-Chàng hứa chứ?

Vĩnh Kỳ mỉm cười, gật đầu và rồi nhẹ nhàng đặt một nụ hôn lên trán nàng. Đến khi nàng mỉm cười lại với chàng, Vĩnh Kỳ mới quay sang thổi tắt ngọn đèn. Trong bóng tối, Tiểu Yến Tử ngả người vào vòng tay ấm áp của chàng, lời nói của chàng, hơi ấm của chàng cũng đủ để nàng cảm thấy an toàn hơn.

-Vĩnh Kỳ...

-Gì vậy?

-Chàng có còn nhớ ngạch nương của thiếp không?

Vĩnh Kỳ nhìn nàng trong ánh trăng mờ ảo của màn đêm và mỉm cười.

-Ngạch nương của nàng là một trong những người phụ nữ nhân hậu nhất mà ta từng biết. Trong hoàng cung, luôn có sự đấu đá ghen tị giữa các phi tần, ghen ghét của người này với con người kia. Nhưng Hoàng ngạch nương lại yêu thương các a ca, cách cách như nhau không chỉ riêng con đẻ của người. Nhưng tất nhiên, như Hoàng A mã thì người cũng cưng chiều yêu thương nàng nhất, bảo sao nàng hồi bé lại bướng bỉnh ngang ngạnh thế...

-Này! Ai cho chàng nói xấu thiếp hả? – Tiểu Yến Tử kêu lên và ra sức đấm vào ngực chàng.

-Thật mà! – Vĩnh Kỳ vừa cười vừa nói, nắm chặt lấy tay nàng để nàng không thể đấm chàng nữa. – Chưa có cô cách cách nào được cả Hoàng thượng và Hoàng hậu nuông chiều như nàng đâu! Nhưng mà nàng còn muốn nghe kể về ngạch nương của nàng nữa không?

Tiểu Yến Tử phụng phịu:

-Muốn, nhưng mà không được nói xấu thiếp nữa.

-Ừ, không nói xấu nàng nữa. – Vĩnh Kỳ cười rồi tiếp tục kể cho nàng những ký ức vui vẻ, hạnh phúc về Hiếu Hiền Hoàng hậu. Mẹ đẻ của chàng mất khi chàng còn quá nhỏ, và tình thương của người mẹ duy nhất mà chàng biết được đều là nhận được từ Hiếu Hiền Hoàng hậu. Thật lạ lùng là cuối cùng trong trái tim họ, hình ảnh cha mẹ vẫn là một.

Tiểu Yến Tử đắm mình vào với lời kể của Vĩnh Kỳ, để cho những ký ức của chàng về tình thương của người mẹ nàng không thể nhớ được nhưng chắc hẳn vẫn chôn sâu trong tim nàng, bao trùm lấy nàng, không cho phép nàng nghĩ tới những điều đau lòng kia nữa. Một hồi lâu sau nàng mới nhìn Vĩnh Kỳ và hỏi với giọng lém lỉnh:

-Thế...chàng có thực sự nhớ thiếp hồi bé không hay là chỉ nói thế để trêu tức thiếp?

Vĩnh Kỳ bật cười khi nghĩ tới những ký ức về Chân Chân năm xưa. Lúc ở Hồi Tân Lầu với Tiêu Kiếm, chàng còn quá lo lắng về thân thế của Tiểu Yến Tử, về việc phải tiết lộ bí mật này thế nào. Nhưng giờ nghĩ lại những năm tháng tuổi thơ đó, chàng không khỏi khâm phục sự an bài của ông trời, cuối cùng cũng cho họ có ngày hôm nay.

-Đương nhiên là nhớ rồi! Nàng ấy à, hồi bé cũng khó quên lắm!

Tiểu Yến Tử chớp mắt:

-Khó quên thế nào?

Chàng ôm nàng, nói với giọng tinh quái:

-Nàng có biết, nụ hôn đầu của nàng thật sự đã dành cho ta không?

-Sao lại không biết. – Tiểu Yến Tử nói, lườm chàng, dù cái lườm đó chẳng có tác dụng mấy trong bóng tối. – Chẳng phải chàng cướp mất của thiếp nụ hôn đầu đời sao? Nhưng mà thế thì liên quan gì tới thiếp hồi bé?

Vĩnh Kỳ cười:

-Không phải. Nụ hôn đầu của nàng là nàng tự nguyện cho ta đấy chứ!

-Cái gì! Làm gì có chuyện đó!

Vĩnh Kỳ giả giọng thất vọng:

-Thật buồn, chuyện quan trọng thế mà nàng lại không nhớ gì cả!

-Chàng cứ luyên thuyên mãi, thiếp chẳng hiểu chàng đang nói gì cả! – Tiểu Yến Tử dỗi, quay người về phía tường. – Thôi mặc kệ chàng, thiếp đi ngủ đây!

Vĩnh Kỳ chỉ tiếp tục cười và ôm lấy nàng từ phía sau.

-Ừ, nàng ngủ đi, không nhớ cũng được, không nhớ để hôm khác ta kể với nàng. Nhưng chỉ cần nàng biết là từ năm ba tuổi nàng đã là người của ta rồi, sau này nàng đừng hòng thoát khỏi ta!

Tiểu Yến Tử ngồi bật dậy, quay sang nhìn chàng với mắt mở to.

-Cái gì mà từ năm ba tuổi?

-Thì chẳng phải hồi đó chính nàng bảo là nàng rất thích ta, muốn ở bên ta mãi mãi còn gì?

Tiểu Yến Tử trợn mắt:

-Thiếp nói thế bao giờ?

Vĩnh Kỳ vẫn có vẻ thích thú với sự ù ù cạc cạc của nàng.

-Hồi nàng ba tuổi.

-Năm ba tuổi thiếp vẫn còn là em gái chàng đấy! Chàng đừng có nói những lời khó hiểu thế được không?

Lúc đó Vĩnh Kỳ mới vừa cười vừa kể cho nàng về "lễ cưới" năm xưa của họ. Kể xong, Tiểu Yến Tử lại đánh cho nàng một nhát vào bả vai.

-Chàng chỉ giỏi bịa thôi! Đừng hòng lừa được thiếp! Hồi đó chàng cũng mới năm tuổi làm sao mà nhớ rành rành được thế!

-Ta đâu có bịa! Ký ức đẹp thì sao không nhớ được chứ? Không tin nàng đi hỏi Hoàng A mã xem! Hồi đó chính nàng là người đi kể hết với Hoàng A mã!

Tiểu Yến Tử ra vẻ lưỡng lự như nửa muốn tin nửa không muốn tin, lại càng không muốn đi hỏi Hoàng A mã xem câu chuyện chàng vừa kể có phải là thật không. Cuối cùng, nàng thả mình xuống giường và quay lưng về phía chàng.

-Thiếp không tin đâu.

Vĩnh Kỳ vòng tay qua eo nàng, kéo nàng về phía mình.

-Không tin thì thôi. Nhưng mà đó là sự thật.

-Thiếp mặc kệ.

Vĩnh Kỳ cười.

-Tùy nàng thôi. Nhưng dù sao bây giờ nàng vẫn là Tiểu Yến Tử của ta, và mãi mãi là Tiểu Yến Tử của ta.

* * *

><p>Trương Mộc Phi quỳ trước mặt Càn Long với vẻ mặt vô cảm, như thể hắn biết dù có nói gì đi nữa thì cũng chết.<p>

Nhìn vẻ mặt lạnh lùng của hắn, Càn Long phải kiềm chế lắm mới ngăn bản thân không bóp cổ hắn. Những gì hắn làm với người vợ ông yêu thương, những gì hắn suýt nữa làm với Tiểu Yến Tử...giờ nhìn thấy hắn quỳ ở đó, không có vẻ gì là biết tội lỗi của hắn tày trời đến mức nào, không có chút lo sợ, hối hận...Sao lại có thể có một con người như thế?

-Ngươi biết rõ trầm hoàn toàn có thể ra lệnh giết ngươi ngay lúc này.

Hắn vẫn không nói gì, không động đậy, không thay đổi nét mặt. Càn Long nuột cơn hận đang dâng lên, chờ một lúc rồi mới có thể tiếp tục nói.

-Lý do ngươi vẫn còn giữ được cái mạng của ngươi là vì trẫm không thể hiểu được tại sao một người có vẻ trung trực tử tế như người đã thể hiện bao nhiêu năm nay lại có thể làm những việc đáng kinh tởm đến thế?

Một lần nữa hắn lại không nói. Càn Long hít một hơi thật sâu rồi thở hắt ra, rồi nhìn sang Nhĩ Khang bên cạnh, ra hiệu cho chàng bắt đầu tra hỏi.

-Ngươi từng được đính ước với một người con gái tên là Triệu Tố Tố phải không?

Lần này Trương Mộc Phi không còn kiềm chế được vẻ mặt điềm tĩnh của mình nữa mà ngước lên, kinh ngạc. Cả Hoàng thượng và Nhĩ Khang không khỏi thầm mỉm cười đắc thắng.

-Đáng lẽ hôn lễ của ngươi phải diễn ra vào ngày 16 tháng hai năm Càn Long thứ hai nhưng Triệu Tiểu thư đã qua đời vào ngày 14, đúng ngày có kết quả thi kinh, ngày tên ngươi xuất hiện trên bảng vàng.

-Ngài hỏi thế là có ý gì? – cuối cùng thì Trương cũng nói.

-Ta thấy hai ngày này là thật trùng hợp. Triệu Tố Tố...con gái Lễ bộ Thị lang phải không? Nghe nói cũng là một mỹ nữ kinh thành, làm nhiều người mong ước mà không được...

Trương Mộc Phi lừ mắt nhìn Nhĩ Khang, chàng càng có được phản ứng như mong muốn lại càng dấn tới.

-Ngươi biết từ câu chuyện này ta suy ra điều gì không? Ta nghĩ Triệu Tiểu thư cứ cho rằng cả ngày hôm đó ngươi sẽ ở ngoài ăn mừng đỗ trạng còn cô ta thì muốn có cơ hội cuối cùng để vui vẻ trước khi bị hôn nhân ràng buộc. Ta nghĩ là sau khi tiệc tùng với đồng môn về ông đã tạt qua thăm Triệu Tố Tố và bắt gặp cô ta với người khác...

Trương Mộc Phi đang thở gấp và lắc đầu nhưng Nhĩ Khang vờ như không thấy, tiếp tục nói.

-Ta nghĩ đêm đó ông đã hủy hôn và cô ta biết thanh danh của mình đã không thể cứu vãn được nên mới tự tử...

-Không phải! Ngươi lấy quyền gì mà suy đoán như thế? Toàn là những lời dối trá! – hắn gào lên, ngắt lời Nhĩ Khang, vẻ mặt đầy đau khổ. Con người trước đó còn quỳ ở đó với mẻ điềm tĩnh đã biến mất, thay vào đó là một người đàn ông gần như đang điên dại. – Tố Tố không phải là loại người như thế! Nàng sẽ không bao giờ làm thế! Hai chúng tôi đã yêu nhau thật lòng...

Cả Càn Long và Nhĩ Khang đều im lặng, chờ hắn nói tiếp. Nhưng Trương bỗng lại im bặt.

-Ta không điều tra ra được lý do nào có thể giải thích tại sao Triệu Tố Tố lại tự tử. – Nhĩ Khang nói. Chàng biết đã khiến cho Trương bị kích động như thế thì phải để hắn tiếp tục nói trước khi hắn có thể bình tĩnh. – Nếu điều ta nói không phải sự thực, ngươi không nghĩ là là người yêu của cô ta, ngươi có trách nhiệm phải đòi lại công bằng cho cô ta? Những điều này đều là những lời đồn đại của những người quen, láng giềng của nhà họ Triệu và ngươi bao năm nay. Chẳng phải ngươi nên nói rõ ngọn ngành sao? Đêm Triệu Tố Tố chết, đã có chuyện gì xảy ra?

Trương Mộc Phi nhắm mắt và hít một hơi thật sau. Tất cả những cảm xúc hắn đã kìm nén bao năm nay đã lại dâng lên...nỗi đau, sự thực, tất cả đang ập vào làm hắn cảm thấy khó thở và hắn cũng không còn đủ lý trí để nghĩ nên nói điều gì không nên nói điều gì nữa. Tất cả đang trào ra trước khi hắn có thể kiềm chế được lời nói của mình.

-Ngày hôm đó đáng lẽ phải là một ngày vui, tôi vừa đứng đầu bảng vàng và lại sắp được kết hôn với người con gái tôi thật lòng yêu thương. Đêm hôm đó bạn tôi mở tiệc cho tôi và lần đầu tiên trong đời tôi thả mình vào không khí hân hoan kia và cho phép mình uống đến say. Tửu lượng không tốt lắm, uống vài chén tôi đã ngà ngà say, sau đó cũng không nhớ rõ điều gì đã xảy ra. Chỉ biết là tôi đã lẻn đến Triệu phủ, lẻn vào phòng Tố Tố và...chiếm đoạt nàng.

Hắn ngước nhìn vẻ mặt kinh hãi của cả Càn Long và Nhĩ Khang và bỗng nhận ra hắn đã trở thành một con quái thú. Hắn biết không có lý gì để họ tỏ ra thương hại một con người như hắn. Ngay cả hắn lúc đó cũng không nén được cảm giác ghê tởm bản thân...hắn đã hủy hoại cuộc đời của bao nhiêu người con gái, toàn là những cô nương trong trắng vô tội...rồi còn cả chính cốt nhục của hắn nữa.

-Đêm hôm đó, Tố Tố đã tự kết liễu. Nàng không thể sống với những gì đã xảy ra, đối với nàng tất cả những tình cảm đẹp đẽ, trong trắng giữa chúng tôi đã biến mất, nàng không thể cảm thấy an toàn bên cạnh tôi và cũng không còn muốn lấy tôi nữa. Cuối cùng...đúng là tôi đã giết chết nàng...tôi đã yêu nàng đến thế...vậy mà lại giết chết nàng...

-Sau đó thì sao? – Nhĩ Khang nghiêm giọng. – Và còn nhiều người con gái khác nữa mà người ta đồn đại khi điều tra về ngươi?

-Tôi đã rất đau khổ. Tôi trở nên ghét bản thân, ghét những gì chính bản thân đã gây ra cho Tố Tố. Nhưng tôi muốn cho bản thân một lời biện hộ...một lý do để không cảm thấy có tội nữa. Lúc đó tôi không thể nghĩ thông chuyện gì cả nhưng tôi đã bắt đầu một thói quen cưỡng hiếp phụ nữ. Vì cứ chuyện đó xảy ra càng nhiều thì tôi có thể nói với bản thân là nó không còn kinh khủng như ban đầu nữa...trái tim tôi bắt đầu đóng băng, tôi không còn cảm thấy có lỗi nữa, tất cả trở nên như một cơn nghiện. Bất cứ ai thấy ưng mắt tôi cũng có thể...Tôi không còn nghĩ tới việc nạn nhân của mình là ai...tôi đã học cách lấy được sự tin tưởng của những người phụ nữ đó trước khi ra tay.

Càn Long nắm chặt hai tay để nén cơn giận nhưng vẫn không giữ được giọng nói khỏi run:

-Nhưng chính con đẻ của ngươi ư? Chính con gái của ngươi ư?

-Tôi biết không có lời lẽ nào có thể giải thích nổi những hành động của tôi...tôi thật sự không biết phải làm gì nữa...Hoàng thượng, tôi có một ý nguyện, muốn kết thúc cuộc đời dâm ô này. Xin Hoàng thượng...những giọt nước mắt của những nữ nhi đã ám ảnh suốt cuộc đời tôi...tôi cũng không còn thiết sống nữa...

Càn Long nhìn hắn, không thể ghê tởm hơn, không thể khinh bỉ hơn. Một lần nữa ông lại tự hỏi làm thế nào mà một con người thế này lại là cha đẻ của Tiểu Yến Tử? Những gì hắn vừa thừa nhận đều là những điều không ai có thể tưởng tượng ra chứ đừng nói là làm rồi không cảm thấy chút dằn vặt gì như hắn vừa thừa nhận?

-Ngươi nghĩ ngươi muốn chết là xong ư? Với số phận bao nhiêu người vì ngươi mà dở dang, vì ngươi mà đau khổ, mà phải chết ư?

-Tôi biết, không có cách gì để bù đắp cho những cuộc đời tôi đã hủy hoại...nếu có thì tôi sẵn sàng làm tất cả. Hoàng thượng cứ cho tôi được chết và hy vọng những người con gái đó cũng có thể yên nghỉ khi biết tôi không còn trên đời này nữa.

-Để cho ngươi chết cũng là quá nhân từ rồi! – Càn Long nghiến răng nói. – Nhưng trẫm không muốn là người quyết định số phận của ngươi. Hãy để cho Tiểu Yến Tử quyết định.


	15. Chapter 15

** Chương 15**

-Hoàng thượng giá lâm! Hoàng thượng cát tường!

Nhìn vẻ luống cuống của đám thái giám, Càn Long không khỏi cảm thấy nghi ngờ.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, con đâu rồi? – ông gọi, bước vào sân. Đám thái giám lật đật quỳ xuống thỉnh an nhưng cũng liếc liếc cái cây bên cạnh.

Càn Long nhìn theo lên cây và thấy Tiểu Yến Tử đang chênh vênh trên một cành cây cao.

-Tiểu Yến Tử! – Càn Long quát. – Con đang làm cái trò gì thế! Xuống đây mau!

Lúc này Tiểu Yến Tử như mới nhận ra sự hiện diện của Càn Long và quay phắt sang, quên mất là đang đứng trên cành cây.

Rắc! Cành cây gãy và nàng ngã xuống, bọn nô tài kêu lên thất thanh ở dưới. Nhưng trước khi nàng có thể rơi xuống đất thì Càn Long đã đỡ lấy nàng.

-Sao con cứ suốt ngày làm mọi người phải lo lắng về con thế hả? Vĩnh Kỳ đâu rồi? Chẳng phải con phải ở trong giường nghỉ sao? Sao vừa ốm dậy đã lại trèo cây? Trẫm mà không đỡ kịp thì còn ra sao hả? Con muốn trẫm phải làm gì với con đây?

Nghe Càn Long mắng một tràng, Tiểu Yến Tử nhắm tịt mắt lại và khi ông dứt tiếng, nàng mới mở mắt ra.

Tiểu Yến Tử thở dài:

-Hoàng A mã mắng xong chưa ạ?

Càn Long nhìn nàng, cũng thở dài ngao ngán. Có vẻ nàng sẽ chẳng trả lời câu hỏi nào của ông, vì thế ông chỉ nhắc lại câu hỏi duy nhất có cơ hội nàng sẽ trả lời.

-Vĩnh Kỳ đâu?

-Đi đâu đó với Nhĩ Khang rồi.

Càn Long chỉ biết lắc đầu, rồi nói:

-Thôi, vào nhà, trẫm có chuyện nói với con.

Khi họ đã vào nhà và cả hai an tọa trên ghế, ông lại hỏi:

-Trước hết con nói cho trẫm biết, con trèo lên cây làm gì?

-Con muốn xem tổ chim, xem trong đó có trứng không. Đợi mãi chim mẹ mới bay đi, con phải lên để xem...

-Tổ chim? Con trèo cây chỉ để xem tổ chim? Con cứ như thế thì còn ra thể thống gì nữa? Con nhìn con xem, đường đường là Cách cách, là Phúc tấn, cũng rất có thể là Hoàng hậu tương lai đó!

Tiểu Yến Tử khẽ nhăn mặt nhưng không nói gì. Nàng không thích Hoàng A mã cứ nhắc nàng về cái gọi là địa vị của nàng bây giờ và những áp lực địa vị đó mang lại. Không phải nàng không muốn Vĩnh Kỳ có cơ hội nối ngôi nhưng nàng cũng không muốn phải nghĩ tới gánh nặng của địa vị đó.

Trông vẻ mặt nhăn nhó của nàng, Càn Long lại thở dài và cũng hiểu rằng có lẽ lời ông nói cũng đủ để nàng lo lắng rồi.

-Thôi được rồi, không mắng con nữa, – ông nói. – Lần sau có muốn xem chim chóc gì thì cũng bảo thái giám lấy xuống cho mà xem.

Tiểu Yến Tử nở một nụ cười tươi:

-Vâng, Hoàng A mã! Lần sau con không dám nữa!

Càn Long chỉ lắc đầu, biết là đến ngày mai, cái lần sau của nàng đã là quá khứ.

-Vậy Hoàng A mã đến tìm con hay Vĩnh Kỳ?

Nét mặt Càn Long nghiêm lại, lòng bỗng cảm thấy nặng hơn.

-Trẫm đến tìm con. Tiểu Yến Tử, là về...Trương Mộc Phi...

Tiểu Yến Tử lập tức nhắm mắt và cắn chặt môi dưới. Phải một lúc sau nàng mới nói được với giọng run run:

-Ông ta thì sao?

Càn Long nắm lấy tay nàng, trấn an nàng.

-Trẫm biết, con không dễ dàng gì nói về hắn nhưng đây là quyết định con cần tự đưa ra, nếu không con cũng sẽ luôn phải nghĩ về nó, sẽ phải hối hận. Tiểu Yến Tử...

Ông đợi một lúc đến khi Tiểu Yến Tử mở mắt và nhìn ông.

-Con muốn trẫm làm gì với hắn?

Tiểu Yến Tử lại im lặng, không biết phải nói gì. Nghĩ tới hắn, nghĩ tới những điều hắn đã làm, định làm, trong lòng nàng lại dâng lên cảm giác giận dữ, hận thù.

-Con muốn Hoàng A mã dùng hàng ngàn cây kim đâm vào người ông ta, băm ông ta ra làm thành nghìn mảnh, đem đi luộc sống rồi đưa xác cho chó gặm...rồi băm thành từng mảnh... – nàng gào lên đến khi Càn Long nắm lấy vai nàng, lắc lắc nàng, đưa nàng về với hiện tại.

-Con thật sự muốn thế sao?

Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn vào đôi mắt chỉ có sự cảm thông, tình thương của Càn Long, như đang nhìn thấy vào thâm tâm nàng. Nàng bắt đầu lắc đầu, những giọt lệ rơi lã chã xuống má, làm mắt nàng nhòa đi.

Nàng muốn gì? Nàng muốn làm gì với ông ta?

Bản thân nàng đã tự hỏi nhiều lần nhưng sự thực là nàng không biết. Nàng thực sự không biết đối với người đàn ông đó, nàng là ai, nàng phải làm gì, muốn là ai, muốn làm gì.

Ông ta vẫn là cha đẻ của nàng, người cha thực sự của nàng, và đã có một khoảnh khắc rất ngắn trong tù đó, nàng đã thực sự tin vào tình cảm thương yêu của người cha đó. Nàng muốn quên đi khoảnh khắc đó, muốn quên ông ta, nhưng cũng lại không muốn quên; mà cũng không quên được.

Nhưng những gì hắn đã định làm...đến giờ nàng vẫn không hiểu cuối cùng làm sao hắn lại có thể làm thế. Hắn chẳng phải là cha đẻ của nàng ư?

Cảm giác bơ vơ, lạc lõng, sợ hãi bao trùm lấy nàng và nàng gục đầu lên via Càn Long và khóc, khóc trong một hồi lâu. Khi tiếng khóc của nàng đã nguôi, nàng mới ngước mắt đẫm lệ lên nhìn Càn Long.

-Cho con...cho con gặp ông ta được không? – Tiểu Yến Tử hỏi.

-Con thực sự muốn gặp?

Tiểu Yến Tử gật đầu.

Càn Long nhìn nàng một hồi lâu.

-Thôi được, - ông cuối cùng cũng gật đầu, siết chặt tay nàng. – Trẫm sẽ sắp xếp cho con gắp hắn vào ngày mai ở thư phòng của trẫm. Con sẽ không phải ở đó một mình đâu.

Tiểu Yến Tử đưa tay gạt nước mắt rồi khẽ nói:

-Tạ ơn Hoàng A mã.

Càn Long vỗ vai nàng, rồi quay sang Minh Nguyệt, Thái Hà, ra lệnh:

-Đưa chủ của các ngươi vào giường nghỉ.

-Hoàng A mã...

Càn Long nghiêm giọng:

-Vào giường nằm nghỉ đi! Ít nhất là đến lúc Vĩnh Kỳ về!

Rồi ông rảo bước ra khỏi Cảnh Dương Cung. Tiểu Yến Tử đứng đằng sau chỉ biết thở dài nhìn theo. Ngày mai, nàng sẽ lại lần nữa đối mặt với cha nàng...tại sao nàng lại muốn gặp lại ông ta lần nữa, nàng cũng không biết nhưng nàng biết là đó là lựa chọn đúng lúc này. Dù sao, nàng cũng không có gì phải sợ, đúng không? Hoàng A mã sẽ ở đó, Vĩnh Kỳ chắc chắn sẽ ở đó... 

* * *

><p>Sáng sớm hôm sau, Tiểu Yến Tử và Vĩnh Kỳ đến thư phòng của Càn Long, dù buổi gặp mặt kia phải đến giữa buổi sáng mới sẽ xảy ra. Đêm trước đó, Tiểu Yến Tử khó ngủ và sáng hôm đó dậy sớm. Vĩnh Kỳ cũng không biết phải làm thế nào để tranas an nàng. Giờ đứng trước cửa thư phòng, trông nàng có vẻ căng thẳng.<p>

Vĩnh Kỳ nắm lấy tay nàng, siết chặt và đưa lên môi hôn mu bàn tay nàng.

-Đừng sợ, ông ta chưa được đưa đến đâu. Và ta sẽ luôn ở bên nàng.

Tiểu Yến Tử quay sang nhìn chàng, gật đầu, rồi cả hai cùng nhau bước tới.

-Ngũ A ca tới, Hoàn Châu Cách cách tới!

-Hoàng A mã cát tường.

-Vĩnh Kỳ, Tiểu Yến Tử, hai con đến sớm vậy!

-Khởi bẩm Hoàng A mã, con nghĩ là đến sớm cũng tốt hơn. – Vĩnh Kỳ nói.

Càn Long gật đầu rồi quay sang Tiểu Yến Tử.

-Con sao rồi?

Tiểu Yến Tử cũng không biết phải trả lời câu hỏi này thế nào, nên im lặng. Họ cùng nhau đợi, đến lúc có thái giám vào thông báo là Trương Mộc Phi đang đợi được truyền.

* * *

><p>Trương Mộc Phi bước vào phòng, tay trói chặt; Càn Long không muốn hắn có bất cứ cơ hội nào hại Tiểu Yến Tử nữa.<p>

Nhìn thấy hắn lần đầu sau buổi tối hôm đó trong ngục, tim Tiểu Yến Tử bỗng đập thình thình, tay chân toát mồ hôi lạnh và có gì nghèn nghẹn trong cổ. Chỉ có bàn tay ấm áp của Vĩnh Kỳ nắm chặt vai nàng giúp nàng giữ được chút bình tĩnh. Tiểu Yến Tử quay sang nhìn chàng và Vĩnh Kỳ mỉm cười trấn an nàng.

Đám thị vệ ấn Trương Mộc Phi quỳ xuống và ngước lên, đập vào mắt hắn đầu tiên vẫn là đôi mắt đầy oán hận của Tiểu Yến Tử.

Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn vào khuôn mặt đó, đôi mắt đó, cổ họng lại nghèn nghẹn. Dường như cả hai ngưoiừ họ, không ai dám là người đầu tiên lên tiếng. Có lên tiếng thì cũng biết gọi hắn là gì đây? Nàng không thốt nổi hai tiếng a mã kia nữa.

Cuối cùng hắn là người lên tiếng đầu tiên.

-Tiểu Yến Tử...Tiểu Yến Tử bay cao tự do, mang niềm vui đến cho mọi người. Tiểu Yến Tử hót bên bờ sông mùa hạ...

Đó là những lời đầu tiên hắn nói với nàng trong ngục khi biết tên nàng. Nghe những lời nói giả tạo đó, đầu óc nàng như quay cuồng. Tiểu Yến Tử lấy tay bịt tai, lắc đầu quầy quậy, lệ chực trào ra.

-Đừng nói nữa, đừng nói nữa! - nàng hét lên.

Bàn tay Vĩnh Kỳ trên vai nàng siết lại trong chốc lát, nhắc nhở Tiểu Yến Tử là chàng vẫn còn ở đó với nàng.

-Ông đã nói dối ta...tại sao chứ?

-Ta...

Trương Mộc Phi lên tiếng nhưng rồi lại im bặt. Thật ra chính hắn cũng không biết phải trả lời thế nào nữa. Tất cả chỉ là một phần của kế hoạch của hắn...một phần của cơn nghiện hắn không thể kiềm chế. Nhưng nhìn vào khuôn mặt giống minh đến thế, hắn biết không thể có câu trả lời nào thích đáng, không thể giải thích.

Tiểu Yến Tử tiến lên một bước, rời khỏi sự an toàn ấm áp của Vĩnh Kỳ, và chỉ tập trung vào hắn.

-Ông chưa bao giờ yêu mẹ ta phải không? Hoàng A mã không hề chia rẽ hai người...ông chưa bao giờ là người mẹ ta yêu...và đêm hôm đó người không thể tự chủ chỉ có ông...tất cả những gì ông nói đều là dối trá...PHẢI KHÔNG? – giọng nàng ngày càng lớn dần, tới khi những giọt lệ đang tuôn trào không cho phép nàng tiếp tục nói nữa.

Hắn không trả lời vì câu trả lời đã quá rõ ràng rồi. Tiểu Yến Tử hít một hơi thật sâu và gạt nước mắt, tiếp tục nói với giọng đau khổ:

-Nhưng tại sao? Tại sao ông phải nói dối ta? Ta từng nghĩ...ta cứ nghĩ là cuối cùng mình đã tìm được cha...nhưng...

Cổ họng nàng thắt lại, không cho nàng nói nữa, và lúc đó nàng chỉ biết nhìn hắn trong oán hận cùng với sự đau đớn, cảm giác bị phản bội.

-Con nói đúng, ta đã nói dối con, ta không đáng làm một người cha của bất cứ ai cả. Ta biết không có lời biện hộ nào đủ để tha thứ cho những hành động của ta và ta cũng không mong con tha thứ. Bao nhiêu năm nay ta đã đi tìm những lời biện hộ, giải thích cho bản thân...nhưng những ngày gần đây ta mới thực sự nhận ra mình đã biến thành còn quái vật như thế nào.

Giọng hắn giờ đang run lên, hắn mang một vẻ mặt đâu đớn và dằn vặt thực sự, mắt hắn cũng đang ngẫn lệ.

-Ta thực sự hận bản thân, hận những gì ta đã biến thành. Ta biết, ở dưới suối vàng nàng chắc đang đau khổ biết bao và xấu hổ vì ta biết bao. Nhưng ta nghĩ ta ít nhất cũng nợ con một lời giải thích tại sao ta lại biến thành như thế này.

Hắn giờ đã gục xuống sàn và kêu lên thống thiết:

-Tố Tố, ta đã làm gì thế này? Ta sao lại ra nông nỗi này chứ?

Phải mất một hồi lâu sau hắn mới lấy lại đủ bình tĩnh để lại lần nữa kể câu chuyện của hắn – giờ là cho Tiểu Yến Tử nghe, và những lời nói, những sự thật bỗng trở nên càng đáng hận, đáng khinh bỉ hơn gấp ngàn lần khi người đang nghe lại là Tiểu Yến Tử.

-...đến bây giờ, chuyện đó như là một cơn nghiện...trong cơn nghiện đó không có chỗ cho tình yêu, thương hại...chỉ là sự giải tỏa...

Nghe những lời này, cả người Tiểu Yến Tử run lền và nàng chực lùi lại, đưa tay ra nắm lấy bàn tay che chở của Vĩnh Kỳ nhưng rồi lại chợt rút tay lại. Lúc này, nàng cần tự mạnh mẽ, cần tự mình đối mặt với con người trước mặt.

Thấy nàng rút tay lại, Vĩnh Kỳ cũng miễn cưỡng không đưa tay ra đón nữa. Thật ra, chàng không muốn nàng phải nghe những lời này, không muốn nàng phải biết sự thực đau đớn này và muốn nàng có thể thoải mái mà yếu đuối, ngả vào để chàng che chở. Nhưng chàng cũng hiểu, nhiều lúc bản năng muốn bảo vệ nàng của chàng lại có thể không phải là điều tốt nhất cho nàng. Nàng phải tự vượt qua rào cản này.

-Hoàng A mã đã cho tôi quyền quyết định phải làm gì với ông, - Tiểu Yến Tử nói, cố gắng kìm nước mắt. – Lúc trước tôi cũng muốn ông phải chết đi, phải hcịu đau đớn như ông đã mang tới cho tôi và mẹ tôi...nhưng...

Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn hắn hồi lâu, không thể nói ra những lời đó, để kết liễu cuộc đời hắn – không thể, không muốn và cũng không nỡ.

-Tôi không thể! Ông có thể tự quyết định số phận của mình!

Rồi nàng cắn chặt môi dưới và quay người, chạy thẳng ra khỏi cửa.

-Tiểu Yến Tử! – cả Càn Long và Vĩnh Kỳ đều gọi.

-Vĩnh Kỳ, con chạy theo nó đi! – Càn Long nói nhưng ông vừa dứt lời thì Vĩnh Kỳ cũng vừa khuất theo bóng Tiểu Yến Tử.

Càn Long chầm chậm quay người lại nhìn Trương Mộc Phi, trong lòng không khỏi rối bời với con người không hề đơn giản này. Liệu những lời hắn nói hôm nay có câu nào là thật lòng không?

Hắn đã từng xin được chết...một người có thể đánh đổi của mạng sống của mình mà không thật lòng sao? Người muốn chết đến thế chắc cũng phải nói thật lòng chứ? Nhưng nếu hắn đủ tài giỏi, hắn cũng có thể đóng kịch từ đầu đến cuối, và tất cả chỉ là nước mắt cá sấu. Dù sao, chẳng phải hắn đã có được cái hắn cần...tự do quyết định mạng sống của mình? Hắn tự do rồi!

-Hoàng thượng, thần vẫn giữ nguyên ý nguyện cũ, - hắn nói, giờ giọng vô cảm, không có vẻ gì còn lại của sự dằn vặt, đau khổ lúc trước. – Hãy để thần được chết.

Càn Long không khỏi ngạc nhiên với những lời nói này. Mãi một lúc lâu sau, ông mới có thể gật đầu và nói một cách lạnh lùng:

-Trẫm sẽ định ngày sau.

* * *

><p>-Tiểu Yến Tử! Tiểu Yến Tử!<p>

Tiểu Yến Tử chạy qua ngự hoa viên mà không rõ mình đang hướng tới nơi nào, chỉ biết là nàng đang chạy qua những cây cầu, đình các, đến một mảnh tĩnh lặng hơn của khu vườn, đến lúc nàng đã mệt nhoài và gục xuống một gốc cây to.

Vĩnh Kỳ nhanh chóng đến bên nàng khi thấy nàng ngã xuống nhưng cuối cùng cũng chỉ dừng lại trước chỗ nàng đang ngồi, co mình dưới gốc gây và gục đầu xuống đầu gối, khóc nức nở. Lúc này, chàng chỉ muốn ôm nàng thật chặt vào lòng, xua đi tất cả những gì đang làm nàng đau khổ. Nhưng cứ như thể cả người chàng đang đóng băng lại vì chàng cũng chỉ có thể ngồi xuống bên cạnh nàng và để yên cho nàng khóc.

Tiếng khóc của Tiểu Yến Tử cuối cùng cũng nhỏ dần, đến khi cả khu vườn nhỏ và hai người trong đó đều rơi vào tĩnh lặng. Tiểu Yến Tử vẫn chưa ngước đầu lên nhưng nàng vẫn cảm nhận được rằng Vĩnh Kỳ đã ở bên nàng suốt thời gian đó và điều đó cũng đủ để cho nàng thêm động lực và sức mạnh để đối mặt với những nỗi đau mới nhất này.

Mãi một hồi lâu sau, Tiểu Yến Tử mới từ từ ngả đầu vào vai Vĩnh Kỳ. Lúc đó, nàng không cần Vĩnh Kỳ phải nói gì cả, chỉ có chàng ở đây cũng là đủ rồi.

-Vĩnh Kỳ...có phải là thiếp vô dụng lắm không?

Vĩnh Kỳ kéo nàng vào gần mình hơn và ôm nàng thật chặt.

-Thiếp thậm chí còn không thể trả thù giúp mẹ...nhưng...

-Đừng nghĩ vậy. Ta hiểu mà, và ta biết, và ta nghĩ là mẹ nàng cũng sẽ hiểu.

Tiểu Yến Tử ngẩng đầu lên nhìn chàng với ánh mắt dò hỏi.

-Dù sao, ông ta cũng là cha đẻ của nàng. Nàng không thể khép tội chết cho ông ta, chỉ có người không có trái tim mới có thể làm thế.

-Nhưng mà ông ấy đã làm tổn thương rất nhiều người...làm những điều thật kinh khủng.

-Và ông ta sẽ phải đối mặt với những người ông ấy đã làm tổn thương. Còn nàng...nàng có thể tha thứ không?

Tiểu Yến Tử gạt đi những giọt nước mắt còn lăn trên má.

-Thiếp muốn...thiếp thật sự muốn có thể tha thứ ông ấy. Lúc trong tù ông ấy cũng tỏ ra rất tốt với thiếp, thiếp không biết đó có chỉ là một phần đóng kịch không nhưng lúc đó thiếp thực sự tin rằng thiếp đã có một người cha. Thiếp biết thiếp luôn có Hoàng A mã nhưng mà đây lại là khác, đây là một người cha thực sự, là máu mủ ruột thịt. Nhưng rồi bây giờ...thiếp biết thiếp sẽ không thể bao giờ quên được việc ông ấy đã gây tổn thương thế nào đối với thiếp và cả những người khác nữa...nhưng một phần trong thiếp vẫn không quên được cái khoảnh khắc thiếp đã tin rằng mình có cha đó.

Nói xong, nàng lại không kìm được một giọt lệ nữa tuôn trào nhưng Vĩnh Kỳ đã nhanh chóng giúp nàng gạt nó đi.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, nàng biết không, sự tha thứ là đức tính đẹp nhất trên thế gian và chẳng phải có người từng nói họ cũng muốn có một chút cái đẹp này và đã sẵn sàng tha thứ Hoàng hậu để có được đức tính đó. Nhưng hôm nay, ta thấy đức tính đó tỏa ra từ người đó còn sáng rọi hơn bao giờ hết và đó là cảnh tượng đẹp nhất ta từng thấy.

-Chàng đang nói thiếp đấy à? - Tiểu Yến Tử hỏi, bỗng cảm thấy rụt rè với những lời nói thật lòng của chàng.

Vĩnh Kỳ khẽ mỉm cười và ôm nàng vào lòng.

-Còn có thể nói ai nữa?

Trong khoảnh khắc đó, Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ có thể dụi đầu vào ngực chàng. Trước mắt, nàng vẫn còn phải đối mặt với những quyết định mới nhất của cha nàng, nhưng trong lúc này, trong vòng tay che chở của Vĩnh Kỳ, nàng chỉ có thể tận hưởng chút yên bình sau bao dằn vặt đau khổ và việc cuối cùng cũng biết hết, hiểu hết sự thật về thân thế của mình.

* * *

><p>-Hoàng A mã cát tường!<p>

Vĩnh Kỳ và Tiểu Yến Tử chưa về đến Cảnh Dương Cung bao lâu thì Càn Long đã xuất hiện.

-Hoàng A mã... – Tiểu Yến Tử lí nhí nói, ngước lên nhìn ông với ánh mắt lo lắng, không biết ông đã nghĩ thế nào với cái gọi là quyết định của nàng về số phận của Trương Mộc Phi.

-Con đừng lo, - Càn Long trấn an nàng, - lúc trẫm nói với con là cho con toàn quyền quyết định là trẫm đã sẵn sàng chấp nhận lựa chọn của con rồi.

Rồi ông thở dài trước khi nói tiếp.

-Nhưng dù sao, hắn cũng đã xin được chết. Hai ngày nữa sẽ ra pháp trường.

Tiểu Yến Tử hít một hơi thật sâu, sâu thẳm trong tim nàng bỗng đau nhói. Nàng không hiểu sao lại đau tới thế...chẳng phải nàng nên giận ông ta, hận ông ta? Sau những gì ông ta đã làm để tổn thương nàng, dù nàng không thể tự mình kết liễu cuộc đời ông ta, thì chẳng phải nàng cũng không nên đau lòng đến thế khi biết chính ông ta cũng muốn chết?

Tiểu Yến Tử không biết cuối cùng nàng phải đối mặt với tin này thế nào. Hả hê, vui vẻ được sao? Chẳng phải cũng trong khoảnh khắc nhỏ nhoi đó trong tù, ông ta đã thực sự quan tâm tới nàng...như một người cha. Liệu có thể nào tất cả chỉ là một phần trong kế hoạch quyến rũ của ông ta? Không, nàng không muốn tin là mình đã tưởng tượng ra tất cả tình cảm đó.

Dù không có, thì nàng cũng có thể nén được cảm giác đau khổ, ân hận, cay đắng sao? Hai ngày...chỉ hai ngày nữa thôi là nàng sẽ lại là cô nhi...

-Đó chính là ý nguyện của hắn. – Càn Long lặp lại khi thấy vẻ mặt hoang mang của nàng. Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ có thể khẽ gật đầu, cho thấy nàng hiểu ông muốn nói gì.

-Đồ hèn... – Vĩnh Kỳ khẽ nói nhưng rồi liếc vẻ mặt đầy mâu thuẫn của Tiểu Yến Tử rồi cũng không nói nữa.

Sau một khoảng lặng dài, Càn Long vỗ vai nàng, và nói:

-Con không phải lo lắng gì nữa, cứ để trẫm xử lý vụ này. Nếu con muốn gặp lại hắn để từ biệt, thì cứ cho trẫm biết.

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ gật đầu như người mộng du. Càn Long siết chặt vai nàng với vẻ an ủi. Trước khi rời khỏi Cảnh Dương Cung, ông quay sang Vĩnh Kỳ, nói:

-Con cố an ủi Tiểu Yến Tử nhé.


	16. Chapter 16

** Chương 16**

Hai ngày tiếp theo là những ngày không khí đặt biệt căng thẳng tại Cảnh Dương Cung. Tiểu Yến Tử ít nói và trầm lặng hẳn đi khiến Vĩnh Kỳ không khỏi lo lắng. Nhưng mỗi lần chàng hỏi xem nàng có muốn đi thăm cha không thì chỉ nhận được cái nhún vai và không có câu trả lời rõ ràng.

Sáng hôm hành hình, Vĩnh Kỳ mới giật mình tỉnh giấc khi Tiểu Yến Tử vấp phải cái ghế và ngã sõng soài trên sàn nhà.

-Gì vậy? Tiểu Yến Tử, trời còn tối mà! – Vình Kỳ nói với giọng ngái ngủ.

Tiểu Yến Tử không đáp mà chỉ lồm cồm ngồi dậy trong khi chàng thắp đèn. Lúc đó Vĩnh Kỳ mới nhận ra điều gì đã xảy ra và nhanh chóng đến bên nàng:

-Sao vậy? Có đau không?

-Không sao, chỉ là ngã thôi mà.

-Nàng làm gì mà dậy sớm thế? Không ngủ được sao?

Tiểu Yến Tử ngập ngừng một lúc rồi mới lí nhí trả lời:

-Thiếp...chúng ta...hôm nay chúng ta xuất cung được không?

-Nàng nói gì cơ?

-Hôm nay chúng ta xuất cung nhé?

Vĩnh Kỳ nhìn nàng một hồi lâu, phần nào không tin được rằng nàng sẽ lại muốn ra ngoài và hôm nay...chẳng lẽ nàng thực sự muốn đến pháp trường xem chuyện đó xảy ra?

-Nàng thật sự muốn đi sao?

Tiểu Yến Tử cắn chặt môi dưới và gật đầu. Vĩnh Kỳ thở dài rồi quyết định:

-Được, ta sẽ đưa nàng đi.

* * *

><p>Như thường lệ, đám đông vây quanh xì xào khi Trương Mộc Phi, đứng trong xe tù, bị đưa ra pháp trường. Trông hắn như bao tên phạm nhân khác, áo tù đơn giản, nhiều sợi tóc đã tuột ra khỏi đuôi sam và mặt mày lấm đất. Nhưng vẻ mặt bình thản trên mặt hắn chính là cái làm nhiều người chú ý. Họ tự nói với nhau, phải chăng hắn lại đón nhận cái chết? Trong số những người đến đây để xem cuộc hành hình này, có những người cảm thấy hả hê, nhưng những người tiếc thương cũng không thiếu, vì hắn thực sự đã là một ông quan chính trực, thanh liêm.<p>

Khi Tiểu Yến Tử và Vĩnh Kỳ đến gần pháp trường, hàng người đã dày đặc đến nỗi có vẻ không thể chen đến bục hành hình.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, đông lắm, nàng đừng chen nữa, chúng ta đứng ở đây thôi.

Nhưng Tiểu Yến Tử không hề để ý tới lời chàng nói và tiếp tục chen về phía trước, khiến Vĩnh Kỳ không còn cách nào khác ngoài việc nắm chặt lấy tay nàng và đi theo.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, chém đầu không phải chuyện hay để xem đâu...

Lúc này, Tiểu Yến Tử bỗng khựng lại và quay sang nhìn chàng với mắt rưng rưng nước mắt.

-Đây không chỉ là chém đầu người bình thường.

Rồi nàng lại bắt đầu chen về phía trước.

Trương Mộc Phi quỳ trên bục hành hình và nhìn lưỡi đao sắp kết thúc mạng sống của hắn mà trong lòng không có chút sợ hãi hay hối hận với lựa chọn của mình. Như thế này, hắn có thể yên tâm là cuối cùng cuộc đời dài vô tận đầy ô nhục này sẽ kết thúc. Có thể chết là giải pháp hèn hạ thật, vì hắn sẽ được giải thoát, còn những người phụ nữ hắn đã hủy hoại sẽ vẫn phải sống, nếu họ chưa tự kết liễu, nhưng lúc này hắn không biết ngoài chết hắn có thể làm gì nữa. Ít ra chết cũng là cách chắc chắn nhất đảm bảo sẽ không có ai phải đau khổ vì hắn nữa.

Hắn nhắm mắt, chấp nhận số phận đang đợi phía trước. Đám đông trước mặt cũng như lặng đi, đợi lưỡi đao kia hạ xuống.

-Đợi đã!

Tiếng kêu của Tiểu Yến Tử đã phá vỡ sự tĩnh lặng đó. Tiểu Yến Tử đang chạy đến nơi hành hình, như không nghe thấy tiếng xì xào ngày càng lớn của đám đông và không để ý tới đám lính đang chạy lại chặn lối đi, như sợ nàng sẽ cướp tù. Vĩnh Kỳ nhanh chóng chạy đến bên nàng, rút tấm kim bìa của mình và giơ ra cho tên quan phụ trách ở đó, khiến hắn và tất cả những tên lính ở quanh đó lập tức quỳ xuống thỉnh an.

Tiểu Yến Tử không để ý tới tất cả những chuyện này, mà chỉ nhìn Trương, cả hai rơi vào im lặng. Cả hia đều hiểu đây sẽ lần gặp mặt cuối cùng và nó quan trọng thế nào, nhưng không ai biết phải bắt đầu thế nào, hay thậm chí có nên nói gì không.

Cuối cùng chính Trương là người lên tiếng trước:

-Ta sẽ không thể trách con nếu con hận ta.

Tiểu Yến Tử tiếp tục nhìn hắn, nhìn khuôn mặt hắn, giống nàng biết bao. Từ bé nàng đã hầu hạ nhiều chủ nhân và giờ nàng chỉ có thể nhớ tới một ông chủ, ông ta có một đứa con giống mình như đúc. Đứa con đó hơn nàng vài tuổi và hồi đó chuyên môn bắt nạt nàng và nàng thường bị phạt vì những tội ăn vụng hay làm đổ vỡ đồ đạc, nhưng thực tế toàn là thằng bé kia đổ cho nàng. Nàng còn nhớ, hồi đó nàng đã ghen tị biết bao khi thấy hai cha con nhà đó bên nhau; nàng luôn muốn biết cảm giác đó thế nào, có một người rõ ràng là ruột thịt của mình, để có thể được người khác khen là nàng giống một ai đó.

Giờ nàng đã tìm được người đó nhưng chỉ trong chốc lát thôi, tất cả sẽ lại kết thúc, ông ta sẽ lại rời xa nàng. Nàng biết nàng nên hận ông ta, nhưng dường như ngay từ lúc nàng cho phép ông ta tự quyết định số mệnh, nàng đã tha thứ rồi...

Cuối cùng, khó khăn lắm nàng mới nói được:

-Ta không còn hận ông nữa.

-Vậy thì ta sẽ đón cái chết với tấm lòng nhẹ hơn một chút. Cảm ơn con. Ta biết ta không xứng đáng làm cha của con...Những lời ta nói với con trong tù...đến giờ ta cũng không biết đó có phải là những lời thật lòng không, hay chỉ là những lời giả dối.

-Nếu giờ ông nói lại những lời nói đó, thì có là thật lòng không? – Tiểu Yến Tử hỏi, lấy tay gạt nước mắt.

Trương Mộc Phi từ từ gật đầu:

-Từng câu chữ sẽ là thật lòng.

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ nhìn ông ta và khẽ mỉm cười. Dù có chuyện gì xảy ra, thì ông ta vẫn là cha nàng, đó là điều không thể phủ nhận và nàng cũng không còn muốn phủ nhận.

Sự im lặng đó chỉ bị phá vỡ khi có một viên quan phi ngựa tới và hô to:

-Hoàng thượng có chỉ, tiếp tục hành hình!

Tiểu Yến Tử ngước lên rồi lại nhìn Trương Mộc Phi với vẻ mặt hoảng hốt. Nhưng ông ta vẫn thản nhiên mìm cười với nàng rồi khẽ nói:

-Sau này nếu phải nhớ đến ta hãy nhớ đến ta như con thấy ta ngày hôm nay.

Đã có thánh chỉ, Vĩnh Kỳ không còn ngăn được đám linh xung quanh. Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ có đủ thời gian ngật đầu trong nước mắt trước khi Vĩnh Kỳ nắm chặt lấy tay nàng và kéo nàng ra xa. Vĩnh Kỳ vừa kéo nàng rời khỏi đám đông, vừa xoay người nàng và áp đầu nàng vào vai chàng, không để cho nàng nhìn những gì sẽ xảy ra.

-Đừng nhìn...nàng không nên xem... – chàng vừa nói vừa vuốt lưng nàng khi nàng chực chống lại và quay đầu ra ngoài.

Cuối cùng nàng cũng vùi đầu vào vai Vĩnh Kỳ và chỉ nghe thấy tiếng đao chặt xuống, rồi tiếng một vật nặng rơi xuống đất. Nàng nắm chặt lấy tay áo Vĩnh Kỳ không khỏi run lên, trong khi Vĩnh Kỳ vẫn kéo nàng ra xa. Chỉ đến khi họ đã khuất trong một ngõ nhỏ, Vĩnh Kỳ mới nới lỏng vòng tay quanh người nàng một chút.

Chàng nâng cằm nàng lên và nhìn nàng với ánh mắt lo lắng:

-Nàng không sao chứ?

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ khẽ lắc đầu.

-Nàng không phải giả bộ trước mặt ta, nếu nàng đau lòng, nàng có thể cứ khóc đi.

-Thiếp không muốn khóc. – Nàng đưa tay lau khô nước mắt. – Thiếp chỉ cần chút thời gian thôi.

Vĩnh Kỳ gật đầu và ôm nàng thật chặt.

-Nàng biết không, chúng ta có thể chỉ thấy mặt xấu của ông ta nhưng nàng có thấy những người có mặt ở pháp trường hôm nay không? Nhiều người thực sự đã tiếc nuối đau buồn, vì ông ta thực sự đã là một ông quan tốt và đã từng mang đến công lý cho nhiều người.

-Thật sao?

-Đúng vậy, nàng nghĩ xem, tại sao mẹ nàng lại từng tin tưởng ông ta đến thế?

-Thiếp cũng đã từng tin ông ta...

-Và sau này ông ta cũng không lợi dụng lòng tin đó của nàng để tiếp tục sống làm những điều sai trái. Nàng đã đồng ý sẽ luôn nhớ ông ta như hôm nay, thì hãy đừng nghĩ tới những điều đau lòng nữa.

Trầm ngâm một lúc nữa, Tiểu Yến Tử mới khẽ mỉm cười và gật đầu. Rồi nàng bỗng tỏ vẻ lém lỉnh:

-Chúng ta đã ra ngoài rồi thì đến Hội Tân Lầu một lúc được không? Vẫn còn sớm, cần gì phải về cung vội!

Vĩnh Kỳ không khỏi phì cười và cốc một cái vào trán nàng.

-Nàng ấy, lúc này mà cũng còn nghĩ được tới chuyện đi chơi.

Tiểu Yến Tử lè lưỡi:

-Đi chơi cho khuây khỏa!

* * *

><p>-Liễu Thanh, Liễu Hồng, Kim Tỏa, Tiểu Yến Tử đến rồi!<p>

-Tiểu Yến Tử, muội dọa hết khách hàng đi bây giờ! – Liễu Hồng mắng.

Tiêu Kiếm thì trêu:

-Muội không định thống báo muội đã đến với ta à?

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ đáp lại lời nói của chàng với ánh mắt có phần lo lắng. Nhưng trước khi Tiêu Kiếm có thể hỏi, thì từ trong có tiếng vọng ra:

-Tiêu Kiếm, thức ăn nguội hết rồi, nếu huynh không vào nhanh thì muội –

Bước ra từ trong phòng là Phương Từ, và vừa nhìn thấy Tiểu Yến Tử, nàng đã bỏ lửng câu nói và hất hàm với vẻ kiêu ngạo:

-Ra là cô à?

Tiểu Yến Tử như không tin được mắt mình. Chẳng phải cô ta là con gái Kỷ sư phụ đã đánh nhau với nàng và hại nàng phải viết bài văn ba nghìn từ đó sao? Sao cô ta lại ở đây và nói với Tiêu Kiếm với giọng đó.

Tiêu Kiếm đang nhìn giữa hai người với vẻ ngượng ngập:

-Tiểu Yến Tử, ta muốn muội gặp em gái ta, Phương Từ.

-Chúng ta lại gặp nhau rồi! – Phương Từ cười.

-Ngươi! Ngươi...lần trước ta tha cho ngươi, lần này thì đừng hòng!

Tiểu Yến Tử đưa một nắm đấm về phía Phương Từ nhưng cô ta đã sớm đón đường trước và đá ngang bụng nàng, làm nàng ngã về một góc phòng.

-Tiểu Yến Tử! – Vĩnh Kỳ kêu lên và chạy đến bên nàng, nhưng nàng nhanh chóng đẩy chàng ra và lại xông về phía Phương Từ. Nhưng Tiêu Kiếm đã đứng giữa hai người.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, Phương Từ, đủ rồi! Dừng lại đi!

-Muội không làm gì cả, cô ta bắt đầu đấy chứ! – Phương Từ gân cổ lên cãi. – Và huynh dám ra lệnh cho muội à? Muội chỉ ở đây vì Sư thái nói muội phải làm quen với huynh. Bây giờ huynh dám ra lệnh cho muội và để cho đứa giả mạo này gây sự với muội thì cứ đợi đấy!

-Tiểu Yến Tử không phải là giả mạo. – Tiêu Kiếm nói nhưng Phương Từ có vẻ không nghe.

-Cô ta giả mạo em gái huynh lâu thế còn gì! Mà huynh bênh ai thế? Cuối cùng muội có phải em gái huynh không?

-Ta...!

Tiêu Kiếm liếc Tiểu Yến Tử, Vĩnh Kỳ đang đỡ nàng dậy ở góc phòng. Đứng giữa hai người, chàng thật không biết phải làm thế nào để giúp họ hòa giải.

-Vĩnh Kỳ, chúng ta đi thôi. – Tiểu Yến Tử vừa nói vừa lườm hai anh em.

-Chúng ta lên phòng để ta xem nàng có bị thương ở đâu không trước được không? – Vĩnh Kỳ dỗ dành. Rồi không đợi nàng trả lời, Vĩnh Kỳ đã kéo tuột Tiểu Yến Tử lên gác.

-Thiếp không sao mà, không bể gãy gì ở đâu cả! – Tiểu Yến Tử nói khi Vĩnh Kỳ kéo nàng vào phòng.

-Không đau thật không?

-Thật!

Vĩnh Kỳ nhìn nàng hồi lâu rồi miễn cưỡng gật đầu chấp nhận.

-Nàng gặp Phương Từ ở đâu rồi?

-Cô ta lấy cắp cây kiếm mà thiếp mua cho Hoàng A mã.

-Người nàng đánh nhau cùng hôm đó à?

-Chính xác! Cô ta bảo với thiếp là con gái của Kỷ sư phụ, sao giờ lại là em gái Tiêu Kiếm?

-Hồi xưa cô ấy sống cùng nàng ở Bạch Vân Tự, nghe Tiêu Kiếm bảo Sư thái nuôi hai nàng kể rằng hồi bé hai nàng thân nhau lắm...

-Cái gì? –Tiểu Yến Tử nhảy cẫng lên. – Thiếp mà là bạn của cái con bé đấy à?

-Ta chắc cô ta đâu phải sinh ra kiêu căng thế này.

-Chàng có biết gì về cô ta mà bênh!

-Tiêu Kiếm có kể với ta về cô ta. Hồi đó cả hai nàng cùng nhau trốn khỏi Bạch Vân Tự rồi chắc là bị bắt cóc. Kỷ sư phụ có mua Phương Từ về và nuôi như con gái ruột.

Tiểu Yến Tử thở dài:

-Ước gì thiếp được như thế.

Vĩnh Kỳ vuốt nhẹ má nàng và nói:

-Nếu nàng được như thế thì chưa chắc ta đã gặp được nàng.

Tiểu Yến Tử không thể không mỉm cười khi nghe chàng nói thế.

-Nhưng cuối cùng là chuyện gì đã xảy ra với nàng? – Vĩnh Kỳ hỏi, nhưng cuối cùng cũng chỉ nhận được một cái nhún vai. – Nàng không nhớ gì về tuổi thơ của mình sao?

Tiểu Yến Tử lắc đầu.

-Thỉnh thoảng thiếp chỉ nhớ là có một thời gian thiếp thực sự được thương yêu và che chở nhưng cũng chỉ là những ký ức mờ ảo. Nhớ nhất vẫn chỉ là những ngày đói rét hoặc là hầu hạ những người chủ độc ác...

Vĩnh Kỳ chưa kịp lên tiếng thương cảm thì mắt Tiểu Yến Tử đã sáng lên:

-Nhưng cũng không hẳn toàn là ký ức buồn đâu! Thiếp còn nhớ có lần thiếp bắt dế cho vào trà của Lý Lão gia, ai bảo ông ta bắt thiếp ăn thức ăn thiu! Xong rồi có một lần thiếp lấy cái quần màu hồng của Băng Lão gia treo lên trước cửa tửu lầu của ông ấy. Sau đấy ông ấy đánh thiếp gần chết nhưng mà nhìn được vẻ mặt ông ta khi nhìn thấy nó thật là đã. Cả ngày hôm đấy khác khứa vào không ai nhịn được cười khi nhìn thấy ông ấy.

Nói xong, nàng phá lên cười.

-Làm sao nàng có thể cười được vào lúc đó chứ? – Vĩnh Kỳ hỏi, lắc đầu.

-Nhiều khi...đã khổ sở đến thế thì điều duy nhất có thể làm là cười. – Tiểu Yến Tử nói với vẻ rất là từng trải, đầu gật gù. –Người như Thiếu gia đây làm sao hiểu được.

-Này, nàng gọi ai là thiếu gia hả?

Vĩnh Kỳ kéo tay nàng, định đưa tay cù cho nàng một trận, nhưng rồi đúng lúc đó có tiếng gõ cửa.

-Coi như nàng gặp may đấy nhé! – Vĩnh Kỳ nói trước khi mở cửa.

-Vĩnh Kỳ, cho ta nói chuyện với Tiểu Yến Tử một chút. – Tiêu Kiếm nói.

Vĩnh Kỳ gật đầu và tránh sang một bên cho Tiêu Kiếm bước vào, rồi bước ra khỏi phòng, đóng cửa.

Tiểu Yến Tử bỗng nhìn Tiêu Kiếm với vẻ mặt bối rối.

-Muội không sao chứ? – Tiêu Kiếm nhanh đến bên nàng và hỏi.

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ nhún vai, làm Tiêu Kiếm không khỏi bối rối. Chàng biết chàng cần nói những lời này với Tiểu Yến Tử, nhưng không biết phải mở lời như thế nào.

-Tiểu Yến Tử, ta có chuyện cần nói với muội.

Nhưng Tiểu Yến Tử đã ngắt lời chàng.

-Muội biết, huynh không phải ca ca của muội nữa, và muội tự nhiên có anh chị em mà muội chưa bao giờ biết mình có, và tất cả trước đây chỉ là nhầm lẫn. Muội cũng thấy mãn nguyện vì đã biết được cha mẹ mình là ai, biết rằng ngạch nương của muội đã rất yêu thương muội, và cả Hoàng A mã nữa...Muội biết là giờ huynh có muội muội riêng của huynh và cô ấy cũng đáng được nhận ra ca ca thực sự của mình...thật ra đối với muội thì cô ấy không đáng nhưng muội nghĩ gì thì đâu có quan trọng. Vấn đề là cuối cùng thì muội cũng vẫn đau lòng vì phải mất huynh.

Tiêu Kiếm nhìn nàng hồi lâu rồi phì cười, làm Tiểu Yến Tử nhăn mặt.

-Muội nói nghiêm túc đấy!

-Tiểu Yến Tử, ai bảo muội là muội mất ta?

-Nhưng huynh thật sự không phải là ca ca của muội...

-Thi sao chứ? Tiểu Yến Tử, muội sẽ mãi mãi là em gái ta, không cần biết muội là con của ai. Gặp nhau là anh em, đâu cần là ruột thịt. Muội là em gái ta và hạnh phúc của muội vẫn rất quan trọng đối với ta.

-Thật à?

-Ta đâu có quen nói không thật lòng?

Tiểu Yến Tử mỉm cười và ôm chầm lấy Tiêu Kiếm.

-Đó là lý do muội tránh mặt ta ư? – Tiêu Kiếm bật cười. – Vì sợ ta không nhận muội nữa?

Tiểu Yến Tử ngượng ngịu gật đầu.

-Huynh vẫn sẽ dạy muội Phương gia kiếm pháp chứ? Xin huynh đấy, Tiêu Kiếm!

Tiêu Kiếm phá lên cười:

-Ta làm sao để mất một đồ đệ giỏi như muội được chứ!

* * *

><p><em>Translator's Note: Bản dịch đến đây là hết ;)). Thật ra fic này còn chưa hết nhưng sau đoạn này là tác giả đã bắt đầu mở ra một mạch truyện mới, nhưng lại viết nửa chừng bỏ giở và đã thông báo là sẽ không tiếp tục viết tiếp nữa, thế nên mình sẽ ngừng dịch ở đây. Vấn đề thân thế của Tiểu Yến tử đã được giải tỏa!<em>


End file.
